Hogwarts reads Harry Potter
by LordVoldything394
Summary: staff and students, along with a few guests, read the harry potter books. i know it has been done before but this one has some (possibly) unexpected surprises.
1. The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: i own nothing of the Potterverse, it all belongs to JK Rowling who endorses fanfiction so don't sue me**

**hi everyone, this is my first fanfic, and it is unbetaed so any mistakes are completely my own, if you so spot some drop me a message and i will hasten to correct them, thanks to all who R&R**

There was the dull feeling in the air that accompanied the cold March morning in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Suddenly there was a flash of light and smoke in front of the headmaster, a book had appeared on the table and a note was gently floating down through the air. Professor Dumbledore caught it and read in a loud, clear voice;

"_To the staff and students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_It has come to my attention that many of you are stuck under a thick haze of lies and falsehood,_

_It is my intention to correct this. This book, and the four that follow it, need read, by all of you. There are some guests that will be joining you for these readings now-"_

Just as Dumbledore read these words, there was another flash of light and a loud 'CRACK' like someone had just apparated. Down at the far end, just by the doors leading into the entrance hall, a group of people had appeared in a heap on the floor. The first to their feet were Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks, who had drawn their wands and stood looking round in confusion before helping Cornelius Fudge and Amelia Bones up. Behind them Percy Weasley was scrambling up, straightening his robes and glasses. Right at the back of the curious group were the remainder of the Weasleys, Remus Lupin and, oddly enough to most, a large black dog.

"Dumbledore, I demand to know the meaning of this" Fudge blustered, looking angry. "Cornelius," replied Dumbledore "please calm yourself, this was not my doing. If you would allow me to finish reading this rather interesting note then we may find out." "Hmph." "In the meantime, please take a seat, wherever you desire, all of you."

The Weasleys, Remus, Tonks and the dog all joined Harry Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table, whilst Fudge, Amelia and Kingsley conjured chairs at the Staff Table.

"_There are another two people who will arrive shortly; they are not from this time so allow them a moment to adjust. They may come as a shock to many of you."_

At these words another cloud of smoke erupted near the doors. This time, voices could be heard arguing before the smoke had cleared.

"Get your pig-headed, conceited arrogant arse off me!"

"Alright, alright, keep your hair on"

"'KEEP YOUR HAIR ON?" shrieked the first voice, obviously a female. "KEEP YOUR HAIR ON? HOW DARE YOU TELL ME TO 'KEEP MY HAIR ON' JAMES POTTER"

Harry's face drained of blood, along with many others around the hall. He glanced up at the teachers table, McGonagall had turned as white as the ghosts and Harry could see her mouthing the words _"James Potter"_ the shock clear across her features.

The thick smoke drifted away to reveal two teenagers, about Harry's own age, he couldn't see their faces yet but as the boy turned around from pulling the red-haired girl to her feet, he realised that he was staring into a carbon-copy of his own face (except that this boy had brown eyes to his own bright green). "Dumbledore? What are we doing here? Wait a sec, who are all of you guys?" the boy sounded confused and was getting more agitated as the minutes dragged on.

"Could the pair of you introduce yourselves for the benefit of those who don't know you?" Professor McGonagall spoke up. "And for that matter, tell us what year you think you are in."

"What do you mean by that Minnie? Oh well, here goes. I'm James Potter, only child of Charlus and Dorea Potter, heir to the richest pure-blood family there is." At this he puffed out his chest slightly before adding "but I don't give a damn about blood status, it's who you are that counts"

The girl beside him threw James one appalled look before starting to speak "right, first off I'd like to apologise for that arrogant toe-rag stood next to me. I'm Lily Evans, I'm a muggle-born and I'm a Gryffindor fifth year, so's he, we're from 1976" she said all of this in a bossy sort of voice that made Harry and Ron look at each other and grin, remembering their first meeting with Hermione who had introduced herself in the same tone.

"Thank you Miss Evans. I think you can now all see that these are the two who are 'not from this time' "Dumbledore said "Miss Evans." "Yes Professor?" "And you Mr Potter" "yes?" James and Harry both replied on autopilot, causing James to look at the Gryffindor table for the first time, eyes narrowing, he scanned the rows of students. "Who said that?" he demanded. "Me" Harry stood on the bench, allowing the two befuddled teens to see him clearly, "Professor," said Lily, breaking the silence that hung over the hall, "what year did you say we were in exactly?" "You're in 1996" Harry cut in before anyone else could answer. James' face broke out in a grin "we time-travelled? Wicked! Not trying to be rude or anything-""that's a first" muttered Lily "but who the hell are you? And what the hell are we doing here, 20 years ahead of our time?" Harry sighed, "Thought you'd never ask, I'm Harry James Potter and you were brought here to read a book with us" James Potter was, for the first time, speechless, "you – you're – my – my – " "your son, yes" Harry interrupted the stuttering. "And no, I'm not going to tell you who the lucky lady is. D'you want to come and sit down? Then we can get on with this." the two teenagers walked over to the Gryffindor table, James squeezing between his son and Dean Thomas, Lily sitting the other side of Hermione, next to Padma Patil

"Now that everyone has calmed down," Dumbledore continued

"_Told you so. Anyway, there may be another joining you soonish, at a more appropriate time, but, no-one enters or leaves this hall until the end of a chapter. Good luck and happy reading _

_Signed _

_A future friend_

_P.S this book is called 'Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone. _

_P.P.S everything in these books is 100% truth._

At the teachers table, Professor Umbridge smirked, "_at long last, the brat shall be exposed for the liar that he really is, and then Dumbledore shall be discredited as an old fool and control of Hogwarts shall be mine. There is no way he can wriggle out of his lies now"_

As Dumbledore read the last words, the paper burst into flames and crumbled to ashes in his hands. He turned to the first page and read **"The Boy-Who-Lived"**

"Huh?" James said, turning to Harry with a bemused look on his face. "You'll find out, don't worry about it" Harry replied darkly


	2. The Boy Who Lived

******DISCLAIMER: anything you may recognize doesn't belong to me, it all belongs to J.K Rowling**

**Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. **

"You're welcome" chorused the Weasley twins and James all with wide grins plastered across their faces. Fred and George looked across at the new-comer. "Gred, did mine ears just hear that? A voice suspiciously like our own" "Why yes Forge, I think you did" the pair leaned across the table and stuck out their hands to James. "Fred and George Weasley, resident Hogwarts pranksters." "Is that so boys? James replied, an evil smile on his face "pleasure to meet you"

At the top table, Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore sighed heavily at the thought of a Marauder giving the Weasley twins prank ideas.

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

"What do they mean by that?" Justin Finch-Fletchley, a curly haired Hufflepuff fifth-year asked.

**Mr Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache. Mrs Dursley was thin and blonde with twice the normal amount of neck,**

"They sound like lovely people" snorted George,

Lily was looking thoughtful, _"that sounds a lot like Petunia, and Dursley is her fiancé' surname, but it can't be, why would they be in a book about a Potter?"_

**Which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbours. **

"_Petunia hasn't changed much then" _thought Severus Snape,

"Who wants to spy on the neighbours?" asked Lavender Brown, rather incredulously

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley, and in their opinion, there was no finer boy anywhere.**

At that Fred, George and Ron looked at each other and burst out laughing,

"Let's just say-"began Fred before dissolving into fits of the giggles

"Dudley isn't exactly small" finished George.

"Boys" Molly Weasley cut short her sons laughter with a disapproving frown

**The Dursley had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it.**

Frowns crossed many faces. Across at the Slytherin table Draco Malfoy muttered rebelliously "why are we hearing about stupid muggles?"

**They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

"Potters?" Does that mean I find out who I married?" James asked excitedly. "Probably Mr Potter" Hermione said, rather timidly. James snorted, "Listen, call me James, you sound like a teacher when you call me 'Mr Potter'"

On Ron's other side he could hear Lupin mutter "nothing wrong with the Potters"

**Mrs Potter was Mrs Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.**

"Good!" McGonagall was heard over the chatter, "James wa- IS not a good-for-nothing" she hastily corrected her past tense but Lily caught it and frowned. "Awww Minnie didn't know you cared so much." James grinned cheekily at the staff table.

However to his left, Harry could hear Hermione say, quietly, "UnDursleyish, ha, that's not even a word."

**The Dursley shuddered to think what the neighbours would say if the Potters arrived in the street**

Fred, George and James cracked identical, evil grins. "NO, you cannot pay them a visit" to their dismay, McGonagall cut across.

**The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that. **

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron called out in defence of his best friend

**When Mr and Mrs Dursley woke up on the dull, grey Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. **

"Strange and mysterious? This is definitely about Harry then." Ron grinned

**Mr Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, **

"George, do you think my tie is boring enough?" Fred asked with a concerned look on his face holding out his Gryffindor tie for inspection. "I think you should try this one, it's so much more boring Fred" James answered, just as seriously as Fred, holding out a quickly conjured Slytherin one, "I do agree there James old boy" George replied, quickly catching on. Many people stifled laughs as the headmaster kept reading.

**And Mrs Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

"Horrible sounding child" commented Professor Sprout

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window. **

"Blind as bats" sneered Malfoy "actually Malfoy, bats aren't blind so that remark is pointless" Hermione countered angrily

**At half past eight, Mr Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. **

"Awful behaviour." "No way to raise a child" mutterings were heard from most of the adults

**"Little tyke," chortled Mr Dursley as he left the house.**

"He encourages it?" said Madam Pomfrey incredulously.

**He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive. It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map.**

"Minnie" chorused the three pranksters. "Weasley, Weasley and Potter. You will refrain from using that name or you will all be joining me in detention tonight. Am I clear?" snapped the irate Professor, "yes professor" the tricksters answered, smothering grins

**For a second, Mr Dursley didn't realize what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light.**

"The lengths they go to ignore what is right in front of them." Sighed Ron

**Mr Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back.**

Shudders rang through those who had been on the receiving end of one of McGonagall's famous glares

**As Mr Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive – no looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. **

"McGonagall can" this last was a Hufflepuff second year who quailed in his seat when the glare was turned on him

**Mr Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove towards town he thought of nothing else but a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

"One-track mind that one" declared Antony Goldstein, voicing the thought in many minds

Many of the students who had grown up around magic looked confused. "What's a drill?" asked Terry Boot. Just then, Charity Burbage, the muggle studies Professor stood up, "anything muggle that any of you don't understand, that isn't vital to the story, make a note of it and come and ask me at the end of the reading" "thank you Professor" smiled Dumbledore, "and I am sure many of our muggle-born students would be willing to offer explanations if they are needed" nods came from many students and several pure-bloods conjured quills and parchment.

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else** (Fred, George and James all promptly fainted to the floor clutching their chests). **As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.**

Several purebloods asked "what's so strange about that?" with confused looks, Hermione answered, "Muggles haven't worn cloaks for a couple of hundred years". "Thanks" came the grateful reply.

**Mr Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes – the get ups you saw on young people!**

**He supposed it was some stupid new fashion**

"Nah, actually it's a stupid OLD fashion Dursley" Seamus Finnegan said sarcastically

**He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald green cloak! The nerve of him!**

"Yes, the nerve of him!" drawled Fred Weasley in the poshest accent he could manage, grinning widely as people fell about laughing.

**But then it struck Mr Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt – these people were obviously collecting for something… yes that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr Dursley arrived at the Grunnings car park, his mind back on drills.**

**Mr Dursley always sat with his back to the window of his office on the ninth floor. **

James said confusedly "what's life without a bit of spice and variety?" Fred and George looked at each other, and then sang "BORING" in very off-key voices.

**If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open- mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at night-time. **

Mutters of confusion sprang up among the students who had grown up around owl post, "how come?" asked a boy who Harry recognised as Theodore Nott, a Slytherin fifth year

"Muggles don't use owl post, theirs is delivered by postmen" answered Colin Creevey, an excitable fourth year

**Mr Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more.**

"Nice, pleasant gentleman then" growled Ginny, from her seat next to Harry

**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road**

Harry, who had just taken a sip of pumpkin juice, spluttered across the table; "sorry, did I hear that right? He actually walked?"

**To buy himself a bun from the bakery**

"Aha, all is right with the world again"

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. **

"Good" grunted Harry

**This bunch was whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying. "The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard yes, their son, Harry"**

Several of the adults in the hall looked at the book with narrowed eyes, guessing which fateful day it was.

**Mr Dursley stopped dead. **

"I wish" Harry mumbled, causing Ron and Hermione to exchange worried looks.

**Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it. He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialling his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid.**

"Finally the most honest thought he's had all day" Zacharias Smith droned.

**Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold.**

"That's sad; he doesn't even know his own nephews' name"

**There was no point in worrying Mrs Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that...**

"A sister like what?" cried Remus indignantly and Snape scowled, thinking dark thoughts about these Dursleys who dared insult his Lily. Lily on the other hand was frowning, this 'Mrs Dursley' was acting a lot like her sister, Petunia, but she couldn't be sure. And that would mean… "_She was married to James POTTER"_

"Oh no" she whispered. "What is it?" asked Hermione concernedly but she brushed her off, too preoccupied in her own turmoil of thoughts to notice anyone else

**But all the same, those people in cloaks... He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door. "Sorry," he grunted,**

"The word is in his vocabulary?" queried Fred in surprise

**As the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak.**

"Oh! The shame, Gred, I can't cope." "I know how you feel Forge old boy" this again had the Hall snickering at their antics, as both of them had stood to deliver their lines with accompanying dramatic gestures.

**He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passers-by stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!" And the old man hugged Mr Dursley around the middle and walked off. Mr Dursley stood rooted to the spot.**

Harry noticed that, at the staff table, Professor Flitwick had buried his face in his hands and spoke up, "Professor Flitwick, sir, was that you by any chance?"

The diminutive teacher simply turned red around the ears and muttered something unintelligible

Dumbledore continued to read with a small smile on his lips

**He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

"Doesn't approve of imagination?" said Fred, George and James, with identical horrified expressions, "how can ANYONE not approve of imagination?" James said defensively.

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood - was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

"Markings round its eyes? That is certainly McGonagall" murmured Harry to Ron and Hermione.

**"Shoo!" said Mr Dursley loudly. The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behaviour?**

"Nope Dursley, it's normal Minnie behaviour though" "JAMES POTTER, detention, seven o'clock tonight, my office, I did warn you."

"Aww c'mon professor." "NO. Potter, I gave you enough warnings, Weasley and Weasley, wipe those grins off your faces before you join him. Sorry for the interruption, Albus, please continue with the reading"

**Mr Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife. Mrs Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!").**

"You just know he is going to grow up to be a nice, well-mannered child, don't you?" asked Ron to the hall at large.

**Mr Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news: "And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern."**

"We well and truly shattered the Statute of Secrecy then didn't we?" said Tonks, with a disgruntled look on her face, "I mean, if even the muggles noticed on their news." "That we did, but you couldn't really blame them" answered Remus, heavily, having guessed which day that it could be.

**The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?" "Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars!**

"I bet the Kent ones were Dedalus Diggle, he never was very sane at the best of times," piped up James with a grin, his detention already forgotten.

**Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks!**

"Bonfire night" repeated Ron, looking confused. "Muggle celebration of sorts" said Hermione, noticing several pure-bloods scribbling on pieces of parchment

**But I can promise a wet night tonight." Mr Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...**

"Oh, clever man, he is putting two and two together and coming up with something remotely similar to four" said Terry Boot from the Ravenclaw table, accompanying his comment with a slow, sarcastic round of applause

**Mrs Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?" As he had expected, Mrs Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

"Petunia" hissed Lily, she was right, this was her sister and that revolting man she called her fiancé. This in turn meant Harry WAS her son, with JAMES POTTER of all people!

**"No," she said sharply. "Why?" "Funny stuff on the news," Mr Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..." "So?" snapped Mrs Dursley. Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you know... her crowd."**

"Her crowd! What do they mean by 'her crowd" several outraged voices rose from the house tables?

"Probably wizards generally" answered Harry, "they are muggles you know"

**Mrs Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. . Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son - he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?" "I suppose so," said Mrs Dursley stiffly. "What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?" "Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me." "Oh, yes," said Mr Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

"It's not a nasty name at all, I like it" Ginny said proudly, turning a violent shade of scarlet when she realised that she had spoken aloud. "Thanks Gin" Harry said, stifling a smile.

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something. Was he imagining things?**

"Thought he didn't approve of imagination?" said Fred, turning to George with a surprised look on his face. "So did I dear brother" was the quick reply, both of them shutting up at the gentle cough of their headmaster

**Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it. The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs Dursley.**

"That's what you think"

**The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on - he yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them... How very wrong he was.**

"Of course"

**Mr Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness.**

"Does she ever? I swear she spends most nights prowling the castle trying to catch us or those three out of bed" George gestured towards Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Mr Weasley. Will you be quiet? We shall never finish this book otherwise. And for your information I leave the night-time prowling to Professor Snape" this tirade was delivered in a serious voice that was ruined by the smug smirk brought on by the laughter from her last comment.

**It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all. A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.**

"Dumbledore!" cried the three pranksters, the man in question nodded gravely before carrying on with the book

**This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

"Told you so" the three chorused in sing-song voices. "And no-one doubted you" sighed Hermione.

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome.**

"As to that, I knew, I just couldn't care less" he chuckled, many people had to hurriedly stifle snorts of laughter as he read on.

**He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known." He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness.**

"Cool, sir!" "Thank-you Mr Jordan. I invented it myself." "Even cooler."

**Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer,**

"Is that its real name Professor?" "No. Miss Granger, it is called the Deluminator"

**Until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement.**

"That was the general idea" grumbled Professor McGonagall.

**Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it. "Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

"Knew it" yelled Fred triumphantly. "Weasley sit down or you will be joining Potter in detention."

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one.**

"Professor," Harry started "how come you are head of Gryffindor but are always wearing green?" "I like that particular colour Potter; it has nothing to do with which House is the best. This incidentally is Gryffindor, having won the house cup for the last four years."

**Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled. "How did you know it was me?" she asked. "My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly." "You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall. "All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

"What are they all celebrating?" asked a Hufflepuff second year before being shushed by an older student

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily. "Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

"Haha, James thinks like Minnie" George laughed, but the tables quickly turned when he also found himself in detention at 7o'clock in her office that night.

**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

"Eleven years?" James repeated, baffled.

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumours."**

"Rumours about what?" many of the younger students were looking very confused by now. "I thought that this was supposed to be about Harry?"

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?" "It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore.**

"Voldemort, gone?" asked James, "that can't be right, he's at full strength back in my time, and this bit is about a time, only a few years away."

"I can assure you James, the book is correct" said Dumbledore gently.

**"We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?" "A what?" "A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of"**

"It's hardly the time for sweets, sir" "on the contrary, Miss Granger, it is always the time for a lemon drop." Several staff members shook their heads of rolled eyes at the man

**"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops.**

"Must I repeat myself?" Dumbledore asked his deputy, "no, thank you Albus, but don't you think we need to get on with this?" "Yes, yes, quite so"

**"As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -" "My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You- Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort."**

Shudders and flinches ran through many of the students and teachers, although Hermione appeared oblivious.

**"It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name. "I know you haven't, said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of." "You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have." "Only because you're too - well - noble to use them." "It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

"TMI Professor" called Tonks then, looking around at the uncomprehending faces added "too much information? Nobody has ever heard it before? No. ok. Just me then."

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumours that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

"That's what I want to know" Lily said, James nodding in agreement

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now.**

"Scary thought" muttered Fred

**It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true.**

"Of course not, rumours are the least trustworthy way of getting information" McGonagall agreed with her past self

**Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer. "What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumour is that Lily and James Potter are**

"You mean I actually convince her to marry me? I knew we were meant to be together." James said, sounding thrilled. No you didn't Potter, you hoped" Lily sounded defeated and no I won't go out with you until you deflate your fat head"

Dumbledore coughed, interrupting James' protests, "oh, right, sorry Professor"

**- are - that they're - dead.**

"What?" James gasped, "I- I'm- I'm dead? No-"further down the table, Lily had her head on her arms, crying softly. James looked at her, and then went to sit next to her, one arm round her shoulders to his surprise, she didn't push him away. He gave Dumbledore a quick nod to say _"carry on"_

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..."**

"Didn't know you cared so much Professor, he joked, trying to break up the solemn atmosphere, he was rewarded with a few weak smiles. But many of the females were too busy dabbing their eyes with handkerchiefs conjured out of nowhere

**..." Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily. Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry.**

"Harry? Why would he try to kill Harry? James had gone white at this and reached out to grab Harry's arm, as if to reassure himself that the boy really was there

**But – he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone.**

"You- you killed him?" James confirmed. "I wish" Harry replied glumly "he's not dead."

**Dumbledore nodded glumly. "It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?" "We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

"Meaning he knows but won't tell" growled Harry

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge.**

Pure-bloods around the hall were nodding, smirking at the confusion of other students

**It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?" "Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?" "I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

"You can't leave him with them! They hate magic." Lily jumped up distraught.

"Why couldn't he have gone to Remus, or Sirius for that matter, Sirius would have loved to look after his god-son" James was protesting. "I had my reasons." Dumbledore said, hoping to cut off the questions he kept going

**"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**

"See. Minnie agrees." for once, she didn't reprimand him and he sighed gratefully.

**"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous – a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future**

"No." Harry stated firmly, seeing the evil grins on the Weasley twins' faces. "NO NO NO!"

**- there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!"**

"Got that bit right." Harry mumbled sounding annoyed

"_But of course, the boy loves his fame." _Snape thought, _"Arrogant, just like his father"_

**"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?" Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it**

"He'd better not have." Molly Weasley growled, fiercely protective of Harry as always

**"Hagrid's bringing him." "You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

"I would trust Hagrid with my life" the Golden Trio said together.

"**I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore. **

At the top table the few bits of Hagrid's' face visible had turned red

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?" A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky – and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

"Wicked." Most of the male population in the hall grinned

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild – long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins.**

"Hagrid!"

**In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets. "Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?" "Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke.**

**"Young Sirius Black lent it to me. **

The dog barked, startling many, and Harry ran his fingers through the fur on its back

"**I've got him, sir." "No problems, were there?" "No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

"Aww" cooed several females, including Molly and Ginny. Harry blushed at the attention.

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning. "Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall. "Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever." "Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?" "Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a-**

"-perfect map of the London underground" interrupted Fred and George

**Perfect map of the London Underground.**

Dumbledore nodded at the two in a congratulatory fashion. "What?" they said in response the questioning looks, "we get sent to his office so much we like to have a little chat, get to know him. Might as well you know, otherwise all those detention evenings would be very boring" explained Fred.

**Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with." Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house. "Could I - could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss.**

"Lovely." Ron murmured, nudging Harry in the ribs

**Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog. "Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!" "S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -" "Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found,"**

"Great comforting there, Minnie" James said with a shrug, as if to say _"I'm already in detention so what more can she do" _I'll be seeing you tomorrow as well then Potter? "Your office at seven Professor?" was the cheeky reply "I'll look forward to it.

**Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep,**

"You left him on the DOORSTEP?" shrieked Molly Weasley incredulously "HOW COULD YOU? IT WAS NOVEMBER AND YOU LEFT HIM OUTSIDE!" "Molly, I assure you Harry was perfectly safe, I had placed various protection spells and warming charms on him." Dumbledore tried to placate the incensed red-head glaring at him.

The furious Weasley matriarch sat down, still glaring occasionally at the headmaster

**Took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations." "Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back.**

"Never did get to." Said Hagrid sadly as the dog whined.

**G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir." Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night. "I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply. Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer.**

**He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four. "Good luck, Harry," he murmured.**

"He's going to need as much luck as he can get, living with those people." Lily said forcefully

**He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone. A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen.**

"But Harry's there, so of course they will" Ron taunted, a wide smile on his face.

**Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles,**

That's a nice way to wake up." Commented Seamus sarcastically.

**Nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley...**

"Horrible boy" Madam Pomfrey said with a disgusted look on her face.

**He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!" **

"Without whom, many of us wouldn't be here today" Dumbledore finished, closing the book with a snap. "Well, that's the end of the chapter. Who would like to read next?"

"I will Albus" eyes turned towards Remus Lupin as he summoned the book into his hands. "Remmy?" James asked "is that honestly you?" "The one and only, Jamesie boy." "But- but-""stop butting James, you sound like a goat. Yes I'm still alive and well thank-you, and yes, most people here know about my 'furry little problem'." James opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish but stopped abruptly, perhaps realising how silly he looked. "Oh" he said finally, then looking around said "well, what are we all waiting for? Carry on Remmy"

Remus rolled his eyes then opened the book and read the title

**The Vanishing Glass**


	3. The Vanishing Glass

**DISCLAIMER: i still don't own anything but the comments, all the bold and characters and such belongs to JK**

**Chapter 2; the vanishing glass**

"I sense accidental magic coming on here" George said, wagging his finger warningly

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all.**

"Boring" muttered James

**The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-coloured bonnets –**

Howls of laughter rang through the hall, "I love these descriptions" spluttered Ron

**But Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too.**

"What happened? Did you and Sirius take him away?" asked James eagerly. "I wish" came the morose reply

**Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long.**

"Oh, guess not then"

**His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day. "Up! Get up! Now!"**

Lily winced, remembering being woken up by her sister in their childhood.

**Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again. "Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove.**

"You could hear the kitchen? Is your room downstairs then?" Hermione asked, sounding slightly confused, "you could say that" replied Harry, looking more and more resigned to everybody finally knowing what his home life was like

**He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.**

"That's cos you have, and it wasn't a dream!" called Seamus

**His aunt was back outside the door. "Are you up yet?" she demanded. "Nearly," said Harry. "Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon.**

"They made you cook?" Hermione queried, looking angrier and angrier, "since you were how old?"

"Seven or eight I think, as soon as I could see over the top of the stove"

**And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday." Harry groaned. "What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door. "Nothing, nothing..." Dudley's birthday - how could he have forgotten?**

"Quite easily mate, I understand" Ron said patting Harry on the shoulder

**Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on.**

Harry felt Ron's hand on his shoulder stiffen, Ron hated spiders.

**Harry was used to spiders,**

"How can you be used to spiders?" whispered Ron incredulously

**because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them,**

"what's that got to do with anything?" Remus however, who had read the next line turned white with anger and ground out between gritted teeth

**and that was where he slept.**

"WHAT?!" cries of outrage and horror filled the hall, but the noise was dominated by McGonagall who had stood up to yell at the headmaster "ALBUS DUMBLEDORE YOU ASSURED ME HE WOULD BE WELL LOOKED AFTER-" "Minerva, listen-" NO, I WILL NOT LISTEN, IT'S YOUR TURN TO LISTEN OLD MAN, I TOLD YOU THOSE MUGGLES WOULD NEGLECT HIM, I TOLD YOU THEY WOULD IGNORE YOUR WISHES AND HATE EVERY FIBRE OF HIS BEING SIMPLY BECAUSE OF WHO HE IS! HE WOULD HAVE BEEN SO MUCH BETTER OFF WITH A FAMILY WHO HAD NO IDEA WHO HE WAS-""silencio" McGonagall gasped, choking slightly before levelling her fiercest glare at Dumbledore who had cast the charm, "if you gave me a chance to explain; I knew that the Dursleys would not treat Harry as the hero that he is, but, ask yourself this- would you prefer that he was dead? The blood protection wards that were set up when Petunia Dursley took her nephew in are the only reason that Harry is still alive, otherwise Voldemort or any of his followers could simply have walked in and murdered Harry, finishing the job he started in Godric's Hollow. Even now, in his corporeal body Voldemort cannot touch Harry while he calls that place home. As long as he lives with his blood relatives, he is safe. Is that not worth the suffering? To be alive?" with a flick of his wrist, he lifted the charm and motioned Remus to carry on reading

**When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike.**

"why would that fatso want a racing bike?" "Beats me Fred, probably just so he could say he had one" harry responded to the question in a gloomy voice.

**Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise - unless of course it involved punching somebody.**

"he'd better not be talking about-"

**Dudley's favourite punching bag was Harry**

Remus cut James' growl off mid-sentence

**but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast. Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age.**

"nah, you get that from your dad, he was a scrawny, specky kid too"

"cheers Remmy, now I feel loved."

"you're welcome Jamesie" "don't call me that!"

**He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was.**

Many people frowned at the mention of Dudley

**Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes.**

"most of that from your dad there, except the eyes they are-""mums. I know Remus"

**He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose. The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning.**

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry, shocked "you liked it once?"

"yeah, back then it was the one thing I thought made me better than Dudley, I was never allowed to beat him at anything in school, and god-forbid I did anything better than him at home so yeah, I liked my scar then, back before I knew what it meant and the sacrifice it had taken." "oh, right"

**He had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it. "In the car crash when your parents died," she had said.**

"she lied to you?" Lily whispered, almost unable to believe it, "she lied to you about how your parents died?" Harry nodded sadly "yep"

**"And don't ask questions." Don't ask questions - that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.**

The Ravenclaws were horrified, "don't ask questions? But – but – how are you supposed to learn?

**Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon. "Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.**

"we'll have to try that one" said Ron, nudging Hermione in the ribs, while James and Remus sang "not going to work"

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way - all over the place.**

"Potter hair, it's just so untameable" James said with a grin, "you're telling me" retorted Harry with a sigh.

**Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel - Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.**

The Weasley boys who had seen Dudley roared with laughter, "so true mate, so true" Fred managed to gasp between laughs

**Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell. "Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year.**

"thirty-six? I thought I was spoilt and I don't get that many" James interrupted again, Remus snorted with laughter, "you are spoilt James, just, not as much as this kid."

**"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy." "All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.**

"good plan mate, always save the bacon first." Ron congratulated. Hermione meanwhile rolled her eyes exasperatedly, "Ron and his food"

The female teachers on the other hand were looking scandalized at the awful behaviour of this boy,and the apparent lack of parenting skills.

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right'' Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work.**

"probably was, I mean he has to get all those rusty cogs turning again." Harry interjected

**Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty ... thirty..."**

"merlin, he can't even do simple addition?" several Ravenclaws were looking distressed at the very thought.

**Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia. "Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then." Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.**

"I can't believe that revolting man encourages his behaviour" Professor Sprout murmured to Madam Pomfrey

**At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR.**

There was more frantic scribbling on parchment and Harry whispered to Ron "muggle inventions"

**He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried. "Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction.**

"At least use his name" Lily protested.

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.**

"Sounds like a fun day out to me!" drawled Dean, his voice dripping with sarcasm

**"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this.**

"as if" grumbled Harry

**Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr Paws, and Tufty again.**

Sniggers shot through the hall, "those are some silly names" called Justin

**"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested. "Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."**

Ron elbowed Harry in the ribs "was that the same marge that you- "Yes" Harry said firmly

**The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there - or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.**

"I don't think you're a slug Harry" whispered Ginny, blushing a bit as her brothers stared at her. "oh- um - thanks Ginny." Harry struggled to form the words

**"What about what's-her-name, your friend - Yvonne?" "On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia. "You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer).**

"fat chance Harry" "I knew that. I was just hoping, that's all."

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon. "And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled. "I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening.**

"are they ever?" Harry grunted negatively.

**"I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "... and leave him in the car..."**

"He's not a dog Dursley!"

**"That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone..." Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying - it had been years since he'd really cried - but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.**

"prat" Harry nodded, agreeing with Ron's simple assessment of his cousin

**Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.**

At this the hall collapsed into helpless laughter, even the corners of McGonagall's mouth twitched. "dinky… Duddydums" James managed to choke out before dissolving again.

After about five minutes, when most people were back under control Remus continued to read, over the occasional snort.

**"I... don't... want... him... t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "He always sp- spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms. Just then, the doorbell rang - "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically - and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.**

"of course, mustn't let his friends see him 'cry'"

**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life.**

"really?" asked Lavender, shocked. "yeah, really."

**His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside. "I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, **

"Great, just what you wanted, pig spit in your face." "George!" "Mr Weasley" George winced at the remonstrations of his mother and Head of House"

**"I'm warning you now, boy - any funny business, anything at all - and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."**

"He wouldn't dare. Would he?" Molly turned to Harry, uncertainty clear in her face. Harry shook his head and she sighed in relief turning back to listen to Remus.

**"I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly..." But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did. **

"still don't" he muttered darkly, scowling at Umbridge and the Minister

**The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen.**

"but Harry, it was you" "I know that now Ron, but I didn't know magic was real then did I?" Ron looked away, "oh. Yeah. I forgot."

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar."**

"never gonna work Tuney. Potter hair is UNTAMEABLE" James yelled the last word triumphantly. "too damn bloody right" moaned Ginny, ruffling Harry's hair for good measure, laughing as Harry blushed.

**Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses. Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off he had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly. **

Lily's eyes narrowed, "you should bloody well know he can't control accidental magic Petunia."

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls) –**

"ewww" several girls around the hall were looking offended at the very thought of a sweater like that

**The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished.**

**On the other hand, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney. The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid- jump.**

Molly looked angry at the idea of a boy thinking he was so light the wind could catch him, but several others were looking at him in awe, "that is some extraordinarily powerful accidental magic there Potter" said McGonagall, "um, thanks Professor." Harry replied, sounding quite unsure of himself.

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong.**

"you just had to say it, didn't you Harry?" Hermione groaned

**It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs Figg's cabbage-smelling living room. While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favourite subjects.**

"anyone would think he likes you Harry" said Fred with a grin on his face, "I know Fred, I guess it's just my irresistible charm" Harry answered, his grin almost as wide as Fred's, "how do you know it's me not George?" Fred asked, stunned. "I've always been able to tell you apart, since I was first properly introduced to you" "are you serious?" "no actually I'm Harry, but yeah" sniggers shot around the hall at the awful pun "why don't you keep reading Remus, before either of them has a heart attack at the thought that someone can tell them apart."

**This morning, it was motorcycles. "... roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them. I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying." **

"it's times like that Potter, when I think you inherited your fathers tact" Minerva said, the corners of her mouth twitching as she tried not to laugh. "that was uncalled for Minnie" protested James

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a moustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!" **

"OH YES THEY DO" called a couple of muggle-borns, joining in with the laughter at the looks on the faces of those who had never seen a pantomime.

**Dudley and Piers sniggered. I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream." But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon **

More scratching of quills on parchment

**- they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas. **

"he gets enough of those on his own" chortled Ron; "OW!" he exclaimed a moment later as Hermione slapped him firmly across the back of his head, "what was that for Mione?"

Remus, sensing a burgeoning argument, hastily started reading

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop. It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.**

Once again, the hall erupted with joyous laughter, and Harry saw even Professor McGonagall was struggling to contain herself

**Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favourite hobby of hitting him.**

"bastards" hissed Ginny "Ginevra, mind your language young lady" "sorry mum" she muttered, scarlet in the face at being told off in front of her friends.

**They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his Knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first. Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last. After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls.**

"I've always liked the reptile houses" commented Tonks absently, toying with a strand of her hair which was currently shoulder length and purple.

**Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can –**

"wish it did, I'd love to see the look on his face" chuckled Harry.

**but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep. Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils. "Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge. "Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on. **

"**good for it." George said smugly**

**"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away. Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself – no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house.**

"ah, Harry, you do know you're comparing yourself to a snake there?" "yeah, I know Ron. It's true though"

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's. It winked.**

"Snakes can't wink, they don't have any eyelids." "Hermione, hate to have to be the one to break this to you but... no-one cares" "nice one bro" Fred and George cheered then took it in turns to high-five their little brother, who was rubbing the back of his head ruefully.

**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too. The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: "I get that all the time." "I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying." The snake nodded vigorously. **

"wait a minute; you're talking to it" asked James incredulously "but – how? I mean nobody else in my family has ever – "he trailed off, looking very confused. Harry sighed, "if the books don't explain it then I will. But only after the reading." James nodded and motioned Remus to carry on.

"**Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked. The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it. Boa Constrictor, Brazil. "Was it nice there?" The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil?" As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!" Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could. "Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs.**

"prat" muttered Ron angrily, a sentiment that was echoed by many

**Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. **

"oh, were you all right dear?" Molly Weasley turned to Harry, a look of concern on her face. "I was fine Mrs Weasley; it was what came next that caused the problems. Why don't we read on?"

**What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened - one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror. Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. **

"EPIC Harry" Seamus leaned down the table to high-five him, followed by several others.

**The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits. As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come... Thanksss, amigo."**

"well, at least it was polite" said Molly, her face set in a disapproving frown

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock. "But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"**

"magic" James said in a mystical voice, waggling his fingers than grinning as chuckles rippled around the table

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death.**

"wish it had" Harry muttered grimly

**But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?" **

"how thick can you get?" cried Ron indignantly

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go - cupboard - stay - no meals,"**

"that bastard" hissed Ginny, under her breath to avoid the glare of her mother, she needn't have worried though, Molly Weasley was too busy having her own private rant about Harry _"no wonder he's so skinny, always knew he needed feeding up"_

**before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy. Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food.**

"following in your father's footsteps, he was always sneaking down to the kitchens while he was here" Remus shook his head, a smile plastered across his face. "of course, how am I supposed to live on only three meals a day? With no snacks?" James' indignant surprise caused another breakout of laughter.

**He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash. He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died. Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead. **

"You – you remember that?" whispered Lily, stunned and horrified at the same time. "That and more." Harry replied sadly

**This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. **

Growls and angry mutterings sounded around the hall at the repeat of the lie.

**He couldn't remember his parents at all. **

"really?" James sounded sad at the thought of his only son not being able to remember him

**His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house. When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, **

"I wish I could have, cub" Remus interrupted himself to reassure Harry "but SOMEBODY didn't release any details of your whereabouts. I spent twelve years not knowing where you were" as he said this he glared accusatorily at Dumbledore, who was sat serenely twiddling his thumbs.

**but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family.**

"not any more" Ginny said fiercely, the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione nodding in agreement "yeah, you have us now mate." Ron clapped Harry on the shoulder comfortingly

**Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. **

"Dedalus Diggle, I bet you anything" James said, grinning.

**After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look.**

"it's called AP-AR-A-TION Harry." "I know that now George, did you think I wouldn't realise that you had swapped seats by the way?"

**At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

"That's a depressing thought to end on" joked Fred, before standing up and stretching"merlin I need a break" he exclaimed looking pleadingly at the headmaster who stood up and announced a ten minute break.


	4. the Letters From No one

i know, i know it's been a while, but I've been very busy revising for all my GCSEs so i haven't had much time to write, however much i enjoy it.

**DISCLAIMER: anything you may recognize doesn't belong to me, it all belongs to J.K Rowling D:)**

Everyone slowly filtered back into the hall after the break, settling themselves down with Cushioning charms on the benches, Harry sat with James and Ginny either side of him, Ron, Hermione and Lily across the table and Remus on James' other side. The large black dog settled itself at Harry's feet under the table.

"Now we are all settled, who would like to read" Dumbledore's calm voice stilled the chatter "I will." Kingsley's deep voice rang out over the students, many turning to stare at the Auror. "Very well" Dumbledore replied, levitating the book over to him.

"**Chapter three, The Letters From No-one"**

"Huh?

"What?"

Confusion reigned until Fred, George and James called triumphantly "Hogwarts letters!"

**The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry his longest-ever punishment. By the time he was allowed out of his cupboard again, the summer holidays had started **"When is Dudley's birthday?" Lily grated out from between clenched teeth "June 23rd" Harry answered, not making any eye-contact with the furious young witch. McGonagall's eyes narrowed "you were in there for a month?" she asked incredulously "yeah" he said, still not looking at anybody "what about school?" asked Hermione anxiously, Harry mumbled something unintelligible and she gave up, letting Kingsley carry on with the chapter.

**and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane,**

There was more scribbling and muttering as pure-bloods around the hall looked baffled again.

**and, first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.**

"Horrible boy" denounced Professor Sprout.

**Harry was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader.**

Laughter once again could be heard, Hermione raised an eyebrow at Harry "put it this way, think of Malfoy's posse with…" he looked over at the blond Slytherin who glanced at the two boys either side of him and decided "Goyle" he filled "as the leader" finished Harry. More snickers filled the hall, Crabbe and Goyle chuckled, but the confused looks on their faces plainly stated they didn't know why.

**The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favourite sport: Harry Hunting.**

"What does that mean?" asked James suspiciously, Harry's answering mutter was unintelligible, "didn't quite catch that son" "him 'n his gang chase me an' beat me up if they got me" he mumbled, barely audible. James growled in anger, his goblet shaking on the table. Remus, recognising the signs, conjured a target dummy in front of the furious boy who promptly blasted it to pieces. Breathing hard, James nodded his thanks, allowing the Auror to continue.

**This was why Harry spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where he could see a tiny ray of hope. When September came he would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in his life, he wouldn't be with Dudley.**

The Weasley twins cheered, much to everybody else' amusement.

**Dudley had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss was going there too. Harry, on the other hand, was going to **

"HOGWARTS!" cheered most of the Gryffindor table, eliciting a smile from the aforementioned teen.

**Stonewall High, the local public school.**

"Don't be stupid Dursley, o' course he's not" Seamus interrupted

**Dudley thought this was very funny. "They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall," he told Harry. "Want to come upstairs and practice?" **

"Don't you dare" Lily was sat clenching her fists, struggling to control her magic, "it's alright, he doesn't. Not this time." Harry said soothingly, patting her shoulder

**"No, thanks," said Harry. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it - it might be sick."**

To everybody's surprise it was the baritone chuckles of the headmaster that were heard first, quickly followed by others as the hilarity of that simple statement sank in. Remus wiped a tear of mirth from his eye and remarked "wit worthy of your mother there Harry" before dissolving again.

**Then he ran, before Dudley could work out what he'd said.**

"Very Slytherin of you Potter." Called Malfoy across the hall "I don't know whether to be insulted or complimented there Malfoy." "Take it as a compliment Potter. First and last time." McGonagall looked on the two boys smirking to herself; "you know, Minerva, they might just be starting to understand each other" she shot a quick look at the potions master, then nodded briefly.

**One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Harry at Mrs Figg's. Mrs Figg wasn't as bad as usual. It turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one of her cats, and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before. **

"Good" muttered Harry morosely

**She let Harry watch television and gave him a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years.**

"sacrilege" moaned Remus, "alright Remmy, just 'cos you have a chocolate obsession" "I do not Jamesie" protested Remus, idly pulling a Chocolate Frog out of his pocket as he turned back to Kingsley, much to the amusement of Harry and James.

**That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings' boys wore maroon tailcoats,**

Several girls winced

**orange knickerbockers,**

Lavender looked as though she was going to be sick at the image

**and flat straw hats called boaters. **

"That is just hideous." remarked Parvati Patil, looking at the many other girls nodding in agreement "I'm so glad we just wear these old things now" added Dean

**They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life.**

"How on earth is that supposed to be good training?" asked McGonagall incredulously

**As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins,**

Chuckles rippled around the five tables again at the reminder of the ridiculous nickname

**he looked so handsome and grown-up. Harry didn't trust himself to speak. He thought two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh.**

The older Harry had no such restraint as he hunched over on the bench, clutching his ribs and gasping for breath from laughter.

**There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Harry went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in grey water. "What's this?"**

"A question Gred?" "the horror Forge, the horror" the Weasley twins both pretended to have very dramatic heart attacks, springing up seconds later with drenched faces from the silent "agumenti" that Harry had just sent at them

**he asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared to ask a question. "Your new school uniform," she said. Harry looked in the bowl again. "Oh," he said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."**

"Y' know Lils there are times when he sounds so like you." James flashed a casual grin at Lily who shook her head and said "I still won't go out with you Potter, so don't bother asking" James sighed regretfully.

**"Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things grey for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished."**

"I seriously doubt that Tuney" snarled Lily angry that her sister couldn't even be bothered to buy him a uniform.

**Harry seriously doubted this,**

Lily's face suddenly brightened at that

**but thought it best not to argue. **

"Very wise my son." James threw a casual arm around Harry's shoulders, ignoring the fact that Harry was obliviously gazing at Ginny

**He sat down at the table and tried not to think about how he was going to look on his first day at Stonewall High - like he was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably. Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table.**

"Eww, eww, ewww" Dean looked revolted, "what?" asked Ron, thoroughly confused by the reaction "that just said he carries it everywhere" Dean said "so..." "Everywhere includes the toilet Ron" "and?" "And he just put it on the table, where they eat." "Ohhhhh. GROSS!" shouted Ron as his brain finally processed the implications.

**They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat. "Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper. **

"What? He actually made that pig do something?" sneered somebody from the Slytherin table

**"Make Harry get it."**

"Or not" chirped Ginny sarcastically

**"Get the mail, Harry." "Make Dudley get it." "Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley." **

"He's encouraging him?" hissed Lily, incensed by Harry's casual shrug at the behaviour, "that's normal mum" he replied, smirking to himself as she visibly relaxed when he said "mum"

**Harry dodged the Smelting stick and went to get the mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge,**

"Wasn't she the one that you-" Ron trailed off glancing at his parents guiltily "yep" Harry replied grinning in remembrance

**who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and - a letter for Harry. Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him. Who would? He had no friends, no other relatives - he didn't belong to the library, so he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake: **

**Mr H. Potter **

**The Cupboard under the Stairs**

**4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

"Albus, this is precisely why the Self-addressing Quills need supervised" snapped Minerva, Dumbledore nodded in sombre agreement.

**The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp. Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion,**

Enthusiastic cheering broke out across the Gryffindor table

**an eagle, **

The cheering was continued at the Ravenclaw table, albeit less raucously than the Gryffindors

**a badger, **

The Hufflepuff table now rang with a few cheers

**and a snake**

Professor Snape looked on approvingly at the quiet clapping that filled the hall following the announcement of the last Hogwarts house as the Slytherins deemed themselves too dignified to cheer for their house. James muttered "stuck up ponces" enjoying the snickers from the Gryffindors who heard him until the stern gaze of their Head-of-House reached them

**surrounding a large letter H. "Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.**

"That… was supposed to be a joke?" asked Fred incredulously Harry nodded trying not to laugh at the horrified expressions on the faces of all the pranksters, past and present

**Harry went back to the kitchen, still staring at his letter. **

"Why take back into there?" moaned Hermione "I was sort of in shock, I'd never got post before" Harry replied, grinning sheepishly.

**He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope. Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard. "Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk. -." **

"Good" muttered Harry grinning as he recalled his revenge

**"Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something!"**

"Prat" Ron said simply

**Harry was on the point of unfolding his letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon.**

"OY, that's his you fat pig" yelled James

**"That's mine!" said Harry, trying to snatch it back.**

Harry and James grinned at each other again at the similarity of their protest

**"Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon, **

"Lots of people actually, I know Ginny for one wrote several letters to you" George said, smirking as his sister turned steadily scarlet. Harry looked at her in surprise "really" she nodded, unable to trust her voice "come on Harry, I bet lots of people wrote to you, I did wonder once what you did with all the fan-mail" George was grinning now at the obvious embarrassment he was causing. Harry groaned "alright how many people here tried to write to me before I came to Hogwarts?" He raised his voice to encompass the hall with his question burying his head in his hands when about a quarter of the students raised their hands, mostly from the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables. "Professor, do you know what happened to those letters, and any other letters, that people tried to send to me?" he lifted his head to look at the headmaster who was holding back a smile "they all got diverted to a small vault in Gringotts, which was set up for that purpose, your aunt refused to have any communication with the magical world"

**shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the greyish white of old porridge. **

"Eww, I am never eating porridge again because of you Harry" Ron said, looking disgusted

**"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.**

"drama queen" laughed james

**Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise. "Vernon! Oh my goodness - Vernon!"**

"even bigger drama queen"

**They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick. **

"I certainly wouldn't let any of my children get away with such despicable behaviour" Mrs Weasley was furious with the idea that any mother could spoil a child like that

**"I want to read that letter," he said loudly. I want to read it," said Harry furiously, "as it's mine." **

"uh oh I sense the temper rising" Ron said, pretending to cringe away smirking, "out of curiosity Remmy, whose temper does he have?" James wondered grinning at his son. Remus frowned, "I'd say it's more like Lily's, he is downright scary when he's lost it but he's nowhere near as easy-going as you were Jamesie." The dog barked, almost as though it could understand and was agreeing.

**"Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope. Harry didn't move. **

"TAKE COVER" yelled the Weasley twins in unison, making a show of getting up then diving to the floor, covering their heads. Amidst the sniggers at their antics Kingsley's voice boomed out

"**I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted.**

"and there it is" sighed Hermione, shaking her head

**"Let me see it!" demanded Dudley. "OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both Harry and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall,**

"it's a surprise that book hasn't burst into flames yet" Harry remarked casually to Ron, both of them snickering at the fearsome glares the female population were throwing

**slamming the kitchen door behind them. Harry and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole; **

"HARRY, HARRY, HARRY!" chanted the twins, getting up from the floor

**Dudley won, so Harry, his glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on his stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor.**

"it's actually easier there anyway" Harry pointed out

**"Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address - how could they possibly know where he sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?" "Watching - spying - might be following us," **

"As if Dursley, the wizarding world has better things to do than spy on muggles" sneered Malfoy

**muttered Uncle Vernon wildly. "But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want -" Harry could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen. "No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer... Yes, that's best... we won't do anything... "**

"not going to work" sang Fred, George and James gleefully

**But -" "I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?" **

"Mr Potter" snapped the sharp voice of Professor McGonagall, over the storm of shouting that greeted that line "um, yes Professor?" Harry asked hesitantly "could I have a word with you later" her tone was firm and unyielding; it wasn't a request but a command Harry nodded glumly. "thank you. carry on Kingsley"

**That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited Harry in his cupboard. **

"he fitted?" asked Ron incredulously, the others who had seen the man looked similarly disbelieving "only just" Harry replied, smirking

**"Where's my letter?" said Harry, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door. "Who's writing to me?" "No one. It was addressed to you by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly. I have burned it."**

"criminal damage of property" denounced Tonks loudly, looking towards the head of DMLE who nodded and made several notes on a piece of parchment in front of her.

**"It was not a mistake," said Harry angrily, "it had my cupboard on it."**

"you tell him son" James cheered, "thanks dad"

**"SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling. **

Ron visibly shuddered at the mention of spiders causing Fred and George to look at each other worriedly, they hadn't known their prank had affected him this much.

**He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful.**

"I hope so" growled James

**"Er - yes, Harry - about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking... you're really getting a bit big for it... we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom.**

"SECOND BEDROOM!" shrieked Lily "that pig had TWO bedrooms and you were in a CUPBOARD?" "yes mum, but seriously, can you calm down a bit?"

**"Why?" said Harry. "Don't ask questions!" snapped his uncle. "Take this stuff upstairs, now." The Dursleys' house had four bedrooms: one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge)**

At the mention of her name Harry and Ron grinned at each other again causing James to ask his son "what did you do to her?" "you'll find out dad, and you'll laugh when you do" said Harry, snickering

**one where Dudley slept, and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn't fit into his first bedroom. It only took Harry one trip upstairs to move everything he owned from the cupboard to this room. **

More angry glares were thrown at the book

**He sat down on the bed and stared around him. Nearly everything in here was broken. The month-old video camera was lying on top of a small, working tank Dudley had once driven over the next door neighbour's dog; in the corner was Dudley's first-ever television set, which he'd put his foot through when his favourite program had been cancelled;**

"That boy is simply horrific" commented Professor Sprout with a look of disgust on her face

**there was a large birdcage, which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air rifle, which was up on a shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it. Other shelves were full of books. They were the only things in the room that looked as though they'd never been touched.**

Harry and Ron snorted with laughter at the indignant looks of the faces of many Ravenclaws and Hermione.

**From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother, I don't want him in there... I need that room... make him get out..." Harry sighed and stretched out on the bed. Yesterday he'd have given anything to be up here. Today he'd rather be back in his cupboard with that letter than up here without it. Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smelting stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof, and he still didn't have his room back.**

"I should hope not with that revolting behaviour" Molly burst out, the people either side of her edged away from the furious Weasley matriarch, smirking to themselves

**Harry was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing he'd opened the letter in the hall.**

"Now the brains kick in, after you did the reckless thing?" "that's my trademark Ron, surely you know that by now"

**Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly. When the mail arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Harry, made Dudley go and get it. They heard him banging things with his Smelting stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, "there's another one!' Mr H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive -'" **

"I thought that idiot wanted to read it" "the word being 'idiot' Fred, and you still can't fool me by switching seats when I'm not looking" "not fair Harry. You are the only one who can tell"

**With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, Harry right behind him. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact that Harry had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind. **

"now I know where you got the idea for the troll from" Ron laughed, flinching when both his mother and Lily turned on him with raised eyebrows "troll Ronald?" "I'm sure the book will mention it mum" he replied evasively

**After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smelting stick, Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with Harry's letter clutched in his hand. "Go to your cupboard - I mean, your bedroom," he wheezed at Harry. "Dudley - go - just go." Harry walked round and round his new room. Someone knew he had moved out of his cupboard and they seemed to know he hadn't received his first letter. Surely that meant they'd try again? And this time he'd make sure they didn't fail. He had a plan.**

"oh dear" "I take it Harry inherited his dad's planning ability as well as his looks then Hermione?" "HEY" father and son had both protested against the slur on their abilities "it's true Harry, you plan, we get there, and all hell breaks loose" "sounding familiar Jamesie?"

**The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning. Harry turned it off quickly and dressed silently. He mustn't wake the Dursleys. He stole downstairs without turning on any of the lights. He was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first. **

That's not a bad idea to be fair, I just know something's going to go wrong though

**His heart hammered as he crept across the dark hall toward the front door - Harry leapt into the air; he'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat - something alive! **

The Weasley twins cracked identical evil grins, "I hope that's what I think it is Harry" "why don't we read on and find out?"

**Lights clicked on upstairs and to his horror Harry realized that the big, squashy something had been his uncle's face. **

"yeah, go Harry!" yelled the twins and James, high-fiving him

**Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Harry didn't do exactly what he'd been trying to do. He shouted at Harry for about half an hour and then told him to go and make a cup of tea. Harry shuffled miserably off into the kitchen and by the time he got back, the mail had arrived, right into Uncle Vernon's lap. Harry could see three letters addressed in green ink. I want -" he began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before his eyes. Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot. "See," he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "if they can't deliver them they'll just give up."**

"not going to work" sang the twins cheerfully

**"I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon." "Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me," said Uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruitcake Aunt Petunia had just brought him.**

"Thank Merlin for that." The sentiment was echoed by many around the hall

**On Friday, no less than twelve letters arrived for Harry. As they couldn't go through the mail slot they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides, and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs bathroom. **

"You are persistent aren't you Minerva" "I do try Albus. I wasn't exactly going to give up on him was I now?" she murmured back

**Uncle Vernon stayed at home again. After burning all the letters, he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. He hummed "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" as he worked, and jumped at small noises.**

"sound familiar anyone?" Tonks asked brightly, Ron had a small coughing fit that sounded suspiciously like "Mad-Eye Moody" to anyone close enough.

**On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters to Harry found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living room window. **

"I do commend your inventiveness Minerva" "why thank you Albus. I had to try and get them past that horrible woman somehow"

**While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food processor. **

Snorts of laughter echoed through the hall again

**"Who on earth wants to talk to you this badly?" Dudley asked Harry in amazement.**

"lots of people Dudleykins" grinned Fred

**On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy. "No post on Sundays," he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, "no damn letters today -" **

"huh?"

"what does he mean?"

Hermione opened her mouth, preparing to launch into lecture mode but Harry, seeing the signs cut her off "muggle postmen get the day off on Sundays" "well that's stupid, what if it was urgent?"

**Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursleys ducked, but Harry leapt into the air trying to catch one. **

Hermione shook her head exasperatedly "Honestly Harry, you could have just picked one off the floor" "but Mione, you know I always do things the hard way"

**"Out! OUT!" Uncle Vernon seized Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall. **

Several Gryffindors threw worried looks at Harry when the plates and goblets on the table near him started to shudder, "it's not me guys", he looked at James who was sat rigidly, fists clenched "dad?" Harry said hesitantly, laying a comforting hand on the teens shoulder as slowly the utensils settled. "Sorry Harry, I don't normally lose control like that" "don't worry about it. Kingsley if you would?" the tall Auror nodded and continued to read

**When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor. "That does it," said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tufts out of his moustache at the same time. I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!" He looked so dangerous with half his moustache missing that no one dared argue. **

"To be fair, he was steadily turning purple and he had a throbbing vein in his forehead as well, it wasn't just the moustache

**Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding toward the highway. Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, VCR, and computer in his sports bag.**

There was more frantic scribbling and muttering as purebloods around three of the house table were once again baffled, most of the Slytherins however remained aloof, sneering at the other students' eagerness to learn about muggles

**They drove. And they drove. Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while. "Shake 'em off... shake 'em off," **

"paranoid" sang Fred, George and James delightedly

**he would mutter whenever he did this. They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall Dudley was howling. He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd missed five television programs he'd wanted to see, and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer. **

"Diddums" called Harry in a sarcastic sympathy voice

**Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Harry shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. Dudley snored but Harry stayed awake, sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering...**

"wondering what?" I dunno George, how the hell this is real probably. It was four years ago. And you are gonna have to get up earlier than that to fool me into thinking you're Fred

**They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day. **

"that's not breakfast!" howled Ron indignantly, the dog barked a couple of times, almost in agreement

**They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table. "'Scuse me, but is one of you Mr H. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk." She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address:**

**Mr H. Potter**

**Room 17**

**Railview Hotel**

**Cokeworth**

**Harry made a grab for the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked his hand out of the way. The woman stared. **

"don't just stare you silly woman, do something" muttered Molly

**"I'll take them," said Uncle Vernon, standing up quickly and following her from the dining room. Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her. Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car, and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a ploughed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and at the top of a multilevel parking garage. "Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon.**

"daddy went mad a long time ago Duddydums" chorused Fred and George happily.

**Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car, and disappeared. It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley snivelled. "It's Monday," he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television. "Monday. This reminded Harry of something. If it was Monday - and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days the week, because of television - then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Harry's eleventh birthday. **

"HAPPY DIRTHDAY TO YOU!" yelled the twins "thanks guys, but it's not actually my birthday yet you know" "of course-" "-we know that-" "-but we still-" "-wanted to say-" "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

**Of course, his birthdays were never exactly fun - last year, the Dursleys had given him a coat hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks.**

"seriously?" "yeah, and that was a good year"

**Still, you weren't eleven every day.**

"not at all Harry, just 364 other days of the year" "hush, you know what I meant Ron"

**Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling. He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought. Found the perfect place!" **

"why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this 'perfect place'" "no idea dad, no idea at all." Harry grinned cheekily

**he said. "Come on! Everyone out!" It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. **

"is this guy serious?" "actually George, he's Vernon, but yes this is for real" "we'll corrupt you yet Harry" George high-fived his twin then Harry with a wide grin on his face

**One thing was certain; there was no television in there. "Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!" A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowboat bobbing in the iron-grey water below them. "I've already got us some rations," said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!" It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house. The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms.**

"lovely, homely place then" said Dean, his voice and face completely serious momentarilybefore cracking up laughing

**Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and four bananas.**

"that is so not enough rations for a chipmunk, let alone an eleven year old human" snorted James.

**He tried to start a fire but the empty chip bags just smoked and shrivelled up. "Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" he said cheerfully.**

"threatening to destroy personal property, that's a criminal act" denounced Tonks loudly from her place at the Gryffindor table

**He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail. Harry privately agreed, though the thought didn't cheer him up at all. **

"pessimist" said Ron, nudging Harry in the ribs and grinning

**As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few mouldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, and Harry was left to find the softest bit of floor he could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket. **

Lily's eyes narrowed dangerously and she clenched her fists, trying to keep her magic under control, James reached across the table and laid a tentative hand over hers "Lils, calm down, it's fine, he is here now, safe and sound." He whispered softly, smiling gently as her shoulders slumped and stopped shaking; she met his eyes over the table and allowed a small smile to creep across her features "thanks. But I still think you are an arrogant toe-rag Potter." "I know" his knowledgeable smirk wiped the smile off her face and she gestured abruptly for Kingsley to keep reading

**The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Harry couldn't sleep. He shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, his stomach rumbling with hunger. Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Harry he'd be eleven in ten minutes' time.**

"No." Harry cut off the twins just as they'd taken deep breaths to shout again "AWWW, fun-spoiler" they muttered sullenly

**He lay and watched his birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would remember at all, wondering where the letter writer was now.**

"same place as they were before I'd imagine Potter" "nobody asked for your opinion Malfoy"

**Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside. He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although he might be warmer if it did. Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow. Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea? One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Thirty seconds... twenty ... ten... nine - maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him **

"DO IT! DO IT!" chanted Fred and George

**- three...**

**two... **

**one...**

the twins and James all drew in a breath, visibly expanding their chests until

**BOOM.**

Kingsley's powerful voice made many people jump as it was loudly projected over the entire hall. "bloody hell, what was that for?" "language Weasley" snapped McGonagall, "sorry Professor" muttered Ron shamefacedly

**The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door.**

**Someone was outside, knocking to come in.**

"DUM DUM DUUMMMM!" shouted Fred and George, much to the amusement of the muggleborns and muggle-raised, and the confusion of the pure-bloods and wizard-raised.

"very dramatic Messer's Weasley" Professor Dumbledore stood up to address the Hall; "now, I think a small snack and say half hour break is in order before the next chapter" no sooner had he finished speaking, the tables filled with all sorts of snackfoods

"Potter, can I have a word" Harry looked up at his head of house and nodded, getting up with his hands full of various snacks.

A/N  
just a quick thank-you to Pox for pointing out my timeline mistake. and a general thank-you to everybody who has taken the time to review :D


	5. The Break

i know this chapter is really really short and for this i do apologize, but i should be getting the next proper chapter up very shortly so i hope you forgive me for this appalling chapter. also i would love it if you wrote a short review to tell me how you think i'm doing, if there is anything I've missed of screwed up, i don't have a beta so i rely on you to pick up my glaring mistakes. as always thanks go to the people who took the time to review the last chapter, and to everybody who is sticking with this story despite my lack of any form of schedule, i should be able to spend a lot more time writing now I've finished all my exams, but i think i really ought to stop babbling and let you read this chapter-which-is-too-short-to-be-a-real-chapter.

Harry rather nervously followed Professor McGonagall into the smallish room, dodging Peeves as he zoomed out muttering mutinously. Hermione and Ron had put down their food and followed him and to his surprise, Professor McGonagall didn't object when they trooped in behind him, faces set and determined. The trio sat down on the sofa that McGonagall conjured with a flick of her wand, another flick and a straight-backed wooden chair appeared opposite. She waved her wand another couple of times to set up the silencing charms and privacy wards that would keep their conversation from the ears of any eavesdroppers.

"Potter" McGonagall sighed heavily," those muggles, did they ever actually hit you? I know you probably don't want to talk about it but-" Harry cut her off before she could finish "it's alright. Well it's not really; they hated me from the moment I was first dumped on their doorstep" McGonagall winced, hearing the accusatory tones "I know it wasn't your fault professor, but Petunia just couldn't let go of her childhood jealousy. She- they never really saw me as a person, somebody with wants and needs, they just saw me as a burden, something that was forced upon them. To answer your question, she never did, I think she couldn't bring herself to when she saw my eyes, they reminded her of the sister she felt she had lost, the day my mum met Snape. Vernon had no such conscience, he never caused any permanent marks, or any that would be visible, on my arms or whatever. But yes he hit me a fair bit, he wasn't particular either; whatever he was holding at the time usually" Harry broke off, trying not to lose control, Hermione gave him a one-armed hug and he swallowed nervously "you guys don't have to be here you know" Ron punched him gently on the arm "when are you going to get it into your thick head that we aren't going to abandon you. Not ever. I mean, it's been four years since we first said that, and you're still trying to drop us? Honestly mate, you need to sort out your priorities" he finished grinning widely, Harry chuckled and then started laughing, "Thanks Ron, sorry about that Professor, Ron just reminded me of something he said back in first year just after the three of us-" he stopped, remembering that they had been breaking a rule "yes Mr Potter?" "Ah, um, I'm sure it'll be in the book Professor" "no doubt. Thank you for talking to me Mr Potter, but I suppose I ought to let you go and stuff yourselves silly on all of the highly inappropriate snackfoods that Professor Dumbledore saw fit to provide" Harry stood up and, followed by Ron and Hermione, walked back into the hall. The three of them sat back in their places, shaking off the questioning looks and words and concentrating on eating.

After about five minutes professor Dumbledore stood up and asked if anybody would like to continue reading whilst they ate, Hagrid hesitantly raised his hand to volunteer "thank you Hagrid"

After the book had been passed up the table Hagrid opened it to the correct page and began to read in his usual gruff voice

see that little button just down there? that one that says review? i would love you lots if you press it and write something.


	6. The Keeper of the Keys

**Sorry it's taken me sooooo long to update, no I haven't abandoned this it's just taking me longer to write than I'd like. I just haven't had the muse, I know all you authors can relate so please be understanding.**

**DISCLAIMER: none of the recognized stuff belongs to me**

"Remus, if this is the bit I think it is you probably want to cover your ears; it might get a bit loud"

**BOOM. **

Remus nodded gratefully at Harry for the warning as Hagrid had shouted very loudly, causing his neighbours to wince

**They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake. "Where's the cannon?" he said stupidly. **

There was some more scribbling and whispering at the latest muggle item mentioned

**There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands **

And yet more

**- now they knew what had been in the long, thin package he had brought with them. "Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you - I'm armed!"**

"so are we" cried Fred and George, gesturing at themselves while they both grew anotherpair of arms coming out of their ribs, everybody laughed at their antics, confused and amazed at the same time the twins included because they, along with most others had failed to notice that James and Remus had pulled out their wands to transfigure the two.

**There was a pause. Then - SMASH! **

Hagrid's neighbours winced at the sheer volume of his voice

**The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor. A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.**

"HAGRID!" yelled Fred, George and James happily

**The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all. "Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey..." **

Ron shook his head, grinning "only Hagrid" he whispered

**He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear. "Budge up, yeh great lump," **

"I've always wanted to say that to him" noted Harry randomly

**said the stranger. Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon. "An' here's Harry!" said the giant. Harry looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile. "Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yet dad, but yeh've got yet mom's eyes."**

"That was the first time I ever had a clue what you guys looked like" Harry said to his teenage parents sadly "on the other hand, Hagrid you were the very first, but by no means the last, person to tell me that"

**Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise. I demand that you leave at once, sir!" **

Ron snorted "there's no point trying to 'demand' that Hagrid does anything"

**he said. "You are breaking and entering!" "Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune,"**

"Also always wanted to tell him that"

**said the giant; he reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room.**

"Go Hagrid!" cheered James loudly causing the half-giant to blush slightly

**Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on.**

"I love some of your descriptions Harry" Ron laughed "only until you hear yours mate" replied Harry with a grin, remembering what he had thought about the red-head

**"Anyway - Harry," said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here - I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right." From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Harry opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Harry written on it in green icing.**

"I think the house-elves made the cake itself though" whispered Harry "it was edible" several people snorted eliciting confused looks from those who hadn't heard his comment

**Harry looked up at the giant. He meant to say thank you, but the words got lost on the way to his mouth, and what he said instead was, "Who are you?" **

"Harry, where are your manners?" "Back with the Dursleys Mrs Weasley" Molly scowled at the reminder

**The giant chuckled. "True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm. "What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind." **

"Hagrid you were not honestly going to drink in front of the children?" Professor McGonagall looked exasperated "it had been a rough ride over in that storm Professor" he replied, somewhat sheepishly

**His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shrivelled chip bags in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there. It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and Harry felt the warmth wash over him as though he'd sunk into a hot bath. The giant sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea.**

"it was butterbeer, I recognized it when I had it in third year" "Mr Potter, am I correct in remembering that you didn't have permission to be in Hogsmeade in your third year" "yes Professor you are but Remus gave me some after my broom got smashed, besides, even if I was in Hogsmeade that year, you can't punish me for it now" McGonagall narrowed her eyes suspiciously at that blatant admission whereas James was clapping his son on the back proudly. Fred and George leaned across the table as Hagrid began reading to whisper "even if it was with a little help from Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs" at this, James, Remus and Harry smirked much to the twins confusion, but James' answer was cut off before it began by a sharp elbow in the ribs from Harry and a hissed _"they don't know"_

**Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little. Uncle Vernon said sharply, "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley."**

"as if he'd give that fatso anything" Ron said

**The giant chuckled darkly. "Yet great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry." He passed the sausages to Harry, who was so hungry he had never tasted anything so wonderful, but he still couldn't take his eyes off the giant. Finally, as nobody seemed about to explain anything, he said, "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are." The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts - yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course. "Er - no," said Harry. Hagrid looked shocked. "Sorry," Harry said quickly. **

"Why must you always apologise for things that aren't your fault Harry?" sighed Hermione "force of habit I suppose, it was always safer if I just apologised, even when there was no chance it was me"

**"Sorry?" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. "It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yet parents learned it all?" "All what?" asked Harry. "ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. **

"you really knew absolutely nothing about our world?" asked Neville disbelievingly "Nothing. I'd spent eleven years being told that magic didn't exist" replied Harry grimly

**"Now wait jus' one second!" He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall. "Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "that this boy - this boy! - knows nothin' abou' - about ANYTHING?" **

"he's not going to like that if I know Harry" said Ron, grinning

**Harry thought this was going a bit far. He had been to school, after all, and his marks weren't bad. "I know some things," he said. "I can, you know, do maths and stuff."**

"maths and stuff. Very eloquently put Harry" "give me a break Hermione, I was eleven and a huge bearded guy had just burst into the hut and started talking about my parents, I was a bit distracted" "when you put it like that Harry…"

**But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, "About our world, I mean. Your world. My world. Yer parents' world." "What world?" Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode. **

"cover your ears Remus" warned James.

**"DURSLEY!" he boomed. Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like "Mimblewimble." Hagrid stared wildly at Harry. "But yeh must know about yet mom and dad," he said. "I mean, they're famous. You're famous."**

"well, Jamesie, you finally got your wish." "shame it had to be because I was dead though Remmy." Several people muffled snickers at their antics

**"What? My - my mom and dad weren't famous, were they?"**

"typical Potter, you've just been told that your family is famous and you don't even ask about yourself?" "in case it had escaped your notice Malfoy" sneered Harry "I don't enjoy the fame I get, and if you stop and engage your brain, hard I know, you might realise that the reason I am famous is because my parents are dead, I would give up my fame in an instant to have them back!" by now Harry was on his feet and shouting across the hall, but, having finished his yelling, he slumped back in his seat, ignoring the calming hands on his shoulders.

**"Yeh don' know... yeh don' know..." Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare. "Yeh don' know what yeh are?" he said finally. Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice. "Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sit! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!"**

Several people snorted "he actually tried to forbid Hagrid from doing something?" asked Charlie incredulously

**A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage. "You never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer him?**

"of course not" sneered Harry scathingly "that would have given me some modicum of hope or happiness" his friends exchanged worried glances at his statement

**I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?" "Kept what from me?" said Harry eagerly. "STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic. Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror. "Ah, go boil yet heads, both of yeh," **

"Go Hagrid!" cheered Fred and George loudly

**said Hagrid. "Harry - yet a wizard." There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard. "- a what?" gasped Harry.**

"I was exactly the same Harry, couldn't believe it" reassured Hermione

**"A wizard, o' course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an' a thumpin' good'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? **

"thanks Hagrid" said Lily and James in unison, a grin broke out on James' face and a horrified look on Lily's as they realised they'd spoken together

**An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter."**

"totally agree" said Remus, still visibly annoyed at the Dursleys

**Harry stretched out his hand at last to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to Mr H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea. He pulled out the letter and read:**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY **

**Headmaster: ALBUS Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. **

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall, **

**Deputy Headmistress**

"hey, it's exactly like my letter" cried James, ecstatically, completely ignoring the slow sarcastic clapping from Remus "yes James, of course it is"

**Questions exploded inside Harry's head like fireworks and he couldn't decide which to ask first. After a few minutes he stammered, "What does it mean, they await my owl?" **

"really Harry? You've just been told you're a wizard and are going to attend a secret magic school and you ask that?" "to be fair Mione, it was the last thing I'd read."

**"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl - a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl **

"poor thing" sighed Parvati from further up the table

**- a long quill, and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that Harry could read upside down:**

"that's quite impressive Harry, I'm hard pressed to read it the right way up" "thanks Fred" Harry replied, grinning once more at the dumbfounded look on the twins faces

**Dear Professor Dumbledore,**

**Given Harry his letter. Taking him to buy his things tomorrow. **

**Weather's horrible. Hope you're well.**

**Hagrid**

**Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door, and threw the owl out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone.**

"don't be silly Harry, it's far more normal than talking on the felly-tone" said Ron, confused "not for muggles it isn't" reminded Hermione "oh, yeah."

**Harry realized his mouth was open and closed it quickly. "Where was I?" said Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight. "He's not going," he said. Hagrid grunted. "I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him," he said. "A what?" said Harry, interested. "A Muggle," said Hagrid, "it's what we call non-magic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on." **

"Literally" snorted James, mirthfully

**"We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of him!**

"Stamp it out?" growled Lily "how dare he" the goblets on the table in front of her were rattling again, James, recognizing the signs, flicked his wand and conjured a target dummy with Vernon's face and allowed Lily to blast it to pieces before nodding at Hagrid to read

**Wizard indeed!" "You knew?" said Harry. "You knew I'm a - a wizard?" "Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? **

"Lily is not dratted, you're the bloody dratted one Petunia, there is absolutely nothing wrong with Lily." cried James angrily "except for her penchant for hexing me whenever I ask her out" he added as an afterthought causing many people to laugh "does the phrase 'taste of your own medicine mean anything James?" asked Lily in a sickly sweet tone

**Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that-that school-and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. **

"I thought we weren't allowed to do magic outside of school?" asked a confused first year from the Hufflepuff table, "muggleborns are allowed to do a bit, just to show that they are learning something, but also the rules were relaxed a bit because of the war" replied Lily, smiling at the girl

**I was the only one who saw her for what she was - a freak!**

Harry and Lily both winced at the nickname, smiling slightly at the wave of protests that rose from everybody who had known Lily.

**But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"**

"As they should be" James said instantly "Lily is a brilliant witch. And very beautiful" he grinned at her as he said this and to his surprise she hesitantly smiled back.

**She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years.**

"probably" muttered Harry, annoyed that he was having to listen to all this again.

**"Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as - as - abnormal - and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"**

"that bitch!" exclaimed Lily "that's how you found out?" Harry nodded, fighting to control himself. Hermione had moved to put her hand over his clenched fist, telling him to calm down. "don't you dare believe that Harry" growled Remus angrily "your parents died like heroes, to save you. and in doing so they defeated Voldemort at the height of his power. Don't you dare believe a word that woman says about them." "don't worry Remus, I found out the truth pretty soon after that" Harry said whilst running his hand soothingly along the back of the dog who had padded over to sit, whining, by him "hush snuffles." At this Remus and James, who had worked out that there was a reason his best friend wasn't revealing himself had to stifle grins.

**Harry had gone very white. As soon as he found his voice he said, "Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!" "CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!"**

"unfortunately" muttered Harry darkly, ignoring the knowing looks that Ron and Hermione exchanged

**"But why? What happened?" Harry asked urgently. The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious. "I never expected this," he said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Harry, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh - but someone's gotta - yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'." **

"no he most certainly couldn't, imagine the problems that would cause" said Molly rather loudly "mum, we know" sighed Bill.

**He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys. "Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh - mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it..." He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then said, "It begins, I suppose, with - with a person called - but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows -" "Who?" **

"sickle says Hagrid says the name" whispered Fred, "not a chance mate" scoffed George, dropping his own coin on the table "James, you in?" I reckon he won't, I've been trying for five years, and haven't managed it. "what do you reckon Remmy?" "he will" came the murmured answer, as Remus fished out his own sickle.

**Well - I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does." "Why not?" "Gulpin' gargoyles, Harry, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went... bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was..." Hagrid gulped,**

"see, he won't" James looked triumphant

**but no words came out. "Could you write it down?" Harry suggested. "Nah -can't spell it. All right – Voldemort."**

"ha!" Fred and Remus hi-fived as they collected their winnings.

**Hagrid shuddered. "Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this - this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too - some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Harry. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches... terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him - an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. **

**Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway.**

"thank merlin for that, it was always his aim though." James said solemnly

**"Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! **

"you have to be joking!" yelled James "I make head boy? Awesome" "you did mature a bit that year as well" said Remus, grinning slightly "but that was mostly due to Lily, she agreed to date you if you 'deflated your fat head and enormous ego'" "wicked."

**Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before... probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side. "Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em...**

"never." Said the two together, blushing when they realised "we'd never go to the Dark side, not for anything." James added proudly "not even to save the life of the one you love?" asked Harry, at that James fell silent, looking thoughtful and Lily couldn't help but be reminded of her friend who was slowly drifting towards the dark _"could he be doing it to keep me safe?"_

**maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' - an' -"Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn. "Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad - knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find - anyway..."**

"thanks Hagrid" called Lily.

**"You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then - an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing - he tried to kill you, too. **

"what?" gasped James, "why? why would Moldyshorts try and kill you?" he ignored the flinches and horrified looks at the name he used for the Dark Lord, "beats me" Harry said "it'd be nice if somebody told me the full reason" he threw an irritated look at Dumbledore.

**Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a Powerful, evil curse touches yeh - took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even - but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age - the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts – **

Lily began to cry softly, not stopping James when he moved to wrap an arm around her "Marlene McKinnon was one of her best friends" James murmured to a confused Harry who turned back to the Weasleys who had all winced at the mention of the Prewetts "Fabian and Gideon Prewett were mum's brothers" whispered Ron quietly watching as his older siblings comforted each other "I don't remember them, I was only 1, even Fred and George have proper memories of them. It's just hard for mum to hear it again." There were a few minutes of quiet as all the adults and family members of the First Wizarding War remembered the casualties before Hagrid started reading again in a slightly choked voice.

**an' you was only a baby, an' you lived." Something very painful was going on in Harry's mind. As Hagrid's story came to a close, he saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than he had ever remembered it before - and he remembered something else, for the first time in his life: a high, cold, cruel laugh. **

"you – you remembered that?" whispered Lily, horrified. Harry nodded silently "I remember much more now."

**Hagrid was watching him sadly. "Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot..."**

"wish he hadn't"

**"Load of old tosh," said Uncle Vernon. Harry jumped; he had almost forgotten that the Dursleys were there. Uncle Vernon certainly seemed to have got back his courage. He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched. "Now, you listen here, boy," he snarled, "I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured **

There was uproar at these words, Remus was visibly struggling to control the wolf, "did he ever-" James fell silent, unable to ask, fearful of the answer. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, knowing the truth but unwilling to say it. Lily was white as a sheet and shaking in fury. Molly was inarticulate in her rage. All over the hall, members of the D.A. were furious at the treatment of their leader, everywhere but the Slytherin table people were yelling at the book and shooting curses at conjured dummies. In the middle of the chaos Harry was sat, silent, on the floor with the dog running his hands through its fur, resting his head on its back. Five minutes, and several firecrackers from Dumbledore's wand later, the hall fell quiet although there was still a furious undercurrent of whispers.

**- and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdos, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion **

"it is bloody well not" exploded Remus, his eyes flashing "Remmy, calm down" James placed a hand on his friends shoulder, whispering "Moony, when's your time of the month due?" "next week" he grunted "just like old times again?" James grinned as Remus nodded, gradually slumping back into his seat smiling

**- asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types - just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end -"**

"that bloody bastard" hissed James and for once, Lily didn't reprimand him for his language

**But at that moment, Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat.**

What's so special about that umbrella of his?" asked Ginny confusedly, Ron whispered his reply, making sure their parents couldn't overhear "it's where he keeps his broken wand pieces"

**Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword, he said, "I'm warning you, Dursley -I'm warning you - one more word... " In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant, Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent. "That's better," said Hagrid, breathing heavily and sitting back down on the sofa, which this time sagged right down to the floor. Harry, meanwhile, still had questions to ask, hundreds of them. "But what happened to Vol-, sorry - I mean, You-Know-Who?"**

"never be afraid of the name Harry" said James, "he's going to try to kill you no matter what you call him" "I know, that was one of the few times I said You-Know-Who instead of Voldemort" Harry ignored the flinches and shudders as he said the name

**"Good question, Harry. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see... he was gettin' more an' more powerful - why'd he go? "Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don' reckon they could've done if he was comin' back. "Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Harry. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on - I dunno what it was, no one does - but somethin' about you stumped him, all right." Hagrid looked at Harry with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes, but Harry, instead of feeling pleased and proud, felt quite sure there had been a horrible mistake. **

"Harry, you are far too pessimistic you know" "can you really blame me Hermione? Now you know about my childhood"

**A wizard? Him? How could he possibly be? He'd spent his life being clouted by Dudley, and bullied by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon; if he was really a wizard, why hadn't they been turned into warty toads every time they'd tried to lock him in his cupboard? If he'd once defeated the greatest sorcerer in the world, how come Dudley had always been able to kick him around like a football? **

"unfortunately cub, that's not how it works" "cub?" James looked over at Remus incredulously "seems right with my furry little problem"

**"Hagrid," he said quietly, "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard." To his surprise, Hagrid chuckled. "Not a wizard, eh? Never made things happen when you was scared or angry?" Harry looked into the fire. Now he came to think about it... every odd thing that had ever made his aunt and uncle furious with him had happened when he, Harry, had been upset or angry... chased by Dudley's gang, he had somehow found himself out of their reach... dreading going to school with that ridiculous haircut, he'd managed to make it grow back...**

"that's because nothing can defeat the POTTER HAIR!" yelled James happily

**and the very last time Dudley had hit him, hadn't he got his revenge, without even realizing he was doing it? Hadn't he set a boa constrictor on him? **

"still think that was the awesomest thing you did" "most awesome Ronald" "what was that Mione?" "most awesome, not 'awesomest'" "oh right" Harry shook his head, smiling at his two best friends

**Harry looked back at Hagrid, smiling, and saw that Hagrid was positively beaming at him. "See?" said Hagrid. "Harry Potter, not a wizard - you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts." **

"unfortunately. It's bloody annoying sometimes" "language Harry" chastised Lily

**But Uncle Vernon wasn't going to give in without a fight. "Haven't I told you he's not going?" he hissed. "He's going to Stonewall High and he'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and he needs all sorts of rubbish - spell books and wands and -"**

"yeah, and? Money's not exactly a problem for a Potter." James said, grinning.

**"If he wants ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop him," growled Hagrid. "Stop Lily an' James Potter's son goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. His name's been down ever since he was born.**

"always wondered how that works, I mean, how you can tell at birth if a child is magical of not." Hermione said, her thoughtful face on.

**He's off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and he won't know himself. He'll be with youngsters of his own sort, fer a change, an' he'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had Albus Dumbled-" "I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon.**

"this should be good" muttered James "Hagrid REALLY doesn't take to people insulting Dumbledore in front of him

**But he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head, "NEVER," he thundered, "- INSULT- ALBUS- DUMBLEDORE-IN- FRONT- OF- ME!" He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley - there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, Harry saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers.**

There was a moments silence as everybody comprehended the last sentence before the hall erupted with laughter James, Remus, Ron, Fred and George were rolling on the floor, crying in mirth, an action mimicked by many. Even the Slytherins were chuckling. Professor Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling like mad and McGonagall was obviously trying very hard to restrain her laughter. The only people who looked disapproving were Fudge, Percy and Umbridge. Eventually everybody calmed down enough for Hagrid to finish the chapter off

**Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them. Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard. "Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he said ruefully, "but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do." **

Fresh sniggers broke out but they were swiftly stifled under the steely gaze of McGonagall

**He cast a sideways look at Harry under his bushy eyebrows. "Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," he said. "I'm - er - not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff - one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job "Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" asked Harry. "Oh, well - I was at Hogwarts meself but I - er - got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. **

"wrongly" shouted Harry loudly, but he ignored the confused glances, many shrugged it off, knowing that if Harry knows, the books would tell.

**They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore." "Why were you expelled?" "It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," said Hagrid loudly.**

"He's such a master at subject changing" muttered James "'cos you were so much better, right James?" "Shuddup Remmy"

**"Gotta get up ter town; get all yer books an' that." He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Harry. "You can kip under that," he said. "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets."**

"that was nice of him" said Lily, appreciatively.

I'm going away for a couple of weeks soon so I won't have much time to write. I will try my best though. Reviews always make an author happy though and happy authors write quicker.

Ok, that last bit was a lie, but I'd still like reviews. :D


	7. Diagon Alley

**disclaimer: while i may be British, i am neither blonde nor named Joanne, so all the wonderful creations of hers do not belong to me**

**however due to the fact that i am now off from school, i have more time to write, hence the two short weeks between my last update and this one. thank you to everybody who has reviewed so far, rest assured i do read every one; if you took the time to write it, the least i can do is read it. i'm rambling a bit now so i'll just shut up and let you read the next chapter**

**DIAGON ALLEY**

James and Lily both look suddenly mournful, it should have been them taking Harry to Diagon alley for the first time

**Harry woke early the next morning. Although he could tell it was daylight, he kept his eyes shut tight. "It was a dream, he told himself firmly." I dreamed a giant called Hagrid came to tell me I was going to a school for wizards. When I open my eyes I'll be at home in my cupboard." **

"hey my name's Harry Potter and I'm the most pessimistic wizard ever" said George drawing laughs from many people

**There was suddenly a loud tapping noise. And there's Aunt Petunia knocking on the door, Harry thought, is heart sinking. But he still didn't open his eyes. It had been such a good dream. Tap. Tap. Tap. "All right," Harry mumbled, "I'm getting up." He sat up and Hagrid's heavy coat fell off him. The hut was full of sunlight, the storm was over, Hagrid himself was asleep on the collapsed sofa, and there was an owl rapping its claw on the window, a newspaper held in its beak.**

"not the bloody Prophet owls, those things are annoying in the mornings" complained Remus.

**Harry scrambled to his feet, so happy he felt as though a large balloon was swelling inside him. He went straight to the window and jerked it open. The owl swooped in and dropped the newspaper on top of Hagrid, who didn't wake up. The owl then fluttered onto the floor and began to attack Hagrid's coat. "Don't do that." Harry tried to wave the owl out of the way, but it snapped its beak fiercely at him and carried on savaging the coat. "Hagrid!" said Harry loudly. "There's an owl "Pay him,"**

"he's not going to know what you're on about Hagrid" James said with a smile

**Hagrid grunted into the sofa. "What?"**

"see?" "no-one disagreed dad" Harry said cheering up a bit

**"He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper. Look in the pockets." Hagrid's coat seemed to be made of nothing but pockets - bunches of keys, slug pellets, balls of string, peppermint humbugs, teabags... **

"I want that coat" said Lee Jordan

**finally, Harry pulled out a handful of strange-looking coins. **

"they're not strange, they're perfectly normal" said Ron "what would you say if I gave you a handful of muggle coins Ron?" asked Hermione "strange" he replied "… hang on, oohhhh" "there you go"

**"Give him five Knuts," said Hagrid sleepily. "Knuts?" "The little bronze ones." Harry counted out five little bronze coins, and the owl held out his leg so Harry could put the money into a small leather pouch tied to it. Then he flew off through the open window. Hagrid yawned loudly, sat up, and stretched. **

"Why didn't he just get up before?" "Dunno Dean." Harry said

**"Best be Off, Harry, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school." Harry was turning over the wizard coins and looking at them. He had just thought of something that made him feel as though the happy balloon inside him had got a puncture. **

"Not the happy balloon!" cried Fred, George and James in sync, all fainting to the floor dramatically as the students started laughing at their antics.

**"Um - Hagrid?" "Mm?" said Hagrid, who was pulling on his huge boots. "I haven't got any money - and you heard Uncle Vernon last night ... he won't pay for me to go and learn magic."**

"honestly Harry, we Potters are the richest family around, at least in my time, we probably still are now because I wouldn't have spent that much." "yeah, but dad I'd only found out about the wizarding world the night before and I didn't know that

**"Don't worry about that," said Hagrid, standing up and scratching his head. "D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?" "But if their house was destroyed -"**

"we don't keep our gold in the house Potter" sneered Malfoy "how was I supposed to know that Malfoy? The only thing I thought I knew about wizards came from muggle fairy tales, and they kept their money in chests in their houses" Harry shot back.

**"They didn' keep their gold in the house, boy!**

"a few people laughed at the disgusted look on Malfoy's face as he realised that he'd said the same thing as Hagrid.

**Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank. Have a sausage, they're not bad cold - an' I wouldn' say no teh a bit o' yer birthday cake, neither." "Wizards have banks?" "Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins." Harry dropped the bit of sausage he was holding. **

"I was the same Harry, wouldn't believe it" Dean said sympathetically.

**"Goblins?" "Yeah - so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it,**

"what's the betting they try it at some point Gred?" one of the twins jerked his head towards the trio "being them and all Forge? Quite high." "Harry James Potter. There is no way you will ever attempt to rob Gringotts!" Lily had exploded "mum, I don't think even I'm that mad" Harry sighed.

**I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins, Harry. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe - 'cept maybe Hogwarts. **

"which isn't really that safe at all" muttered Ron.

**As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business." **

"you just had to say that didn't you Hagrid, knowing that his parents were two of the most curious students to ever walk these halls" Remus was shaking his head, smiling.

**Hagrid drew himself up proudly. "He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you gettin' things from Gringotts - knows he can trust me, see. "Got everythin'? Come on, then." Harry followed Hagrid out onto the rock. The sky was quite clear now and the sea gleamed in the sunlight. The boat Uncle Vernon had hired was still there, with a lot of water in the bottom after the storm. "How did you get here?" Harry asked, looking around for another boat. "Flew," said Hagrid.**

"flew?" cried James

**"Flew?"**

"like father, like son it would seem" said Tonks, James grinned at the fact that he'd said the same thing as his son.

**"Yeah - but we'll go back in this. Not s'pposed ter use magic now I've got yeh." They settled down in the boat, Harry still staring at Hagrid, trying to imagine him flying. **

An action that was being mimicked by many in the Hall Hagrid, seeing the looks he was being thrown said "Thestral, I used one of the Thestrals from the Forest"

**"Seems a shame ter row, though," said Hagrid, giving Harry another of his sideways looks. "If I was ter - er - speed things up a bit, would yeh mind not mentionin' it at Hogwarts?" **

"oh Hagrid, really?" Professor McGonagall shook her head

**"Of course not," said Harry, eager to see more magic. Hagrid pulled out the pink umbrella again, tapped it twice on the side of the boat, and they sped off toward land. **

"Harry" said Dean "how did your relatives get back to the mainland?" "not really sure, I think the signalled a passing boat, I wasn't really listening to Vernon's' rant when I got back in the summer. He had a right go at me though, I just zoned out of most of it." "Atta boy Harry. Never listen to the 'authorities' when they're yelling at you" James clapped Harry on the shoulder.

**"Why would you be mad to try and rob Gringotts?" Harry asked. "Spells - enchantments," said Hagrid, unfolding his newspaper as he spoke. "They say there's dragons' guardin' the high security vaults.**

The Weasleys all turned to Bill, "well?" asked Charlie "you should know by now, that's classified information, I can't tell you" Bill said, shrugging.

**And then yeh gotta find yer way - Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London, see. Deep under the Underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, even if yeh did manage ter get yer hands on summat."**

"unless your name is Tom Riddle" growled Harry

**Harry sat and thought about this while Hagrid read his newspaper, the Daily Prophet. Harry had learned from Uncle Vernon that people liked to be left alone while they did this, but it was very difficult, he'd never had so many questions in his life. **

"you mean you actually exercised self-control Harry? I'm impressed"

**"Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual,**

"still normal then" grunted Ron,

**" Hagrid muttered, turning the page. "There's a Ministry of Magic?" Harry asked, before he could stop himself. "'Course," said Hagrid. "They wanted Dumbledore fer Minister, o' course, but he'd never leave Hogwarts,**

"true, true" mused Dumbledore "Hogwarts has always been my calling"

**so old Cornelius Fudge got the job. Bungler if ever there was one.**

"I am most certainly not" protested Fudge

**So he pelts Dumbledore with owls every morning, askin' fer advice."**

Kingsley nodded subtly in agreement, ignoring Fudge who was shaking his head in denial.

**"But what does a Ministry of Magic do?" **

"bugger all really" said Charlie, grinning

**Well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there's still witches an' wizards up an' down the country."**

"we do more than that" admonished Madam Bones

**"Why?" "Why? Blimey, Harry, everyone'd be wantin' magic solutions to their problems. Nah, we're best left alone." At this moment the boat bumped gently into the harbour wall. Hagrid folded up his newspaper, and they clambered up the stone steps onto the street. Passers-by stared a lot at Hagrid as they walked through the little town to the station.**

"can't really blame them, they've probably never seen anyone that tall before" said James

**Harry couldn't blame them.**

James grinned again

**Not only was Hagrid twice as tall as anyone else, he kept pointing at perfectly ordinary things like parking meters and saying loudly, "See that, Harry? Things these Muggles dream up, eh?"**

"honestly Hagrid, you ought to know better than to say things like that in muggle London

**"Hagrid," said Harry, panting a bit as he ran to keep up, "did you say there are dragons at Gringotts?" "Well, so they say," **

"please tell me Bill, are there really dragons?" pleaded Charlie "no Charlie, I can't, real sorry but I'm not allowed, you know how bad goblins are to those who break a pledge"

**said Hagrid. "Crikey, I'd like a dragon." "You'd like one?" "Wanted one ever since I was a kid - here we go."**

"he told me that to" said James happily. Charlie, on the other hand paled as he realised that his mother would find out about Norberta.

**They had reached the station. There was a train to London in five minutes' time. Hagrid, who didn't understand "Muggle money," **

"it's really not complicated" said Hermione.

**as he called it, gave the bills to Harry so he could buy their tickets. People stared more than ever on the train. Hagrid took up two seats and sat knitting what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent. **

"what actually was that Hagrid?" asked Harry "new blanket for Fang" he replied

**"Still got yer letter, Harry?" he asked as he counted stitches. Harry took the parchment envelope out of his pocket. "Good," said Hagrid. "There's a list there of everything yeh need." Harry unfolded a second piece of paper he hadn't noticed the night before, and read;**

"how could you not have noticed it?" asked Hermione "I was a bit too busy trying to comprehend the fact that everything I knew about my family was a lie and that I was a wizard, no idea how that could have distracted me though."

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY UNIFORM**

**First-year students will require:**

**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

"never understood why we need those, we only ever wear them at the start and end of the year" said Lee "tradition Mr Jordan" McGonagall answered.

**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**

**COURSE BOOKS**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

"waste of time that subject" muttered several people.

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

"has anyone noticed that the authors names relate to their subjects, Waffling for  
Magical Theory, Switch for Transfiguration, Spore for Herbs and Fungi, Newt for Fantastic Beasts" commented Dean interrupting himself.

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**Wand **

**Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set**

**Glass or crystal phials**

**Telescope set**

**Brass scales**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

"how did you get Scabbers in then Ron?" "dunno mate"

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

Several grins were thrown at Harry from various Gryffindors. "Harry, are you sure you don't like Quidditch?" pleaded James "I told you dad, it's really not that interesting, I go to the games and all but…" Harry trailed off, hiding his smirk

**"Can we buy all this in London?" Harry wondered aloud. "If yeh know where to go," said Hagrid. Harry had never been to London before. Although Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, he was obviously not used to getting there in an ordinary way. He got stuck in the ticket barrier on the Underground, and complained loudly that the seats were too small and the trains too slow. "I don't know how the Muggles manage without magic," **

"quite well actually. Given that the magical world is still in the Middle Ages, I'd say the Muggles cope fine"

**he said as they climbed a broken-down escalator **

several people scribbled down another addition to their lists

**that led up to a bustling road lined with shops. Hagrid was so huge that he parted the crowd easily; all Harry had to do was keep close behind him. They passed book shops and music stores, hamburger restaurants and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell you a magic wand. This was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people. Could there really be piles of wizard gold buried miles beneath them? Were there really shops that sold spell books and broomsticks? **

**Might this not all be some huge joke that the Dursleys had cooked up? **

"Harry, Harry, Harry, are you talking about the same people who earlier said they didn't believe in imagination? (blasphemous though that is)" "yes George I am, you don't need to look so shocked, have I not already proved that I can tell you apart so swapping places is pointless" Harry joined in the chuckling at the horrified looks on the twins' faces

**If Harry hadn't known that the Dursleys had no sense of humour, he might have thought so;**

"you see? I did know that it couldn't be possible" "point taken"

**yet somehow, even though everything Hagrid had told him so far was unbelievable, Harry couldn't help trusting him. "This is it," said Hagrid, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place." It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, Harry wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. In fact, Harry had the most peculiar feeling that only he and Hagrid could see it.**

"it's true, muggles can't see it unless they're accompanying a witch or wizard" unsurprisingly it was Hermione who supplied the information.

**Before he could mention this, Hagrid had steered him inside. For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut.**

"several people burst out laughing, Fred and George however looked dismayed "Harry, Harry, Harry, how come you are never this funny with us?" they asked "dunno, it's probably because I tend to be quite busy in the wizarding world, you know doing odd things like facing Voldemort" he ignored the shudders, flinches and hisses of "he is not back!" that came from Umbridge and Fudge" "saving the world, that sort of thing" the twins looked thoughtful, "I suppose that excludes you." Lily on the other hand, looked horrified at the casual way her son threw off that statement "Harry, how many times have you actually faced Voldemort?" she asked tentatively "oh, for Merlin's sake it's just a bloody name!" snapped James as another round of shudders ran round the Gryffindor table. Harry meanwhile had been counting "Four so far, including when I was a baby, admittedly half those time he didn't really have a proper body of his own" Lily moaned in despair, "so you have one safe year?" she asked desperately "well, third year I didn't meet Voldemort, it still wasn't a particularly safe year though" Harry said, a mixed expression on his face.

**The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid?" "Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on Harry's shoulder and making Harry's knees buckle. "Good Lord," said the bartender, peering at Harry, "is this - can this be -?"**

"and so it begins" groaned Harry, rolling his eyes.

**The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.**

"bloody hell, that's an impressive feat on its own" "language, Mr Potter." "Sorry Professor" James said, attempting to look contrite and failing miserably

**"Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Harry Potter... what an honour." He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes. "Welcome back, Mr Potter, welcome back." Harry didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at him. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Hagrid was beaming. Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron. "Doris Crockford, Mr Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last." "So proud, Mr Potter, I'm just so proud." "Always wanted to shake your hand - I'm all of a flutter." "Delighted, Mr Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle." **

Several people smiled as they thought of the man "mad as a hatter that one" muttered James happily

**"I've seen you before!" said Harry, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. "You bowed to me once in a shop." "He remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? He remembers me!" Harry shook hands again and again - Doris Crockford kept coming back for more. A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching. "Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. "Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts." "P-P-Potter," **

Most of the older students grimaced at the reminder "that stutter was so annoying" several of them muttered, no one scowled more than the trio however

**stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand, "c-can't t-tell you how p- pleased I am to meet you." "What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?" "D-Defence against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it.**

"bloody coward" mumbled Harry

**"N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought. But the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep Harry to himself. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble. "Must get on - lots ter buy. Come on, Harry." Doris Crockford shook Harry's hand one last time, and Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds. Hagrid grinned at Harry. "Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh - mind you, he's usually tremblin'." "Is he always that nervous?" "Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some first-hand experience... They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag - never been the same since.**

"was something much worse than a vamp or a hag" growled harry

**Scared of the students, scared of his own subject now, where's me umbrella?" Vampires? Hags? Harry's head was swimming. Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can. "Three up... two across he muttered." Right, stand back, Harry." He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella. The brick he had touched quivered - it wriggled - in the middle, a small hole appeared - it grew wider and wider - a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight. "Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley." He grinned at Harry's amazement. **

Lily and James smiled sadly at the thought that they weren't the first ones to take Harry to Diagon Alley

**They stepped through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall. The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons - All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring - Collapsible,**

"don't get the collapsible ones" advised Remus, grinning "yeah Sirius found that out the hard way didn't he?" James said smirking at the memory "but I think he only did it to annoy his parents"

**said a sign hanging over them. "Yeah, you'll be needin' one," said Hagrid, "but we gotta get yer money first." Harry wished he had about eight more eyes. **

Ron shuddered at the spider reference even as several muggleborns murmured their agreement

**He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad..." **

Molly blushed slightly at the grins her children exchanged, knowing that they were also in Diagon Alley that day

**A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium - Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Harry heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand - fastest ever -"**

Harry reminisced sadly over his first broomstick while James tried not to drool

**There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon...**

**"Gringotts," said Hagrid. They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was - "Yeah, that's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:**

**Enter, stranger, but take heed**

**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**

**For those who take, but do not earn,**

**Must pay most dearly in their turn.**

**So if you seek beneath our floors**

**A treasure that was never yours,**

**Thief, you have been warned, beware**

**Of finding more than treasure there.**

"I've always loved that poem" Luna said, in her usual dreamy tone

**"Like I said, Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid. A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid and Harry made for the counter. "Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr Harry Potter's safe." "You have his key, Sir?" "Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of mouldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers. **

Bill grimaced "he isn't going to like that one little bit you know" he said

**The goblin wrinkled his nose.**

"see?" "bill, knowing as we do that you are the resident reference section on goblins, we never doubted a word you said" Charlie grinned cheekily at his brother.

**Harry watched the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals. "Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key. The goblin looked at it closely. "That seems to be in order." "An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."**

Several adults nearly face-palmed at this, knowing that Harry would be to curious to resist asking,

**The goblin read the letter carefully. "Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!" Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pockets, he and Harry followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall. "What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?"**

"I knew he'd ask" remarked Professor McGonagall quietly

**Harry asked. "Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that." **

"didn't stop him 'accidentally' slipping us various hints over the year though did it?" Ron said with a wry smile

**Griphook held the door open for them. Harry, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in - Hagrid with some difficulty - and were off. At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Harry tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible. **

"that is the general idea Harry, frankly I'm impressed you got that far" sighed Bill

**The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering. Harry's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late - - they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor. I never know," Harry called to Hagrid over the noise of the cart, "what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?"**

"wait for it Hermione, I did rather like Hagrid's explanation, if you fell it doesn't fulfil it's purpose, feel free to elucidate" Harry cut of Hermione just as she opened her mouth to respond

**"Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it,"**

The twins roared with laughter at the look on Hermione's face

**said Hagrid. "An' don' ask me questions just now, I think I'm gonna be sick." He did look very green, and when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from trembling. Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.**

"that doesn't sound like the Potter vault" James said, looking confused "huh?" Harry mimicked his fathers' expression, Remus took pity on the both of them and explained "James you set up a trust vault for Harry to get him through Hogwarts, however Harry should have had some correspondence from Gringotts regarding the family vaults, which you will get access to when you come of age" James nodded satisfied but Harry kept his perplexed expression "I haven't had anything from Gringotts, what do you mean the 'family' vaults?" at this, James took over the explanation "you didn't really think what was in your vault was the entire fortune did you?" "dad, bearing in mind I knew nothing about you or my background, is that really a question I need to answer?" "fair point. But you heard me when I arrived? The Potters are literally THE richest family around, at least they were in my time and I wouldn't think much of it was spent between me and you, except for school fees. So anyway, besides your trust vault, I think there are three family vaults, one that has only gold then two more that have all the treasure and stuff as well as some more gold. You should be able to get an inventory for them at least, even if you can't access them, I'm not sure of the circumstances if the only Potter alive is underage" he stopped, looking thoughtful, bill, who had been quietly listening spoke up "I think he may actually be allowed to visit the vaults, because he is the only Potter left. Not certain though, I could take you down to the bank at some point and get it sorted if you want Harry? Being an employee gives one certain advantages." "I'd love that, thanks Bill" Harry smiled, still somewhat overwhelmed at the idea of how rich he was. "don't suppose we could have a couple of free hours this afternoon for that purpose Professor?" asked Bill looking up at the head table Professor Dumbledore conversed with McGonagall momentarily before nodding his acquiescence to the request. "I'll come if you want Harry" offered Remus, "I'll think about it, thanks Remus"

**"All yours," smiled Hagrid. All Harry's - it was incredible. The Dursleys couldn't have known about this or they'd have had it from him faster than blinking. **

"no they couldn't" snorted Bill, "firstly they're muggles, secondly the vault is in the name of a Potter, they'd have to have Potter blood to access it, and none of them do, thirdly, goblins don't look kindly on those they deem 'unworthy' trying to lay their hands on gold"

**How often had they complained how much Harry cost them to keep? **

"they get a monthly guardian allowance." "I think, Albus, that the matter of these muggles needs properly looked into. They obviously haven't been spending whatever presumably large sum they get on Harry" Dumbledore nodded his tired agreement to his deputy before focussing his attention on the reading

**And all the time there had been a small fortune belonging to him, buried deep under London. Hagrid helped Harry pile some of it into a bag. "The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. **

Dean shook his head, disagreeing "it isn't simple, simple is muggle currency"

**Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe for yeh." He turned to Griphook. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?" **

"one speed only" said Bill "don't know why he wanted it slower, I love how fast they go" grinned Harry "that mate, is because you're a certified nutter" Ron said grinning at the mildly amused yet offended look on his friends face "if I'm a nutter, what does that make you for being friends with me?" Harry asked innocently "got me there mate"

**"One speed only," said Griphook. They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. **

"didn't it just say one speed only?" asked a random Ravenclaw "going down, the carts can only go so fast on their own, but going down helps than a bit" explained Bill.

**The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine, and Harry leaned over the side to try to see what was down at the dark bottom, but Hagrid groaned and pulled him back by the scruff of his neck. **

Lily looked as though she was going to faint "have you got a death wish?" she grated between clenched teeth" "no, he just has no sense of self-preservation" Hermione supplied an answer before Harry could even think of one.

**Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole. "Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away. "If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook. "How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Harry asked. "About once every ten years," said Griphook with a rather nasty grin. **

Bill laughed, "the little liar, we actually check them about once a month, "can't have bodies rotting in there" "what if someone was actually trapped?" asked a Hufflepuff, looking horrified "trust me" said Bill grimly "starvation is a nicer way to go than what happens if the goblins catch a thief"

**Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault, Harry was sure, and he leaned forward eagerly, expecting to see fabulous jewels at the very least - but at first he thought it was empty. Then he noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor. Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat. Harry longed to know what it was, but knew better than to ask.**

"again I find myself astonished at your self-restraint Harry" "thanks Mione"

**"Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut," said Hagrid. One wild cart ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Harry didn't know where to run first now that he had a bag full of money. He didn't have to know how many Galleons there were to a pound**

"about seven" Hermione said "what?" she looked at the incredulous looks "my parents have to exchange money every time I want to buy anything, and I remember" "just how good is your memory Hermione?" Hermione lowered her gaze looking embarrassed, "I have an eidetic memory" she admitted quietly "seriously?" asked Harry "no wonder you get top grades" "um, am I the only one who doesn't know what an eidetic memory is?" Ron asked hopefully "basically mate, it means she can recall memories without fail, that right Mione?" Harry explained "yes, but the more recent the memory, the easier it is, hence the reason I revise" she cut off the question before it had reached his mouth

**to know that he was holding more money than he'd had in his whole life - more money than even Dudley had ever had. "Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts."**

"Hagrid!" scolded McGonagall "you shouldn't be leaving him alone like that"

**He did still look a bit sick, so Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous. Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve. "Hogwarts, clear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."**

"oh good, you can make a friend" "not likely, given who it was" Harry scowled across the hall, matching Malfoy's expression

**In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face**

"pale pointed face? That sounds a lot like Lucy, bet you five sickles it's a Malfoy Remmy" "I'm not stupid enough to take you up on a bet that I know I'll lose because I agree with you Jamesie" "spoilsport" muttered James rebelliously

**was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him) slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length. "Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?" "Yes," said Harry. "My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," **

"that was a rather stupid statement coming from a pureblood, I'd have thought you'd know that the wand chooses the wizard Malfoy" the blonde's pale cheeks tinged slightly

**said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice.**

"I do not Potter" drawled Malfoy "give up on this one Malfoy, everybody knows you do" called Harry back

**"Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley. **

Several people laughed at the disgusted look on Malfoy's face "it was your whole 'I'm so much better than you' attitude Malfoy" Harry informed the boy

**"Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on. "No," said Harry. "Play Quidditch at all?" "No," Harry said again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.**

James fainted to the floor moaning "the shame, the shame, my son doesn't know whatQuidditch is, the shame!"

**"I do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. **

"on the contrary, I think Slytherin would so better with a seeker who deserves to be on the team because they can play, rather than one who bought their way on" said Katie grinning

**Know what house you'll be in yet?" "No," said Harry, feeling more stupid by the minute. "Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" **

"!" wordless protest rose from three house tables at the comment

**"Mmm," said Harry, wishing he could say something a bit more interesting. "I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry and pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in. **

"that was nice of him" smiled Lily.

**"That's Hagrid," said Harry, pleased to know something the boy didn't. "He works at Hogwarts." "Oh," said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?" "He's the gamekeeper," said Harry. He was liking the boy less and less every second. **

"you and me both" remarked James, scowling at the younger Malfoy

**"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage - lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."**

"the setting fire to the bed was entirely sirius' fault, Hagrid had nothing to do with it" at the confused looks James elaborated "sirius'd over indulged at a party and we went down to visit Hagrid, but he set off a firework and well…"James trailed off looking sheepish

**"I think he's brilliant," said Harry coldly. **

"still do" Hagrid blushed a bit at the compliment

**"Do you?" said the boy, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?" "They're dead," said Harry shortly. He didn't feel much like going into the matter with this boy.**

"always wondered how you would have reacted if I told you my name Malfoy" the Slytherin frowned, obviously thinking hard

**"Oh, sorry," said the other, not sounding sorry at all. "But they were our kind, weren't they?"**

"and why should that matter?" demanded Lily "it shouldn't Lily-flower, it only matters to the pure-bloods of society" James said, reassuringly "don't call me that" she snapped back

**"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean." "I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same; they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine.**

"neither had I, does that mean that you don't think anyone who grew up with muggles shouldn't be allowed in?" asked Harry curiously "that might have solved some of our problems." He added in a much lower tone, bringing some interested looks

**I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?" But before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear," and Harry, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool. "Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," **

"unfortunately" Ron said

**said the drawling boy. Harry was rather quiet as he ate the ice cream Hagrid had bought him (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts).**

"that's my favourite!" exclaimed James happily

**"What's up?" said Hagrid. "Nothing," Harry lied. They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Harry cheered up a bit when he found a bottle of ink that changed colour as you wrote. When they had left the shop, he said, "Hagrid, what's Quidditch?"**

"only the best game ever!" yelled many of the boys and most of the Quidditch teams

"so you were interested then?" "yeah, then I found out some more about it" Harry was getting hard pressed to conceal his smirks

**"Blimey, Harry, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know - not knowin' about Quidditch!" "Don't make me feel worse," said Harry. He told Hagrid about the pale boy in Madam Malkin's. "-and he said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in."**

"you're not from a muggle family" James protested "not that it matters anyway, Lily-flower-" "-I told you not to call me that-" "is muggleborn and she is bloody smart" James pressed on doggedly "Mione's the same" grinned Harry "it gets a bit annoying sometimes, but I wouldn't give her up for the world" "thanks Harry" Hermione had blushed a bit at his statement "I'd never get through all my homework without her" he hissed to James who beamed at his son

**"Yer not from a Muggle family. If he'd known who yeh were - he's grown up knowin' yer name if his parents are wizardin' folk. **

"yeah, he heard the other side of the stories though, knowing Lucy as I did" hissed James Harry nodded

**You saw what everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was like when they saw yeh. Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in 'em in a long line o' Muggles - look at yer mum! Look what she had fer a sister!"**

"thanks Hagrid" Lily smiled a bit at the compliment

**"So what is Quidditch?" "It's our sport. Wizard sport. It's like - like soccer in the ****Muggle**** world**

"no it isn't" Dean interrupted himself again to disagree

**- everyone follows Quidditch –**

"suppose, in that respect it is" "Mr Thomas, would you kindly get on with it, i think we will be having lunch after this chapter if that gives you any incentive" "sorry Professor" Dean said before looking back at the page to read

**played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls - sorta hard ter explain the rules."**

"it's not!" protested most of the members of the teams

**"And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?" "School houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but -"**

"Hagrid!" Professor Sprout chided "my fault there Professor, I cut him off" Harry chipped in.

**"I bet I'm in Hufflepuff" said Harry gloomily. "Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin," said Hagrid darkly. "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. **

"not true" Harry called darkly "I'm not going to say it now because it'll almost certainly be in the third book"

**You-Know-Who was one." "Vol-, sorry - You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?"**

"don't be afraid of the name Harry" James admonished, just as several others looked surprised at Harry saying 'you-know-who' "don't worry it doesn't last, I just realised Hagrid wasn't happy with hearing the name so I stopped myself. It's not that I have a problem with saying Voldemort though"

**"Years an' years ago," said Hagrid. They bought Harry's school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Even Dudley, who never read anything, would have been wild to get his hands on some of these. Hagrid almost had to drag Harry away from Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue- Tying and Much, Much More) by Professor Vindictus Viridian.**

"Harry!" Lily scolded "some of those are really useful though" James murmured thoughtfully "especially in pranks"

**"I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley." "I'm not sayin' that's not a good idea, but yer not ter use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances," said Hagrid. "An' anyway, yeh couldn' work any of them curses yet, yeh'll need a lot more study before yeh get ter that level."**

"I doubt it, he's my son that makes him automatically awesome." "Potter you know if your head inflated anymore I think you'd be unable to stand straight" Lily's icy tone cut through James' words "ouch Lily flower, you know I was going to say that he is doubly amazing because he is related to you as well?" "how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" she snapped back, looking somewhat mollified "at least once more Lily-Flower" James shot her another cheeky grin

**Hagrid wouldn't let Harry buy a solid gold cauldron, either ("It says pewter on yer list"), but they got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for Harry, Harry himself examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop).**

"it might interest you to know Professor" Harry raised his voice so Snape could hear "that I was actually very interested in potions until I met the teacher" Snape scowled disbelievingly

**Outside the Apothecary, Hagrid checked Harry's list again. "Just yer wand left – yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present." Harry felt himself go red. "You don't have to -" "I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at **

"sorry Neville" "that's ok Harry, Trevor annoys me too sometimes, I know he's a bit stupid but he was a present so-"

**- an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls; they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'." Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing.**

Harry smiled at the mention of his owl

**He couldn't stop stammering his thanks, sounding just like Professor Quirrell. "Don' mention it," said Hagrid gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys. **

"not what you lot would count as presents anyway" Harry said so quietly it was almost a whisper, frowning at his comparison to Quirrell

**Just Ollivanders left now - only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand." A magic wand... this was what Harry had been really looking forward to. **

"it's what we all look forward to mate, shame we have to wait another six years before we're free with them" Ron said

**The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. **

"always wondered whose wand that is Forge" commented one of the twins idly

**A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait. Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic. **

Dumbledore frowned slightly "being able to sense the magic in a place like Ollivanders is very rare Mr Potter" "is it?" Harry looked interested James nodded "it means you are very powerful Harry"

**"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped. Hagrid must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair.**

"I was rather curious when I noticed the pile of what looked like firewood when I went" remarked Hermione.

**An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. "Hello," said Harry awkwardly. "Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."**

"charms is my best subject" Lily admitted "but how does he remember that?" "he probably has a memory not unlike Hermione's" Remus pointed out

**Mr Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy. "Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for Transfiguration.**

"well, that accounts for some of my ability at that" James said happily

**Well, I say your father favoured it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." Mr Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes. "And that's where..." Mr Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger. "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... **

Harry suddenly paled as he realised that everybody would know about his wands connection to Voldemort's.

**well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..." He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted Hagrid. "Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again... Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?" "It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid. "Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr Ollivander, suddenly stern. "Er - yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly. "But you don't use them?" said Mr Ollivander sharply. "Oh, no, sir," said Hagrid quickly. Harry noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke. **

"no, of course he doesn't use them" James said, his voice dripping with sarcasm

**"Hmmm," said Mr Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look. "Well, now - Mr Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?" "Er - well, I'm right-handed," said Harry. "Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."**

Neville looked suddenly thoughtful resolving his mid to go and talk to Professor McGonagall at lunch about his wand.

**Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes. "That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave." Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once. **

"that's annoying when he does that" said Hannah Abbott from the Hufflepuff table

**"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try -" Harry tried - but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr Ollivander. "No, no -here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out." Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair,**

"how many did you try in the end Harry? I only had about seven before I got mine" Hermione asked curious "really?" Harry looked stunned "what about the rest of you?"

"four"

"sixteen"

"twenty three"

"nineteen"

Several people called out numbers

"thirty two" Lily admitted, blushing at the incredulous looks

"Professor?" Harry looked up at the headmaster "one-hundred and forty eight Mr Potter" he replied

"oh, well some of you aren't going to believe me when I say I went through one-hundred and seventy then" Harry said this in a very casual voice, smiling a bit at the shocked looks he got

**but the more wands Mr Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become. "Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." Harry took the wand. He felt sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, **

"aha! Gryffindor from the start then" exclaimed James, pleased

**throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious..." He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious... curious..." "Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?" Mr Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother why, its brother gave you that scar."**

"your wand is the brother of Voldemort's?" James yelled, shocked at the revelation Harry nodded silently. Many others were mirroring James' expression but Dumbledore was deep in though

**Harry swallowed. "Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr Potter... After all, He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great."**

"that sounds like he is admiring you-know-who's actions" "not quite, Mr Weasley, merely the incredible magic behind some of them" corrected Dumbledore.

**Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr Ollivander too much. He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand, and Mr Ollivander bowed them from his shop. The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Harry and Hagrid made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. Harry didn't speak at all as they walked down the road; he didn't even notice how much people were gawking at them on the Underground, laden as they were with all their funny-shaped packages, with the snowy owl asleep in its cage on Harry's lap.**

"not really a surprise when you put it like that" said a Ravenclaw

**Up another escalator, out into Paddington station; Harry only realized where they were when Hagrid tapped him on the shoulder. "Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves," he said. He bought Harry a hamburger and they sat down on plastic seats to eat them. Harry kept looking around. Everything looked so strange, somehow. "You all right, Harry? Yer very quiet," said Hagrid. Harry wasn't sure he could explain. He'd just had the best birthday of his life - and yet - he chewed his hamburger, trying to find the words. "Everyone thinks I'm special," he said at last. "All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr Ollivander... but I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol-, sorry - I mean, the night my parents died." Hagrid leaned across the table. Behind the wild beard and eyebrows he wore a very kind smile. "Don' you worry, Harry. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. Just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts - I did - still do, 'smatter of fact." Hagrid helped Harry on to the train that would take him back to the Dursleys, then handed him an envelope. "Yer ticket fer Hogwarts," he said. "First o' September - King's Cross - it's all on yer ticket. **

**Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me... See yeh soon, Harry." **

"you didn't tell him how to get on to the platform!" shrieked Lily "and there's no way Petunia will tell him" she looked rather worried until Harry reassured her "don't worry mum, I got onto the platform just fine" he smiled at the Weasleys who had been there

**The train pulled out of the station. Harry wanted to watch Hagrid until he was out of sight; he rose in his seat and pressed his nose against the window, but he blinked and Hagrid had gone. **

"time for lunch then" announced Dumbledore clapping his hands once and smiling as the students fell upon the food

again please review, this is my longest chapter yet by a good three thousand words. but i love you all if you take the time to read it so thank you.


	8. Visit to Gringotts

**this is another one of those short little chapters, but it does fill in some of the gaps that needed it to avoid any awkward questions cropping up later in the ****story.****oh, i have to thank everybody who has reviewed, favourited and followed this story, as we have hit triple figures with the followers :D i do read each and every review so they are appreciated. also thanks to everybody who has taken the time in their lives to read it, even if you don't click any of the delightful buttons at the bottom of the page.**

**DISCLAIMER: anything you may recognize doesn't belong to me, it all belongs to J.K Rowling**

"Dad, after lunch can I have a quick word, in private. Remus, could you join us?" "Sure Harry." James simply nodded due to his full mouth, once he had finished his mouthful he looked around at the pointed looks at his overflowing plate "what? I haven't eaten in twenty years" several people broke out laughing.

After everybody had eaten Harry, James and Remus stood up and walked into the entrance hall, followed by the dog.

"Dad, I figured you would probably want to know how you died and why Sirius is currently being called snuffles?" "I did wonder, hang on a sec though" James flicked his wand to set up a couple of charms to prevent eavesdroppers. "I didn't find this out till third year so feel free to correct me Remus. Shortly after I was born you and mum went into hiding under the Fidelius charm, Sirius you might as well transform so you can add in anything else I miss" at these words the dog who had been whining a bit morphed into the shape of a man. "hey prongs" he said "nice to see you again" James didn't bother responding he simply hugged his best friend "anyway," Harry cleared his throat "you made Peter your secret keeper, well, actually Sirius was your original Secret Keeper, but he convinced you to change because he knew everybody would expect it to be him. To cut a long story short, Peter 'ratted' you out to Voldemort, he killed you, Sirius went after Peter to get revenge, Peter faked his own death and killed a dozen muggles, obviously as you told no-one about your being Animagi there was no evidence to say that Sirius hadn't killed them so he got stuck in Azkaban for twelve years while Peter roamed free as a rat. In my third year Sirius hit worldwide, and I'm talking muggle as well, headlines for becoming the first person to escape Azkaban, he made his way to Hogwarts, I met him, his story was explained and he escaped the Dementors Kiss on the back of a condemned hippogriff." Harry stopped to think for a minute "I think that's the basics, you'll hear the full story in the third book so I'm not telling you everything" James was stood with his mouth open in shock while Remus and Sirius were sad at the reminder. "So, I'm guessing that you are still 'on the run' from the authorities?" James asked, but his face said he already knew the answer "at least until the third book, then you will be truly free for the first time in fifteen years" Harry said, his voice thick with emotion. "I know pup" Sirius pulled Harry into a hug, James and Remus joining them until Harry, sounding a bit muffled said "we'd better get back to the hall, I've got to make a visit to Gringotts. Oh, and guys? Fred and George don't know that you're the Marauders, and I'd like to keep it that way, at least for now." The three of them nodded their agreement before Sirius transformed and they headed back into the hall.

While James was being brought up to speed, Neville had somewhat tentatively approached McGonagall and told her about the fact that he was using his dad's old wand. "that would probably account for the fact that you seem to struggle in the practical side of several subjects yet flourish in the theory Longbottom," she frowned, thinking, "I will write to your grandmother about this, while you should be proud of your father, you do need a wand of your own." Nodding, Neville returned to his seat at the Gryffindor table.

After Harry re-entered the Hall and took his place, Dumbledore stood up to speak

"We will be taking a two hour break, during which you are free to roam the grounds as you wish, please be prompt upon your return"

There was a scraping sound as the benches were pushed back and people surged towards the doors.

"Alright Harry, shall we head off to Gringotts then?" Bill caught Harry before he was swept in the surge, Harry nodded quickly, following the older boy closely "Professor Dumbledore said we can use his Floo rather than apparating" Bill called over his shoulder as he drew away from the crowd laughing a bit at the look on Harry's face he asked "not a fan of the Floo then? Ah well, it's less painful than apparating though." Fairly quickly the two of them reached the twin gargoyles that concealed the entrance to the Heads office "Fizzing Whizbee" the gargoyles leapt aside to reveal the staircase. All too soon they were stood before the fireplace, "ok we're going to stop off at the Leaky Cauldron, you done this before?" "Once. I stuttered and ended up in Knockturn Alley, it was before second year, when I was staying with you lot, your mum was frantic." "I can imagine" said Bill, with a wry smile. "Well, do you want me to go first, or wait until you're through?" "you first" Harry said, still eyeing the flames with apprehension "alright kiddo, Leaky Cauldron" in a flash of green flames, Bill was gone, leaving Harry to stare at the fire, "you can do this Harry, if you've face Voldemort four times, you can deal with a little Floo trip" the last thing Harry heard as he was rushed away from Hogwarts in a whirl of green, was a soft trill from Fawkes. He stumbled out of the fireplace at the dingy little pub, only to be caught by Bill, "thanks" Harry muttered. The two of them exited onto the bustling Alley and walked towards the large, white-marble clad bank at the end.

Bill walked confidently up to the desk at the far end and spoke quietly with the goblin who nodded and summoned Griphook. Harry and Bill followed Griphook along a short corridor and into a medium sized room, the three of them sat down and Bill started to speak "Harry has only recently found out about his family vaults, he would like a full inventory of the Potter assets, and if possible to visit his family treasure vault" Griphook frowned and turned to Harry "Mr Potter, I did wonder when you would come asking. I am the Accounts Manager for the Potter fortune. As you are the only remaining heir you have complete access to all vaults and properties, except for those mentioned in the will." "Will?!" Harry said, startled "hasn't that been read yet" "no" came the reply "as you, the main beneficiary were unavailable to attend the reading, it hasn't happened yet" Harry looked deeply thoughtful wondering who else was mentioned. Eventually he nodded, can I have an inventory of all the assets now please?" "Certainly Mr Potter" Griphook opened a thin file on the desk and withdrew a thick sheet of parchment, handing it to the surprised boy. Harry scanned it quickly, not really taking any of it in, shortly Harry and Bill exited the bank and Flooed back to Hogwarts. Harry walked across the entrance hall to join his friends, "how long till we're allowed back in?" "Dunno, they're doing something in there though, we keep hearing tables moving and stuff" Ron said. "How did it go at the bank Harry?" asked Hermione, fortunately Harry was saved from answering by the double doors swinging open to allow them back into the Hall.

"Wow" the hall had been transformed into a huge version of somebody's living room; it was filled with a random variety of couches, armchairs and beanbags with a few small tables dotted about, the dais which had formerly held the teachers table was instead a long row of armchairs. As the students filtered back into the hall they settled into groups, mostly houses sat together but all of the D.A were sat quite near to each other, this was only noticeable for the mixing of all the houses except Slytherin. As the last students sat down, Professor Dumbledore stood up, holding the book but he was interrupted by the doors opening once more to reveal a lone figure. "Sorry I'm late Professor, I had to think up some excuse to get out of training" Oliver Wood looked around the hall, spotted the old members of his Quidditch team, and headed over to sit down.

After they had all greeted each other and were sat looking up at the headmaster once more, Dumbledore asked for a volunteer to read "I will sir" volunteered Tonks cheerfully, fumbling the catch as the book was sent over, "alright, here we go"

current stats, :D

39 reviews

100 followers

71 favourites

9218 views


	9. The Journey from Platform 9 34

******i stayed up later than i really should have to finish and post this chapter before i go away for a week, given that it's midnight and i have a 7:30 am train to catch, but i couldn't leave this chapter nearly finished so here it is, please R&R thank you dedicated readers. :D**

******DISCLAIMER: anything you may recognize doesn't belong to me, it all belongs to J.K Rowling**

**THE JOURNEY FROM PLATFORM NINE AND THREE-QUARTERS**

**Harry's last month with the Dursleys wasn't fun.**

"Is it ever?" asked Remus "not really, but this one was really not fun" answered Harry glumly

**True, Dudley was now so scared of Harry he wouldn't stay in the same room,**

Fred and George exchanged grins "is he still that bad?" "Nah, he just ignores me mostly"

**while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't shut Harry in his cupboard, force him to do anything, or shout at him - in fact, they didn't speak to him at all.**

"That's an improvement" said Ron

**Half terrified, half furious, they acted as though any chair with Harry in it were empty. **

"That would get rather depressing" commented James

**Although this was an improvement in many ways, it did become a bit depressing after a while. Harry kept to his room, with his new owl for company. He had decided to call her Hedwig, a name he had found in A History of Magic. **

"How did you-" Hermione trailed off looking incredulous "you actually read it?" I had nothing better to do"

**His school books were very interesting.**

"the horror!" exclaimed James, fainting onto the floor beside Fred, George and Ron, "I repeat guys, I had nothing better to do, the only other option was to spend time in the presence of my relatives" "fair enough Harry, but as you no longer have that excuse, we'd better not hear of this again" one of the twins had stood up and was talking pompously, "don't worry, you won't" Harry grinned

**He lay on his bed reading late into the night, **

"Harry, that sort of behaviour is absolutely unacceptable in anyone" Ron said, grinning "except Hermione who is simply weird that way" he added as an afterthought "OUCH!" Ron was ruefully rubbing the back of his head where he'd just been slapped

**Hedwig swooping in and out of the open window as she pleased. It was lucky that Aunt Petunia didn't come in to vacuum anymore, because Hedwig kept bringing back dead mice.**

"Eww!" cried several girls.

**Every night before he went to sleep, Harry ticked off another day on the piece of paper he had pinned to the wall, counting down to September the first.**

"I do that" Dean said, many other muggleborns were nodding and the dog barked a couple of times

**On the last day of August he thought he'd better speak to his aunt and uncle about getting to King's Cross station the next day, **

"Left it a bit late don't you think?" Ron said, "Less time for them to change their minds" Harry answered "if I asked them at the beginning they might have said no just to spite me anyway". Several adults frowned at this

**so he went down to the living room where they were watching a quiz show on television. **

"Isn't that, like, intellectual? I had the impression these guys were idiots" James said, frowning "they don't pay any attention to the answers" Harry reassured him "they just laugh when the people get it wrong"

**He cleared his throat to let them know he was there, and Dudley screamed and ran from the room. **

A few sniggers broke out from the Gryffindors at that

**"Er - Uncle Vernon?" Uncle Vernon grunted to show he was listening. "Er - I need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to - to go to Hogwarts." Uncle Vernon grunted again. "Would it be all right if you gave me a lift?" Grunt. Harry supposed that meant yes. **

"Harry! We didn't know you spoke troll?" the twins were faking impressed looks "it's easy guys, all you do is point and grunt" replied Harry with a grin.

**"Thank you." He was about to go back upstairs when Uncle Vernon actually spoke. "Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?"**

"No, they're illegal" James said with a disappointed look on his face "shame really; it'd be quite cool to fly on one. More comfortable than a broom anyhow."

**Harry didn't say anything. "Where is this school, anyway?" **

"Scotland" was Hermione's prompt reply, "I think we know that now Mione" Harry stage-whispered, laughing as she blushed scarlet.

**"I don't know," said Harry, realizing this for the first time. He pulled the ticket Hagrid had given him out of his pocket. "I just take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock," he read. His aunt and uncle stared.**

"Petunia should know what he's on about" Lily said indignantly "she's been on the platform herself" "we know Lily-flower" James said soothingly. "Potter! Stop calling me that!"

**"Platform what?" "Nine and three-quarters." "Don't talk rubbish," said Uncle Vernon. "There is no platform nine and three-quarters."**

"Of course there is, just not for filthy muggles" sneered Malfoy, cringing slightly as almost every muggle raised student glared at him.

**"It's on my ticket." "Barking," said Uncle Vernon, "howling mad, the lot of them. **

"And delighted to be so" James said straight-faced

**You'll see. You just wait. All right, we'll take you to King's Cross. We're going up to London tomorrow anyway, or I wouldn't bother." "Why are you going to London?" Harry asked, trying to keep things friendly.**

"Why bother?" asked Ron, dumbfounded "keep him in a good mood. He's less likely to change his mind" Harry replied

**"Taking Dudley to the hospital," growled Uncle Vernon. "Got to have that ruddy tail removed before he goes to Smeltings." **

Laughter once more reigned over most of the students as they remembered Hagrid's gift

"Be a talking point at least" Ron sniggered

**Harry woke at five o'clock the next morning and was too excited and nervous to go back to sleep.**

"Really Harry?" Hermione said disbelievingly "really Mione. What time were you up?"

"About the same" she said, determinately avoiding eye-contact with anyone

**He got up and pulled on his jeans because he didn't want to walk into the station in his wizard's robes - he'd change on the train.**

"At least you thought of that" James said, joining Remus in laughter. "Let me guess, Sirius?" "Oh yes cub. His whole family turned up on Kings Cross in full wizard regalia. Merlin knows how many Obliviators were called to that one" Remus managed to explain through his laughter, at this several others also started laughing.

**He checked his Hogwarts list yet again to make sure he had everything he needed, saw that Hedwig was shut safely in her cage, and then paced the room, waiting for the Dursleys to get up. Two hours later, Harry's huge, heavy trunk had been loaded into the Dursleys' car, Aunt Petunia had talked Dudley into sitting next to Harry,**

"Paid him" coughed Harry

**And they had set off. They reached King's Cross at half past ten. **

"Plenty of time" said Lily happily, "yeah, unlike next year hey mate?" reminded Ron quietly "Shuddup, you realise your mum's gonna kill us when she finds out about Norbert? Not to mention the polyjuice, and third year?" hissed Harry, smirking as Ron went decidedly pale

**Uncle Vernon dumped Harry's trunk onto a cart and wheeled it into the station for him. **

"that's odd" James remarked suspiciously "it's far too kind for him not to be up to something" "well you're the expert in people being up to nefarious deeds Potter" snapped Lily "you wound me, petal" "what have I told you about using stupid nicknames for me?" she snarled, James made a show of thinking deeply "actually…" he began slowly "I've only ever called you Lily-flower so that's the only thing you've told me not to call you"

"OY!" Harry yelled over the top of her sharp retort "can you two please just shut up and try to get along? You are gonna get married in what, four, five years?" he turned to Remus for confirmation "four" the werewolf said softly "you married at nineteen. Barely out of school." "Exactly." Harry said forcefully "now, dad, I know you love her but you need to tone down the nicknames it's obvious she hates you calling her them. And mum? Please look past the arrogant front he portrays to the rest of the world, it'd be nice if you could hold a civil conversation with him." Finished with his speech, Harry slumped back in his seat, glaring at everyone who was staring in shock. "What? I thought we were here to read a bloody book not spend more time staring at me"

"Mr Potter is correct, although his language choices are somewhat lacking. Continue reading if you please Miss Tonks." Professor McGonagall's voice brought people back to earth as Tonks gave a "right-oh Professor" before reading again

**Harry thought this was strangely kind until Uncle Vernon stopped dead, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face. "Well, there you are, boy. Platform nine - platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?" **

"That fat bastard" hissed Remus "he's going to leave you there isn't he?" Harry nodded "don't worry though, I got onto the platform just fine" he smiled at the younger Weasleys and Molly

**He was quite right, of course. There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all. **

"Well, duh. We couldn't just have a normal platform could we now?" James said, happy with his sons' assurance that he found the platform

**"Have a good term," said Uncle Vernon with an even nastier smile. He left without another word. Harry turned and saw the Dursleys drive away. All three of them were laughing. **

Lily was looking furious "how dare she" "mum, it's fine, I found the platform so it's not a problem." Harry said calmly

**Harry's mouth went rather dry. What on earth was he going to do? He was starting to attract a lot of funny looks, because of Hedwig. **

"Yeah, owls are the main thing that makes us stand out"

**He'd have to ask someone. He stopped a passing guard, but didn't dare mention platform nine and three-quarters. The guard had never heard of Hogwarts and when Harry couldn't even tell him what part of the country it was in, he started to get annoyed, as though Harry was being stupid on purpose. Getting desperate, Harry asked for the train that left at eleven o'clock, but the guard said there wasn't one.**

"That's lucky, you could have ended up in serious trouble if you got on a muggle train" said a random Hufflepuff

**In the end the guard strode away, muttering about time wasters. Harry was now trying hard not to panic.**

"They really ought to have somebody waiting on the platform to help people. It would prevent a lot of problems" Hermione said, in her usual no nonsense tone

"It would indeed, perhaps it is something we should look into" Professor Dumbledore mused quietly

**According to the large clock over the arrivals board, he had ten minutes left to get on the train to Hogwarts and he had no idea how to do it; he was stranded in the middle of a station with a trunk he could hardly lift, a pocket full of wizard money, and a large owl. Hagrid must have forgotten to tell him something you had to do, like tapping the third brick on the left to get into Diagon Alley. He wondered if he should get out his wand and start tapping the ticket inspector's stand between platforms nine and ten. **

"No!" cried James dramatically "you get a lot of weird looks." He caught the exasperated glances being thrown his way "no, I didn't try it; I saw a firstie last year tapping bricks. Thankfully I got to him before the guard did, set him right. Yes Lily I can actually be helpful at times, I just choose to listen to my immature side most of the time" this brought another ripple of laughs

**At that moment a group of people passed just behind him and he caught a few words of what they were saying. "- Packed with Muggles, of course -" **

"That's usually a pretty good indication that they're a wizarding family" commented Dean

**Harry swung round. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. **

"Three guesses who, and if you need the other two you're thicker than Dudley" Harry said with a grin

**Each of them was pushing a trunk like Harry's in front of him - and they had an owl. Heart hammering, Harry pushed his cart after them. They stopped and so did he, just near enough to hear what they were saying. "Now, what's the platform number?"**

"Really mum? You still ask that?" groaned Bill, Fred and George grinned mischievously and took it upon themselves to explain

"well, you see –" "-Bill here was too eager in-" "-third year so he-" "ran into the wrong-" "pillar and gave himself-" "-concussion, since then mum-" "always checks the number with us." By now Bill was bright red and the hall was full of laughter

**said the boys' mother. "Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand, "Mom, can't I go..." "You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first." What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten. Harry watched, careful not to blink in case he missed it - but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished. **

"Bad luck there Harry" called somebody

**"Fred, you next," the plump woman said. I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?" "Sorry, George, dear." "Only joking, I am Fred,"**

"Never gets old that one" snorted the twins. "Even when it was you George?" Harry asked innocently "I remembered when you introduced yourselves that you'd done it like that"

**said the boy, and off he went. His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, because a second later, he had gone - but how had he done it? Now the third brother was walking briskly toward the barrier he was almost there - and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere. There was nothing else for it. "Excuse me," Harry said to the plump woman. "Hello, dear," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too." She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose. **

Ron went bright red at his description, burying his face and moaning "Harry I hate you", however very few people heard him over the roar of laughter

**"Yes," said Harry. "The thing is - the thing is, I don't know how to -" "How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly, and Harry nodded. **

"At least you were polite" Lily said, smiling at Harry, her argument already forgotten

**"Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. **

"Except that is a valid fear when your name is Harry James Potter" pointed out Hermione.

**Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron." "Er - okay," said Harry. He pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid. **

"It is" chorused Harry and Ron, causing Lily to look at them oddly "do I want to know what happened?" she asked tentatively "no, but you will in the next book" Harry replied

**He started to walk toward it. People jostled him on their way to platforms nine and ten. Harry walked more quickly. He was going to smash right into that barrier and then he'd be in trouble - leaning forward on his cart, he broke into a heavy run - the barrier was coming nearer and nearer - he wouldn't be able to stop - the cart was out of control - he was a foot away - he closed his eyes ready for the crash - It didn't come... he kept on running... he opened his eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it, He had done it. **

Fred, George and James all cheered loudly until Professor McGonagall glared at them

**Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every colour wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks. The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Harry pushed his cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat. He passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."**

"You still got Trevor around Neville?" asked Harry "I haven't seen him this year" "not here, I left him at home."

**"Oh, Neville," he heard the old woman sigh. A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd. "Give us a look, Lee, go on." The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.**

Ron shuddered at the mention of the tarantula

**Harry pressed on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Hedwig inside first and then started to shove and heave his trunk toward the train door. He tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice he dropped it painfully on his foot. **

"I did that a couple of times" James said in commiseration, "yeah but only cos you're both scrawny little things" Remus said with a grin

**"Want a hand?" It was one of the red-haired twins he'd followed through the barrier. "Yes, please," Harry panted. "Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!" With the twins' help, Harry's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment. **

"You mean you two can actually be helpful?" Ron said astounded "we'll have you know Ronniekins, that we often help struggling scrawny firsties with their trunks if they need it" the twins said, looking offended.

**"Thanks," said Harry, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes. "What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar.**

"And so it begins" groaned Harry. Snape overheard and was confused momentarily before thinking_"surely the brat is just putting on a show; he's trying to look less arrogant than he is"_

**"Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you" "He is," said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to Harry. "What?" said Harry. "Harry Potter, "chorused the twins. "Oh, him," said Harry. **

Snorts of mirth issued from many people. "Oh him? Really Harry?" "I wasn't exactly used to people knowing my name Dean, much less using it at this point" he retorted sharply

**"I mean, yes, I am." The two boys gawked at him, and Harry felt himself turning red. Then, to his relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door. "Fred? George? Are you there?" "Coming, Mum. "With a last look at Harry, the twins hopped off the train. Harry sat down next to the window where, half hidden, he could watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying. **

"Harry! Are you eavesdropping?" James asked looking shocked. "Why yes, yes I am. I was wondering if I could find out any more about myself, as those two were bound to blab" he jerked his head at the twins. "Not to worry son, your heritage is showing through" James smirked, then suddenly looked mournful, "you sure you don't like Quidditch, I mean I was one of the best chasers for a long time" "sorry dad, I just don't get that from you" everybody who knew Harry was a seeker was hard pressed not to laugh at the wordplay

**Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief. "Ron, you've got something on your nose." The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.**

"Social suicide!" cried James "my mum did the same thing to me in fifth year, tried to clean something off my face, never been so embarrassed in my life"

**"Mom - geroff" He wriggled free. "Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins. "Shut up," said Ron. "Where's Percy?" said their mother. "He's coming now." The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Harry noticed a shiny silver badge on his chest with the letter P on it. "Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves -"**

James shuddered at the mention of prefects "ugh, why anyone would want to be a prefect I don't know, takes all the fun out of life" Remus grinned "I seem to remember it didn't stop me having a bit of fun, we were just more careful to not get caught"

"Exactly! What's the point in pulling a school-wide prank and not being able to claim credit for it?" "You spend less time polishing in the trophy room?" suggested Remus but James waved him down "Remmy, by this year we'd done it so many times it barely took any time at all. And besides, it's not as if me and Sirius actually needed to study, I mean it is only OWL year"

By now most of the occupants of the hall were following the verbal tennis match between the two

"although, spending less time in detention means I have more time to come up with ways to get Lily-petal to say yes" James said thoughtfully

"Now that we've cleared that up" McGonagall said in full-blown sarcasm mode "Ms Tonks if you please"

**"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea." "Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once -" **

**"Or twice -"**

**"A minute -" **

**"All summer -"**

James hi-fived both twins, grinning gleefully

**"Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect.**

"Percy-" "the-" "prefect!" yelled Fred and George "how come we never thought of that!?"

**"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said one of the twins. "Because he's a prefect," said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term - send me an owl when you get there." She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins. "Now, you two - this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've - you've blown up a toilet or -"**

McGonagall groaned "I would have thought you sensible enough not to give a pair of pranksters more ideas Molly; we have enough trouble with their own imaginations"

"Hate to break it to the pair of you" muttered James to the twins "we kinda exploded moaning myrtle's toilet in fourth year" their faces fell, "ah, well, most of the people weren't here to remember that were they now?" whispered George

**"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet." "Great idea though, thanks, Mom." "It's not funny. And look after Ron." "Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us." "Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it. "Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" Harry leaned back quickly so they couldn't see him looking. "You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?" "Who?" "Harry Potter!" Harry heard the little girl's voice. "Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see him, Mom, eh please..."**

Ginny went scarlet and promptly hid her face in her hands as the hall erupted in laughter

**"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?" "Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there - like lightning." "Poor dear - no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform." "Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?" Their mother suddenly became very stern. "I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school."**

"Thanks for that Mrs Weasley" "you're perfectly welcome dear"

**"All right, keep your hair on." A whistle sounded. "Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry.**

"What?" Ginny snapped at the surprised looks she was getting "it was the first time in my life I wouldn't have any of my brothers at home with me"

**"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls." "We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat." **

"I never did get that toilet seat George" "sorry Gin, it went to a different cause" the twins grinned at Harry, ignoring the annoyed look on their mother's face "you mean to tell me you actually did blow up a toilet?" she said, dangerously quietly. George was quick to tell otherwise "no, no, we just removed the seat, nothing dangerous, hence we didn't get detention and you didn't get a letter."

**"George!" "Only joking, Mum." The train began to move. Harry saw the boys' mother waving and their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved. Harry watched the girl and her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Harry felt a great leap of excitement. He didn't know what he was going to but it had to be better than what he was leaving behind. The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest redheaded boy came in. "Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full."**

"How long did you spend looking exactly?" "Well I couldn't just say I wanted to share a compartment with the Boy-Who-Lived now could I?" Ron retorted

**Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Harry saw he still had a black mark on his nose.**

"Really Harry? You had to point that out" "I can't exactly control my thoughts you know Ron, and besides, it was pretty obvious"

**"Hey, Ron." The twins were back. "Listen, we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there." **

Ron shuddered again, causing the twins to look at each other surprised; they hadn't known their prank had affected him that much

**"Right," mumbled Ron. "Harry," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then. "Bye," said Harry and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them. "Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out.**

"Your first display of astonishing tact" said Hermione, voice laced with sarcasm

**Harry nodded. "Oh -well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron.**

"Come off it little bro, not even we would joke about that" one of the twins said with a smile.

**"And have you really got - you know..." He pointed at Harry's forehead. Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron stared. "So that's where You-Know-Who "Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it." "Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.**

"Ronald!" scolded Molly "I told you not to ask him about that, "technically mum, you told Fred" Ron replied, cringing back in his seat away from the glare while subtly hi-fiving the twins under the table

**"Well - I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."**

"Remember a hell of a lot more now" grumbled Harry "as of third year anyway" he added in response to his parents raised eyebrows

**"Wow," said Ron. He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again. "Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry, who found Ron just as interesting as Ron found him. **

"Really?" Ron asked, bemused "you were the first person I'd had a proper conversation with that had grown up with wizards, of course I found you interesting" Harry said, shaking his head.

**"Er - Yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."**

"It's his choice" Ron said hurriedly, catching Hermione's glare "he's bitter that he doesn't have magic when the rest of us do" she nodded, turning back to the book

**"So you must know loads of magic already." The Weasleys were clearly one of those old wizarding families the pale boy in Diagon Alley had talked about. **

Malfoy snorted and the Weasley children looked offended "ok, ok I was rather naive at that point, I take it back now. You guys are so much better than them." Harry said, grinning. "I suppose we could forgive him Forge" "I agree Gred, as he was speaking from ignorance" the twins mused.

**"I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron. "What are they like?" "Horrible -well, not all of them.**

Hermione nodded approvingly

**My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers." "Five," said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy.**

"What do want to look gloomy for?" asked Fred "you'll see" muttered Ron, grimacing as he remembered his thoughts

**"I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left - Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat." Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat grey rat, which was asleep. "His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff - I mean, I got Scabbers instead."**

By this point all the Weasleys were staring at Ron, "we never knew you felt that way" Bill said, rather tentatively "I don't anymore, I've mostly got over it" Ron mumbled, his ears steadily turning pink "perhaps this isn't the time for this conversation boys" Arthur said, slightly forcefully "we'll talk later" they all nodded and turned back to Tonks, motioning for her to carry on

**Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window. Harry didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl. After all, he'd never had any money in his life until a month ago, and he told Ron so, all about having to wear Dudley's old clothes and never getting proper birthday presents. This seemed to cheer Ron up.**

"Ron!" exclaimed Hermione "that's not really true, I just felt a bit better that I wasn't the only one in my situation, I know, I know that shouldn't really matter, but I had a few self-esteem issues then."

**"... and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort" Ron gasped.**

Flinches ran through the hall, annoying Harry who stood up to shout "it's just a bloody name! you might as well get used to it because it gets said a hell of a lot more between now and the end the last book, he's back and he's going to try to kill you no matter what you call him, I never saw any point in being afraid of a name, that just gives Voldemort another advantage over us all, if you're already afraid of him." He sat down, glaring at anybody who was staring at him; the hall had fallen silent until

"LIES!" Several people jumped as Umbridge yelled across the hall "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is not back! He is dead, dead for the past fifteen years!"

"You'll find out the truth! At the end of the fourth book! People in this hall will be revealed as the frauds they are!" Harry was shouting again, until Hermione pulled him back down and hissed at him to be quiet "Harry, we know. But you've got to calm down. I know Umbridge can't do anything now, but we've only got a week's freedom or so."

**"What?" said Harry. "You said You-Know-Who's name!" said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people -" "I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name," said Harry, I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn... I bet," he added, voicing for the first time something that had been worrying him a lot lately, "I bet I'm the worst in the class."**

"Nonsense Harry, you couldn't possibly be all that thick, I mean not when you've got us as your parents" James proclaimed, gesturing to Lily and himself. "Yeah, and anyway Harry, you can't be any worse than third from bottom in the year" Ron chipped in "why not?" Harry asked confusedly "two words; Crabbe, Goyle." Several people laughed and Snape scowled but didn't disagree

**"You won't be. There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough."**

"Exhibit A; Lily" James said with a grand gesture, "exhibit B; Hermione" Harry repeated the action

**While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past. Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?" Harry, who hadn't had any breakfast, leapt to his feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Harry went out into the corridor. He had never had any money for candy with the Dursleys, and now that he had pockets rattling with gold and silver he was ready to buy as many Mars Bars as he could carry **

"Mars bars?" asked James "muggle chocolate bar" Remus said dreamily "they're good."

"You and your chocolate obsession Remmy" James smiled fondly.

**- but the woman didn't have Mars Bars. What she did have were Bettie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Liquorice Wands, and a number of other strange things Harry had never seen in his life. Not wanting to miss anything, he got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts.**

"Got enough there?" "I seem to remember you doing a similar thing in third year James, between you and Sirius you bought most of the trolley I think." "Good point Remmy, but to be fair, we'd got up so late we didn't have time to eat anything before we left."

**Ron stared as Harry brought it all back in to the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat. "Hungry, are you?" "Starving," said Harry, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty. Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside.** **He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef." **

"That's me mum" Charlie said "sorry dear" Molly said, obviously thinking hard about what Ron had said earlier

**"Swap you for one of these," said Harry, holding up a pasty. "Go on -" "You don't want this, it's all dry," said Ron. "She hasn't got much time," he added quickly, "you know, with five of us." "Go on, have a pasty," said Harry, who had never had anything to share before or, indeed, anyone to share it with. It was a nice feeling, sitting there with Ron, eating their way through all Harry's pasties, cakes, and candies (the sandwiches lay forgotten)."What are these?" Harry asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. "They're not really frogs, are they?" He was starting to feel that nothing would surprise him. "No," said Ron. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa." "What?" "Oh, of course, you wouldn't know - Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside them, you know, to collect - famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."**

"I've got several of both" Remus said proudly James sniggered "that's cos of the sheer amount of those things you ate" "chocolate helps my recovery" Remus protested. "Even so, I seem to remember you paying Sirius and me to buy them for you if we went to Hogsmeade while you were ill. Not content with madam Pomfrey's chocolate, oh no, you had to have chocolate frogs."

**Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half- moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and moustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore. "So this is Dumbledore!" said Harry. "Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron. "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa – thanks"**

"Still haven't got him, got Ptolemy though" Ron said with a frown "I'll give you an Agrippa if you want Ron" Remus said, taking pity on him "I think I've got four"

**Harry turned over his card and read:**

**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.**

"All that time, it was on a bloody Frog card" muttered Harry, Hermione was also looking furious with herself that they'd wasted so much time researching. "What was on a frog card?" asked Lily "you'll see" was her only reply.

**Harry turned the card back over and saw, to his astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared. "He's gone!"**

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all the time can you?" James said, shaking his head

**"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron.**

James and Ron grinned at the similarity of their statements

**"He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her... do you want it? You can start collecting." **

"I've got quite a few now; don't really know what to do with them though." Harry said thoughtfully "well, mate, your collection isn't complete so you give away or swap the multiples that you have until it is. Unfortunately once you defeat Voldemort properly they'll probably give you a card, then you can look incredibly conceited." Ron said, a grin splitting his face.

**Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped. "Help yourself," said Harry. "But in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos."**

"Really? As in, they don't move at all?" Arthur said excitedly "weird!"

**"Do they? What, they don't move at all?" Ron sounded amazed. "Weird!"**

"Channelling dad there Ronniekins?" said George

**Harry stared as Dumbledore sidled back into the picture on his card and gave him a small smile. Ron was more interested in eating the frogs than looking at the Famous Witches and Wizards cards, but Harry couldn't keep his eyes off them. Soon he had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus, and Merlin. **

"That's a pretty good start for a collection Harry" said Seamus

**He finally tore his eyes away from the druidess Cliodna, who was scratching her nose, to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. "You want to be careful with those," Ron warned Harry. "When they say every flavour, they mean every flavour - you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a booger flavoured one once." **

The twin in question shuddered "I don't reckon, I know." "And how would you know what boogers taste like George?" Ginny said, smiling innocently

**Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully, and bit into a corner. "Bleaaargh - see? Sprouts." They had a good time eating the Every Flavour Beans. Harry got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine, and was even brave enough to nibble the end of a funny grey one Ron wouldn't touch, which turned out to be pepper. **

"Quite lucky there Harry, not too bad a lot"

**The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills. There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy Harry had passed on platform nine and three-quarters came in. He looked tearful. "Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?" When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"**

"Should have asked an older student, they could have Summoned it for you" James pointed out.

**"He'll turn up," said Harry. "Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him..." He left. "Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."**

At the mention of the rat the trio, Remus and James scowled and the dog let out a low menacing growl

**The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap. "He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look..." He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end. **

"That's not good" James said "wouldn't want to be taking exams with that"

"It's fine, I get a new one before third year anyway" Ron said, grimacing at Harry as they remembered the event that required Ron to need a new wand

**"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes. "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth. **

The Slytherins snickered at Hermione's description but the girl in question had buried her face in her arms to conceal the blush. "Come on Mione, you know we love you now, we just didn't really like you in the first couple of months" Harry was trying to cheer her up without much success

**"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." She sat down. Ron looked taken aback. "Er - all right." He cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." **

The twins started laughing as soon as the 'spell' was started; everybody else waited until it was finished before dissolving.

**He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed grey and fast asleep.**

**"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course,**

Tonks took an exaggerated breath causing some people to stifle sniggers

**I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you."**

**She said all this very fast.**

"More like in one breath, there are no pauses in that whatsoever" Tonks added

**Harry looked at Ron, and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learned all the course books by heart either. **

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret Hermione, you can't tell anyone, it's very closely guarded…" George leaned over to stage-whisper conspiratorially "nobody else does either" he managed a straight face for about five seconds

**"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered. "Harry Potter," said Harry. "Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century." "Am I?" said Harry, feeling dazed. "Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." And she left, taking the toadless boy with her. "Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron.**

Ron ducked a well-aimed slap to the back of his head at that remark

**He threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell - George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud." **

"Yup" George said cheerfully, popping the 'p'

**"What house are your brothers in?" asked Harry. "Gryffindor," said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin." "That's the house Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?" "Yeah," said Ron. He flopped back into his seat, looking depressed. "You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter," said Harry, trying to take Ron's mind off houses. **

"Thanks mate"

**"So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?" Harry was wondering what a wizard did once he'd finished school. "Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts," said Ron. "Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles - someone tried to rob a high security vault." Harry stared. "Really? What happened to them?" "Nothing, that's why it's such big news, they haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it." Harry turned this news over in his mind. He was starting to get a prickle of fear every time You- Know-Who was mentioned. He supposed this was all part of entering the magical world, but it had been a lot more comfortable saying "Voldemort" without worrying.**

"That's part of the reason I call him it, the other is that I'm not really scared of him anymore." Harry said, shrugging unconcernedly

**"What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked. "Er - I don't know any," Harry confessed. "What!" Ron looked dumbfounded. "Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world -" And he was off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he'd been to with his brothers and the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the money. He was just taking Harry through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville the toadless boy or Hermione Granger this time. **

"Enter… The Ferret!" the twins chimed

"Why do you guys call him that?" James asked "I mean, apart from the fact that he looks like one, is there another reason" "there is another reason dad but I'm not going to tell you because the fourth book does"

**Three boys entered, and Harry recognized the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley. "Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" "Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.**

"They are" muttered Ron

**"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." **

"The name's Bond, James Bond" called a Gryffindor second year. "Muggle reference" Hermione explained some of the pure-bloods amidst the chuckles

**Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." **

At that, all the Weasleys turned to glare at the Malfoy heir who had shrunk back in his seat.

**He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," **

"Nice one" James complimented

**He said coolly. Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."**

By now, all of the Gryffindors and a fair few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were glaring at Malfoy, who looked quite scared at the death glares he was receiving

**Both Harry and Ron stood up. "Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair. "Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered. "Unless you get out now," said Harry, more bravely than he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than him or Ron. **

"Gryffindors" sneered Snape

**"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some." Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron. Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell.**

"What did you do?" "It just said before I'd touched him Mione, I did nothing" Ron said, affronted

**Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle - Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once. Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd heard footsteps, because a second later, Hermione Granger had come in. "What has been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail. I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Harry. He looked closer at Scabbers. "No - I don't believe it - he's gone back to sleep-"**

"Bloody useless rat" muttered James bitterly

**And so he had. "You've met Malfoy before?" Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley. "I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side."**

"No, he didn't." Harry mumbled "didn't need an excuse to return either"

**He turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?" "You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!" "Scabbers has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?" "All right - I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?" Ron glared at her as she left. Harry peered out of the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down. He and Ron took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes. Ron's were a bit short for him; you could see his sneakers underneath them. A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately." Harry's stomach lurched with nerves and Ron, he saw, looked pale under his freckles. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets **

"Good, can't leave food behind" James said

**and joined the crowd thronging the corridor. The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. "C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice. "Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here." There was a loud "Oooooh!" **

"It's the same every year" Hagrid smiled

**The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. "No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!" And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood. "Heads down!"**

"You hear that James? Heads DOWN, not up and over the side to try and see the squid" Remus said

"Well, at least we got to meet the squid" James said "admittedly we all ended up in the lake, but hey, it was fun. And may I remind you it was Sirius who brought the squid up in the first place"

**yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. "Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them. "Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. "Everyone here? **

"so tempting to yell "I'm not" then" James said wistfully " yeah, didn't you actually?" "no Remmy, second year we snuck round to the back of the pack and yelled 'I'm not', first year we were too busy shivering to care."

**You there, still got yer toad?" Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.**

A|N thanks go to Psst who informed me that Agrippa is in fact male and therefore should be referred to as 'him' not 'her' as i had it, i've now changed it but if you do spot any mistakes be they grammatical or factual feel free to tell me.


	10. The Sorting Hat

**i apologise profusely for the massive wait, i know a lot of you have been begging for an update, but i've just started my A-levels so i haven't had a whole lot of time to write. this isn't even a particularly long chapter but i had a bit of fun writing it. i'd also like to take the opportunity to thank every single reviewer, even if it is just a few words reviews give me the encouragement to keep writing.**

******DISCLAIMER: anything you may recognize doesn't belong to me, it all belongs to J.K Rowling**

**THE SORTING HAT**

Harry was suddenly nervous at what the reactions of his friends might be when they found out he had nearly been a Slytherin.

**The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.**

"She's not" James and Remus together. "That being the case boys, why do you insist on continuing to do it?" sighed McGonagall, "because it's so much fun" James answered, grinning widely.

**"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the school must already be here - but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. **

"That's just to make sure you're good and terrified before they show you the rest of the school"

**They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously. "Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. **

"Or if you're the Golden Trio then you break rules and get enough house points to win the cup." Fred said happily. "The what?" Harry said, confused, "don't you three know that's what the rest of us mere mortals call you?" George added. "We had no idea." Hermione answered.

**At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."**

"Seriously Professor? That was exactly the same speech you gave for the past five years for us" called James. "I have better things to do during the year than spend time writing a new speech Potter." McGonagall said "It shouldn't really matter because most students only hear it once; I have no wish to know why you decided to sneak in and listen." "We just wanted to find out if you did change the speech or not in second year, then we thought we might as well check every year." James answered happily.

**Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. **

"Can we just forget about the nose for a bit?" cried Ron

**Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair.**

"Never gonna work son" James said, shaking his head.

**"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber. Harry swallowed. "How exactly do they sort us into houses?" he asked Ron. "Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." Harry's heart gave a horrible jolt. A test? In front of the whole school? But he didn't know any magic yet - what on earth would he have to do? He hadn't expected something like this the moment they arrived. He looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else looked terrified, too. No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need. **

Several people turned to Hermione incredulously, "I get like that when I'm nervous" she said defensively

**Harry tried hard not to listen to her. He'd never been more nervous, never, not even when he'd had to take a school report home to the Dursleys saying that he'd somehow turned his teacher's wig blue.**

"Nice one Harry" James said, hi-fiving his son gleefully

**He kept his eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead him to his doom. **

"Pessimist" coughed Ron

**Then something happened that made him jump about a foot in the air - several people behind him screamed. "What the -?" He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. **

"Peeves again, I would imagine, after all if Minnie doesn't change her speech, why would the ghost change their argument?" James said, smirking.

**What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -" "My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves?**

"Peeves always deserves another chance!" cried Fred and George "he's awesome"

**He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. Nobody answered. "New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" A few people nodded mutely. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know." "Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. "Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me." Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair,**

"Seamus" Harry told the crowd

**with Ron behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."**

"You read that book?" James asked, seeing her confirm it with a nod he said "congratulations, you can join Remus on my list of 'people I know who read too much', it also includes the entirety of Ravenclaw house by default."

**It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens. Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house. **

Fred, George and James broke out in identical grins which were quickly wiped of their faces by Professor McGonagall telling them they couldn't borrow the hat.

**Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it,**

"Why on earth would you want to do that Harry?" asked Ron. "Muggle 'magic' trick." Hermione said, quickly adding "it's not real magic, mostly just optical illusions

**Harry thought wildly, that seemed the sort of thing - noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:**

"Sing! Sing! Sing!" chanted Fred and James, while George sneakily pointed his wand at Charlie and muttered something almost inaudible

Charlie glared at them to shut the two up and started to read again, except when he read the first line, he wasn't just reading, he was singing, causing everybody to laugh and the three pranksters to cheer

**"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,**

**But don't judge on what you see, **

**I'll eat myself if you can find**

**A smarter hat than me.**

"Challenge accepted" chorused Fred and George

**You can keep your bowlers black,**

**Your top hats sleek and tall,**

**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**

**And I can cap them all.**

**There's nothing hidden in your head**

**The Sorting Hat can't see,**

**So try me on and I will tell you**

**Where you ought to be.**

**You might belong in Gryffindor,**

**Where dwell the brave at heart,**

**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry **

**Set Gryffindors apart;**

The Gryffindors started cheering and clapping loudly

**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**

**Where they are just and loyal,**

**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true **

**And unafraid of toil;**

**It was the Hufflepuffs turn to cheer**

**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**

**If you've a ready mind,**

**Where those of wit and learning,**

**Will always find their kind;**

The Ravenclaws broke out in dignified cheering

**Or perhaps in Slytherin**

**You'll make your real friends,**

**Those cunning folk use any means**

**To achieve their ends.**

Everyone turned expectantly to the Slytherins who sat silently

**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**

**And don't get in a flap!**

**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**

**For I'm a Thinking Cap!"**

**The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. "So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Fred; he was going on about wrestling a troll."**

"No that's later" whispered Harry, unfortunately, Lily heard him. "what was that about a troll?" you'd better not be going anywhere near one Harry!" she said loudly

"You know Ron, you should have learnt by now not to do anything I say" Fred chided.

**Harry smiled weakly. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than having to do a spell, but he did wish they could have tried it on without everyone watching. The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; Harry didn't feel brave or quick-witted or any of it at the moment. If only the hat had mentioned a house for people who felt a bit queasy, that would have been the one for him. **

Several people laughed, "I think we would all be there Harry" Neville said, chuckling

**Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!" a pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause - "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.**

The Hufflepuffs seated around the hall clapped again

**Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her. "Bones, Susan!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah. "Boot, Terry!" "RAVENCLAW!" The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them. "Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.**

They repeated the action with James joining them

**"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all he'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked like an unpleasant lot.**

"Nothing to do with your imagination this time Harry"

**He was starting to feel definitely sick now. He remembered being picked for teams during gym at his old school. He had always been last to be chosen, not because he was no good, but because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked him. "Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnegan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.**

"Dunno why it couldn't decide"

**"Granger, Hermione!" Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. "GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned.**

"OW! Mione" moaned Ron, "you know you didn't give us a very good first impression, and I'd like to not have a pounding headache before we get to Halloween."

**A horrible thought struck Harry, as horrible thoughts always do when you're very nervous. What if he wasn't chosen at all? What if he just sat there with the hat over his eyes for ages, until Professor McGonagall jerked it off his head and said there had obviously been a mistake and he'd better get back on the train?**

"That has never, and will never happen Mr Potter. Only those who are supposed to be here are allowed in" Professor McGonagall said sharply, glaring pointedly at several Slytherins

**When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," **

"It wanted to put me in Hufflepuff for a bit, I didn't really mind but it decided on Gryffindor in the end" Neville explained. "That's because you're a Gryffindor through and through mate. You always were, even in first year. Who got the points to help us win the cup for his bravery in standing up to his friends? You." Harry said a bit forcefully, he thought about continuing but decided Neville was a bright enough shade of red for now

**Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."**

James suddenly laughed "sorry," he said rather apologetically "I just remembered your mum doing exactly the same thing, her bad memory was notorious in my time, she had a habit of 'forgetting' to turn up to class if the teacher had really annoyed her. She'd dash in about 5, 10 minutes before the bell, swear explosively and apologise to the teacher. It annoyed the hell out of Sirius and me that we couldn't get that trick to work on anyone." By now most people were laughing.  
"I seem to recall that it didn't stop the pair of you trying it at various intervals throughout your schooling, except for seventh year." McGonagall informed the hall, her lips twitching as though she was restraining a smile herself.

"Does that mean we got boring in seventh year?!" James shouted, alarmed "oh dear merlin tell me Remmy didn't rub off on us and we became…" he shuddered dramatically "SERIOUS?!"

By this point most of the students were howling in laughter at the look of James' face

"Well Potter" Lily snapped "seeing as I did apparently marry you, you must have deflated that fat head of yours at some point"

"Oh dad, there was something wrong with your last statement." Harry said, smirking at the confused look on his father's face as he tried to work out what that meant until Harry put him out of his misery

"Well, only one of you could possibly have been _SIRIUS_" Harry's smirk now split into a massive grin as James realised he'd fallen for the oldest marauder trick in the book. However at his words the dog, which had been rolling on the floor barking, leapt up at Harry and started licking his face furiously.

**Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"**

"Don't blame it for not wanting to touch his head for very long, slimy little git" muttered Ron quietly.

**Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself. There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last - "Potter, Harry!" As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall. "Potter, did she say?" The Harry Potter?" The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him.**

"Bloody annoying" he muttered causing Snape to frown once again

**Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited. Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?" Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, Not Slytherin, not Slytherin. "Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that - no? Well, if you're sure - better be GRYFFINDOR!" **

Instead of the claps that had greeted the previous announcements, the hall was deathly silent as people tried to comprehend the idea of the Boy-Who-Lived being in Slytherin

"You- you should have been in Slytherin?" asked a stunned Slytherin third year timidly, Harry nodded sullenly "so what? If ferret face over there hadn't come across as such a stuck up prick I probably wouldn't have rejected Slytherin either." "Potter! 20 points from Gryffindor for insulting a fellow student" snapped Snape, recovering momentarily from the shock. "True though" Harry muttered "can we get on with it now? Yes the hat tried to put me in Slytherin, yes I told it to not be so stupid and ended up here! Get over it!"

Tonks shrugged "don't matter to me Harry, you're still you" Harry nodded in thanks as she started to read again

**Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. He was so relieved to have been chosen and not put in Slytherin, he hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet. Percy the Prefect **

Fred and George snorted with laughter again, breaking the spell of tension

**got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" **

They repeated the chant, eliciting laughs from several others

**Harry sat down opposite the ghost in the ruff he'd seen earlier. The ghost patted his arm, giving Harry the sudden, horrible feeling he'd just plunged it into a bucket of ice-cold water.**

"Hate it when that happens" Dean said with a shudder

**He could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid, who caught his eye and gave him the thumbs up. Harry grinned back. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Harry recognized him at once from the card he'd gotten out of the Chocolate Frog on the train. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts.**

The headmaster chuckled, stroking his beard.

**Harry spotted Professor Quirrell, too, the nervous young man from the Leaky Cauldron. He was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban.**

The trio scowled darkly at the mention of Quirrell.

**And now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a Black boy even taller than Ron, joined Harry at the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. Harry crossed his fingers under the table and a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to him. "Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley pompously across Harry as "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away. Harry looked down at his empty gold plate. He had only just realized how hungry he was. The pumpkin pasties seemed ages ago.**

"Always do" sighed Ron

**Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. "Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not.**

"Always laugh Harry, your life needs as much laughter as it can get" Fred said

**"Is he - a bit mad?" he asked Percy uncertainly. "Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?" Harry's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs. **

"Still Professor?" asked James incredulously "a reminder of what once was my dear boy" chuckled Dumbledore.

"Fourth year, we jinxed everything on the teachers table for the Halloween feast to taste of peppermint humbugs. Then we sort of confessed at Christmas by sending the headmaster a large box of the things signed with our names" explained Remus grinning.

"Wicked" chorused the twins. "How come we never thought of that Gred?"

"They've never had quite the same daring as the marauders" whispered Harry, too quietly for them to overhear"

**The Dursleys had never exactly starved Harry, but he'd never been allowed to eat as much as he liked.**

Many of the adults frowned at the reminder of the mistreatment

**Dudley had always taken anything that Harry really wanted, even if it made him sick. Harry piled his plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat. It was all delicious. "That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Harry cut up his steak, "Can't you -?" I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower." "I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you - you're Nearly Headless Nick!" "I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy -" the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnegan interrupted. "Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?" Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted.**

"It was" James stage-whispered "he shows off every year"

**"Like this," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, "So - new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row!**

"NOOOOO!" cried James dramatically "how could this have happened?"

"well, our first couple of years there was no one to compensate for all the points we lost for our pranks" Fred said, indicating his twin "but I think it was mostly Snape being a bullying biased git and taking points off anyone who wasn't Slytherin for breathing loudly and then giving his snakes 50 points for answering a question correctly.

**The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable - he's the Slytherin ghost." Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next to Malfoy who, Harry was pleased to see, didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements. "How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus with great interest. "I've never asked," said Nearly Headless Nick delicately. **

"Me and Sirius did. Then he spent the afternoon chasing us around the castle" James said grinning, the smile fading slightly as he added "never did get an answer though"

**When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavour you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding – **

Ron moaned at the descriptions of the food and said, rather loudly "anyone else gettinghungry just listening to this?" "Honestly Ron, we ate lunch only a chapter ago. How can you possibly be hungry already?" Hermione asked exasperatedly "hey, I can't help it. I'm a growing teenager." Ron replied indignantly

**As Harry helped himself to a treacle tart, the talk turned to their families. "I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mam didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him." The others laughed. **

"That's not really something to laugh about you know" James said "it can cause big problems in a family." Seamus nodded "yeah, but me dad just found it hilarious, he'd always called her a bit of a witch so finding out that she actually was one

**"What about you, Neville?" said Ron. "Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was all- Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me – he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned – but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced - all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here - they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad." On Harry's other side, Percy Weasley and Hermione were talking about lessons ("I do hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult-"; "You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing - ").**

At the mention of the estranged Weasley, dark looks fell over the remaining siblings.

**Harry, who was starting to feel warm and sleepy, looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin. **

At this description of their least favourite teacher, the Gryffindors broke out into gales of laughter, Snape on the other hand looked livid. It took quite a while for the Gryffindors to calm themselves down enough to continue listening.

**It happened very suddenly. The hook-nosed teacher looked past Quirrell's turban straight into Harry's eyes - and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead.**

"What the hell?!" James exclaimed "it'll be explained dad" Harry said wearily

**"Ouch!" Harry clapped a hand to his head. "What is it?" asked Percy. "N-nothing." The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off was the feeling Harry had gotten from the teacher's look - a feeling that he didn't like Harry at all.**

"No joke" Ron said grimacing "yeah, sorry about that son, it's probably because SOME PEOPLE ARE TO BLOODY IMMATURE TO LET GO OF A SCHOOLBOY GRUDGE" James raised his voice at the end of his sentence, glaring straight at Snape who merely sneered in response

**"Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" he asked Percy. "Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to - everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape." **

"Gee, I wonder why that might be" James said sarcastically

**Harry watched Snape for a while, but Snape didn't look at him again. **

"Contrary to popular public belief Potter, there are far better things to do in life than waste it looking at you" snapped Snape.

**At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent. "Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. **

"What are we all, horses?"

**I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. "First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.**

"He did that to us as well guys, wouldn't worry about it" James told the pair

**"I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.**

"'cos _everybody_ listens to that rule"

**"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. **

"Or catch something" Ron muttered quietly to Harry

**"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did. "He's not serious?" he muttered to Percy. "Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere – the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."**

"You know, the prefects don't always need to know everything" Remus said

"**And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. "Everyone pick their favourite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed:**

James, Fred and George all took deep breaths and sang over the top of Tonks;

**"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,**

**Teach us something please,**

**Whether we be old and bald**

**Or young with scabby knees,**

**Our heads could do with filling**

**With some interesting stuff,**

**For now they're bare and full of air,**

**Dead flies and bits of fluff,**

**So teach us things worth knowing,**

**Bring back what we've forgot,**

**just do your best, we'll do the rest,**

**And learn until our brains all rot**

**Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march.**

This time however, they and James sang it sort of as a round at three different speeds,when the first one finished they started again, somehow managing to end at the same point to cheering from the Gryffindors.

**Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest. "Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"**

"Again with the horses"

**The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Harry's legs were like lead again, but only because he was so tired and full of food. He was too sleepy even to be surprised that the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed, or that twice Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Harry was just wondering how much farther they had to go when they came to a sudden halt. A bundle of walking sticks was floating in mid-air ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him. "Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves - show yourself" A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered. "Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"**

"You shouldn't pull the Baron card that early you know, besides, it's far easier to get Peeves to do roughly what you want in you earn his respect first." Remus advised

**There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross- legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks. "Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!" He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked. "Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy. Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armour as he passed. "You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects.**

"I repeat, it's easier if he has a modicum of respect for you first"

**Here we are." At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. "Password?" she said. "Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it - Neville needed a leg up - and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cosy, round room full of squashy armchairs. Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase - they were obviously in one of the towers - they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pyjamas and fell into bed. "Great food, isn't it?" Ron muttered to Harry through the hangings. "Get off, Scabbers! He's chewing my sheets." **

"Bloody bastard" growled Ron

**Harry was going to ask Ron if he'd had any of the treacle tart, but he fell asleep almost at once. Perhaps Harry had eaten a bit too much, because he had a very strange dream. He was wearing Professor Quirrell's turban, which kept talking to him, telling him he must transfer to Slytherin at once, because it was his destiny. Harry told the turban he didn't want to be in Slytherin; it got heavier and heavier; he tried to pull it off but it tightened painfully - and there was Malfoy, laughing at him as he struggled with it -then Malfoy turned into the hook-nosed teacher, Snape, whose laugh became high and cold - there was a burst of green light and Harry woke, sweating and shaking. **

"You do have really weird dreams mate" Dean said. Harry shook his head "that was nothing compared to the ones I get nowadays"

**He rolled over and fell asleep again, and when he woke next day, he didn't remember the dream at all.**

**please please review i do honestly read each and every one**


	11. The Potions Master

dont you all feel lucky? nothing for about a month then two chapters in quick succession

**DISCLAIMER:unfortunately as i'm making no profit off this venture, i cannot possibly own the wonderful literary creation that is the Potterverse and all of its characters**

**THE POTIONS MASTER**

"Oh, great, the slimy git gets a chapter to himself" James muttered unhappily.

**There, look."**

**"Where?"**

"**Next to the tall kid with the red hair." **

**"Wearing the glasses?"**

**"Did you see his face?" **

**"Did you see his scar?" **

**Whispers followed Harry from the moment he left his dormitory the next day. **

"And it's so annoying." Harry said, making Snape frown in mild confusion again

"_But of course he has to put a show of being the little modest golden boy"_ he thought viciously

**People lining up outside classrooms **_**stood**_** on tiptoe to get a look at him, or doubled back to pass him in the corridors again, staring. Harry wished they wouldn't, because he was trying to concentrate on finding his way to classes.**

**There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts;**

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked "I mean it was in Hogwarts, A History but I didn't think you'd read that" "you did tell us at one point Mione, but I reckon it's just a random bit of info the author included" Harry said hastily

**wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. **

**The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other, and Harry was sure the coats of armour could walk.**

"they can you know" James said conspiratorially to Harry.

**The ghosts didn't help, either. It was always a nasty shock when one of them glided suddenly through a door you were trying to open. Nearly Headless Nick was always happy to point new Gryffindors in the right direction, but Peeves the Poltergeist was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him when you were late for class. He would drop wastepaper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, pelt you with bits of chalk, or sneak up behind you, invisible, grab your nose, and screech, "GOT YOUR CONK!" **

James and Remus burst out laughing and the dog made a strange yipping bark that sounded almost like a snigger

"I can't believe he still does that!" chortled James, trying to control his laughter, Remus had a bit more control and managed to explain "James and Sirius decided that as Peeves could pick stuff up, he had to be solid, ergo they could prank him. Using a trade secret, and silenced shoes they snuck up behind him and pulled his coat tails. Peeves, being Peeves, then developed it"

**Even worse than Peeves, if that was possible, was the caretaker, Argus Filch. Harry and Ron managed to get on the wrong side of him on their very first morning.**

"Well done!" James congratulated the two boys, hi-fiving them as Fred and George clapped them on the backs

**Filch found them trying to force their way through a door that unluckily turned out to be the entrance to the out-of-bounds corridor on the third floor. He wouldn't believe they were lost, was sure they were trying to break into it on purpose, and was threatening to lock them in the dungeons when they were rescued by Professor Quirrell, who was passing. **

"Can't believe that git helped us out" Ron muttered

**Filch owned a cat called Mrs Norris, a scrawny, dust-coloured creature with bulging, lamp like eyes just like Filch's. She patrolled the corridors alone. Break a rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line, and she'd whisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later. Filch knew the secret passageways of the school better than anyone (except perhaps the Weasley twins) **

"But our knowledge is nothing compared to the Marauders" they both said, causing several of the professors to conceal smirks

"Actually guys, you know as many secret passageways as they did, you just aren't quite as good at pranking" Harry said with a grin

**and could pop up as suddenly as any of the ghosts. The students all hated him, and it was the dearest ambition of many to give Mrs Norris a good kick. **

"Sirius did" Remus whispered "last day of seventh year, he figured they couldn't punish him for it so he did it"

**And then, once you had managed to find them, there were the classes themselves. There was a lot more to magic, as Harry quickly found out, than waving your wand and saying a few funny words. **

"Again, muggle impressions" Hermione said, interrupting herself.

"News flash Granger, nobody cares" Malfoy sneered derisively

**They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for.**

Neville beamed which made James ask "Herbology nut?" as the nod in response he informed the boy that his mum had also been a whiz at Herbology

**Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates, and got Emetic the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up. **

"Albus, you have to do something about him, I know he used to be an excellent teacher but face the facts! The students use it as a free period to catch up on sleep." McGonagall whispered furiously only turning back to Hermione once Dumbledore had nodded.

**Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Harry's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight.**

Several people chuckled as the diminutive man blushed.

**Professor McGonagall was again different. Harry had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." **

"So where did we fit into that Professor?" James asked cheekily, earning himself a stony glare "shutting up now."

**Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Hermione Granger had made any difference to her match; Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy and gave Hermione a rare smile.**

"They're not that rare" James protested "although the ones I got were usually of the exasperated 'what am I to do with you now' sort rather than the 'well done' sort"

"But Dad, not all of us are transfiguration geniuses" Harry said "is that the right term Mione? Or is it genii?"

**The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defence Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story.**

"That's cos it's a load of bo-" "Harry!" Lily cut him off sharply "ahem um, rubbish?" he finished sheepishly

**For one thing, when Seamus Finnegan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went. Harry was very relieved to find out that he wasn't miles behind everyone else. Lots of people had come from Muggle families and, like him, hadn't had any idea that they were witches and wizards. There was so much to learn that even people like Ron didn't have much of a head start.**

"Well no duh. Not even us wizard raised are allowed to practise magic at home you know" Ron told Harry

**Friday was an important day for Harry and Ron. They finally managed to find their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost once. **

"And let's have a round of applause for our fine navigators!" James announced, leading the sarcastic claps that followed

**"What have we got today?" Harry asked Ron as he poured sugar on his porridge. "Double Potions with the Slytherins," said Ron. "Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favours them - we'll be able to see if it's true."**

"It is" chorused Harry and Ron, with the rest of the students (save Slytherin) a bit behind them. "Severus." Snapped McGonagall "yes, because you never favour students do you Minerva? Marauders. Need I say more?" he replied waspishly "that Malfoy boy" "the Weasley twins" "ENOUGH" the two arguing heads of house stopped immediately as the headmaster spoke over the top of them "this is neither a suitable place nor time for this argument. Miss Granger, if you could continue?"

"Oh, um, yes Professor" Hermione stuttered, suddenly flustered

**"Wish McGonagall favoured us," said Harry. Professor McGonagall was head of Gryffindor House, but it hadn't stopped her from giving them a huge pile of homework the day before.**

"The only major thing Minnie ever favours us on is Quidditch, otherwise it's justice as normal pretty much" James said glumly

**Just then, the mail arrived. Harry had gotten used to this by now, but it had given him a bit of a shock on the first morning, when about a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, circling the tables until they saw their owners, and dropping letters and packages onto their laps. Hedwig hadn't brought Harry anything so far. She sometimes flew in to nibble his ear and have a bit of toast before going off to sleep in the owlery with the other school owls. This morning, however, she fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note onto Harry's plate. Harry tore it open at once. It said, in a very untidy scrawl:**

**Dear Harry,**

**I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig.**

**Hagrid**

"That was sweet" Lily said, smiling up at the rapidly reddening half giant

**Harry borrowed Ron's quill, scribbled Yes, please, see you later on the back of the note, and sent Hedwig off again. It was lucky that Harry had tea with Hagrid to look forward to, because the Potions lesson turned out to be the worst thing that had happened to him so far. At the start-of-term banquet, Harry had gotten the idea that Professor Snape disliked him. By the end of the first Potions lesson, he knew he'd been wrong. Snape didn't dislike Harry**

"What?!"

**- he hated him.**

"Ah, that makes sense now"

**Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name. "Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity."**

"Like I asked for my fame" Harry said bitterly "I'd much rather have my parents than any amount of fame. Does it not occur to any of you who are so jealous of me that I'd give it all up in an instant if it could bring my family back." Hermione gently laid a hand on Harry's arm and Ron clumsily patted his shoulder in a vague comforting manner.

**Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.**

**"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. **

"Harry! Stop comparing the dungeon bat with teachers we actually like!" Fred said

**"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."**

"Severus, that was almost a good speech" Professor McGonagall turned to the man "apart for the bit where you insulted their intelligence and destroyed confidence with a few words" she finished angrily

**More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead.**

"Harry!" she exclaimed "don't go blaming him Mione, it was true" Ron backed Harry up, receiving a grateful smile.

**"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"**

"Snape! That is not a first year question! That's what Remmy, third year?" James shouted

**Powdered root of what to an infusion of what? Harry glanced at Ron, who looked as stumped as he was; Hermione's hand had shot into the air.**

Several Ravenclaws looked at her incredulously

**"I don't know, sir," said Harry. Snape's lips curled into a sneer. "Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything."**

"Never said it was" Harry said

**He ignored Hermione's hand. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"**

"That's first year at least. Even though it's not till Easter" James said, still throwing filthy looks at Snape.

**Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but Harry didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was. He tried not to look at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter.**

"Like your two thugs had the faintest idea what was going on Malfoy" spat Harry "and I doubt you knew the answers either"

**"I don't know, sir." "Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Harry forced himself to keep looking straight into those cold eyes. He had looked through his books at the Dursleys', but did Snape expect him to remember everything in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi?**

**Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"**

"Second year" James announced

**At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling. "I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"**

A lot of people laughed, McGonagall's mouth twitched as though she was resisting the urge to smile

"That one came straight from Lily. Her sharp wit is just one of many things I admire" James said, taking the opportunity to flash her a smile. Harry just beamed, thrilled to be learning things about his parents. Lily, for her part, steadfastly ignored James but looked secretly proud that her son took after her in some ways.

**A few people laughed; Harry caught Seamus's eye, and Seamus winked. Snape, however, was not pleased. "Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"**

"Because you didn't tell us to" Dean said bravely facing the glare

**There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."**

"Afraid I can't argue with the reasoning for the point loss. He shouldn't have put him in that position though" Remus said fairly

**Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs**

Harry and Ron snorted disbelievingly "if his were perfect then words have not been invented to describe Hermione's"

**when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, **

"The first of many" Neville said ruefully. "Wouldn't worry mate, your dad was hopeless too" James told him cheerfully

**and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs. "Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand.**

"Severus!" snapped McGonagall "you can't go calling student names like that!" Dumbledore merely threw the man a look that said he wanted words

**"I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose. "Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville. "You - Potter - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? **

"Oh, I don't know, maybe he was paying attention to HIS OWN POTION?" James yelled

**Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor." This was so unfair that Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Ron kicked him behind their cauldron. "Don't push it," he muttered, "I've heard Snape can turn very nasty." **

**As they climbed the steps out of the dungeon an hour later, Harry's mind was racing and his spirits were low. He'd lost two points for Gryffindor in his very first week **

At this James, Remus, Fred and George all started laughing.

"Go on then" challenged James "how many did you lose?" Fred and George looked at each other, thinking hard "well… there was the thirty at breakfast, fifteen in lesson, and oh yes, that eighty we lost for all those dungbombs so that makes 125 after a week. We were better at not getting caught after that." James and Remus looked at each other "go on James; tell them all just how many points you and Sirius threw away in that first week."

"We didn't throw any away Remmy. They were all lost to a most noble and ancient cause.

Pranking! But anyway, there were twenty at breakfast first morning, forty for dropping paint on the Slytherins, about fifty total for being out after curfew, um I'd say maybe thirty for calling our dear Transfiguration Professor Minnie for the very first time. And the second. And the third. So, that's still only 140 points. That doesn't sound right, I've forgotten something." James broke off, brow furrowed in thought, ignoring the slightly awed looks he was getting "oh, yeah we helped the Prewett twins lose a hundred points by getting caught while on lookout duty…" he trailed off, suddenly noticing the slack-jawed stares he was getting from Fred and George. "Ahem, um Hermione? Could you, um, start reading again please?"

**- why did Snape hate him so much? **

"That's something do to with me. But also him being bloody immature to hold a grudge against a dead man" James said disdainfully

**"Cheer up," said Ron, "Snape's always taking points off Fred and George. Can I come and meet Hagrid with you?" At five to three they left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door.**

**When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "Back, Fang - back."**

"Fang?" Lily asked looking slightly worried "don't worry mum, with Hagrid, it's the ones with cute names that you have to worry about." Harry said reassuringly

"Yeah, like fluffy" Ron muttered in an undertone.

**Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open. "Hang on," he said. "Back, Fang." He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound. There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it. "Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked. **

"See?"

**"This is Ron," Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate. "Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles. I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest." **

"An' the first half chasin' yer dad there away 'arry"

**The rock cakes were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke their teeth, but Harry and Ron pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid all about their first -lessons. Fang rested his head on Harry's knee and drooled all over his robes. Harry and Ron were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch "that old git." "An' as fer that cat, Mrs Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her - Filch puts her up to it." Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson. Hagrid, like Ron, told Harry not to worry about it, that Snape liked hardly any of the students. "But he seemed to really hate me." "Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should he?" Yet Harry couldn't help thinking that Hagrid didn't quite meet his eyes when he said that.**

"That'll be because he knows exactly how much Snape and I detest each other" James said quietly

**"How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron. "I liked him a lot - great with animals." Harry wondered if Hagrid had changed the subject on purpose. **

"With all the subtlety of a ton of bricks" Remus chuckled

**While Ron told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons, Harry picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cosy. It was a cutting from the Daily Prophet:**

**GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST **

"What?!" James asked, alarmed

**Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. "But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon. Harry remembered Ron telling him on the train that someone had tried to rob Gringotts, but Ron hadn't mentioned the date. "Hagrid!" said Harry, "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!" There was no doubt about it, Hagrid definitely didn't meet Harry's eyes this time. He grunted and offered him another rock cake. Harry read the story again. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. Hagrid had emptied vault seven hundred and thirteen, if you could call it emptying, taking out that grubby little package. Had that been what the thieves were looking for? As Harry and Ron walked back to the castle for dinner, their pockets weighed down with rock cakes they'd been too polite to refuse, Harry thought that none of the lessons he'd had so far had given him as much to think about as tea with Hagrid. Had Hagrid collected that package just in time? Where was it now? And did Hagrid know something about Snape that he didn't want to tell Harry?**

"DUN DUN DUUUMMMMMM" shouted James to mixed amusement and exasperation

"on that note" Professor Dumbledore stood "i believe it is time for another little break to stretch our legs. back in fifteen minutes in you please"

some people wandered outside but most just stayed in their little groups chatting and discussing what they'd heard

A|N please review! i've got 60 so far so lots of good encouragement to keep writing. thanks for all your continual support.

this story has also nearly hit 20000 views! i love you all dear readers for sticking with my completely random updating schedule


	12. The Midnight Duel

DISCLAIMER: once again i am forced to announce that i do not own the rights to Harry Potter nor am i expecting to receive them as a gift at any point in my life D:. this means that none of the recognizable characters, places or script is in any way originally mine, just the comments.

When everybody had drifted back into the hall, Dumbledore once again asked for a volunteer to read.

To many peoples surprise, Charlie Weasley stuck his hand up for the book. Once it had been sent over to him, he opened it to the correct page and began to read.

**THE MIDNIGHT DUEL **

"What does that mean Ronald?" demanded Mrs Weasley "there in no way you should have been dueling anybody at that age, let alone out at midnight!"

"Mum, relax. It wasn't me dueling" Ron said hastily, however the phrasing of his answer caused Molly to narrow her eyes thoughtfully.

**Harry had never believed he would meet a boy he hated more than Dudley, but that was before he met Draco Malfoy. **

**Still, first-year Gryffindors only had Potions with the Slytherins, so they didn't have to put up with Malfoy much. Or at least, they didn't until they spotted a notice pinned up in the Gryffindor common room that made them all groan. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday - and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together. "Typical," said Harry darkly. "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy."**

James snorted loudly "you've got Potter blood Harry, we were born to fly. If anyone makes a fool of themselves it ain't gonna be you. Are you sure you don't like playing Quidditch?" "Dad, you already know the answer to that." Harry sighed

**He had been looking forward to learning to fly more than anything else. "You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself," said Ron reasonably. "Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk."**

"It is not" the boy in question protested loudly

"Yeah? And how many times has Slytherin won the Quidditch cup since you bought your way onto the team?" Ron retorted.

Malfoys' cheeks went pink

**Malfoy certainly did talk about flying a lot. He complained loudly about first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams **

At that most of the Gryffindors smirked happily and avoided each other's eyes to stop them from laughing outright.

**and told long, boastful stories that always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters. **

"Do you actually know what a helicopter is Malfoy?" James asked "because I'd willingly bet five galleons to say you don't, beyond the fact that it's a Muggle contraption.

"And yes Harry I do know. Sirius and I took Muggle studies."

**He wasn't the only one, though: the way Seamus Finnegan told it, he'd spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick. Even Ron would tell anyone who'd listen about the time he'd almost hit a hang glider on Charlie's old broom. **

At that, the entire Weasley family turned to Ron with raised eyebrows

"When might that have been Ronald?" asked Molly in a dangerously quiet voice "it was when…" Ron trailed off.

Sniggering slightly Charlie started reading again to distract his mother

**Everyone from wizarding families talked about Quidditch constantly. Ron had already had a big argument with Dean Thomas, who shared their dormitory, about soccer. Ron couldn't see what was exciting about a game with only one ball where no one was allowed to fly. Harry had caught Ron prodding Dean's poster of West Ham soccer team, trying to make the players move. Neville had never been on a broomstick in his life, because his grandmother had never let him near one. Privately, Harry felt she'd had good reason, because Neville managed to have an extraordinary number of accidents even with both feet on the ground. **

"Sorry Nev" Harry grinned apologetically "don't worry about it mate, I quite agree. And after what happened, I don't blame her"

**Hermione Granger was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was. **

"That's cos it's not something you can learn from a book, isn't it?" James said mischievously "Remmy was the same" he explained "and you sort of remind me of him"

**This was something you couldn't learn by heart out of a book - not that she hadn't tried. **

"See?"

**At breakfast on Thursday she bored them all stupid with flying tips she'd gotten out of a library book called Quidditch Through the Ages.**

"I did actually go back and read that. It's quite a good book." Harry said by way of an apology

**Neville was hanging on to her every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later, but everybody else was very pleased when Hermione's lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the mail. Harry hadn't had a single letter since Hagrid's note, something that Malfoy had been quick to notice, of course. Malfoy's eagle owl was always bringing him packages of sweets from home, which he opened gloatingly at the Slytherin table. A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke. "It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things – this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do.**

"Those things are so useless" Lily said suddenly "they don't tell you what you've forgotten so you don't know"

**Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red - oh..." His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet, "You've forgotten something..." Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand. Harry and Ron jumped to their feet. They were half hoping for a reason to fight Malfoy, but Professor Mcgonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash.**

"Years of practice Potter. When your house seems to be the one to attract all the troublemakers, you learn very fast" Mcgonagall said with a wry smile

**"What's going on?" "Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor." scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table. "Just looking," he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him. At three-thirty that afternoon, Harry, Ron, and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day,**

"Perfect day for Quidditch" chorused the other members of the original team that Harry had joined, all of them grinning at Wood who smiled sheepishly

**and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance. The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Harry had heard Fred and George Weasley complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left. **

"They are truly awful. It makes learning to fly on them so much more difficult" Remus said

"Just another thing to add to the list of yours that says 'things needing attended' Albus" McGonagall said firmly

**Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, grey hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk. "Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.**

"Not too bad that one" said Fred "I've seen worse"

**"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'" "UP" everyone shouted. Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did.**

"See? You're a natural" James said despairingly

**Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, thought Harry;**

"Interesting theory there Harry" Remus said thoughtfully

**there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground. Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Harry and Ron were delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years. "Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle – three - two -" But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.**

"Oh dear." James said simply

**"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle - twelve feet - twenty feet. Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and - WHAM - a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay face down on the grass in a heap.**

"Ouch"

**His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.**

"No great loss"

**Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his. "Broken wrist," Harry heard her mutter. "Come on, boy - it's all right, up you get." She turned to the rest of the class. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' **

"Or on a team" muttered Ron

**Come on, dear." Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him. No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter. "Did you see his face, the great lump?" The other Slytherins joined in. "Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil. "Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl.**

"Hard faced?" snorted Hermione "more like pug-faced"

**"Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati." "Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up. "Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch. Malfoy smiled nastily. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about - up a tree?" "Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he could fly well. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!" Harry grabbed his broom. No!" shouted Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move - you'll get us all into trouble." Harry ignored her.**

"As usual" Hermione said disgruntledly

**Blood was pounding in his ears. He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared; air rushed through his hair, and his robes whipped out behind him -and in a rush of fierce joy he realized he'd found something he could do without being taught - this was easy, this was wonderful. **

"So why don't you play Quidditch?" begged James "I like flying, just not all the competitiveness"

**He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Ron. He turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in mid-air. Malfoy looked stunned.**

"Of course I was bloody surprised Potter" Malfoy snapped "as far as I knew, it was the first time you were on a broom."

**"Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!" "Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried. **

"No cronies around to protect you up there Malfoy"

**Harry knew, somehow, what to do. He leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Harry made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping. "No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called. The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy. "Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground. Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down - next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball - wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching - he stretched out his hand - a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist. **

James was just staring at him in shock, mouth hanging open, utterly speechless. Lily on the other hand had plenty to say "Harry! That was incredibly dangerous! You could have broken your neck! Especially as it was your first time on a broom. How could you have been so thoughtless?" "Mum, honestly, I wasn't really thinking at all. There wasn't time, anyway you heard dad, Potters are naturals at flying, I just knew what to do and how to do it" Harry said apologetically

**"HARRY POTTER!" **

"Busted" sang James who had sort of recovered from his shock "you could say that" Harry said

**His heart sank faster than he'd just dived. Professor McGonagall was running toward them. He got to his feet, trembling. "Never - in all my time at Hogwarts -" Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "- how dare you - might have broken your neck -"**

"Thank you Professor" Lily said

**"It wasn't his fault, Professor -" "Be quiet, Miss Patil "But Malfoy -" "That's enough, Mr Weasley. Potter, follow me, now." Harry caught sight of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's triumphant faces as he left, walking numbly in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode toward the castle. He was going to be expelled, he just knew it.**

"Give over mate; they were never going to expel you. How many rules have you broken so far? And how many detentions have you served?" Dean asked, grinning widely

"Let's see" answered Ron "several hundred to the first and before this year, two to the second"

**He wanted to say something to defend himself, but there seemed to be something wrong with his voice. Professor McGonagall was sweeping along without even looking at him; **

"I couldn't trust myself to actually talk without giving anything away" she explained

**he had to jog to keep up. Now he'd done it. He hadn't even lasted two weeks. He'd be packing his bags in ten minutes. What would the Dursleys say when he turned up on the doorstep? **

"There wouldn't be a lot of talking going on" Harry muttered quietly

**Up the front steps, up the marble staircase inside, and still Professor McGonagall didn't say a word to him. She wrenched open doors and marched along corridors with Harry trotting miserably behind her. Maybe she was taking him to Dumbledore. He thought of Hagrid, expelled but allowed to stay on as gamekeeper. Perhaps he could be Hagrid's assistant. His stomach twisted as he imagined it, watching Ron and the others becoming wizards, while he stumped around the grounds carrying Hagrid's bag. Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside. "Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?" Wood? Thought Harry, bewildered; was Wood a cane she was going to use on him? **

"I would never" gasped McGonagall

"I know Professor; I was just rather intimidated at that point. I mean, Hogwarts appeared to still be in the dark ages in some aspects." Harry said, smiling slightly

**But Wood turned out to be a person, a burly fifth-year boy who came out of Flitwick's class looking confused. "Follow me, you two," said Professor McGonagall, and they marched on up the corridor, Wood looking curiously at Harry. **

"Well, look at it from my point of view, I'd just been pulled out of an OWL class by my head of house who as accompanying a scrawny, specky firstie. Of course I was ruddy confused." The ex-captain said defensively

**"In here." Professor McGonagall pointed them into a classroom that was empty except for Peeves, who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard. "Out, Peeves!" she barked. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and he swooped out cursing. **

"Wow, he's got a lot more respect for you now Professor. He never used to listen to anybody except Professor Dumbledore and us for prank ideas." James said, impressed

**Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind him and turned to face the two boys. "Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood - I've found you a Seeker." **

"You have GOT to be JOKING!" yelled James, turning on Harry, he was almost speechless

"What- how – you said – you said you didn't like the game" he said accusatorily

"I led you to believe that. To be fair, I only said I didn't inherit _chaser_ genes from you. That's true by the way, I can't catch a Quaffle to save my life" Harry retorted, his grin stretching from ear to ear. Giving up on his son, James rounded on the rest of them "you all knew didn't you? I can't believe I've been out-pranked by my own son."

By now, most of the hall was outright laughing at the distraught look on James' face

**Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight. "Are you serious, Professor?" "Absolutely," said Professor McGonagall crisply. "The boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?" Harry nodded silently. He didn't have a clue what was going on, but he didn't seem to be being expelled, and some of the feeling started coming back to his legs. "He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive," Professor McGonagall told Wood. "Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it."**

"I could so" the man in question looked offended

"On a school broom Charlie?" asked Fred slyly, grinning when Charlie looked suddenly doubtful

**Wood was now looking as though all his dreams had come true at once. "Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" he asked excitedly. "Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team," Professor McGonagall explained. "He's just the build for a Seeker, too," said Wood, now walking around Harry and staring at him. "Light - speedy - we'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor - a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say." **

"Get the Nimbus!" shouted James

**I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. Flattened in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks..." **

"Don't know why you'd want to anyway" Ron muttered quietly, rousing muffled sniggers from his housemates

**Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at Harry. "I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you." Then she suddenly smiled. "Your father would have been proud," she said. "He was an excellent Quidditch player himself."**

"Thank you very much Professor" James started preening his hair again

**"You're joking."**

"She's not"

"Ah, um, new paragraph bit James" Charlie said

"Oh, I knew that"

**It was dinnertime. Harry had just finished telling Ron what had happened when he'd left the grounds with Professor McGonagall. Ron had a piece of steak and kidney pie halfway to his mouth, but he'd forgotten all about it. **

"All hail the amazing Potter" Fred and George were bowing to Harry. "Um, guys?"

Ginny leaned over "you made Ron forget about his food"

**"Seeker?" he said. "But first years never - you must be the youngest house player in about a century, said Harry, shovelling pie into his mouth. He felt particularly hungry after the excitement of the afternoon. "Wood told me." Ron was so amazed, so impressed, he just sat and gaped at Harry. "I start training next week," said Harry. "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret." **

"Fat chance of that happening in Hogwarts" Lee shot in

"You'd be surprised" Harry replied mysteriously

**Fred and George Weasley now came into the hall, spotted Harry, and hurried over. "Well done," said George in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too - Beaters." "I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year," said Fred.**

At that, the team looked suddenly downcast, remembering that they had in fact been flattened in the last match of the season. Angelina however, was alert enough to cut Harry off as he opened his mouth to apologise "Harry, don't be so stupid. It was in no way your fault so shut up now"

**"We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us." **

Several people laughed at the idea of the burly Quidditch player skipping

**"Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school." "Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. **

"You might have told me guys" Lee complained "sorry mate couldn't" the two replied, looking apologetic

**See you." Fred and George had hardly disappeared when someone far less welcome turned up: Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. "Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?" "You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," said Harry coolly. There was of course nothing at all little about Crabbe and Goyle, but as the High Table was full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl.**

"That's practically all they can do anytime" Ron said

**"I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only - no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?" "Of course he has," said Ron, wheeling around. "I'm his second, who's yours?" **

"Ronald! How could you be so foolish to accept a duel for somebody else?" Molly screeched

"Mum, relax" Bill started in a conciliatory tone "they're first years remember? The most they'll be able to do is shoot sparks at one another"

**Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up. "Crabbe," he said. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked." When Malfoy had gone, Ron and Harry looked at each other. "What is a wizard's duel?" **

"HA!" said Malfoy triumphantly "I knew you didn't have a clue what I was talking about"

**said Harry. "And what do you mean, you're my second?" "Well, a second's there to take over if you die," said Ron casually, **

"Reeeeaaaaaalllll casual little bro" Fred said, shaking his head. "To be fair Fred, we all know Ron has all the subtlety of a ton of bricks"

**getting started at last on his cold pie. Catching the look on Harry's face, he added quickly, "But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway."**

"Of course I bloody well did" Malfoy muttered "that was only because I didn't bank on your Gryffindor tendencies forcing you to open your mouth before you engaged your brain"

**"And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?"**

"Punch the git on the nose?" suggested James to enthusiastic barking from the dog.

**"Throw it away and punch him on the nose," Ron suggested. **

Ron and James hi-fived

**"Excuse me." They both looked up. It was Hermione Granger. "Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" said Ron. Hermione ignored him and spoke to Harry. "I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying -"**

"You probably could have" James said cautiously

**"Bet you could," Ron muttered. "-and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. **

"That's because I didn't have my heirlooms at that point" Harry said with a grin "but we didn't anyway"

**It's really very selfish of you." "And it's really none of your business," said Harry. "Good-bye," said Ron.**

**All the same, it wasn't what you'd call the perfect end to the day, Harry thought, as he lay awake much later listening to Dean and Seamus falling asleep (Neville wasn't back from the hospital wing).**

"It shouldn't have taken that long to fix your wrist" Lily said concernedly "it didn't" replied Neville, refusing to elaborate

**Ron had spent all evening giving him advice such as "If he tries to curse you, you'd better dodge it, because I can't remember how to block them."**

"That's actually good advice because not all spells can be easily blocked" Remus said "its good practice to learn to incorporate dodging into your duelling at this stage so you are well practiced"

"Remus! You shouldn't be encouraging him" Lily scolded

**There was a very good chance they were going to get caught by Filch or Mrs Norris, and Harry felt he was pushing his luck, breaking another school rule today. On the other hand, Malfoys sneering face kept looming up out of the darkness - this was his big chance to beat Malfoy face-to-face. He couldn't miss it. **

"The slimy git could though" Ron mumbled

**"Half-past eleven," Ron muttered at last, "we'd better go." They pulled on their bathrobes, picked up their wands, and crept across the tower room, down the spiral staircase, and into the Gryffindor common room. A few embers were still glowing in the fireplace, turning all the armchairs into hunched black shadows. They had almost reached the portrait hole when a voice spoke from the chair nearest them, "I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry." A lamp flickered on. It was Hermione Granger, wearing a pink bathrobe and a frown. "You!" said Ron furiously. "Go back to bed!" "I almost told your brother," Hermione snapped, "Percy - he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this."**

"Traitor!" cried Fred and George

**Harry couldn't believe anyone could be so interfering. "Come on," he said to Ron. He pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady and climbed through the hole. Hermione wasn't going to give up that easily. She followed Ron through the portrait hole, hissing at them like an angry goose. "Don't you care about Gryffindor, do you only care about yourselves, I don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells." **

Several people raised eyebrows at the now blushing Gryffindor

**"Go away." "All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so -" But what they were, they didn't find out. Hermione had turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady to get back inside and found herself facing an empty painting. The Fat Lady had gone on a night-time visit and Hermione was locked out of Gryffindor tower. **

"I hate it when that happens" James grumbled

**"Now what am I going to do?" she asked shrilly. "That's your problem," said Ron. "We've got to go; we're going to be late." They hadn't even reached the end of the corridor when Hermione caught up with them. "I'm coming with you," she said. "You are not." "D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all three of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up."**

"Would you actually have done it?" Dean asked the boys, as Ron was shaking his head Harry answered "probably, yes. It would be the right thing to do…" he trailed off at the incredulous looks

**"You've got some nerve -" said Ron loudly. "Shut up, both of you!" said Harry sharply. I heard something." It was a sort of snuffling. "Mrs Norris?" breathed Ron, squinting through the dark. It wasn't Mrs Norris. It was Neville. He was curled up on the floor, fast asleep, but jerked suddenly awake as they crept nearer.**

**"Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours; I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed." **

"That's why I wasn't in the dorm"

**"Keep your voice down, Neville. The password's 'Pig snout' but it won't help you now; the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere." "How's your arm?" said Harry. "Fine," said Neville, showing them. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute." "Good - well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later -" "Don't leave me!" said Neville, scrambling to his feet, "I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already."**

"He's not that scary" James protested

**Ron looked at his watch and then glared furiously at Hermione and Neville. "If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you. Hermione opened her mouth, perhaps to tell Ron exactly how to use the Curse of the Bogies,**

Hermione grinned sheepishly "you knew me to well Harry, even then"

**but Harry hissed at her to be quiet and beckoned them all forward. They flitted along corridors striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. At every turn Harry expected to run into Filch or Mrs Norris, but they were lucky. They sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed toward the trophy room. Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet. The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, shields, plates, and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness. They edged along the walls, keeping their eyes on the doors at either end of the room. Harry took out his wand in case Malfoy leapt in and started at once. **

"Good idea, if the little sneak was actually going to show up" James said "how do you know that?" Harry asked "far too much like his father. My guess is he ratted you out to either Minnie or Filch" came the grim reply

"It wasn't McGonagall that time" Harry said with a grin, remembering the dragon

**The minutes crept by. "He's late, maybe he's chickened out," Ron whispered. Then a noise in the next room made them jump. Harry had only just raised his wand when they heard someone speak -and it wasn't Malfoy. "Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."**

"Told you so" James sang

**It was Filch speaking to Mrs Norris. Horror-struck, Harry waved madly at the other three to follow him as quickly as possible; they scurried silently toward the door, away from Filch's voice. Neville's robes had barely whipped round the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room. "They're in here somewhere," they heard him mutter, "probably hiding." "This way!" Harry mouthed to the others and, petrified, they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armour. They could hear Filch getting nearer. Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke into a run -he tripped, grabbed Ron around the waist, and the pair of them toppled right into a suit of armour. The clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle. "RUN!" Harry yelled, and the four of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following - they swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, Harry in the lead, without any idea where they were or where they were going - they ripped**

**through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came out near their Charms classroom, which they knew was miles from the trophy room.**

"That's a bloody long way from the trophy room" James exclaimed "how the hell did you run that far?"

"Pure adrenaline" Harry answered

**"I think we've lost him," Harry panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead. Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering. "I - told -you," Hermione gasped, clutching at the stitch in her chest, "I - told - you."**

"wasn't really the time for 'I told you so's Hermione" Remus said, grinning "you save them for when you are safely back in the common room with no chance of having to face Minnie's wrath"

"Mr Lupin!" snapped McGonagall "how on earth am I supposed to stop this lot calling me that when you do?" "Glare at them?" he suggested, laughing when she proceeded to do the same thing to him

**"We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," said Ron, "quickly as possible." "Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said to Harry. "You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you - Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off." Harry thought she was probably right, but he wasn't going to tell her that. **

"Of course he wouldn't" Hermione said, sounding have amused, half exasperated.

**"Let's go." It wasn't going to be that simple. They hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them. It was Peeves. He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight. "Shut up, Peeves - please - you'll get us thrown out."**

"Don't say that, nothing would delight him more than getting 'ickle firsties' into trouble" groaned James

**Peeves cackled. "Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty." "Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please." "Should tell Filch, I should," **

"As if" scoffed Remus "Peeves would never tell Filch anything about troublemakers. He enjoys the assistance"

**said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know." "Get out of the way," snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves this was a big mistake.**

"About the worst thing you could have done" James moaned, burying his face in his hands "now he'll be out to get you." the dog on the floor whined for a bit, as if bemoaning their stupidity

**"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR" Ducking under Peeves, they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door - and it was locked. "This is it!" Ron moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door, "We're done for! This is the end!"**

"No it's not" James laughed

"How do you know?" asked Ron, bewildered, "easy," replied James "same way I know you are going to become great friends with Hermione over an incident that involves you getting into trouble." "And how is that?" Ron demanded, now looking absolutely gobsmacked "cos that's how me and Sirius became friends with Remus" James said with a grin "and she seems like the Remus in your gang. You know the one that helps with your homework and research for extra-curricular activities. And saves your skin in situations like that"

**They could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could toward Peeves's shouts. "Oh, move over," Hermione snarled. She grabbed Harry's wand, tapped the lock, and whispered, 'Alohomora!" The lock clicked and the door swung open - they piled through it, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against it, listening. "Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying.**

**"Quick, tell me." "Say 'please." **

"Oh, good, you're safe" sighed Lily to many peoples surprise "what? Peeves has done it to me often enough"

**"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now where did they go?" "Shan't say nothing if you don't say please,"**

**said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice. "All right -please." "NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!" **

"Epic!" cheered the twins

**And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage. "He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered. "I think we'll be okay - get off, Neville!" For Neville had been tugging on the sleeve of Harry's bathrobe for the last minute. "What?" Harry turned around - and saw, quite clearly, what. For a moment, he was sure he'd walked into a nightmare - this was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far. They weren't in a room, as he had supposed. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden. They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs. **

"What the hell is something like that doing at Hogwarts!" Lily exploded "especially behind a door that a first year spell could open!"

"Yes, I'd quite like to know how Miss Granger's spell opened that door Albus" McGonagall said, somewhat icily

**It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Harry knew that the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant. Harry groped for the doorknob - between Filch and death, he'd take Filch. **

"Good choice son"

**They fell backward - Harry slammed the door shut, and they ran, they almost flew, back down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else, because they didn't see him anywhere, but they hardly cared - all they wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster. They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor. "Where on earth have you all been?" she asked, looking at their bathrobes hanging off their shoulders and their flushed, sweaty faces. "Never mind that - pig snout, pig snout," panted Harry, and the portrait swung forward. They scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling, into armchairs. It was a while before any of them said anything. Neville, indeed, looked as if he'd never speak again. "What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does." Hermione had got both her breath and her bad temper back again. "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?" "The floor?" Harry suggested.**

"Nice one"

**"I wasn't looking at its feet; I was too busy with its heads." "No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something." She stood up, glaring at them. I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed - or worse, expelled. **

"Seriously?" Fred said incredulously "death or expulsion and you'd take death?"

**Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." Ron stared after her, his mouth open. "No, we don't mind," he said. "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you. But Hermione had given Harry something else to think about as he climbed back into bed. The dog was guarding something... What had Hagrid said? Gringotts was the safest place in the world for something you wanted to hide - except perhaps Hogwarts. It looked as though Harry had found out where the grubby little package from vault seven hundred and thirteen was.**

James clapped sarcastically before asking "is that the end of the chapter? Can we have dinner now?"

"Very well" Professor Dumbledore waved his hand, causing the house tables, which had been against the walls to be filled with food "try not to harm each other in your eagerness to get to the food, there is plenty for everyone"

People moved swiftly towards the tables, filling plates with food before sitting back down.

By the time everybody had eaten their fill, lots of people were sitting in different places but nobody was really complaining.

getting there! only another 7 chapters of this book to go. i do intend on doing the whole series but i don't want to think how long it's going to take.

by the way, am i the only one who has ever wandered what happens after they finish reading the books? i mean it's all very well them finding out all this information and stuff, but what do they do with it? just a thought.


	13. Halloween

**DISCLAIMER: Once again I am forced to write that none of the characters or places mentioned in this chapter are mine and all the bits in bold do originally belong to our Queen, J.K. Rowling, I'm just borrowing them for a bit. :)**

"Who wants it then?" Charlie said waving the book above his head

Before anyone had answered, the book shot out of Charlie's hands and zoomed over to Professor Flitwick.

He opened it to the correct page and began in his squeaky voice

**HALLOWEEN**

"You know I really hate that day sometimes" Harry said disconsolately

**Malfoy couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that Harry and Ron were still at Hogwarts the next day, looking tired but perfectly cheerful. Indeed, by the next morning Harry and Ron thought that meeting the three-headed dog had been an excellent adventure, and they were quite keen to have another one.**

"boys" sighed Lily and Hermione, glancing at each other with slightly hesitant smiles

**In the meantime, Harry filled Ron in about the package that seemed to have been moved from Gringotts to Hogwarts, and they spent a lot of time wondering what could possibly need such heavy protection. "It's either really valuable or really dangerous," said Ron. **

"or both" James added

**"Or both," said Harry. **

James grinned at his son again

**But as all they knew for sure about the mysterious object was that it was about two inches long, they didn't have much chance of guessing what it was without further clues. Neither Neville nor Hermione showed the slightest interest in what lay underneath the dog and the trapdoor. All Neville cared about was never going near the dog again. Hermione was now refusing to speak to Harry and Ron, but she was such a bossy know-it-all that they saw this as an added bonus. **

"seriously, we don't think like that now Mione" Harry said, reaching over to pat her gently on the shoulder. "I know" she said, "but it still hurts to know that you did at one point. Even though I didn't exactly give the best first impression." "end of this chapter is the, um 'incident' that resulted in our friendship so not much more of us being rather horrible to you"

**All they really wanted now was a way of getting back at Malfoy, and to their great delight, just such a thing arrived in the mail about a week later. As the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, everyone's attention was caught at once by a long, thin package carried by six large screech owls. Harry was just as interested as everyone else to see what was in this large parcel, and was amazed when the owls soared down and dropped it right in front of him, knocking his bacon to the floor.**

"not the BACON!" yelled Ron unhappily, the dog appeared to agree as it gave a mournful howl

**They had hardly fluttered out of the way when another owl dropped a letter on top of the parcel. Harry ripped open the letter first, which was lucky, because it said: **

**DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE.**

**It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. **

"because it's so not obvious that it's a broom" Remus said dryly

**Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session.**

**Professor McGonagall**

**Harry had difficulty hiding his glee as he handed the note to Ron to read. "A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron moaned enviously. "I've never even touched one." They left the hall quickly, wanting to unwrap the broomstick in private before their first class, but halfway across the entrance hall they found the way upstairs barred by Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy seized the package from Harry and felt it.**

"do you often feel other boys packages Malfoy?" asked James, an innocent grin plastered across his face

Malfoy went pink but didn't deign to reply, sniffing haughtily.

**"That's a broomstick," he said, throwing it back to Harry with a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face. "You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them." Ron couldn't resist it.**

"of course he couldn't" sighed Molly despairingly

**"It's not any old broomstick," he said, "It's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?" Ron grinned at Harry. "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus." "What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," Malfoy snapped back. "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig." **

"uncalled for Mr Malfoy" Professor McGonagall snapped "and will you lot sit down!" for, as that had been read, all the Weasley children except Percy plus Harry had shot to their feet, glaring menacingly at the blond, who looked quite intimidated.

**Before Ron could answer, Professor Flitwick appeared at Malfoy's elbow. "Not arguing, I hope, boys?" he squeaked. "Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," said Malfoy quickly. "Yes, yes, that's right," said Professor Flitwick, beaming at Harry. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?" "A Nimbus Two Thousand, sit," said Harry, fighting not to laugh at the look of horror on Malfoy's face. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it," **

"nice one Harry" James hi-fived Harry again

**he added. Harry and Ron headed upstairs, smothering their laughter at Malfoy's obvious rage and confusion. "Well, it's true," Harry chortled as they reached the top of the marble staircase, "If he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall I wouldn't be on the team..." "So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" came an angry voice from just behind them. Hermione was stomping up the stairs, looking disapprovingly at the package in Harry's hand. "I thought you weren't speaking to us?" said Harry. "Yes, don't stop now," said Ron, "it's doing us so much good." Hermione marched away with her nose in the air. Harry had a lot of trouble keeping his mind on his lessons that day. It kept wandering up to the dormitory where his new broomstick was lying under his bed, or straying off to the Quidditch field where he'd be learning to play that night. **

"honestly Harry, you should be keeping your mind on lessons, regardless of what you are doing that evening" Lily sighed "but I suppose expecting that is futile"

**He bolted his dinner that evening without noticing what he was eating, and then rushed upstairs with Ron to unwrap the Nimbus Two Thousand at last. "Wow," Ron sighed, as the broomstick rolled onto Harry's bedspread. Even Harry, who knew nothing about the different brooms, thought it looked wonderful. Sleek and shiny, with a mahogany handle, it had a long tail of neat, straight twigs and Nimbus Two Thousand written in gold near the top. **

"James" Remus said carefully "you can stop drooling now" this caused many people to look at the boy from the past and laugh for he was indeed sat with his jaw hanging slightly loose and a trail of drool forming

**As seven o'clock drew nearer, Harry left the castle and set off in the dusk toward the Quidditch field. He'd never been inside the stadium before. Hundreds of seats were raised in stands around the field so that the spectators were high enough to see what was going on. At either end of the field were three golden poles with hoops on the end. They reminded Harry of the little plastic sticks Muggle children blew bubbles through, except that they were fifty feet high.**

"exactly what I thought mate" laughed Dean

**Too eager to fly again to wait for Wood, Harry mounted his broomstick and kicked off from the ground. What a feeling - he swooped in and out of the goal posts and then sped up and down the field. The Nimbus Two Thousand turned wherever he wanted at his lightest touch. "Hey, Potter, come down!' Oliver Wood had arrived. fie was carrying a large wooden crate under his arm. Harry landed next to him. "Very nice," said Wood, his eyes glinting.**

The team shuddered collectively

"That glint is usually the one he has when we got woken up at dawn for 6-hour practices on Saturday mornings" Angelina explained with a fond grin. Oliver went a bit red, "I only did that a couple of times, and that was in my last year. I was somewhat determined to win the cup that year." He said defensively

"We noticed" chorused the rest of the team sarcastically

By now most of the rest of the students were laughing, all bar the youngest two years of Gryffindor were pretty much in hysterics having seen the single minded drive Wood held towards Quidditch.

**"I see what McGonagall meant... you really are a natural. I'm just going to teach you the rules this evening, then you'll be joining team practice three times a week." **

"Ah, the wonderful times when practice was only three times a week" sighed Katie

"Not four" started Fred with a grin

"Or five" George added

"Or six" Harry said with a grin

"Or seven" Alicia was struggling to not laugh

"Or indeed more than seven" Angelina finished, breaking down in laughter

"How do you fit more than seven practices in a week?" James asked, clearly baffled

Harry managed to stop laughing long enough to explain "well, there was the after dinner practice every day, then there were the crack of dawn weekend practices, then there was the occasional pre-dinner practice during the week in the three weeks leading up to the match…" he trailed off at the incredulous looks from the rest of the students "you think I'm joking? In the week before the last game of the season in my third year, I reckon we spent the better part of about forty hours on that bloody pitch"

"Language Harry" admonished Lily sternly before dissolving into chuckles again

"How on earth did you manage to book the pitch for that long?" James turned to Wood with a look of awe in his face

"I don't really know, I guess I sounded kinda desperate when I was talking to Madam Hooch, Gryffindor hadn't won the Quidditch Cup in five years at that point so I really wanted to win"

"five years? You mean Gryffindor hadn't won since I graduated?" Charlie asked disbelievingly

"nope" Wood said sadly "seeker let us down, couldn't find a decent one. And without a decent seeker playing you're pretty much scuppered"

"well Wood, if it's any consolation I should bloody hope you won that year, if only for the simple reason of none of the other teams getting any practice time!" James said laughingly

**He opened the crate. Inside were four different-sized balls. "Right," said Wood. "Now, Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. **

"it is easy to play" Harry protested

"only if you are as natural at flying as you are Harry" Dean retorted with a grin

**There are seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers." "Three Chasers," Harry repeated, as Wood took out a bright red ball about the size of a football. "This ball's called the Quaffle," said Wood. "The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Follow me?" "The Chasers throw the Quaffle and put it through the hoops to score," Harry recited. "So - that's sort of like basketball on broomsticks with six hoops, isn't it?" **

"What's basketball?" Ron asked "muggle sport" Hermione answered quickly

**"What's basketball?" said Wood curiously. **

**"Never mind," said Harry quickly. "Now, there's another player on each side who's called the Keeper -I'm Keeper for Gryffindor.**

"and a damn fine one at that" Fred said cheerfully

**I have to fly around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring." "Three Chasers, one Keeper," said Harry, who was determined to remember it all. "And they play with the Quaffle. Okay, got that. So what are they for?" He pointed at the three balls left inside the box. "I'll show you now," said Wood. "Take this." He handed Harry a small club, a bit like a short baseball bat. "I'm going to show you what the Bludgers do," Wood said. "These two are the Bludgers." He showed Harry two identical balls, jet black and slightly smaller than the red Quaffle. Harry noticed that they seemed to be straining to escape the straps holding them inside the box. "Stand back," Wood warned Harry. He bent down and freed one of the Bludgers. At once, the black ball rose high in the air and then pelted straight at Harry's face. Harry swung at it with the bat to stop it from breaking his nose, and sent it zigzagging away into the air - it zoomed around their heads and then shot at Wood, who dived on top of it and managed to pin it to the ground. "See?" Wood panted, forcing the struggling Bludger back into the crate and strapping it down safely. "The Bludgers rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two Beaters on each team - the Weasley twins are ours – **

"human Bludgers themselves" Alicia said happily

**it's their job to protect their side from the Bludgers and try and knock them toward the other team. So - think you've got all that?" "Three Chasers try and score with the Quaffle; the Keeper guards the goal posts; the Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team," Harry reeled off. "Very good," said Wood. "Er - have the Bludgers ever killed anyone?" Harry asked, hoping he sounded offhand. **

" cos you're so good at that Harry" Ron said sarcastically

**"Never at Hogwarts. We've had a couple of broken jaws but nothing worse than that. **

"and a deboned arm" Harry added quietly "to be fair, that wasn't the Bludger, the Bludger only broke your arm" corrected George

**Now, the last member of the team is the Seeker. That's you. And you don't have to worry about the Quaffle or the Bludgers" "unless they crack my head open." "Don't worry, the Weasleys are more than a match for the Bludgers – I mean, they're like a pair of human Bludgers themselves." Wood reached into the crate and took out the fourth and last ball. Compared with the Quaffle and the Bludgers, it was tiny, about the size of a large walnut. It was bright gold and had little fluttering silver wings. "This," said Wood, "is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of the lot. It's very hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seeker's job to catch it. You've got to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers, and Quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker, because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins his team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win. **

"nearly being the operative word there" Harry said with a grin "huh?" asked James

"Quidditch world cup, summer before last year." Harry elaborated "Bulgaria-Ireland, Victor Krum caught the snitch, but Ireland won by ten points. They were never going to get the snitch in their own right though, not after Lynch had fallen for the Wronski feint twice. I don't know why it took Krum that long to catch the snitch though, I saw it twice"

"as if Potter" sneered Percy from the head table "you couldn't possibly beat an international seeker. I see you are still making up lies as normal"

However, most people ignored Percy in favour of staring at Harry, awe and admiration written all over their faces

James was sat with his jaw open, a pose that was mirrored by Wood and Charlie

Eventually Charlie gathered his wits enough to say "you saw the snitch before Krum did? Twice?" "Yup, why?" Harry clearly didn't have a clue as to why people were staring at him again "what? It's not like I hadn't spent many a long, painful hour training to do just that"

"Harry" said Angelina "we only use school grade snitches, professional snitches move about two-three times as fast"

"ahem" Wood coughed "actually, I managed to get a hold of a professional grade snitch for practice. He was finding the school ones too easily, I had a word with the guys at Puddlemere, they were already talking to me about joining, and they got me one…" by now, most of the hall was staring slack jawed at Harry

"no bloody wonder none of the rest of us could get anywhere near him on the pitch then" Malfoy said

"it was only after Christmas" Wood protested "once he had an international standard broom. I just thought he needed a bit more of a challenge"

"okay" Harry cleared his throat loudly "now we've clarified that I can catch a professional snitch, can we get on with the flipping books"

"ahem, yes" Professor Flitwick snapped out of his shock and found his place again

**That's why Seekers get fouled so much. A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught, so it can go on for ages - I think the record is three months, they had to keep bringing on substitutes so the players could get some sleep. Well, that's it – any questions?"**

"so wish I could have seen that game" Harry whispered

**Harry shook his head. He understood what he had to do all right, it was doing it that was going to be the problem. "We won't practice with the Snitch yet," said Wood, carefully shutting it back inside the crate, "it's too dark, we might lose it. Let's try you out with a few of these." He pulled a bag of ordinary golf balls out of his pocket and a few minutes later, he and Harry were up in the air, Wood throwing the golf balls as hard as he could in every direction for Harry to catch. Harry didn't miss a single one, and Wood was delighted. After half an hour, night had really fallen and they couldn't carry on. "That Quidditch cup'll have our name on it this year,"**

Harry winced slightly, an act that didn't go unnoticed by the team

"Harry, it wasn't your fault, how many times do we have to tell you?" Angelina snapped "you can't help your saving people thing so shut up about it already, it's over, in the past, finished, done. And no amount of guilt you feel will change that"

**said Wood happily as they trudged back up to the castle. "I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better than Charlie Weasley, and he could have played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons."**

"thanks" Charlie said with a grin "but I kinda always knew Quidditch was just a hobby. And there isn't any doubt you're better than me Harry." Harry blushed slightly

**Perhaps it was because he was now so busy, what with Quidditch practice three evenings a week on top of all his homework, but Harry could hardly believe it when he realized that he'd already been at Hogwarts two months. The castle felt more like home than Privet Drive ever had.**

Dumbledore frowned in concern_"if he truly doesn't feel as though Privet Drive is his home, the blood wards are not as strong as I thought they would be. I will have to check on them soon"_

**His lessons, too, were becoming more and more interesting now that they had mastered the basics. On Halloween morning they woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom. Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Harry's partner was Seamus Finnigan (which was a relief, because Neville had been trying to catch his eye).**

"sorry again Neville"

"that's ok Harry, I was a bit of a disaster zone then so I don't blame you"

"even so, I reckon I'd have been better off with you, you didn't set fire to your feather at least. Unlike our resident pyrotechnician" Harry gestured to Seamus who grinned sheepishly

"I cant help stuff exploding or burning when I try to do spells on it" he protested weakly

"no, but you could try not interrupting breakfast multiple times a week trying to turn water into rum" Dean retorted. "where's the fun in that?"

**Ron, however, was to be working with Hermione Granger. It was hard to tell whether Ron or Hermione was angrier about this.**

"I was" they chorused, mock-glaring at each other when they realised they had spoken in tandem

**She hadn't spoken to either of them since the day Harry's broomstick had arrived. "Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too - never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest." **

"tried it, didn't work" James said with a grin "it did multiply the feather though" added Remus

"by about five hundred" James said with a laugh

**It was very difficult. Harry and Seamus swished and flicked, but the feather they were supposed to be sending skyward just lay on the desktop. Seamus got so impatient that he prodded it with his wand and set fire to it - Harry had to put it out with his hat. **

"so that's what they're for" mused Bill "I always wondered"

**Ron, at the next table, wasn't having much more luck. "Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill. "You're saying it wrong," Harry heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long." "You do it, then, if you're so clever,"**

"wrong move Ron" James said "so the wrong move, they take it as a challenge then perform the spell perfectly. Don't they Lily-flower?"

"I told you to stop calling me that Potter!" she snapped "but yes, I recall you doing exactly the same to me in charms at one point."

**Ron snarled. Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads. "Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!" Ron was in a very bad mood by the end of the class. "It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Harry as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly."**

"Hermione, I want to apologise, for all the crass, idiotic remarks I made about you. I was a bit thick really, and I-" Ron started hesitantly but Hermione cut him off abruptly

"I know Ron, don't worry about it. yes you said some really hurtful things but if you think about it then without you saying that then we might never have become friends" Ron still looked unsure but nodded "I guess.."

**Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. Harry caught a glimpse of her face - and was startled to see that she was in tears. "I think she heard you." "So?" said Ron, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she's got no friends." Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon. On their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Harry and Ron overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone. Ron looked still more awkward at this, but a moment later they had entered the Great Hall, where the Halloween decorations put Hermione out of their minds.**

"gee, now I feel loved" she said sarcastically "thanks guys"

"to be fair, we weren't friends at that point and the decorations are pretty spectacular" Ron said with his usual tactless way

**A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet. Harry was just helping himself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know." He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.**

"coward" James said jokingly "what sort of DADA teacher was he?" "a rubbish one, to be honest the only year we've had a good teacher was third" Harry said with a faint grin at Remus "but I'm not going to tell you who he was so don't bother asking" he cut James off just as the other boy opened his mouth

"hey, last year's wasn't too bad" some Ravenclaw protested

"until we found out he was a death eater in disguise, but that's a separate story" Harry retorted "and you'll find out when the time comes"

**There was uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence. "Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!" **

"on that note" Harry stood up again, and looked straight at the headmaster "aren't the Hufflepuff dorms on the way to the dungeons? I know the Slytherin ones are, but I don't actually know exactly where the Puffs' dorms are"

"how the hell do you know where our dorms are Potter?" demanded Malfoy furiously as James congratulated his son

"I've been in them, second year actually" Harry replied calmly "you'll see when we get there"

The hall had calmed down from the frenzied discussion that had broken out at the reminder of the fact that Dumbledore had sent two houses in the direction of the troll

"thank you for your concern Mr Potter but my prefects had the forethought to realise the same thing and took the students to the library instead" Professor Sprout spoke up with a gentle smile

**Percy was in his element.**

"**of course he was" scoffed Fred disgustedly**

**"Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!" "How could a troll get in?" Harry asked as they climbed the stairs. "Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid," said Ron. "Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke." **

"Peeves wouldn't-"

"he's not that-"

"never happen-"

James Fred George and Remus all started talking at once, stopping abruptly when they noticed. After a few unspoken words, James started talking again

"Peeves isn't stupid enough to do something like that, he knows where the limit is. Endangering students like that would get him exorcised and that would mean Filch would win their little war. He's not about to let that happen" he explained carefully

"it's nice to know some one knows where the limit lies at least" Professor McGonagall said sniffily

"HEY!" the twins protested "have you ever known any of our pranks do lasting damage to anyone? Besides to their pride and or ego?" George continued

"the same, Mr Weasley, cannot be said for your predecessors however" she replied, glaring at James

"slimy death-eater wannabees they all are though" he muttered mutinously

Lily rounded on him "and how do you know it wasn't your incessant bullying, because that's what it is, that drove them to that path? You assume you know everything about a person simply from the crest on their robes?"

James looked slightly abashed, as though he had never considered that possibility

"you picked on the Slytherins simply because they were Slytherins?" Harry looked disappointed "at least I wait to get to know them before I decide to hate them. Example A; ferret-face, he made me pretty much hate him on the train by insulting my friend. Oh and there's also Snape, I don't so much hate him, as pity him because he can't learn to grow up and realise that I have two parents and I'm not an exact replica of you. Regardless, it sounds to me as though you and he are actually quite similar; you pick on Slytherins because they're snakes, he picks on everybody else because they're not snakes." James spluttered at the idea of being compared to his adversary

"can we move on now Professor?" Harry spoke over the incoherent noises coming from his father

**They passed different groups of people hurrying in different directions. As they jostled their way through a crowd of confused Hufflepuffs, Harry suddenly grabbed Ron's arm. "I've just thought - Hermione." "What about her?" "She doesn't know about the troll." **

"the first demonstration of your 'saving people thing' there Harry?" Hermione said with a mischievous grin

**Ron bit his lip. "Oh, all right," he snapped. "But Percy'd better not see us." Ducking down, they joined the Hufflepuffs going the other way, slipped down a deserted side corridor, and hurried off toward the girls' bathroom. They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them. "Percy!" hissed Ron, pulling Harry behind a large stone griffin. Peering around it, however, they saw not Percy but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view. "What's he doing?" Harry whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?" "Search me." Quietly as possible, they crept along the next corridor after Snape's fading footsteps. "He's heading for the third floor," Harry said, but Ron held up his hand. "Can you smell something?" Harry sniffed and a foul stench reached his nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean. **

"EEEWWWWW!" cried Lavender, looking slightly green

**And then they heard it - a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Ron pointed - at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving toward them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight. It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was dull, granite grey, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long. The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room. "The keys in the lock," Harry muttered. "We could lock it in." "Good idea," **

"no. no it really wasn't!" Harry said, throwing a cautious glance at Hermione who began to look suspicious

**said Ron nervously. They edged toward the open door, mouths dry, praying the troll wasn't about to come out of it. With one great leap, Harry managed to grab the key, slam the door, and lock it. 'Yes!" Flushed with their victory, they started to run back up the passage, but as they reached the corner they heard something that made their hearts stop - a high, petrified scream - and it was coming from the chamber they'd just chained up.**

"you locked that thing in there with me!"

"it was completely unintentional Mione, we didn't know it was a girls bathroom and even if we did we had no way of knowing it was the one you were in" Harry said placatingly

**"Oh, no," said Ron, pale as the Bloody Baron. "It's the girls' bathroom!" Harry gasped. "Hermione!" they said together. It was the last thing they wanted to do, but what choice did they have? Wheeling around, they sprinted back to the door and turned the key, fumbling in their panic. Harry pulled the door open and they ran inside. Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went. "Confuse it!" Harry said desperately to Ron, and, seizing a tap, he threw it as hard as he could against the wall. The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw Harry. It hesitated, then made for him instead, lifting its club as it went. "Oy, pea-brain!" yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber, and he threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout toward Ron instead, giving Harry time to run around it. "Come on, run, run!" Harry yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her toward the door, but she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror.**

"not the best time to freeze there Hermione" Fred said

"cut me some slack I was twelve and I had a creature just walk out of a fairy-tale looking like it was going to kill me! I think I'm allowed to be terrified" she retorted

**The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started toward Ron, who was nearest and had no way to escape. Harry then did something that was both very brave and very stupid: **

"normal behaviour then Potter" sneered Malfoy "the very stupid part anyway"

**He took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind. The troll couldn't feel Harry hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick a long bit of wood up its nose, and Harry's wand had still been in his hand when he'd jumped – it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils.**

"now that is just plain gross" Tonks said, turning her face a hideous shade of green to emphasize her point

**Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Harry clinging on for dear life; any second, the troll was going to rip him off or catch him a terrible blow with the club. Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright; Ron pulled out his own wand - not knowing what he was going to do he heard himself cry the first spell that came into his head: "Wingardium Leviosa!"**

"yes, utterly brilliant Weasley, choose the spell you can't perform to attempt to save your darling friends" sneered Malfoy

"trolls are very good teachers you know" Ron replied with a smug smile

"so are dragons" muttered Harry to Hermione; she gave him a quick grin, unfortunately Lily over heard the word 'dragon'

"when on earth did you meet a dragon? do you ever have a quiet year or am I going to be grey with the worry by the end of this?" Harry looked away sheepishly "well third year was sort of quiet, it was by far the best anyway" "speak for yourself there Harry, I didn't find it very quiet" Remus said with a wry smile "but it was a good year. The year I met you after all."

"oh please" Malfoy sneered "can we get on with this ridiculous reading and cut out the sappiness"

**The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over - and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble. Harry got to his feet. He was shaking and out of breath. Ron was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done. It was Hermione who spoke first. "Is it - dead?" I don't think so," said Harry, I think it's just been knocked out." He bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy grey glue. "Urgh - troll boogers."**

"gross" groaned Parvati

**He wiped it on the troll's trousers. A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them look up. They hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. **

"ya think?" George said incredulously

**A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart. **

"pathetic" sneered Snape

"for once, Professor, I agree" Harry said jovially

**Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron and Harry. Harry had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were white. **

"that's nothing" James, Fred and George said. "At least she still had lips visible" James continued with a laugh

**Hopes of winning fifty points for Gryffindor faded quickly from Harry's mind. **

"what they were doing there in the first place I have no idea" McGonagall said, rolling her eyes

**"What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. Harry looked at Ron, who was still standing with his wand in the air. **

"I was in shock ok?" he protested weakly "you try knocking out a twelve foot mountain roll with a levitation charm at the age of eleven"

**"You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?" Snape gave Harry a swift, piercing look. Harry looked at the floor. He wished Ron would put his wand down. Then a small voice came out of the shadows. "Please, Professor McGonagall - they were looking for me." "Miss Granger!" Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last. I went looking for the troll because I - I thought I could deal with it on my own - you know, because I've read all about them." Ron dropped his wand. Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher? **

"quite. I wouldn't have thought it of you Miss Granger" Professor McGonagall said disapprovingly

"that's nothing Professor, I'd wait until second year at least before you draw any real conclusions about her" Ron said, glancing meaningfully at Harry and Hermione

"what did I-"

Harry interrupted her "extended stay in the Hospital wing?"

"oh yes. I remember"

**"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."**

"we may have forgotten to mention that we locked the thing in with her, or that it was Ron doing his typical 'open mouth, insert foot' that sent her there in the first place" Harry said by way of an apology

"Oy" Ron objected loudly but nobody really looked at him

"that you did, Mr Potter" came the tart reply from Mcgonagall

Harry winced, turning back to Professor Flitwick to hear the rest

**Harry and Ron tried to look as though this story wasn't new to them. **

"you failed." Hermione told them "miserably I might add"

**"Well - in that case..." said Professor McGonagall, staring at the three of them, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?" Hermione hung her head. Harry was speechless. Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules, and here she was, pretending she had, to get them out of trouble. It was as if Snape had started handing out sweets. **

Several braver Gryffindors snorted with laughter at the image of Snape handing sweets to first years

**"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," **

"that's nothing" Fred and George chorused

**said Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses." Hermione left. Professor McGonagall turned to Harry and Ron. "Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go." **

Now that the shock of what they had done had worn off, Molly was furious

"How could you even think that deliberately going after a troll was a good idea?" She shouted at Ron, not waiting for a response before she turned to Dumbledore and demanded "why weren't we informed of this, not even an owl?"

Professor Dumbledore frowned slightly "I didn't feel it necessary to worry you about events already past, seeing as none of those involved were injured it remained an internal matter"

Still not entirely satisfied, Molly nonetheless remained quiet, allowing Professor Flitwick to finish.

**They hurried out of the chamber and didn't speak at all until they had climbed two floors up. It was a relief to be away from the smell of the troll, quite apart from anything else. "We should have gotten more than ten points," Ron grumbled. "Five, you mean, once she's taken off Hermione's." "Good of her to get us out of trouble like that," Ron admitted. "Mind you, we did save her." "She might not have needed saving if we hadn't locked the thing in with her," Harry reminded him. They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Pig snout," they said and entered. The common room was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating the food that had been sent up. Hermione, however, stood alone by the door, waiting for them. There was a very embarrassed pause. Then, none of them looking at each other, they all said "Thanks," and hurried off to get plates. But from that moment on, Hermione Granger became their friend. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them. **

"Why can't you just do things the normal way cub?" Remus groaned "I have enough grey hairs already and I sense it's only going to get worse"

"You know, it was somewhat of a mystery to the rest of us as to why you three were suddenly friends, I mean you never actually told anyone" Neville said thoughtfully

**while I will not beg for reviews, I do find constructive criticism very helpful, and I do love to read all your encouragements, it gives me the motivation to write more, even when I really ought to be working, so thank you to the authors of the 79 reviews I have so far received and if you could perhaps type a few words in the box and click 'post review' I would be very grateful. **

**thanks again loyal readership**

******BTW i am surprised that no-one has tried to guess who the mysterious 'future friend' might be from the first chapter, your thoughts on that could be interesting. yes i do know who it's going to be and they will be revealed but not until much later, in another book.**


	14. Quidditch

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I did not receive the rights to the Harry Potter franchise for Christmas so I still do not own anything you recognize D: Oh well, I hope you all had a fantastic Christmas anyway and without further ado I present yo you the next chapter.**

**A|N I don't normally put A|Ns at the start but I had somebody mention in a review that Hermione's age was wrong in the last chapter (it was a guest so I couldn't reply directly like I normally do). Hermione's Birthday is September 19th so by Halloween she would have turned twelve having started Hogwarts at age 11.**

"Now, I do believe that it is time for dinner, so if you all wouldn't mind vacating the hall for ten minutes so we can return it to normal please" Professor Dumbledore had stood up to address them and watched carefully as the students swarmed out of the hall, eager for food.

Ten minutes later, as promised, they returned to find the House tables once more in place

"Sit where you will" announced Dumbledore, waving a hand at the tables which suddenly groaned with dishes piled high with food.

Most of the DA ended up on one table, joined by the rest of the Weasleys, Remus, Lily and James, the dog stayed next to Harry who filled a plate with various meats and placed it on the floor.

Dinner was finished quickly as everyone was keen to hear the next chapter

Professor Flitwick glanced at the title and sent the book over to a confused Lee Jordan

"Um, ok, do I not get a choice about this?" shrugging, he opened the book, grinning when he read the title "fine, fair enough Professor."

**Quidditch**

**As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy grey and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaver skin boots. **

"Nice little menagerie there" Bill said with a grin

**The Quidditch season had begun. **

"YAY!" most of the boys and a fair few girls cheered, mostly those on the various house teams, happy to be hearing about the game

**On Saturday, Harry would be playing in his first match after weeks of training: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. **

"That's always a good game" James said cheerfully, Lily however disagreed; "good?! It's usually a blood bath in our time!"

James shrugged "yeah, that's what I said; a good game."

**If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place in the house championship. **

The Gryffindors cheered happily

**Hardly anyone had seen Harry play because Wood had decided that, as their secret weapon, Harry should be kept, well, secret.**

James snorted "good luck trying to keep anything that big a secret in Hogwarts." Harry grinned "we've done a pretty good job with some stuff during our time here, I don't think anybody knows what happened in third year definitely, not sure what was heard in first and second year but I doubt it was the full story"

**But the news that he was playing Seeker had leaked out somehow, and Harry didn't know which was worse - people telling him he'd be brilliant or people telling him they'd be running around underneath him holding a mattress.**

"People telling you you'd be brilliant. Duh" James said as though it was obvious

"Remembering that I'd never played a proper match before? In hindsight, the mattress would probably have helped though" Harry said thoughtfully

**It was really lucky that Harry now had Hermione as a friend. **

"And why is that?" she demanded suspiciously

**He didn't know how he'd have gotten through all his homework without her, what with all the last-minute Quidditch practice Wood was making them do.**

"Gee thanks Harry. You sure know how to make a girl feel appreciated" Hermione said sarcastically. Harry just winced and shrank into his seat

**She had also lent him Quidditch Through the Ages, which turned out to be a very interesting read. **

"One of the few books worth reading" Ron declared. "What are the other ones?" Harry asked in confusion to which Ron promptly replied "'Flying with the Cannons' of course"

**Harry learned that there were seven hundred ways of committing a Quidditch foul and that all of them had happened during a World Cup match in 1473; **

"Wish I could have seen that match" James sighed wistfully

**that Seekers were usually the smallest and fastest players, and that most serious Quidditch accidents seemed to happen to them; that although people rarely died playing Quidditch, referees had been known to vanish and turn up months later in the Sahara Desert.**

**Hermione had become a bit more relaxed about breaking rules since Harry and Ron had saved her from the mountain troll, and she was much nicer for it. The day before Harry's first Quidditch match the three of them were out in the freezing courtyard during break, and she had conjured them up a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jam jar. **

"That's quite impressive charm work you know Hermione" Lily said looking impressed, Hermione went a bit pink "thanks" she replied before turning to Ron in horror

"Do you reckon it'll say what I did to Snape?" she whispered in an alarmed tone, Ron just shrugged "probably" he said unconcernedly

"I'm doomed" she groaned "doomed I said"

**They were standing with their backs to it, getting warm, when Snape crossed the yard. Harry noticed at once that Snape was limping. Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved closer together to block the fire from view; they were sure it wouldn't be allowed. Unfortunately, something about their guilty faces caught Snape's eye. He limped over. He hadn't seen the fire, but he seemed to be looking for a reason to tell them off anyway. "What's that you've got there, Potter?" It was Quidditch Through the Ages. Harry showed him.**

**"Library books are not to be taken outside the school," said Snape. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor." **

"Severus, that is not a rule" snapped Professor McGonagall irritably "and you well know that." Snape didn't reply, he merely scowled darkly.

**"He's just made that rule up," Harry muttered angrily as Snape limped away. "Wonder what's wrong with his leg?" "Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," said Ron bitterly. **

"Ronald!" admonished Molly "sorry mum" Ron muttered in reply "wish it had done some proper damage though" h added in an undertone that she missed because Lee had already continued reading

**The Gryffindor common room was very noisy that evening. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat together next to a window. Hermione was checking Harry and Ron's Charms homework for them. She would never let them copy ("How will you learn?"), but by asking her to read it through, they got the right answers anyway.**

"honestly Harry you should do your own homework" Lily said with a sigh "asking for help is ok though, and Hermione how often did you end up telling them exactly what was wrong where?"

"probably far too often" she replied "but I didn't mind then, I was just happy that they wanted to be friends with me. I still do read through most of their essays, not to mention reminding them to do it in the first place" she said the last bit with a mock glare at the two boys who cringed slightly in their seats,

**Harry felt restless. He wanted Quidditch Through the Ages back, to take his mind off his nerves about tomorrow. Why should he be afraid of Snape? **

"I can list at least a hundred" George said

**Getting up, he told Ron and Hermione he was going to ask Snape if he could have it. "Better you than me," they said together,**

"there's Gryffindor courage at its best for you" James said with a shake of his head

**but Harry had an idea that Snape wouldn't refuse if there were other teachers listening.**

"good point though, especially if it was Minnie" James continued, grinning at the glare sent in his direction

**He made his way down to the staffroom and knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again. Nothing. Perhaps Snape had left the book in there? It was worth a try. He pushed the door ajar and peered inside - and a horrible scene met his eyes. **

**Snape and Filch were inside, alone. **

Several people groaned and a few, Fred, George and James included, went slightly green faced

**Snape was holding his robes above his knees.**

"Scrubbing my eyeballs now" James announced, followed by George pleading for somebody to Obliviate him

**One of his legs was bloody and mangled. Filch was handing Snape bandages. **

"phew, don't do that to me again Harry"

**"Blasted thing" Snape was saying. "How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?" Harry tried to shut the door quietly, but - "POTTER!" Snape's face was twisted with fury as he dropped his robes quickly to hide his leg. Harry gulped.**

**"I just wondered if I could have my book back."**

"have you seriously got a death wish or are you just plain stupid Potter?" Malfoy asked incredulously

"Neither, Malfoy. I'm a Gryffindor, boldly going where no man has gone before and all that"

**"GET OUT! OUT!" **

**Harry left, before Snape could take any more points from Gryffindor. **

"very wise"

**He sprinted back upstairs. "Did you get it?" Ron asked as Harry joined them. "What's the matter?" In a low whisper, Harry told them what he'd seen. "You know what this means?" he finished breathlessly. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him - he's after whatever it's guarding! And I'd bet my broomstick he let that troll in, to make a diversion!" **

"I should have taken that bet you know" Ron said in a disgruntled tone

"then where would Gryffindor have been for Quidditch eh?" Harry replied

"good point"

**Hermione's eyes were wide. "No - he wouldn't, she said. "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe." "Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something," snapped Ron. "I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?" **

"I'm guessing from the book title that the answer to that would be the philosophers stone?" Remus said with a smirk

**Harry went to bed with his head buzzing with the same question. Neville was snoring loudly, but Harry couldn't sleep. He tried to empty his mind - he needed to sleep, he had to, he had his first Quidditch match in a few hours - but the expression on Snape's face when Harry had seen his leg wasn't easy to forget. **

**The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match. "You've got to eat some breakfast." "I don't want anything."**

"you can't play Quidditch on an empty stomach!" James exclaimed unhappily

**"Just a bit of toast," wheedled Hermione. "I'm not hungry." Harry felt terrible. In an hour's time he'd be walking onto the field. "Harry, you need your strength," said Seamus Finnigan. "Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team."**

"so reassuring that, Seamus" Harry said sarcastically "doing me best Harry" Seamus replied with a grin

**"Thanks, Seamus," said Harry, watching Seamus pile ketchup on his sausages. **

**By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.**

"I quite agree"

**Ron and Hermione joined Neville, Seamus, and Dean the West Ham fan up in the top row. **

The Gryffindor fifth year boys snorted with laughter; Dean was still an avid West Ham fan.

**As a surprise for Harry, they had painted a large banner on one of the sheets Scabbers had ruined. It said Potter for President, and Dean, who was good at drawing, had done a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Then Hermione had performed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colours. **

"tricky little charm is right!" Lily said "you know colour changing charms aren't taught until second year?" she asked the blushing girl

**Meanwhile, in the locker room, Harry and the rest of the team were changing into their scarlet Quidditch robes (Slytherin would be playing in green).**

"no really? I always though they looked so much better in pink, especially for the final" James said with a massive grin

"that was you lot then" confirmed McGonagall

"yup" James piped cheerfully, then he turned to the inquiring faces "we charmed the Slytherin Quidditch team on the night before the final last year, they were pink, skin, hair, eyes; that was kinda creepy actually, and their clothes; everything they owned was pink. We'd even managed to get a hold of the spare Quidditch uniforms and charmed them. Utterly hilarious, and the fact that they were playing Gryffindor in scarlet just made it worse for them"

**Wood cleared his throat for silence. **

"ok men" Harry said with a grin

Angelina quickly caught on and followed up with "and women

"and women" Harry nodded "this is it"

"the big one" Fred chipped in

"the one we've all been waiting for" George managed to say, barely controlling his laughter

"we know Oliver's speech by heart" Fred told the rest of the hall in a magnified stage whisper "we were on the team last year"

"shut up you two" Harry continued, sneaking a glance at his red-faced ex-captain "this is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win, I know it" then Harry gave the hall his best 'or else' glare

By now, Lee had skimmed ahead and was chuckling

"alright guys, shall I even bother reading this bit now? It's kind of redundant after that"

"read it anyway Lee, we want everybody to know why you're laughing" said one of the twins

**"Okay, men," he said.**

**"And women," said Chaser Angelina Johnson. **

Grins were breaking out across the hall and Oliver had gone red with embarrassment

**"And women," Wood agreed. "This is it." **

**"The big one," said Fred Weasley.**

**"The one we've all been waiting for," said George.**

"**We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred told Harry, "we were on the team last year."**

By now most of the hall had given up trying to restrain themselves, Dumbledore was chuckling and McGonagall was also smiling slightly

**"Shut up, you two," said Wood. "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it." He glared at them all as if to say, "Or else."**

**"Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you." Harry followed Fred and George out of the locker room and, hoping his knees weren't going to give way, walked onto the field to loud cheers. Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand. "Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you,"**

"in a Gryffindor-Slytherin match? Fat chance" said James with a shake of his head "those are always the most brutal"

**she said, once they were all gathered around her. Harry noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, a sixth year. Harry thought Flint looked as if he had some troll blood in him. **

"it's all the inbreeding Harry" James said, smirking at the Slytherins who glared at him "see, the Potters don't have that problem because we have a tendency to marry Muggleborns."

**Out of the corner of his eye he saw the fluttering banner high above, flashing Potter for President over the crowd. His heart skipped. He felt braver. **

"Gryffindors" sneered Malfoy, somehow making even that one word sound insulting

**"Mount your brooms, please." Harry clambered onto his Nimbus Two Thousand. Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle. Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off.**

Lee stopped, and took a deep breath to start again in his announcers tone and volume

**"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor – what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too -"**

Angelina cuffed Lee on the back of the head while James laughed

**"JORDAN!"**

**"Sorry, Professor."**

**The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall. **

"I seem to remember somebody else who she had to watch extremely closely as well. Any idea who that might be Remus?" James looked pointedly at the man who smiled sheepishly

"I couldn't let you and Sirius have all the fun now could I? he had free license to smash Bludgers at the Slytherins and you were too busy taunting them every time you scored" Remus replied, smirking back at James

"there is always one, every generation of so" McGonagall said with a sigh "why is pranksters are almost always in Gryffindor?"

"because it takes a hell of a lot of bravery and daring to stand up to you when you're angry Minnie? James said innocently

**"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve - back to Johnson and - no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes - Flint flying like an eagle up there - he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle - that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and - OUCH - that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger - Quaffle taken by the Slytherins - that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger - sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which**

"cheers for that Lee. You'd only known us three years" Fred said, pretending to be offended

"to be fair, if you can still trick your mother guys, I really don't have a hope in hell now do I?" Lee retorted before continuing as though there hadn't been any interruption

**- nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes - she's really flying - dodges a speeding Bludger - the goal posts are ahead - come on, now, Angelina - Keeper Bletchley dives - misses - GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"**

**Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.**

This was mimicked in the hall

**"Budge up there, move along."**

**"Hagrid!"**

**Ron and Hermione squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them. **

**"Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?" **

**"Nope," said Ron. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet." **

**"Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," **

"a rarity as well" Hagrid rumbled from his magically reinforced seat

"I thought you were my friend Hagrid" Harry called out, chuckling slightly

**said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry. Way up above them, Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. This was part of his and Wood's game plan. **

**"Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch," Wood had said. "We don't want you attacked before you have to be." **

"Bit of a different plan from his third year then Oliver?" Angelina said with a grin "didn't that year go something like 'get the snitch or die trying'?"

Oliver went red and dropped his head into his hands,

Lily on the other hand looked furious "get the snitch or DIE TRYING?"

but Harry interrupted before she could get going "mum, it's fine. Oliver was just a bit enthusiastic about the cup that year, besides if he hadn't been that pushy I'd probably never have got my new broom."

At that the Gryffindors backed down, recalling the incident that led to Harry getting his Firebolt, Dean spoke up "did you ever find out who gave you that Harry?"

"my godfather." Harry replied with a smirk, causing many of the older people in the hall to frown in confusion; those who knew that Sirius Black was Harry's godfather but not that he was innocent.

**When Angelina had scored, Harry had done a couple of loop-the-loops to let off his feelings. Now he was back to staring around for the Snitch. Once he caught sight of a flash of gold, but it was just a reflection from one of the Weasleys' wristwatches, **

"you don't wear gold at a Quidditch match!" shouted James, Oliver, and Charlie at the twins

**and once a Bludger decided to come pelting his way, more like a cannonball than anything, but Harry dodged it and Fred Weasley came chasing after it.**

**"All right there, Harry?" he had time to yell, as he beat the Bludger furiously toward Marcus Flint. **

**"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the - wait a moment - was that the Snitch?" **

**A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle; too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear. **

"idiots" muttered James "it doesn't matter about the snitch if you're a chaser, your sole job is to score goals"

**Harry saw it. In a great rush of excitement he dived downward after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch -all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in mid-air to watch. Harry was faster than Higgs **

"that's the advantage to being small and scrawny Harry; I was seeker in my second year as well before a chaser spot opened up." James said happily

**- he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead - - he put on an extra spurt of speed – **

**WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below - Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life.**

"FOUL!" howled James and Charlie,

**"Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors. Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again.**

"which was the idea of course" Tonks said angrily

**Down in the stands, Dean Thomas was yelling, "Send him off, ref! Red card!" **

"that's one of them football terms isn't it?" James asked

**Dean nodded in reply "how do you know about football though?"**

"Sirius" James said simply "he made it his life's goal to find out as much about Muggles as possible to annoy his mother, that's the main reason he got the motorbike I'd imagine"

**"What are you talking about, Dean?" said Ron.**

**"Red card!" said Dean furiously. "In football you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!" "But this isn't football, Dean," Ron reminded him. Hagrid, however, was on Dean's side. "They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air." Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides. **

"obviously he would" sneered Malfoy

**"So - after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating**

**"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.**

**"I mean, after that open and revolting foul**

"you've got plenty of nerve mate" James said admiringly "Even Remus wasn't quite that persistent"

"to be fair, I was defending the pride of Gryffindor and the primary member of what is now known as the Golden Trio, not that they were then." Lee replied with a shrug

**'Jordan, I'm warning you -"**

**"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."**

**It was as Harry dodged another Bludger, which went spinning dangerously past his head, that it happened. **

"what happened?" asked Lily =, her face going pale as she imagined all sorts of potentially horrific scenarios

"mum, relax I was fine. Thanks by the way Professor Snape"

Snape shot him a glare before nodding briefly

**His broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second, he thought he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. He'd never felt anything like that. It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off. **

Lily grabbed onto Harry's arm tightly, as if to remind herself that he was really still alive

**But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. Harry tried to turn back toward the Gryffindor goal- posts - he had half a mind to ask Wood to call time-out - and then he realized that his broom was completely out of his control. He couldn't turn it. He couldn't direct it at all. It was zigzagging through the air, and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated him. Lee was still commentating. **

"how could none of you notice?" James asked incredulously

"he'd spent most of the game hovering quite high anyway so nobody paid much attention" one of the sixth year Gryffindors said with a shrug

**"Slytherin in possession - Flint with the Quaffle - passes Spinnet - passes Bell - hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose - only joking, Professor - Slytherins score - Ah no... The Slytherins were cheering.**

No one seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying- him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.

**"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. "If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom... but he can't have..." Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands.**

"finally" moaned Lily, still holding Harry's arm in a death grip

**His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand. **

**"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus whispered.**

**"Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic - no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand." At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking up at Harry, she started looking frantically at the crowd.**

**"What are you doing?" moaned Ron, grey-faced. "I knew it," Hermione gasped, "Snape - look." Ron grabbed the binoculars. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath. "He's doing something - jinxing the broom," said Hermione. **

"did it ever occur to you that counter spells also require constant eye-contact Miss Granger?" Snape asked icily, a sneaking suspicion creeping up on him.

**"What should we do?"**

**"Leave it to me."**

**Before Ron could say another word, Hermione had disappeared. Ron turned the binoculars back on Harry. His broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for him to hang on much longer. The whole crowd was on its feet, watching, terrified, as the Weasleys flew up to try and pull Harry safely onto one of their brooms, but it was no good - every time they got near him, the broom would jump higher still. **

"thanks for trying anyway boys" James said with relief

"anything for our honorary little bro" Fred answered, ruffling Harry's hair

"Oy, my hair doesn't need any help to be messy you know"

**They dropped lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell. Marcus Flint seized the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone noticing.**

"bloody Slytherin tendencies" muttered Charlie derisively "but you should probably have called official time out" he added to Oliver

**"Come on, Hermione," Ron muttered desperately. Hermione had fought her way across to the stand where Snape stood, and was now racing along the row behind him; she didn't even stop to say sorry as she knocked Professor Quirrell headfirst into the row in front. **

Remus narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, muttering to Tonks "is it my imagination or has Quirrell been mentioned too many times to be a minor character?"

She thought for a minute before nodding in agreement

**Reaching Snape, she crouched down, pulled out her wand, and whispered a few, well- chosen words. Bright blue flames shot from her wand onto the hem of Snape's robes. It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realize that he was on fire. A sudden yelp told her she had done her job. Scooping the fire off him into a little jar in her pocket, she scrambled back along the row - Snape would never know what had happened.**

"until now" he snapped

Hermione avoided looking at the furious Professor, allowing Lee to start reading again

**It was enough. Up in the air, Harry was suddenly able to clamber back on to his broom. **

**"Neville, you can look!" Ron said. Neville had been sobbing into Hagrid's jacket for the last five minutes.**

"thanks Neville" Harry said with a grin

**Harry was speeding toward the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick - he hit the field on all fours - coughed - and something gold fell into his hand.**

"I don't believe it" James said "you caught the snitch in your mouth?! That is utterly awesome!"

**"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion. **

"not bloody surprised" Charlie muttered, ducking the slap his mother attempted to administer to his head for his language

**"He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it," Flint was still howling twenty minutes later, but it made no difference - Harry hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the results - Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty. **

"good score to start the championship on, plus one-ten." James commented idly

**Harry heard none of this, though. He was being made a cup of strong tea back in Hagrid's hut, with Ron and Hermione.**

**"It was Snape," Ron was explaining, "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."**

**"Rubbish," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another, wondering what to tell him. Harry decided on the truth. "I found out something about him," he told Hagrid. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding." **

**Hagrid dropped the teapot. "How do you know about Fluffy?" he said. "Fluffy?" "Yeah - he's mine - bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year - I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-!"**

"oh Hagrid" sighed McGonagall wearily as the hall laughed

**"Yes?" said Harry eagerly. **

**"Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."**

**"But Snape's trying to steal it." **

**"Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher; he'd do nothin' of the sort." **

"just because somebody is a Hogwarts teacher is no guarantee of good character" Harry muttered "I mean, look at how cursed we've been for defence teachers, third year was the only properly good guy. First was definitely evil, second was a fraud, and fourth was a bad guy disguised as a good guy"

**"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" cried Hermione. The afternoon's events certainly seemed to have changed her mind about Snape. "I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid; I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!" **

**"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all three of yeh - yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel -"**

"oh dear" Molly said with a heavy sigh

**"Aha!" said Harry, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?" **

**Hagrid looked furious with himself**

A|N This will most likely be my last chapter for a while because i'm away for the next week and then i will be submerged in a deluge of revision and preparation for my four AS exams in January so i will have very little time to write :( i will see you all again in February probably. so wish me luck in my exams


	15. The Mirror of Erised

**A|N yes I'm back. I'm really sorry for how long this took but I had exams in January (mostly went OK I hope) then my laptop got a virus so I had no internet access for about a fortnight, but that's all sorted now so have another chapter**

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own the rights to the Harry Potter franchise so anything you recognize does still belong to the lovely amazing J.K. Rowling.**

"All right, who wants it?" Lee called, waving the book in the air

"I will" Lily said, surprising a few people around her. Taking the book, she opened it to the correct page and read

**THE MIRROR OF ERISED**

"The mirror of what-now?" James asked

"If you actually stayed quiet long enough for me to read more than the title, maybe you'd find out wouldn't you now?" Lily snapped back at him

**Christmas was coming. **

The twins cheered

**One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban. **

Harry started and leaned to whisper to Hermione "they hit Voldy in the face with snowballs" Hermione gave a little gasp in shock but didn't have time to respond before Lily continued

**The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again. **

"Poor things" said lavender quietly

**No one could wait for the holidays to start. While the Gryffindor common room and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the drafty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms. Worst of all were Professor Snape's classes down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons. **

"Honestly Severus, would it kill you to at least heat the floor?" McGonagall sighed "I know warming charms in the air play havoc with the ingredients but heating the stones would do wonders you know" Snape merely scowled in response, muttering something about "whiny Gryffindors"

**"I do feel so sorry," said Draco Malfoy, one Potions class, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."**

"Really? I actually loved Hogwarts at Christmas time, you know. It's not just people who can't go home that stay Malfoy" said Charlie

**He was looking over at Harry as he spoke. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled. Harry, who was measuring out powdered spine of lionfish, ignored them.**

"best way to deal with them Harry" Remus said "eventually they'll realise that their stupid comments only reveal how few brains they actually have and shut up" He said it so calmly that it took many people a few second to work out that he had insulted the Slytherin trio

**Malfoy had been even more unpleasant than usual since the Quidditch match. Disgusted that the Slytherins had lost, he had tried to get everyone laughing at how a wide-mouthed tree frog would be replacing Harry as Seeker next. **

"Because that's funny" James said sarcastically

**Then he'd realized that nobody found this funny, because they were all so impressed at the way Harry had managed to stay on his bucking broomstick. So Malfoy, jealous and angry, **

"Jealous?" Malfoy said "of you, Potter? I think not." "So why do you spend so much time around me then Malfoy? If you hate me so much why do you actively go out of your way to be around me?" Harry asked with a grin

**had gone back to taunting Harry about having no proper family. It was true that Harry wasn't going back to Privet Drive for Christmas. Professor McGonagall had come around the week before, making a list of students who would be staying for the holidays, and Harry had signed up at once. He didn't feel sorry for himself at all; this would probably be the best Christmas he'd ever had.**

"That's kind of a depressing thought mate" Neville said with a wry grin

**Ron and his brothers were staying, too, because Mr and Mrs Weasley were going to Romania to visit Charlie. When they left the dungeons at the end of Potions, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them that Hagrid was behind it. **

**"Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Ron asked, sticking his head through the branches.**

**"Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron." **

**"Would you mind moving out of the way?" came Malfoys cold drawl from behind them. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose - that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to."**

Most of Gryffindor was glaring at the blond Slytherin in disgust

**Ron dived at Malfoy just as Snape came up the stairs. **

"Just your luck Ron" said Bill

**"WEASLEY!" **

**Ron let go of the front of Malfoy's robes. "He was provoked, Professor Snape," said Hagrid, sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the tree. "Malfoy was insultin' his family." "Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," said Snape silkily. "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you." Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle pushed roughly past the tree, scattering needles everywhere and smirking. "I'll get him," said Ron, grinding his teeth at Malfoy's back, "one of these days, I'll get him -"**

"It only took a couple of years for Hermione to snap though" Harry reminded Ron quietly. The red head grinned "oh, yeah. I'd forgotten about the time Hermione punched him in the face" he replied, raising his voice to carry across the hall. Snickers broke out as Malfoy's cheeks tinged pink

**"I hate them both," said Harry, "Malfoy and Snape." "Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas," said Hagrid. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat." so the three of them followed Hagrid and his tree off to -the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decorations. "Ah, Hagrid, the last tree - put it in the far corner, would you?" The hall looked spectacular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles. "How many days you got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked. "Just one," said Hermione. "And that reminds me -Harry, Ron, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library." **

"Blasphemy!" cried James "there is no good reason to be in the library!"

"Even if it's because we're meddling in stuff that isn't really our business?" Harry asked innocently

"Well if you're causing trouble then that's ok. That's usually why me and Sirius were in there" James replied, looking mollified

**"Oh yeah, you're right," said Ron, tearing his eyes away from Professor Flitwick, who had golden bubbles blossoming out of his wand and was trailing them over the branches of the new tree. "The library?" said Hagrid, following them out of the hall. "Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?" "Oh, we're not working," Harry told him brightly. "Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is."**

"See?" Ron said to the twins who were still slightly gobsmacked at the thought of anyone willingly going to the library

**"You what?" Hagrid looked shocked. "Listen here - I've told yeh – drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'." "We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all," said Hermione. "Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble?" Harry added. "We must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere - just give us a hint - I know I've read his name somewhere."**

"So have I" said Lily, frowning as she thought. Remus nodded "I can't think of where though"

The trio grimaced but Lily noticed the smirk on James' face

"You know!" she said accusingly

"Yup" was the offhand reply from James who then shook his head at Remus, "I'm surprised you don't know Remmy. On with the reading though, I'm sure we'll find out"

**"I'm sayin' nothin, said Hagrid flatly." Just have to find out for ourselves, then," said Ron, and they left Hagrid looking disgruntled and hurried off to the library. They had indeed been searching books for Flamel's name ever since Hagrid had let it slip, because how else were they going to find out what Snape was trying to steal? The trouble was, it was very hard to know where to begin, not knowing what Flamel might have done to get himself into a book. He wasn't in Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century, or Notable Magical Names of Our Time; he was missing, too, from Important Modern Magical Discoveries, and A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry.**

James sniggered "wrong sections I do believe Harry"

"We know that _now_"

**And then, of course, there was the sheer size of the library; tens of thousands of books; thousands of shelves; hundreds of narrow rows. Hermione took out a list of subjects and titles she had decided to search while Ron strode off down a row of books and started pulling them off the shelves at random. Harry wandered over to the Restricted Section. He had been wondering for a while if Flamel wasn't somewhere in there. Unfortunately, you needed a specially signed note from one of the teachers to look in any of the restricted books, and he knew he'd never get one. These were the books containing powerful Dark Magic never taught at Hogwarts, and only read by older students studying advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts.**

**"What are you looking for, boy?" **

**"Nothing," said Harry.**

"Wrong answer!" cried Charlie "you're going out for sure"

**Madam Pince the librarian brandished a feather duster at him. "You'd better get out, then. Go on - out!" Wishing he'd been a bit quicker at thinking up some story,**

"It's a skill Harry, it takes time to learn"

**Harry left the library. He, Ron, and Hermione had already agreed they'd better not ask Madam Pince where they could find Flamel. They were sure she'd be able to tell them, but they couldn't risk Snape hearing what they were up to. **

"Believe it or not Potter, I have better thing to do with my life than follow you to see you causing trouble" sneered Snape

**Harry waited outside in the corridor to see if the other two had found anything, but he wasn't very hopeful. They had been looking for two weeks, after all, but as they only had odd moments between lessons it wasn't surprising they'd found nothing. What they really needed was a nice long search without Madam Pince breathing down their necks. Five minutes later, Ron and Hermione joined him, shaking their heads. They went off to lunch. "You will keep looking while I'm away, won't you?" said Hermione. "And send me an owl if you find anything." "And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is," said Ron. "It'd be safe to ask them."**

"Aren't you muggleborn?" James stage-whispered to Hermione who nodded

**"Very safe, as they're both dentists," said Hermione. Once the holidays had started, Ron and Harry were having too good a time to think much about Flamel. They had the dormitory to themselves and the common room was far emptier than usual, so they were able to get the good armchairs by the fire. They sat by the hour eating anything they could spear on a toasting fork - bread, English muffins, marshmallows - and plotting ways of getting Malfoy expelled, which were fun to talk about even if they wouldn't work.**

"Remember when we did that Remmy?"

Remus nodded slowly "but I believe we were more ambitious. Our plots for a mass expulsion of Slytherin house would never have worked though"

**Ron also started teaching Harry wizard chess. This was exactly like Muggle chess except that the figures were alive, which made it a lot like directing troops in battle. Ron's set was very old and battered. Like everything else he owned, it had once belonged to someone else in his family - in this case, his grandfather. However, old chessmen weren't a drawback at all. Ron knew them so well he never had trouble getting them to do what he wanted. Harry played with chessmen Seamus Finnigan had lent him, and they didn't trust him at all. He wasn't a very good player yet and they kept shouting different bits of advice at him, which was confusing.**

"Don't worry Harry, I'm no good at chess and neither is Lily" James said in commiseration

**"Don't send me there, can't you see his knight? Send him; we can afford to lose him." **

**On Christmas Eve, Harry went to bed looking forward to the next day for the food and the fun, but not expecting any presents at all. **

"That's why you were so surprised?" Ron said, "I kind of never really thought about that"

"Yeah, those were the first actual presents I got that didn't include an old pair of my uncle's socks."

**When he woke early in the morning, however, the first thing he saw was a small pile of packages at the foot of his bed. "Merry Christmas," said Ron sleepily as Harry scrambled out of bed and pulled on his bathrobe. "You, too," said Harry. "Will you look at this? I've got some presents!" "What did you expect, turnips?" said Ron, **

"Pretty much" Harry said

**turning to his own pile, which was a lot bigger than Harry's. Harry picked up the top parcel. It was wrapped in thick brown paper and scrawled across it was To Harry, from Hagrid. Inside was a roughly cut wooden flute. Hagrid had obviously whittled it himself. Harry blew it - it sounded a bit like an owl. **

"Thanks for that one by the way Hagrid, it helped us get past Fluffy" Harry piped up "oh, bugger, I didn't mean to say that. Ignore what I just said mum, Mrs Weasley"

**A second, very small parcel contained a note. We received your message and enclose your Christmas present. From Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. Taped to the note was a fifty-pence piece. "That's friendly," said Harry. Ron was fascinated by the fifty pence. "Weird!" he said, "What a shape! This is money?" "You can keep it," said Harry, laughing at how pleased Ron was.**

"Got that from dad didn't you Ron" Bill laughed

**"Hagrid and my aunt and uncle - so who sent these?" "I think I know who that one's from," said Ron, turning a bit pink and pointing to a very lumpy parcel. "My mum. I told her you didn't expect any presents and - oh, no," he groaned, "she's made you a Weasley sweater." **

"And just what is wrong with a Weasley jumper Ronald?" "Nothing mum, I just didn't expect it"

**Harry had torn open the parcel to find a thick, hand-knitted sweater in emerald green and a large box of homemade fudge.**

"Thanks Molly" Lily said happily

"It's nothing dear" the Weasley matriarch replied with a smile

**"Every year she makes us a sweater," said Ron, unwrapping his own, "and mine's always maroon." "That's really nice of her," said Harry, trying the fudge, which was very tasty. His next present also contained candy - a large box of Chocolate Frogs from Hermione. This only left one parcel. Harry picked it up and felt it. It was very light. He unwrapped it. Something fluid and silvery grey went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds. **

"Oh good, you got it" James said

"Got what?" Lily asked suspiciously

**Ron gasped. "I've heard of those," he said in a hushed voice, dropping the box of Every Flavour Beans he'd gotten from Hermione. "If that's what I think it is - they're really rare, and really valuable." "What is it?" Harry picked the shining, silvery cloth off the floor. It was strange to the touch, like water woven into material. "It's an invisibility cloak," **

"NO!" Harry said firmly to the twins who had turned to him with pleading looks

"But-" "no. I appreciate Hogwarts in one piece thank you"

"I demand that you hand that in immediately Potter. It is an aid to your rule-breaking and so deserves to be confiscated indefinitely" Umbridge's voice caused many people to jump as they had almost forgotten she was there  
"Professor, with all due respect" Harry started, ignoring the sniggers "my cloak is a family heirloom and therefore I have the sole right to its possession. Please keep reading mum"

**said Ron, a look of awe on his face. "I'm sure it is - try it on." Harry threw the cloak around his shoulders and Ron gave a yell. "It is! Look down!" Harry looked down at his feet, but they were gone. He dashed to the mirror. Sure enough, his reflection looked back at him, just his head suspended in mid-air, his body completely invisible. He pulled the cloak over his head and his reflection vanished completely. "There's a note!" said Ron suddenly. "A note fell out of it!" Harry pulled off the cloak and seized the letter. Written in narrow, loopy writing he had never seen before were the following words: **

"narrow, loopy writing." McGonagall repeated slowly, turning to Dumbledore with a frown "that sounds suspiciously familiar Albus."

"As Harry just said, it is an heirloom, I had no right to it" Dumbledore replied with a slight tilt of his shoulders

_**Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. **_

_**Use it well**_

_**A Very Merry Christmas to you. **_

**There was no signature. Harry stared at the note. Ron was admiring the cloak. "I'd give anything for one of these," he said. "Anything. What's the matter?" "Nothing," said Harry. He felt very strange. Who had sent the cloak? Had it really once belonged to his father? Before he could say or think anything else, the dormitory door was flung open and Fred and George Weasley bounded in. Harry stuffed the cloak quickly out of sight. He didn't feel like sharing it with anyone else yet.**

"We're hurt Harry, did you not trust us?" asked Fred with wide puppy-dog eyes

"Quite frankly guys? No." Harry said bluntly

**"Merry Christmas!" "Hey, look - Harry's got a Weasley sweater, too!" Fred and George were wearing blue sweaters, one with a large yellow F on it, the other a G. "Harry's is better than ours, though," said Fred, holding up Harry's sweater. "She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family."**

"Of course I don't" protested Molly

**"Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron?" George demanded. "Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm." "I hate maroon," Ron moaned half-heartedly as he pulled it over his head**

"No you don't, you're just saying that

**"You haven't got a letter on yours," George observed. "I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid - we know we're called Gred and Forge."**

"Nice one lads" James said, hi-fiving them both simultaneously "I bet you swap round as well don't you?" "Sometimes" was the reply "sometimes we wear the right ones just to confuse people"

**"What's all this noise? Percy Weasley stuck his head through the door, looking disapproving. He had clearly gotten halfway through unwrapping his presents as he, too, carried a lumpy sweater over his arm, which Fred seized. "P for prefect! Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry got one." "I - don't - want said Percy thickly, as the twins forced the sweater over his head, knocking his glasses askew." And you're not sitting with the prefects today, either," said George. "Christmas is a time for family."**

At that the remaining Weasleys glared at Percy who refused to meet their eyes

**They frog-marched Percy from the room, his arms pinned to his side by his sweater. Harry had never in all his life had such a Christmas dinner. A hundred fat, roast turkeys; mountains of roast and boiled potatoes; platters of chipolatas; tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce - and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table. These fantastic party favours were nothing like the feeble Muggle ones the Dursleys usually bought, with their little plastic toys and their flimsy paper hats inside. Harry pulled a wizard cracker with Fred and it didn't just bang, it went off with a blast like a cannon and engulfed them all in a cloud of blue smoke, while from the inside exploded a rear admiral's hat and several live, white mice. Up at the High Table, Dumbledore had swapped his pointed wizard's hat for a flowered bonnet, and was chuckling merrily at a joke Professor Flitwick had just read him. Flaming Christmas puddings followed the turkey. Percy nearly broke his teeth on a silver sickle embedded in his slice. Harry watched Hagrid getting redder and redder in the face as he called for more wine, finally kissing Professor McGonagall on the cheek, who, to Harry's amazement, giggled and blushed, her top hat lopsided. **

McGonagall quickly quelled the laughter but couldn't stop the smirks

"Bit too much mulled wine me thinks Professor?" James called

**When Harry finally left the table, he was laden down with a stack of things out of the crackers, including a pack of non-explodable, luminous balloons, a Grow-Your-Own-Warts kit, and his own new wizard chess set.**

"That's not a bad haul" Lee said

**The white mice had disappeared and Harry had a nasty feeling they were going to end up as Mrs Norris's Christmas dinner.**

"Almost certainly" Hermione agreed

**Harry and the Weasleys spent a happy afternoon having a furious snowball fight on the grounds. Then, cold, wet, and gasping for breath, they returned to the fire in the Gryffindor common room, where Harry broke in his new chess set by losing spectacularly to Ron. He suspected he wouldn't have lost so badly if Percy hadn't tried to help him so much. After a meal of turkey sandwiches, crumpets, trifle, and Christmas cake, everyone felt too full and sleepy to do much before bed except sit and watch Percy chase Fred and George all over Gryffindor tower because they'd stolen his prefect badge.**

"Ah the good old days" sighed a twin

"Remember when me and Sirius did that Remmy?" James asked with a grin

"When? I counted around half a dozen times a month in fifth year. It started getting a bit less regular once you'd realised that to have any chance of getting Lily to say yes, you needed to mature a bit" Remus replied

**It had been Harry's best Christmas day ever. Yet something had been nagging at the back of his mind all day. Not until he climbed into bed was he free to think about it: the invisibility cloak and whoever had sent it. Ron, full of turkey and cake and with nothing mysterious to bother him, fell asleep almost as soon as he'd drawn the curtains of his four-poster. Harry leaned over the side of his own bed and pulled the cloak out from under it. His father's... this had been his father's. He let the material flow over his hands, smoother than silk, light as air. **

**Use it well, the note had said. He had to try it, now. **

"Of course" James said understandingly "I didn't get it until second year, my dad had to sneak it away from my mum. And Remmy, the first thing me and Sirius did was follow you on an evening, that was when we twigged your furry little problem"

"I did wonder. What do you mean follow me? How far did you go in?" Remus asked worriedly

"We didn't even get in range of the tree, didn't want to risk it" James reassured his friend

**He slipped out of bed and wrapped the cloak around himself. Looking down at his legs, he saw only moonlight and shadows. It was a very funny feeling.**

**Use it well. **

**Suddenly, Harry felt wide-awake. The whole of Hogwarts was open to him in this cloak. Excitement flooded through him as he stood there in the dark and silence. He could go anywhere in this, anywhere, and Filch would never know. Ron grunted in his sleep. Should Harry wake him? Something held him back - his father's cloak - he felt that this time - the first time – he wanted to use it alone. He crept out of the dormitory, down the stairs, across the common room, and climbed through the portrait hole. "Who's there?" squawked the Fat Lady. **

"Whole evening spent doing that annoys the hell out of her by the way. And opening the portrait hole three or four times within five minutes after curfew sets off some kind of ward or something in the head of Gryffindor's office. We made a point of avoiding doing that too many times if we had transfiguration the next day" James said cheerfully

**Harry said nothing. He walked quickly down the corridor. Where should he go? He stopped, his heart racing, and thought. And then it came to him. The Restricted Section in the library. **

"NOOO! You've corrupted him Mione" James cried dramatically before turning to his son "the entire castle and you go to the LIBRARY?!"

"Hey, at least I visited the restricted section. How long before you got in there?" challenged Harry

"Third year, when we started to research our special project" James replied, winking subtly at Padfoot to get the message to Harry

**He'd be able to read as long as he liked, as long as it took to find out who Flamel was. He set off, drawing the invisibility cloak tight around him as he walked. The library was pitch-black and very eerie. Harry lit a lamp to see his way along the rows of books. The lamp looked as if it was floating along in mid-air, and even though Harry could feel his arm supporting it, the sight gave him the creeps. **

"That is one of the problems" Remus said

**The Restricted Section was right at the back of the library. Stepping carefully over the rope that separated these books from the rest of the library, **

"Is that really all there is separating the restricted section?" asked a second year Ravenclaw "surely there should be something else"

"There is" James replied grimly "spells and stuff on the books actually"

**he held up his lamp to read the titles. They didn't tell him much. Their peeling faded gold letters spelled words in languages Harry couldn't understand. Some had no title at all. One book had a dark stain on it that looked horribly like blood. **

"Probably is" Bill said with a shrug "keeps you away at least"

**The hairs on the back of Harry's neck prickled. Maybe he was imagining it, maybe not, but he thought a faint whispering was coming from the books, as though they knew someone was there who shouldn't be. He had to start somewhere. Setting the lamp down carefully on the floor, he looked along the bottom shelf for an interesting looking book. A large black and silver volume caught his eye.**

"Not that one" groaned Remus

"Why not?" asked Hermione curiously.

"You'll see" was the cryptic reply

**He pulled it out with difficulty, because it was very heavy, and, balancing it on his knee, let it fall open. A piercing, bloodcurdling shriek split the silence - the book was screaming! **

"Fair enough"

**Harry snapped it shut, but the shriek went on and on, one high, unbroken, ear-splitting note. He stumbled backward and knocked over his lamp, which went out at once. Panicking, he heard footsteps coming down the corridor outside - stuffing the shrieking book back on the shelf, he ran for it. He passed Filch in the doorway; Filch's pale, wild eyes looked straight through him, and Harry slipped under Filch's outstretched arm and streaked off up the corridor, the book's shrieks still ringing in his ears. He came to a sudden halt in front of a tall suit of armour. He had been so busy getting away from the library, he hadn't paid attention to where he was going. Perhaps because it was dark, he didn't recognize where he was at all. There was a suit of armour near the kitchens, he knew, **

"There are suits of armour all over the school Harrykins" said one of the twins with a grin

"I know that, but there are distinguishing marks on each floor of armour so you can work out which floor you are on" Harry replied

**but he must be five floors above there. "You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the library Restricted Section." Harry felt the blood drain out of his face. Wherever he was, Filch must know a shortcut, because his soft, greasy voice was getting nearer, and to his horror, it was Snape who replied, "The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them." Harry stood rooted to the spot as Filch and Snape came around the corner ahead. They couldn't see him, of course, but it was a narrow corridor and if they came much nearer they'd knock right into him - the cloak didn't stop him from being solid.**

"As Sirius found out in second year" smirked Remus, ignoring the gruff bark from the dog

James laughed "almost ran into Filch didn't he?"

**He backed away as quietly as he could. A door stood ajar to his left. It was his only hope. He squeezed through it, holding his breath, trying not to move it, and to his relief he managed to get inside the room without their noticing anything. They walked straight past, and Harry leaned against the wall, breathing deeply, listening to their footsteps dying away. That had been close, very close. It was a few seconds before he noticed anything about the room he had hidden in. It looked like an unused classroom. The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls, and there was an upturned wastepaper basket - but propped against the wall facing him was something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way. It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.**

"Huh?" James asked, Lily ignored him and reread the words to herself

"I show not your face but your heart's desire" she announced moments later "it's written backwards, in mirror language. Quite clever really"

**His panic fading now that there was no sound of Filch and Snape, Harry moved nearer to the mirror, wanting to look at himself but see no reflection again. He stepped in front of it. He had to clap his hands to his mouth to stop himself from screaming.**

"What now?" exclaimed Charlie

**He whirled around. His heart was pounding far more furiously than when the book had screamed - for he had seen not only himself in the mirror, but a whole crowd of people standing right behind him. But the room was empty. Breathing very fast, he turned slowly back to the mirror. There he was, reflected in it, white and scared-looking, and there, reflected behind him, were at least ten others. Harry looked over his shoulder - but still, no one was there. Or were they all invisible, too? Was he in fact in a room full of invisible people and this mirror's trick was that it reflected them, invisible or not? **

"Not quite" Remus said with a sad smile, guessing what Harry might have seen

**He looked in the mirror again. A woman standing right behind his reflection was smiling at him and waving. He reached out a hand and felt the air behind him. If she was really there, he'd touch her, their reflections were so close together, but he felt only air - she and the others existed only in the mirror. She was a very pretty woman. She had dark red hair and her eyes – her eyes are just like mine,**

"Oh!"

**Harry thought, edging a little closer to the glass. Bright green - exactly the same shape, but then he noticed that she was crying; smiling, but crying at the same time. The tall, thin, black-haired man standing next to her put his arm around her. He wore glasses, and his hair was very untidy. It stuck up at the back, just as Harry's did. Harry was so close to the mirror now that his nose was nearly touching that of his reflection. **

**"Mum?" he whispered. "Dad?" **

Around the room, many of the women were dabbing tears from their eyes

**They just looked at him, smiling. And slowly, Harry looked into the faces of the other people in the mirror, and saw other pairs of green eyes like his, other noses like his, even a little old man who looked as though he had Harry's knobbly knees - Harry was looking at his family, for the first time in his life. The Potters smiled and waved at Harry and he stared hungrily back at them, his hands pressed flat against the glass as though he was hoping to fall right through it and reach them. He had a powerful kind of ache inside him, half joy, and half terrible sadness. **

"How sweet" sneered Malfoy, with a kind of triumphant grin on his face

"Shut the hell up Malfoy" Bill snapped back, causing the Slytherin to sink back into his seat, avoiding the glares from most of the hall. Harry paid no attention to this because he was being held in a tight hug between his parents, without letting go, Lily manoeuvred herself so that she could continue reading

**How long he stood there, he didn't know. The reflections did not fade and he looked and looked until a distant noise brought him back to his senses. He couldn't stay here; he had to find his way back to bed. He tore his eyes away from his mother's face, whispered, "I'll come back," and hurried from the room. **

**"You could have woken me up," said Ron, crossly. "You can come tonight, I'm going back, I want to show you the mirror." I'd like to see your mom and dad," Ron said eagerly. "And I want to see all your family, all the Weasleys, you'll be able to show me your other brothers and everyone." **

"It won't work that way I'm afraid cub" Remus said sadly

**"You can see them any old time," said Ron. "Just come round my house this summer. **

"I did in the end" Harry said cheerfully "with a little bit of help anyway"

Fred and George looked at each other, then glanced at where the teachers and ministry people were

**Anyway, maybe it only shows dead people. **

THWACK. Hermione had slapped Ron around the head again "honestly could you be more tactless Ronald?" she hissed at him "don't answer that"

**Shame about not finding Flamel, though. Have some bacon or something, why aren't you eating anything?"**

**Harry couldn't eat. He had seen his parents and would be seeing them again tonight. He had almost forgotten about Flamel. It didn't seem very important anymore. Who cared what the three headed dog was guarding? **

**What did it matter if Snape stole it, really? **

"Not good Harry, you really shouldn't go back" James said seriously

**"Are you all right?" said Ron. "You look odd." What Harry feared most was that he might not be able to find the mirror room again. With Ron covered in the cloak, too, they had to walk much more slowly the next night. They tried retracing Harry's route from the library, wandering around the dark passageways for nearly an hour. "I'm freezing," said Ron. "Let's forget it and go back." "No!" Harry hissed. I know it's here somewhere." They passed the ghost of a tall witch gliding in the opposite direction, but saw no one else. Just as Ron started moaning that his feet were dead with cold, Harry spotted the suit of armour. "It's here - just here - yes!" They pushed the door open. Harry dropped the cloak from around his shoulders and ran to the mirror. There they were. His mother and father beamed at the sight of him. "See?" Harry whispered. "I can't see anything." "Look! Look at them all... there are loads of them..." "I can only see you." "Look in it properly, go on, stand where I am." Harry stepped aside, but with Ron in front of the mirror, he couldn't see his family anymore, just Ron in his paisley pyjamas. Ron, though, was staring transfixed at his image. "Look at me!" he said. "Can you see all your family standing around you?" "No - I'm alone - but I'm different - I look older - and I'm head boy!"**

"WHAT?!" yelled the twins "your heart's desire is to be head boy?" George continued

"Not exactly" Ron mumbled, his ears turning red in embarrassment

**"What?"**

**"I am - I'm wearing the badge like Bill used to - and I'm holding the house cup and the Quidditch cup - I'm Quidditch captain, too. Ron tore his eyes away from this splendid sight to look excitedly at Harry. "Do you think this mirror shows the future?"**

"Tact, Ronald, tact. Do you possess any?" moaned Hermione

**"How can it? All my family are dead - let me have another look -" "You had it to yourself all last night, give me a bit more time." "You're only holding the Quidditch cup, what's interesting about that? I want to see my parents." "Don't push me -" **

"See, now you're arguing. That's proof the mirror is bad for you" James said grimly

**A sudden noise outside in the corridor put an end to their discussion. They hadn't realized how loudly they had been talking. "Quick!" Ron threw the cloak back over them as the luminous eyes of Mrs Norris came round the door. Ron and Harry stood quite still, both thinking the same thing - did the cloak work on cats? **

"Yes" James said happily "but they can smell you, cats aren't as reliant on their eyes as humans are"

**After what seemed an age, she turned and left. "This isn't safe - she might have gone for Filch, I bet she heard us. **

"There's that as well"

**Come on." And Ron pulled Harry out of the room. The snow still hadn't melted the next morning. "Want to play chess, Harry?" said Ron. "No." "Why don't we go down and visit Hagrid?" "No... you go..." "I know what you're thinking about, Harry, that mirror. Don't go back tonight." "Why not?" "I dunno, I've just got a bad feeling about it - and anyway, you've had too many close shaves already. Filch, Snape, and Mrs Norris are wandering around. So what if they can't see you? What if they walk into you? What if you knock something over?" You sound like Hermione." **

"And that's a bad thing?" she demanded

"Not exactly" Harry said, drawing out his answer while frantically indicating for Lily to keep reading

**"I'm serious, Harry, don't go." But Harry only had one thought in his head, which was to get back in front of the mirror, and Ron wasn't going to stop him. That third night he found his way more quickly than before. He was walking so fast he knew he was making more noise than was wise, but he didn't meet anyone. And there were his mother and father smiling at him again, and one of his grandfathers nodding happily. Harry sank down to sit on the floor in front of the mirror. There was nothing to stop him from staying here all night with his family. Nothing at all. Except - "So - back again, Harry?" Harry felt as though his insides had turned to ice. He looked behind him. Sitting on one of the desks by the wall was none other than Albus Dumbledore.**

"Thank goodness for that"

**Harry must have walked straight past him, so desperate to get to the mirror he hadn't noticed him. "- I didn't see you, sir." "Strange how near-sighted being invisible can make you," said Dumbledore, and Harry was relieved to see that he was smiling. So," said Dumbledore, slipping off the desk to sit on the floor with Harry, "you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."**

"Delights? I wouldn't exactly call, sucking you in with the thing you want most and wasting away unable to get it a delight sir" James said

**"I didn't know it was called that, Sir." "But I expect you've realized by now what it does?" "It - well - it shows me my family -" "And it showed your friend Ron himself as head boy." "How did you know -?" "I don't need a cloak to become invisible," said Dumbledore gently. "Now, can you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us all?" Harry shook his head. "Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is; he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?" Harry thought. Then he said slowly, "It shows us what we want... whatever we want..." **

**"Yes and no," said Dumbledore quietly. "It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, who have never known your family, see them standing around you. Ronald Weasley, who has always been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone, the best of all of them. However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge nor truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible. The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?" **

**Harry stood up. "Sir - Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?" "Obviously, you've just done so," Dumbledore smiled. "You may ask me one more thing, however." "What do you see when you look in the mirror?" **

"That's an incredibly personal question Harry" Lily said

**"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woollen socks." Harry stared. "One can never have enough socks," said Dumbledore. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books."**

"Except for us" said the twins, grinning widely "we asked, sometime December of first year what he'd like for Christmas and he said socks, so that's what we've got every year"

"We did the same" James said happily "glad somebody took over from us"

**It was only when he was back in bed that it struck Harry that Dumbledore might not have been quite truthful. But then, he thought, as he shoved Scabbers off his pillow, it had been quite a personal question. **

"Now it comes to you" James sighed "how many more chapters Lily?"

She flipped through the book quickly "five"

**A|N This story is very nearly on 50k views (125 more) and 300 followers(2 more) so I hope this chapter will take it over but I wont withhold the next chapter if it doesn't. I'm not too far off finishing this book and moving to the next one though. :D**


	16. Nicolas Flamel

**DISCLAIMER: i am not JK, i am just playing around with her wonderful Potterverse, i own none of the bits you recognize, the comments are entirely from my own imagination so dont sue me**

**A|N nothing for a month and a half then two chapters in a week! don't you all feel lucky. there are only another 4 chapters of this one to go then i'll get going with CoS :D, i will post a note on this one when the first chapter of that is up so none of you amazing readers (and reviewers, hint hint) will miss out **

"Who is going to read next?"

"I will" called Professor McGonagall from her seat near the rest of the staff, the book was quickly passed to her and she began

**NICOLAS FLAMEL**

"You find him then" James said with a smirk

"Yup, it's actually, though I don't know how I'm saying this, all thanks to Malfoy as well" Harry replied, grinning happily at the confusion his statement caused

**Dumbledore had convinced Harry not to go looking for the Mirror of Erised again, and for the rest of the Christmas holidays the invisibility cloak stayed folded at the bottom of his trunk. **

"How could you do that Harry? It needs regular use to keep it in top condition!" James exclaimed "and by regular I mean every three days minimum!" Remus snorted with laughter "James that is a lie and you know it. Just because you were roaming the castle every other night with Sirius, doesn't mean your son is the same"

**Harry wished he could forget what he'd seen in the mirror as easily, but he couldn't. He started having nightmares. Over and over again he dreamed about his parents disappearing in a flash of green light, while a high voice cackled with laughter.**

"Oh you poor thing" Lily said softly, hugging Harry again, he shrugged "that's nothing now, I've had worse than that since middle of second year but third brought on some of the really bad ones"

**"You see, Dumbledore was right, that mirror could drive you mad," said Ron, when Harry told him about these dreams.**

"Real comforting Ron" laughed Bill

**Hermione, who came back the day before term started, took a different view of things. She was torn between horror at the idea of Harry being out of bed, roaming the school three nights in a row ("If Filch had caught you!"),**

"I'd forgotten how determined you were to follow the rules in first year Mione" Harry said

**and disappointment that he hadn't at least found out who Nicolas Flamel was. They had almost given up hope of ever finding Flamel in a library book, even though Harry was still sure he'd read the name somewhere.**

"You have" James said, smirking at Remus and Lily who still couldn't remember

**Once term had started, they were back to skimming through books for ten minutes during their breaks. Harry had even less time than the other two, because Quidditch practice had started again. Wood was working the team harder than ever. Even the endless rain that had replaced the snow couldn't dampen his spirits. The Weasleys complained that Wood was becoming a fanatic, but Harry was on Wood's side.**

"How?" demanded the rest of the team, turning on Harry who replied with a shrug and "you'll probably hear in a minute"

**If they won their next match, against Hufflepuff, they would overtake Slytherin in the house championship for the first time in seven years. **

"Perfectly good reason to be determined. How you could have let it get that bad I don't know" James said with a slight grimace

**Quite apart from wanting to win, Harry found that he had fewer nightmares when he was tired out after training. **

"Fair enough" said Katie

**Then, during one particularly wet and muddy practice session, Wood gave the team a bit of bad news. He'd just gotten very angry with the Weasleys, who kept dive-bombing each other and pretending to fall off their brooms. **

"I'm disappointed guys, Quidditch is a serious matter" James told the two who were protesting slightly. "It's not like we were failing in our jobs of keeping the Bludgers away, we were just having fun while doing it" George said vehemently

**"Will you stop messing around!" he yelled. "That's exactly the sort of thing that'll lose us the match! Snape's refereeing this time, and he'll be looking for any excuse to knock points off Gryffindor!"**

"Wait what?" James asked "why would Snape referee a Quidditch match?"

**George Weasley really did fall off his broom at these words. **

Laughter rippled through the hall again

**"Snape's refereeing?" he spluttered through a mouthful of mud. "When's he ever refereed a Quidditch match? He's not going to be fair if we might overtake Slytherin." The rest of the team landed next to George to complain, too. "It's not my fault," said Wood. "We've just got to make sure we play a clean game, so Snape hasn't got an excuse to pick on us." **

"Not that he needs an excuse to pick on Gryffindors" Lee said loud enough for the teachers to hear

**Which was all very well, thought Harry, but he had another reason for not wanting Snape near him while he was playing Quidditch...**

"Honestly Potter will you never give up on these petty accusations?" Snape sneered

"I have already apologised Professor but no, they stick right up until I see who it actually was, and a bit past that." Harry replied, fighting to keep his tone polite

**The rest of the team hung back to talk to one another as usual at the end of practice, but Harry headed straight back to the Gryffindor common room, where he found Ron and Hermione playing chess. Chess was the only thing Hermione ever lost at, something Harry and Ron thought was very good for her. **

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked the two boys who were shrinking away from her. "Just that it keeps you sane Mione" Ron said "losing is good for all of us, I mean Harry and I have accepted that we will never beat you in class so we get you to lose at chess"

"That's not true you know Harry. You're better than me at DADA" Hermione said quietly "if you insist Mione but you get the idea" Harry replied

**"Don't talk to me for a moment," said Ron when Harry sat down next to him, "I need to concen -" He caught sight of Harry's face. "What's the matter with you? You look terrible." **

"You're such a great friend Ron, you know that?" Harry quipped with a smile

**Speaking quietly so that no one else would hear, Harry told the other two about Snape's sudden, sinister desire to be a Quidditch referee.**

**"Don't play," said Hermione at once.**

"Not an option, Oliver would have murdered me" Harry said cheerfully

**"Say you're ill," said Ron. **

"See earlier statement"

**"Pretend to break your leg," Hermione suggested.**

"Madam Pomfrey would see through that in an instant" James said "I tried it last year to get out of class, it worked but I got a detention"

**"Really break your leg," said Ron.**

"That would probably get you out of the match but only if you did it just before the game at which point Oliver would still murder you" Angelina said with a grin at the ex-captain who was looking rather sheepish

**"I can't," said Harry. "There isn't a reserve Seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all."**

"I've always wondered why you didn't get a reserve after that year, I mean with my tendency to be in the hospital wing around April pretty much every year" Harry mused

**At that moment Neville toppled into the common room. How he had managed to climb through the portrait hole was anyone's guess, because his legs had been stuck together with what they recognized at once as the Leg-Locker Curse. He must have had to bunny hop all the way up to Gryffindor tower. Everyone fell over laughing except Hermione, who leapt up and performed the counter-curse.**

"Everybody?" questioned Molly grimly. "I don't know Mrs Weasley but I have to admit it is kinda funny looking back on it" Neville said grinning

**Neville's legs sprang apart and he got to his feet, trembling. "What happened?" Hermione asked him, leading him over to sit with Harry and Ron. "Malfoy," said Neville shakily. "I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on." "Go to Professor McGonagall!" Hermione urged Neville. "Report him!" **

"You really should have Mr Longbottom" McGonagall said severely while glaring at Malfoy "bullying is not tolerated"

**Neville shook his head. "I don't want more trouble," he mumbled. "You've got to stand up to him, Neville!" said Ron. "He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier."**

"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that," Neville choked out.

"That's not what I meant mate. Sorry it came out like that" "don't worry about it Ron, I was a bit of a sap back then" Neville shrugged off the apology with a rueful smile

**Harry felt in the pocket of his robes and pulled out a Chocolate Frog, the very last one from the box Hermione had given him for Christmas. He gave it to Neville, who looked as though he might cry. "You're worth twelve of Malfoy," Harry said. "The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin."**

"You always were pretty good at fighting pep-talks Harry" Hermione said

**Neville's lips twitched in a weak smile as he unwrapped the frog. "Thanks, Harry... I think I'll go to bed... D'you want the card, you collect them, don't you?" As Neville walked away, Harry looked at the Famous Wizard card. "Dumbledore again," he said, "He was the first one I ever-" He gasped. **

"Finally" James cried

**He stared at the back of the card. Then he looked up at Ron and Hermione. "I've found him!" he whispered. "I've found Flamel! I told you I'd read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here –**

"Of course" Lily groaned "I knew it, that's also where the name of the book comes from". Remus was busy hitting himself in the forehead "how many times have I read that bloody card? I've got at least forty of it"

**listen to this: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel'!" **

**Hermione jumped to her feet. She hadn't looked so excited since they'd gotten back the marks for their very first piece of homework. **

"Thanks Harry. I love you too" she said sarcastically

**"Stay there!" she said, and she sprinted up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Harry and Ron barely had time to exchange mystified looks before she was dashing back, an enormous old book in her arms. "I never thought to look in here!" she whispered excitedly. "I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading." **

"Didn't it just say 'enormous'?" James stage whispered to a blushing Hermione "shut up" she growled back, fixing him with a steely glare

**"Light?" said Ron, but Hermione told him to be quiet until she'd looked something up, and started flicking frantically through the pages, muttering to herself. At last she found what she was looking for. "I knew it! I knew it!" "Are we allowed to speak yet?" said Ron grumpily. Hermione ignored him. "Nicolas Flamel," she whispered dramatically, "is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!"**

**This didn't have quite the effect she'd expected "The what?" said Harry and Ron. **

"Really Potter? I knew you were uneducated but honestly" Malfoy drawled

"Sod off Malfoy; you've heard about the muggles I grew up with, do you genuinely believe I could have got my hands on any information related to alchemy? A sort of magic." Harry said angrily

**"Oh, honestly, don't you two read? Look - read that, there." She pushed the book toward them, and Harry and Ron read: The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. There have been many reports of the Philosopher's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight).**

"Which explains why they aren't in 'recent magical developments' or whatever that book was" Dean said

**"See?" said Hermione, when Harry and Ron had finished. "The dog must be guarding Flamel's Sorcerer's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!" "A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!" said Harry. "No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it."**

"Actually Potter, living forever holds very little appeal" Snape said, glancing at Lily so briefly nobody really noticed

**"And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry," said Ron. "He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he?"**

"Exactly" called Dean happily

**The next morning in Defence Against the Dark Arts, while copying down different ways of treating werewolf bites, Harry and Ron were still discussing what they'd do with a Philosopher's Stone if they had one. It wasn't until Ron said he'd buy his own Quidditch team that Harry remembered about Snape and the coming match. "I'm going to play," he told Ron and Hermione. "If I don't, all the Slytherins will think I'm just too scared to face Snape. I'll show them... it'll really wipe the smiles off their faces if we win." "Just as long as we're not wiping you off the field," said Hermione.**

"great encouragement"

**As the match drew nearer, however, Harry became more and more nervous, whatever he told Ron and Hermione. The rest of the team wasn't too calm, either. The idea of overtaking Slytherin in the house championship was wonderful, no one had done it for seven years, but would they be allowed to, with such a biased referee? **

"the referee doesn't matter really if you play cleanly you know Harry"

**Harry didn't know whether he was imagining it or not, but he seemed to keep running into Snape wherever he went. At times, he even wondered whether Snape was following him, trying to catch him on his own. Potions lessons were turning into a sort of weekly torture, Snape was so horrible to Harry. Could Snape possibly know they'd found out about the Philosopher's Stone? Harry didn't see how he could - yet he sometimes had the horrible feeling that Snape could read minds. **

"he can" Harry muttered quietly

**Harry knew, when they wished him good luck outside the locker rooms the next afternoon, that Ron and Hermione were wondering whether they'd ever see him alive again. This wasn't what you'd call comforting. Harry hardly heard a word of Wood's pep talk as he pulled on his Quidditch robes and picked up his Nimbus Two Thousand. **

"doesn't really matter though, it tends to stay the same" Fred said jovially

**Ron and Hermione, meanwhile, had found a place in the stands next to Neville, who couldn't understand why they looked so grim and worried, or why they had both brought their wands to the match. Little did Harry know that Ron and Hermione had been secretly practicing the Leg-Locker Curse. They'd gotten the idea from Malfoy using it on Neville, and were ready to use it on Snape if he showed any sign of wanting to hurt Harry. "Now, don't forget, it's Locomotor Mortis," Hermione muttered as Ron slipped his wand up his sleeve. "I know," Ron snapped. "Don't nag." **

"and you wonder why we call them the 'Old Married Couple' Seamus" Dean said with a grin

"the what?" Ron asked, "the old married couple" Dean repeated "you two bicker all the time, it's like you're married. Half the time we all just want to yell get a room but the other half it's all we can do not to laugh"

By now Ron and Hermione were both bright red but Hermione was glaring at Dean. "Moving on?" he said quickly

**Back in the locker room, Wood had taken Harry aside. "Don't want to pressure you, Potter, but if we ever need an early capture of the Snitch it's now. Finish the game before Snape can favour Hufflepuff too much." "The whole school's out there!" said Fred Weasley, peering out of the door. "Even - blimey - Dumbledore's come to watch!" Harry's heart did a somersault.**

"that's a strange thing for it to do Harry" remarked Luna dreamily

**"Dumbledore?" he said, dashing to the door to make sure. Fred was right. There was no mistaking that silver beard. **

**Harry could have laughed out loud with relief He was safe. There was simply no way that Snape would dare to try to hurt him if Dumbledore was watching. Perhaps that was why Snape was looking so angry as the teams marched onto the field, **

"more like angry I'd volunteered to waste my time" the man muttered

**something that Ron noticed, too. "I've never seen Snape look so mean," he told Hermione. "Look -they're off Ouch!" Someone had poked Ron in the back of the head. It was Malfoy.**

"surprise surprise." Said Fred wryly

**"Oh, sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there." Malfoy grinned broadly at Crabbe and Goyle. "Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley?" Ron didn't answer; Snape had just awarded Hufflepuff a penalty because George Weasley had hit a Bludger at him. **

"well done George" James said happily

**Hermione, who had all her fingers crossed in her lap, was squinting fixedly at Harry, who was circling the game like a hawk, looking for the Snitch. "You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" said Malfoy loudly a few minutes later,**

"not really"

**as Snape awarded Hufflepuff another penalty for no reason at all. "It's people they feel sorry for.**

"no, I think it has more to do with talent actually, unlike Slytherin who actually allow self-centred jealous idiots to buy their way into positions" Harry said, pointedly glaring at Malfoy

"seriously? They let that obviously talentless idiot onto the team? What position?" James asked with a grin

"seeker, in our second year, he's never beaten me to the snitch though" Harry replied

**See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money - you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains."**

"do you have any idea how much of git you sound like Malfoy?" James demanded "oh and the sort of out and out brash insulting you do reminds me heavily of the Gryffindor style of things!"

A lot of people were laughing at the look of outright horror on Malfoy's face at that insinuation "how dare you, I'm nothing like a filthy Gryffindor, more brawn than brains the lot of you" the blond was slightly pink in the cheeks but quickly paled and shrank into his seat when pretty much the entirety of Gryffindor house leapt to their feet to glare angrily at him

"so Malfoy, seeing as Gryffindors are more brawn than brains, where does that put you on intelligence? Seeing as Hermione has consistently beaten you in the yearly rankings since first year" Fred called "not forgetting that Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore were also both Gryffindors"

Stifling a smile, Professor McGonagall carried on reading

**Neville went bright red but turned in his seat to face Malfoy. "I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy," he stammered. **

"good on you mate" James said, clapping the boy on the shoulder "by the way, your mum wasn't particularly confidant in first or second year either, something to do with her clumsiness I think" at that, Neville brightened up a bit

**Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle howled with laughter, but Ron, still not daring to take his eyes from the game, said, "You tell him, Neville." "Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something."**

"Oy!" the Weasley children apart from Percy, who was sitting aloof, were on their feet again and glaring at the blond Slytherin

"I am so glad I was long since graduated by the time he got here" Charlie said "I'd have punched his lights out by now"

"he got his comeuppance this time, and we'd better not forget the nose-breaking punch Mione threw him in third year" Ron said happily

**Ron's nerves were already stretched to the breaking point with anxiety about Harry.**

**"I'm warning you, Malfoy - one more word"**

**"Ron!" said Hermione suddenly, "Harry -"**

"what's happening now?" moaned Lily, clutching Harry's arm again. "nothing bad this time mum" he said, grinning.

**"What? Where?"**

**Harry had suddenly gone into a spectacular dive, which drew gasps and cheers from the crowd. Hermione stood up, her crossed fingers in her mouth, as Harry streaked toward the ground like a bullet. "You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!" said Malfoy. Ron snapped. Before Malfoy knew what was happening, Ron was on top of him, wrestling him to the ground. **

"GO RON!" cheered Bill and Charlie happily

**Neville hesitated, then clambered over the back of his seat to help.**

"I could hardly let Ron try and take on all three of them could I?" Neville said defensively at the surprised looks "besides, I am a Gryffindor for a reason"

**"Come on, Harry!" Hermione screamed, leaping onto her seat to watch as Harry sped straight at Snape - she didn't even notice Malfoy and Ron rolling around under her seat, or the scuffles and yelps coming from the whirl of fists that was Neville, Crabbe, and Goyle.**

"how could you not notice that?" Ron asked incredulously

**Up in the air, Snape turned on his broomstick just in time to see something scarlet shoot past him, missing him by inches - the next second, Harry had pulled out of the dive, his arm raised in triumph, the Snitch clasped in his hand. The stands erupted; it had to be a record, no one could ever remember the Snitch being caught so quickly. "Ron! Ron! Where are you? The game's over! Harry's won! We've won! Gryffindor is in the lead!" shrieked Hermione, dancing up and down on her seat and hugging Parvati Patil in the row in front. Harry jumped off his broom, a foot from the ground. He couldn't believe it. He'd done it - the game was over; it had barely lasted five minutes.**

"how long?" demanded James

"two minutes, thirty-six seconds" Harry replied with a massive grin "at least, I think so?" he turned to Lee for confirmation

"thirty-four seconds actually"

James hugged his son, ruffling his hair madly "well done"

**As Gryffindors came spilling onto the field, he saw Snape land nearby, white-faced and tight-lipped - then Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Dumbledore's smiling face. "Well done," said Dumbledore quietly, so that only Harry could hear. "Nice to see you haven't been brooding about that mirror... been keeping busy... excellent..." Snape spat bitterly on the ground. **

"that's pretty gross"

**Harry left the locker room alone some time later, to take his Nimbus Two Thousand back to the broom shed. He couldn't ever remember feeling happier. He'd really done something to be proud of now - no one could say he was just a famous name any more. **

"seriously?" "yeah, it was something I'd achieved from my own ability, not something I'd got through somebody else; I only lived through the Killing curse because my mum sacrificed herself. This was something I did, it's a different kind of proud" Harry said

**The evening air had never smelled so sweet. He walked over the damp grass, reliving the last hour in his head, which was a happy blur: Gryffindors running to lift him onto their shoulders; Ron and Hermione in the distance, jumping up and down, Ron cheering through a heavy nosebleed.**

"I was fine mum, madam Pomfrey fixed me up" Ron said in answer to the worried glare Molly sent him

**Harry had reached the shed. He leaned against the wooden door and looked up at Hogwarts, with its windows glowing red in the setting sun. Gryffindor in the lead. He'd done it, he'd shown Snape... And speaking of Snape... A hooded figure came swiftly down the front steps of the castle. Clearly not wanting to be seen, it walked as fast as possible toward the forbidden forest. Harry's victory faded from his mind as he watched. He recognized the figure's prowling walk.**

"what do you mean by that?" James asked

"well, everybody walks differently, it's kinda hard to explain, I just notice the differences, Fred and George walk different, it's one of the ways I tell them apart" Harry answered with a frown "I've always been observant, it's part of the reason I can play seeker"

**Snape, sneaking into the forest while everyone else was at dinner - what was going on? Harry jumped back on his Nimbus Two Thousand and took off. Gliding silently over the castle he saw Snape enter the forest at a run. He followed. **

"of course, the interfering brat couldn't keep his nose out of other people's business" sneered Snape, scowling darkly.

**The trees were so thick he couldn't see where Snape had gone. He flew in circles, lower and lower, brushing the top branches of trees until he heard voices. He glided toward them and landed noiselessly in a towering beech tree.**

"that takes some skill Harry" Cho said with a smile "um, thanks" Harry replied, trying hard not to blush

**He climbed carefully along one of the branches, holding tight to his broomstick, trying to see through the leaves. Below, in a shadowy clearing, stood Snape, but he wasn't alone. Quirrell was there, too.**

"Quirrell is being mentioned far too much still, and what with Harry apologising to Snape, I think he is the one causing the trouble" Remus muttered to Lily who nodded "I know what you mean, it's obviously not Sev but he's doing a pretty good job of playing the villain"

**Harry couldn't make out the look on his face, but he was stuttering worse than ever. Harry strained to catch what they were saying. "... d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus..." "Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," said Snape, his voice icy. "Students aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's Stone, after all." Harry leaned forward. Quirrell was mumbling something. Snape interrupted him. "Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?" "B-b-but Severus, I -" "You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," said Snape, taking a step toward him. "I-I don't know what you "You know perfectly well what I mean." An owl hooted loudly, and Harry nearly fell out of the tree. He steadied himself in time to hear Snape say, "- your little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting." **

"the worst possible time to get startled mate" Dean said

**"B-but I d-d-don't -" "Very well," Snape cut in. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie." He threw his cloak over his head and strode out of the clearing. It was almost dark now, but Harry could see Quirrell, standing quite still as though he was petrified. "Harry, where have you been?" Hermione squeaked. "We won! You won! We won!" shouted Ron, thumping Harry on the back. "And I gave Malfoy a black eye, and Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle single-handed!**

"were you alright dear?" asked Molly "yeah, I was fine Mrs Weasley, had a bit of a headache when I woke up though" Neville replied with a shrug

**He's still out cold but Madam Pomfrey says he'll be all right - talk about showing Slytherin! Everyone's waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party, Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens."**

"it's not really stealing as such is it now?" Remus said "the elves are more than happy to just _give_ it away"

"I suppose so, it sounds more glamorous to say steal though" George said, pointedly avoiding his mother's gaze

**"Never mind that now," said Harry breathlessly. "Let's find an empty room, you wait 'til you hear this..." He made sure Peeves wasn't inside before shutting the door behind them, then he told them what he'd seen and heard. "So we were right, it is the Philosopher's Stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy - and he said something about Quirrell's 'hocus pocus- I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell that Snape needs to break through**

"anti-Dark Arts spell? Eloquent Harry, real eloquent"

**-" "So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?" said Hermione in alarm. "It'll be gone by next Tuesday," said Ron.**

"oh ye of little faith"


	17. Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own any of this, I do hope you've got this message by now but I keep writing it just in case.**

**A|N have another chapter! School is going easyish at the moment so I have plenty of time to write. This is a very short chapter compared to some but there's not a lot I can do. Enjoy it anyway! :D**

"Who's going to read next?"

"I will Minnie" called James, Summoning the book as he spoke

"James, volunteering to read a book, are you feeling alright?" asked Remus, laying a hand across James' forehead "I'm fine Remmy, I just want to read some more about my son, is that a crime?"

NORBERT THE NORWEGIAN RIDGEBACK

"Potter! Do you mean to tell me that there actually was a dragon?" called Professor McGonagall

"Do you mind if I don't answer that Professor?" Harry replied cagily, James grinning happily

"A dragon?" Lily cried "why were you around a dragon?" "Mum, it was only a baby one, unlike last year" Harry tried to calm her down but she was still looking rather frightened "besides, I'm still here aren't I?"

**Quirrell, however, must have been braver than they'd thought. In the weeks that followed he did seem to be getting paler and thinner, but it didn't look as though he'd cracked yet. Every time they passed the third-floor corridor, Harry, Ron, and Hermione would press their ears to the door to check that Fluffy was still growling inside. Snape was sweeping about in his usual bad temper, which surely meant that the Stone was still safe. Whenever Harry passed Quirrell these days he gave him an encouraging sort of smile, and Ron had started telling people off for laughing at Quirrell's stutter. **

"Still can't believe we did that" growled Ron

**Hermione, however, had more on her mind than the Philosopher's Stone. She had started drawing up study schedules and colour-coding all her notes. **

"Remus does that! See what I mean by how similar the three of you are to me, Remmy and Sirius?" James said

**Harry and Ron wouldn't have minded, but she kept nagging them to do the same. "Hermione, the exams are ages away."**

**"Ten weeks," Hermione snapped. "That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel."**

"We're not six-hundred years old though Hermione" Ron said gently

"Ten weeks? You started revising TEN WEEKS before the exams?" terry boot repeated in disbelief "not even the most keen among us start that early" he continued, gesturing to his House

**"But we're not six hundred years old," Ron reminded her. **

"Haven't changed have you Ron?" Harry said chuckling

**"Anyway, what are you studying for, you already know it all." "What am I studying for? Are you crazy? You realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? **

"No you don't" James interrupted himself again "that's just what the professors say to scare you into working"

**They're very important, I should have started studying a month ago, I don't know what's gotten into me..."**

**Unfortunately, the teachers seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Hermione. They piled so much homework on them that the Easter holidays weren't nearly as much fun as the Christmas ones.**

"They never are" Bill said glumly "wait until N.E. "

**It was hard to relax with Hermione next to you reciting the twelve uses of dragon's blood or practicing wand movements. Moaning and yawning, Harry and Ron spent most of their free time in the library with her, trying to get through all their extra work. "I'll never remember this," Ron burst out one afternoon, throwing down his quill and looking longingly out of the library window. It was the first really fine day they'd had in months. The sky was a clear, forget-me-not blue, and there was a feeling in the air of summer coming. **

"Go study outside!" urged Charlie "I never stayed in the library unless I was getting a book, I went down by the lake mostly

**Harry, who was looking up "Dittany" in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, didn't look up until he heard Ron say, "Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?" Hagrid shuffled into view, hiding something behind his back.**

"Back up. Hagrid in the library?" "Potter if you don't stop interrupting yourself we shall never finish this"

**He looked very out of place in his moleskin overcoat. "Jus' lookin'," he said, in a shifty voice that got their interest at once. "An' what're you lot up ter?" He looked suddenly suspicious. "Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?" "Oh, we found out who he is ages ago," said Ron impressively. "And we know what that dog's guarding, it's a Philosopher's St – **

**"Shhh!" Hagrid looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening. "Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?" "There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact," said Harry, "about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy -" "SHHHH!" said Hagrid again. "Listen - come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students are'n' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh -"**

"You kind of did though" Fred pointed out

**"See you later, then," said Harry. Hagrid shuffled off.**

**"What was he hiding behind his back?" said Hermione thoughtfully. "Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone?" "I'm going to see what section he was in," said Ron, who'd had enough of working. **

"That's surprisingly intelligent of you Ron" George said with a grin

"Thanks" Ron replied happily "…wait a minute" the twins roared with laughter along with several others

**He came back a minute later with a pile of books in his arms and slammed them down on the table. "Dragons!" he whispered. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these: Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide." "Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, he told me so the first time I ever met him," said Harry. "But it's against our laws," said Ron. "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. **

"uh, Ron, hate to break it to you little bro' but not everybody does know that" Bill said "I didn't, and I doubt many others did"

"I knew!" Charlie announced. "What a surprise" Bill said dryly "you probably heard it during one of Charlie's dragon tirades"

**It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden - anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania." "But there aren't wild dragons in Britain?" said Harry. "Of course there are," said Ron. "Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Our kind has to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget." "So what on earth's Hagrid up to?" said Hermione. When they knocked on the door of the gamekeeper's hut an hour later, they were surprised to see that all the curtains were closed. Hagrid called "Who is it?" before he let them in, and then shut the door quickly behind them. It was stifling hot inside. Even though it was such a warm day, there was a blazing fire in the grate. Hagrid made them tea and offered them stoat sandwiches, which they refused. **

"Wise" Remus said sagely

**"So - yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?" "Yes," said Harry. There was no point beating round the bush. "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Philosopher's Stone apart from Fluffy." Hagrid frowned at him. "O' course I can't, he said. "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts – I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy." "Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on round here," said Hermione in a warm, flattering voice.**

James stopped reading "Remmy, this girl is good. It took us ages to work out a decent second way of finding stuff out. Even then it never really worked" "that is because even back in first year, everybody had learnt to be suspicious if you and Sirius came up and started acting nice like that" "fair point"

"Do I want to know your first way?" Lily asked tentatively "alcohol" chorused James, Fred, George, Ron, Harry and Hermione

**Hagrid's beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling. "We only wondered who had done the guarding, really." Hermione went on. "We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you." Hagrid's chest swelled at these last words. Harry and Ron beamed at Hermione.**

"Hagrid…" groaned McGonagall "you'd think after three generations of prankster you'd have learnt"

**"Well, I don' s'ppose it could hurt ter tell yeh that... let's see... he borrowed Fluffy from me... then some o' the teachers did enchantments... Professor Sprout - Professor Flitwick - Professor McGonagall -" he ticked them off on his fingers, "Professor Quirrell - an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape." **

**"Snape?"**

**"Yeah - yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about ter steal it." Harry knew Ron and Hermione were thinking the same as he was. If Snape had been in on protecting the Stone, it must have been easy to find out how the other teachers had guarded it. He probably knew everything - except, it seemed, Quirrell's spell and how to get past Fluffy. "You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy. Aren't you, Hagrid?" said Harry anxiously. "And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?" "Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore," said Hagrid proudly. "Well, that's something," Harry muttered to the others. "Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling." "Can't, Harry, sorry," said Hagrid. Harry noticed him glance at the fire. Harry looked at it, too.**

**"Hagrid - what's that?"**

**But he already knew what it was. In the very heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a huge, black egg. **

"AHA!" shrieked Umbridge "raising dragons is against the law. I can have you arrested!" she announced to Hagrid

"Funny, you'd think the months he wrongly spent in Azkaban the following year would make up for that." Harry said, almost to himself "you know, when the minister came along and said because he'd been framed fifty years ago he could be their scapegoat"

Amelia Bones was watching both of them carefully "I would have to agree with Mr Potter Dolores, after all the dragon didn't stay in the country long did it?" "No ma'am" replied Charlie "I actually helped get rid of it, I work on a dragon reserve in Romania where the Ridgeback is now happily living"

Unfortunately this drew his mother's attention "you helped take it out of the country? An illegal dragon?!"

**"Ah," said Hagrid, fiddling nervously with his beard, "That's er..." **

**"Where did you get it, Hagrid?" said Ron, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg. "It must've cost you a fortune." "Won it," said Hagrid. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."**

"I'm not bloody surprised!" Charlie exclaimed "wandering round with an illegal dragon egg in his pocket"

**"But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" said Hermione. "Well, I've bin doin' some readin', said Hagrid, pulling a large book from under his pillow." Got this outta the library - Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit - it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on I em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here - how ter recognize diff'rent eggs - what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them." He looked very pleased with himself, but Hermione didn't. "Hagrid, you live in a wooden house," she said. **

"Good point"

**But Hagrid wasn't listening. He was humming merrily as he stoked the fire. So now they had something else to worry about: what might happen to Hagrid if anyone found out he was hiding an illegal dragon in his hut. "Wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life," Ron sighed,**

"Still have no idea" Ron said ruefully

**as evening after evening they struggled through all the extra homework they were getting. Hermione had now started making study schedules for Harry and Ron, too. It was driving them nuts. Then, one breakfast time, Hedwig brought Harry another note from Hagrid. He had written only two words: It's hatching. Ron wanted to skip Herbology and go straight down to the hut. Hermione wouldn't hear of it.**

"Good! You shouldn't skip lessons, not even for a dragon hatching" Lily said

**"Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?"**

"Pretty much every other week in my job" Charlie said happily

**"We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing -" "Shut up!" Harry whispered. Malfoy was only a few feet away and he had stopped dead to listen. How much had he heard?**

"Enough" the boy in question sneered

**Harry didn't like the look on Malfoy's face at all. Ron and Hermione argued all the way to Herbology and in the end, Hermione agreed to run down to Hagrid's with the other two during morning break. When the bell sounded from the castle at the end of their lesson, the three of them dropped their trowels at once and hurried through the grounds to the edge of the forest. **

"I did wonder why they were in such a hurry" Professor Sprout murmured

**Hagrid greeted them, looking flushed and excited. "It's nearly out." He ushered them inside. The egg was lying on the table. There were deep cracks in it. Something was moving inside; a funny clicking noise was coming from it. They all drew their chairs up to the table and watched with bated breath. All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table. It wasn't exactly pretty; Harry thought it looked like a crumpled, black umbrella. **

"Pretty good analogy actually"

**Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet body, it had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes. It sneezed. A couple of sparks flew out of its snout. "Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid murmured.**

"I quite agree" Charlie said dreamily

**He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs. "Bless him, look, he knows his mommy!" said Hagrid. "Hagrid," said Hermione, "how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?" **

"Fast" Ron said grimly

**Hagrid was about to answer when the colour suddenly drained from his face - he leapt to his feet and ran to the window. "What's the matter?"**

**"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains - it's a kid - he's runnin' back up ter the school." Harry bolted to the door and looked out. Even at a distance there was no mistaking him. Malfoy had seen the dragon.**

"**Sneaky little bastard" muttered Ron angrily, too quietly for his mother to hear**

**Something about the smile lurking on Malfoy's face during the next week made Harry, Ron, and Hermione very nervous. They spent most of their free time in Hagrid's darkened hut, trying to reason with him. "Just let him go," Harry urged. "Set him free." "I can't," said Hagrid. "He's too little. He'd die." They looked at the dragon. It had grown three times in length in just a week. Smoke kept furling out of its nostrils. Hagrid hadn't been doing his game keeping duties because the dragon was keeping him so busy. There were empty brandy bottles and chicken feathers all over the floor. "I've decided to call him Norbert," said Hagrid, looking at the dragon with misty eyes. "He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mummy?" "He's lost his marbles," Ron muttered in Harry's ear. "Hagrid," said Harry loudly, "give it two weeks and Norbert's going to be as long as your house. Malfoy could go to Dumbledore at any moment." Hagrid bit his lip. "I - I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't jus' dump him, I can't." Harry suddenly turned to Ron. "Charlie!" he said. "You're losing it, too," said Ron. "I'm Ron, remember?" "No - Charlie - your brother, Charlie. In Romania. Studying dragons. We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and then put him back in the wild!"**

"I should have known it wasn't your idea Ron"

**"Brilliant!" said Ron. "How about it, Hagrid?" And in the end, Hagrid agreed that they could send -an owl to Charlie to ask him. The following week dragged by. Wednesday night found Hermione and Harry sitting alone in the common room, long after everyone else had gone to bed. The clock on the wall had just chimed midnight when the portrait hole burst open. Ron appeared out of nowhere as he pulled off Harry's invisibility cloak. He had been down at Hagrid's hut, helping him feed Norbert, who was now eating dead rats by the crate. "It bit me!" he said, showing them his hand, which was wrapped in a bloody handkerchief.**

"It bit you!" Molly shrieked

**"I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week. I tell you, that dragon's the most horrible animal I've ever met, but the way Hagrid goes on about it, you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit. When it bit me he told me off for frightening it. And when I left, he was singing it a lullaby." There was a tap on the dark window. "It's Hedwig!" said Harry, hurrying to let her in. "She'll have Charlie's answer!" The three of them put their heads together to read the note.**

_**Dear Ron, **_

_**How are you? Thanks for the letter - I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon. Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark.**_

_**Send me an answer as soon as possible. **_

_**Love, Charlie **_

**They looked at one another. "We've got the invisibility cloak," said Harry. "It shouldn't be too difficult - I think the cloaks big enough to cover two of us and Norbert." It was a mark of how bad the last week had been that the other two agreed with him. Anything to get rid of Norbert - and Malfoy. There was a hitch. By the next morning, Ron's bitten hand had swollen to twice its usual size. He didn't know whether it was safe to go to Madam Pomfrey - would she recognize a dragon bite? **

"**Probably" James said ruefully **

**By the afternoon, though, he had no choice. The cut had turned a nasty shade of green. It looked as if Norbert's fangs were poisonous. Harry and Hermione rushed up to the hospital wing at the end of the day to find Ron in a terrible state in bed. "It's not just my hand," he whispered, "although that feels like it's about to fall off. Malfoy told Madam Pomfrey he wanted to borrow one of my books so he could come and have a good laugh at me. He kept threatening to tell her what really bit me - I've told her it was a dog, but I don't think she believes me **

"Of course not, she'd recognize it for what it was but she's pretty good for not asking difficult questions as to how you got your injury" Remus said happily "which is just as well really"

**-I shouldn't have hit him at the Quidditch match, that's why he's doing this." Harry and Hermione tried to calm Ron down. "It'll all be over at midnight on Saturday," said Hermione, but this didn't soothe Ron at all. On the contrary, he sat bolt upright and broke into a sweat. "Midnight on Saturday!" he said in a hoarse voice. "Oh no, oh no - I've just remembered - Charlie's letter was in that book Malfoy took, he's going to know we're getting rid of Norbert." **

"Oh shit" Charlie said simply

**Harry and Hermione didn't get a chance to answer. Madam Pomfrey came over at that moment and made them leave, saying Ron needed sleep.**

**"It's too late to change the plan now," Harry told Hermione. "We haven't got time to send Charlie another owl, and this could be our only chance to get rid of Norbert. We'll have to risk it. And we have got the invisibility cloak, Malfoy doesn't know about that." **

"I do now though Potter" "doesn't mean much does it? You can know I have it but that won't help you see me under it"

**They found Fang, the boarhound, sitting outside with a bandaged tail when they went to tell Hagrid, who opened a window to talk to them. "I won't let you in," he puffed. "Norbert's at a tricky stage - nothin' I can't handle." When they told him about Charlie's letter, his eyes filled with tears, although that might have been because Norbert had just bitten him on the leg. "Aargh! It's all right, he only got my boot - jus' playin' - he's only a baby, after all." The baby banged its tail on the wall, making the windows rattle.**

"He was about four foot long by that point" Harry informed the hall

**Harry and Hermione walked back to the castle feeling Saturday couldn't come quickly enough. They would have felt sorry for Hagrid when the time came for him to say good-bye to Norbert if they hadn't been so worried about what they had to do. It was a very dark, cloudy night, and they were a bit late arriving at Hagrid's hut because they'd had to wait for Peeves to get out of their way in the entrance hall, where he'd been playing tennis against the wall. Hagrid had Norbert packed and ready in a large crate. "He's got lots o' rats an' some brandy fer the journey," said Hagrid in a muffled voice. "An' I've packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely." From inside the crate came ripping noises that sounded to Harry as though the teddy was having his head torn off.**

"Poor teddy" crooned Fred sarcastically

**"Bye-bye, Norbert!" Hagrid sobbed, as Harry and Hermione covered the crate with the invisibility cloak and stepped underneath it themselves. "Mummy will never forget you!" How they managed to get the crate back up to the castle, they never knew. Midnight ticked nearer as they heaved Norbert up the marble staircase in the entrance hall and along the dark corridors. Up another staircase, then another - even one of Harry's shortcuts didn't make the work much easier. "Nearly there!" Harry panted as they reached the corridor beneath the tallest tower. Then a sudden movement ahead of them made them almost drop the crate. Forgetting that they were already invisible, they shrank into the shadows, staring at the dark outlines of two people grappling with each other ten feet away. A lamp flared. Professor McGonagall, in a tartan bathrobe and a hair net, had Malfoy by the ear. **

"Oh I wish I'd seen that" Ron groaned

**"Detention!" she shouted. "And twenty points from Slytherin, wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you -" "You don't understand, Professor. Harry Potter's coming - he's got a dragon!" "What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on - I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!" The steep spiral staircase up to the top of the tower seemed the easiest thing in the world after that. Not until they'd stepped out into the cold night air did they throw off the cloak, glad to be able to breathe properly again. Hermione did a sort of jig. **

"It was quite funny to see" Harry said quietly

**"Malfoy's got detention! I could sing!" "Don't," Harry advised her. **

"That was because we might have been heard"

**Chuckling about Malfoy, they waited, Norbert thrashing about in his crate. About ten minutes later, four broomsticks came swooping down out of the darkness. Charlie's friends were a cheery lot. They showed Harry and Hermione the harness they'd rigged up, so they could suspend Norbert between them. They all helped buckle Norbert safely into it and then Harry and Hermione shook hands with the others and thanked them very much. At last, Norbert was going... going... gone. **

"Thank goodness" Lily said, sighing in relief

**They slipped back down the spiral staircase, their hearts as light as their hands, now that Norbert was off them. No more dragon - Malfoy in detention - what could spoil their happiness? The answer to that was waiting at the foot of the stairs. As they stepped into the corridor, Filch's face loomed suddenly out of the darkness. **

"Wait what?"

**"Well, well, well," he whispered, "we are in trouble." **

**They'd left the invisibility cloak on top of the tower.**

"Elementary mistake Harry. How could you not have realised?" "To be fair dad, I hadn't had it long so I wasn't really used to the sensation of wearing it"

**A|N almost 60000 views! I love you all for your continued support for what originally was only a tiny spark of an idea and a belief that I could write one of these with my own special brand of dryly sarcastic humour.**


	18. The Forbidden Forest

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise**

**THE FORBIDDEN FOREST**

**Things couldn't have been worse.**

"Oh, how naïve I was back then" Harry said

**Filch took them down to Professor McGonagall's study on the first floor, where they sat and waited without saying a word to each other. Hermione was trembling. Excuses, alibis, and wild cover- up stories chased each other around Harry's brain, each more feeble than the last. **

"you should always have a story in place before you get caught , then stick to it no matter what." James admonished the trio, looking completely serious

**He couldn't see how they were going to get out of trouble this time. They were cornered. How could they have been so stupid as to forget the cloak? There was no reason on earth that Professor McGonagall would accept for their being out of bed and creeping around the school in the dead of night, let alone being up the tallest astronomy tower, which was out-of-bounds except for classes. Add Norbert and the invisibility cloak, and they might as well be packing their bags already.**

"Good job she had no idea then isn't it?" James said cheerfully "you'll only lose some points and get a detention I expect"

**Had Harry thought that things couldn't have been worse? He was wrong. When Professor McGonagall appeared, she was leading Neville. "Harry!" Neville burst out, the moment he saw the other two. "I was trying to find you to warn you, I heard Malfoy saying he was going to catch you, he said you had a drag -" Harry shook his head violently to shut Neville up, but Professor McGonagall had seen. She looked more likely to breathe fire than Norbert as she towered over the three of them. **

"Just like mum" said the twins together

**"I would never have believed it of any of you. Mr Filch says you were up in the astronomy tower. It's one o'clock in the morning. Explain yourselves."**

**It was the first time Hermione had ever failed to answer a teacher's question. **

"**And last" muttered Ron to Harry quietly. She was staring at her slippers, as still as a statue. "I think I've got a good idea of what's been going on," said Professor McGonagall. "It doesn't take a genius to work it out. You fed Draco Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. I've already caught him. I suppose you think it's funny that Longbottom here heard the story and believed it, too?" **

"No actually we didn't" Harry said

**Harry caught Neville's eye and tried to tell him without words that this wasn't true, because Neville was looking stunned and hurt. Poor, blundering Neville - Harry knew what it must have cost him to try and find them in the dark, to warn them.**

**"I'm disgusted," said Professor McGonagall. "Four students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before! **

At that, James, Remus and Harry broke out in coughing fits and the dog barked a few times "really Professor, you shouldn't lie to impressionable firsties" James said with a grin "well, Potter, I could hardly tell him that his father used to regularly break curfew during his time here now could I? Excellent example for, quote 'impressionable firsties' unquote." McGonagall replied dryly

**You, Miss Granger, I thought you had more sense. As for you, Mr Potter, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this. **

"Ouch, that's low Professor" Fred called

**All three of you will receive detentions - yes, you too, Mr Longbottom, nothing gives you the right to walk around school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous - and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor."**

"Not too bad, give there were three of you" James said fairly

**"Fifty?" Harry gasped - they would lose the lead, the lead he'd won in the last Quidditch match.**

**"Fifty points each," said Professor McGonagall, breathing heavily through her long, pointed nose.**

"Ok, that was excessive; given ferret face over there only lost twenty"

**"Professor – please"**

**"You can't -"**

**"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Potter. Now get back to bed, all of you. I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students." **

Again, Remus coughed slightly

**A hundred and fifty points lost. That put Gryffindor in last place. In one night, they'd ruined any chance Gryffindor had had for the house cup. Harry felt as though the bottom had dropped out of his stomach. How could they ever make up for this?**

"I wonder…" Harry said thoughtfully "maybe stopping Voldemort from coming back would do it. Not sure though"

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is dead! You are just spouting more lies Potter!" shouted Umbridge

**Harry didn't sleep all night. He could hear Neville sobbing into his pillow for what seemed like hours. Harry couldn't think of anything to say to comfort him. He knew Neville, like himself, was dreading the dawn. What would happen when the rest of Gryffindor found out what they'd done? At first, Gryffindors passing the giant hourglasses that recorded the house points the next day thought there'd been a mistake. How could they suddenly have a hundred and fifty points fewer than yesterday? And then the story started to spread: Harry Potter, the famous Harry Potter, their hero of two Quidditch matches, had lost them all those points, him and a couple of other stupid first years. **

"Yay, my first time being ostracized by the rest of the school" Harry said sarcastically "what do you mean 'first time'?" Lily demanded. "I mean, it's happened first year, second year when everyone thought I was a Dark Wizard, third year I was ok, fourth year, everyone thought I was a massive cheat, and the summer and this year when the Prophet spent a few months telling everyone I was an 'unstable delusional liar'" Harry replied grimly "though that last was mostly because of a blind idiot in a lime green bowler hat who did an ostrich impression when I told him Voldemort had returned last July"

**From being one of the most popular and admired people at the school, Harry was suddenly the most hated. Even Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs turned on him, because everyone had been longing to see Slytherin lose the house cup. Everywhere Harry went, people pointed and didn't trouble to lower their voices as they insulted him.**

"Has anyone ever?" muttered Harry

**Slytherins, on the other hand, clapped as he walked past them, whistling and cheering, "Thanks Potter, we owe you one!"**

**Only Ron stood by him. "They'll all forget this in a few weeks. Fred and George have lost loads of points in all the time they've been here, and people still like them."**

"Yeah, so far we've lost a grand total of…" Fred began before George interrupted him with a call of "drum roll people!" the students started drumming obediently as Fred pulled out a piece of parchment with a flourish "eleven thousand, six hundred and eighty three points!"

"That, my fine friends, is absolutely nothing." James proclaimed "when I left my time, I had lost more than that on my own. Remmy I don't suppose you have any idea of the numbers do you?"

"by sixth year, we stopped counting in seventh , you and Sirius had each lost somewhere in the region of fifteen thousand I believe, I had only lost about seven thousand, something to do with the fact that the pair of you were more than willing to claim responsibility for most of the pranks. Plus I was always seen as 'the good one'"

"**and people wonder why we came in last place for the House cup when these two were in first and second year" remarked Angelina sarcastically "then we didn't have those three making up for all the points at the end of the year and in Quidditch**

**"They've never lost a hundred and fifty points in one go, though, have they?" said Harry miserably.**

"Not quite" George said "made it to one-forty though! Seventy apiece"

**"Well - no," Ron admitted.**

**It was a bit late to repair the damage, but Harry swore to himself not to meddle in things that weren't his business from now on. He'd had it with sneaking around and spying. He felt so ashamed of himself that he went to Wood and offered to resign from the Quidditch team. **

**"Resign?" Wood thundered. "What good will that do? How are we going to get any points back if we can't win at Quidditch?" But even Quidditch had lost its fun. The rest of the team wouldn't speak to Harry during practice, and if they had to speak about him, they called him "the Seeker."**

"Boys" started Mrs Weasley threateningly, turning to the cowering twins

"We apologised!" "Actually, they all did" Harry put in "Fred and George were the first though"

**Hermione and Neville were suffering, too. They didn't have as bad a time as Harry, because they weren't as well-known, but nobody would speak to them, either. Hermione had stopped drawing attention to herself in class, keeping her head down and working in silence. **

"Thank Merlin for that" sneered Malfoy

**Harry was almost glad that the exams weren't far away. All the studying he had to do kept his mind off his misery. He, Ron, and Hermione kept to themselves, working late into the night, trying to remember the ingredients in complicated potions, learn charms and spells by heart, memorize the dates of magical discoveries and goblin rebellions... Then, about a week before the exams were due to start, Harry's new resolution not to interfere in anything that didn't concern him was put to an unexpected test. **

"Uh oh" James said quietly

**Walking back from the library on his own one afternoon, he heard somebody whimpering from a classroom up ahead. As he drew closer, he heard Quirrell's voice. "No - no - not again, please -" It sounded as though someone was threatening him.**

"That's weird" remarked Lily

**Harry moved closer. "All right - all right -" he heard Quirrell sob. Next second, Quirrell came hurrying out of the classroom straightening his turban. He was pale and looked as though he was about to cry. He strode out of sight; Harry didn't think Quirrell had even noticed him. He waited until Quirrell's footsteps had disappeared, then peered into the classroom. It was empty, but a door stood ajar at the other end. Harry was halfway toward it before he remembered what he'd promised himself about not meddling. All the same, he'd have gambled twelve Philosopher's Stones that Snape had just left the room, **

"So glad I didn't make that a proper bet" Harry muttered to Ron

**and from what Harry had just heard, Snape would be walking with a new spring in his step - Quirrell seemed to have given in at last. Harry went back to the library, where Hermione was testing Ron on Astronomy. Harry told them what he'd heard. "Snape's done it, then!" said Ron. "If Quirrell's told him how to break his Anti-Dark Force spell -"**

**"There's still Fluffy, though," said Hermione. "Maybe Snape's found out how to get past him without asking Hagrid," said Ron, looking up at the thousands of books surrounding them. "I bet there's a book somewhere in here telling you how to get past a giant three-headed dog.**

"The technical name is Cerberus Weasley" called Terry Boot

**So what do we do, Harry?" The light of adventure was kindling again in Ron's eyes, but Hermione answered before Harry could. "Go to Dumbledore. That's what we should have done ages ago.**

"Too true" Molly snapped

**If we try anything ourselves we'll be thrown out for sure." "But we've got no proof!" said Harry. "Quirrell's too scared to back us up. Snape's only got to say he doesn't know how the troll got in at Halloween and that he was nowhere near the third floor - who do you think they'll believe, him or us? It's not exactly a secret we hate him, Dumbledore'll think we made it up to get him sacked. Filch wouldn't help us if his life depended on it, he's too friendly with Snape, and the more students get thrown out, the better, he'll think. And don't forget, we're not supposed to know about the Stone or Fluffy. That'll take a lot of explaining." Hermione looked convinced, but Ron didn't.**

**"If we just do a bit of poking around -" "No," said Harry flatly, "we've done enough poking around." He pulled a map of Jupiter toward him and started to learn the names of its moons.**

"bo-ring" sang James

"Frankly Harry, I'm impressed" said Ginny with a smile "I didn't know you had it in you"

**The following morning, notes were delivered to Harry, Hermione, and Neville at the breakfast table. They were all the same: **

_**Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight. Meet Mr Filch in the entrance hall. **_

_**Professor McGonagall **_

**Harry had forgotten they still had detentions to do in the furore over the points they'd lost. He half expected Hermione to complain that this was a whole night of studying lost, but she didn't say a word. Like Harry, she felt they deserved what they'd got.**

"Riiiight" Harry drawled "I needed another encounter with old Moldyshorts"

"What do you mean?!" Lily asked frantically

"-you call him Moldyshorts?" James asked "yeah, it means I don't have to deal with everybody flinching, I only use it around the wider school, I've got no real problem saying Voldemort" Harry explained carefully, ignoring the shudder.

**At eleven o'clock that night, they said good-bye to Ron in the common room and went down to the entrance hall with Neville. Filch was already there - and so was Malfoy. Harry had also forgotten that Malfoy had gotten a detention, too. "Follow me," said Filch, lighting a lamp and leading them outside. I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?" **

"no" laughed the trio, Fred, George, James and Remus "to be honest there is very little that would stop me breaking a rule if I thought it was the right thing to do" Harry said ruefully

**he said, leering at them. "Oh yes... hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me... It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out... hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well-oiled in case they're ever needed...**

"Which they will not be" Dumbledore said firmly, a slightly more serious expressionappearing on his face

"You need to talk to that man Albus, he's utterly vile. I've had second-years coming to me in tears because of him" McGonagall hissed

**Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do." They marched off across the dark grounds. Neville kept sniffing. Harry wondered what their punishment was going to be. It must be something really horrible, or Filch wouldn't be sounding so delighted. The moon was bright, but clouds scudding across it kept throwing them into darkness. Ahead, Harry could see the lighted windows of Hagrid's hut. Then they heard a distant shout. "Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started." Harry's heart rose; if they were going to be working with Hagrid it wouldn't be so bad. His relief must have showed in his -face, because Filch said, "I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, boy - it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece." At this, Neville let out a little moan, and Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks. "The forest?" he repeated, and he didn't sound quite as cool as usual.**

Harry grinned

**"We can't go in there at night - there's all sorts of things in there - werewolves, I heard."**

"Ah, sorry about this bit Remus, we do sort of go on about werewolves a bit. To be fair though, it was actually a full moon and so a perfectly valid fear" Harry said apologetically, Remus waved him off "don't worry about it Harry, I'm used to it by now"

**Neville clutched the sleeve of Harry's robe and made a choking noise. "That's your problem, isn't it?" said Filch, his voice cracking with glee. "Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?"**

**Hagrid came striding toward them out of the dark, Fang at his heel. He was carrying his large crossbow, and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder.**

**"Abou' time," he said. "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, Harry, Hermione?" "I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid," said Filch coldly, "they're here to be punished, after all." "That's why yer late, is it?" said Hagrid, frowning at Filch. "Bin lecturin' them, eh?' Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here." "I'll be back at dawn," said Filch, "for what's left of them," he added nastily, and he turned and started back toward the castle, his lamp bobbing away in the darkness. Malfoy now turned to Hagrid. "I'm not going in that forest, he said, and Harry was pleased to hear the note of panic in his voice." Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," said Hagrid fiercely. "Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay fer it."**

**"But this is servant stuff; it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this, -"**

"Of course, the age old Malfoy mantra" sneered James "Lucy was just the same at school"

"Malfoy Snr was here at the same time as you?" Harry asked "two years older" came the reply

"**-he'd tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts," Hagrid growled. "Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on"**

"You tell him Hagrid!" cheered the twins

**Malfoy didn't move. He looked at Hagrid furiously, but then dropped his gaze. "Right then," said Hagrid, "now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks.**

"Why are first years doing it for a detention then?"

**Follow me over here a moment." He led them to the very edge of the forest. Holding his lamp up high, he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees. A light breeze lifted their hair as they looked into the forest. "Look there," said Hagrid, "see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."**

"Awwwww" cooed Parvati and Lavender

**"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" said Malfoy, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.**

"Good point"

**"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," **

"Nothing that is supposed to be there anyway" muttered harry

**said Hagrid. "An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. **

"Splitting up is possibly the worst thing you could do, other than staying in there" Lily said

**There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least."**

**"I want Fang," said Malfoy quickly, looking at Fang's long teeth. "All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward," said Hagrid. "So me, Harry, an' Hermione'll go one way an' Draco, Neville, an' Fang'll go the other.**

"That's a recipe for disaster if I ever heard one" Dean said

"**Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now - that's it - an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh - so, be careful - let's go."**

**The forest was black and silent. A little way into it they reached a fork in the earth path, and Harry, Hermione, and Hagrid took the left path while Malfoy, Neville, and Fang took the right. They walked in silence, their eyes on the ground. Every now and then a ray of moonlight through the branches above lit a spot of silver-blue blood on the fallen leaves.**

**Harry saw that Hagrid looked very worried. "Could a werewolf be killing the unicorns?"**

"No. unicorns are damn hard to catch" Remus said, his face rather pale at the thought

**Harry asked. "Not fast enough," said Hagrid. "It's not easy ter catch a unicorn, they're powerful magic creatures. I never knew one ter be hurt before." They walked past a mossy tree stump. Harry could hear running water; there must be a stream somewhere close by. There were still spots of unicorn blood here and there along the winding path. "You all right, Hermione?" Hagrid whispered. "Don' worry, it can't've gone far if it's this badly hurt, an' then we'll be able ter – GET BEHIND THAT TREE!"**

"!" lily grabbed onto Harry's arm again, as if to reassure herself that he was real

**Hagrid seized Harry and Hermione and hoisted them off the path behind a towering oak. He pulled out an arrow and fitted it into his crossbow, raising it, ready to fire. The three of them listened. Something was slithering over dead leaves nearby: it sounded like a cloak trailing along the ground. Hagrid was squinting up the dark path, but after a few seconds, the sound faded away. "I knew it," he murmured. "There's summat in here that shouldn' be."**

"No shit Sherlock" murmured Dean, confusing the purebloods around him

**"A werewolf?" Harry suggested. "That wasn' no werewolf an' it wasn' no unicorn, neither," said Hagrid grimly. "Right, follow me, but careful, now." They walked more slowly, ears straining for the faintest sound. Suddenly, in a clearing ahead, something definitely moved. **

**"Who's there?" Hagrid called. "Show yerself - I'm armed!" And into the clearing came - was it a man, or a horse? **

"A centaur then" James said "can never get a bloody straight answer out of them"

**To the waist, a man, with red hair and beard, but below that was a horse's gleaming chestnut body with a long, reddish tail. Harry and Hermione's jaws dropped.**

**"Oh, it's you, Ronan," said Hagrid in relief. "How are yeh?" He walked forward and shook the centaur's hand. "Good evening to you, Hagrid," said Ronan. He had a deep, sorrowful voice. "Were you going to shoot me?" "Can't be too careful, Ronan," said Hagrid, patting his crossbow. "There's summat bad loose in this forest. This is Harry Potter an' Hermione Granger, by the way. Students up at the school. An' this is Ronan, you two. He's a centaur. "We'd noticed," said Hermione faintly. "Good evening," said Ronan. "Students, are you? And do you learn much, up at the school?"**

**"Erm -" **

**"A bit," said Hermione timidly.**

"A bit!" repeated Fred "is this the great Hermione Granger lost for words?"

**"A bit. Well, that's something." Ronan sighed. He flung back his head and stared at the sky. "Mars is bright tonight."**

"Isn't Mars the Roman god of war?" Lily asked no-one in particular "really? That makes sense then" Harry said thoughtfully "so they were actually telling us war was coming or something. It did, three and a half years later"

"What are you talking about Potter? There is no war, because there is no one to fight. The dark lord is dead!" shouted Umbridge

**"Yeah," said Hagrid, glancing up, too. "Listen, I'm glad we've run inter yeh, Ronan, 'cause there's a unicorn bin hurt - you seen anythin'?" **

**Ronan didn't answer immediately. He stared unblinkingly upward, then sighed again.**

**"Always the innocent are the first victims," he said. "So it has been for ages past, so it is now."**

"True." Harry remarked sadly, thinking of Cedric

**Yeah," said Hagrid, "but have yeh seen anythin', Ronan? Anythin' unusual?" "Mars is bright tonight," Ronan repeated, while Hagrid watched him impatiently. "Unusually bright." "Yeah, but I was meanin' anythin' unusual a bit nearer home, said Hagrid." So yeh haven't noticed anythin' strange?" Yet again, Ronan took a while to answer. At last, he said, "The forest hides many secrets." **

"I see what you mean about getting a straight answer" Colin Creevey said

**A movement in the trees behind Ronan made Hagrid raise his bow again, but it was only a second centaur, black-haired and -bodied and wilder-looking than Ronan. "Hullo, Bane," said Hagrid. "All right?" "Good evening, Hagrid, I hope you are well?" "Well enough. Look, I've jus' bin askin' Ronan, you seen anythin' odd in here lately? There's a unicorn bin injured - would yeh know anythin' about it?" Bane walked over to stand next to Ronan. He looked skyward. "Mars is bright tonight," he said simply. "We've heard," said Hagrid grumpily. "Well, if either of you do see anythin', let me know, won't yeh? We'll be off, then." Harry and Hermione followed him out of the clearing, staring over their shoulders at Ronan and Bane until the trees blocked their view. "Never," said Hagrid irritably, "try an' get a straight answer out of a centaur. Ruddy stargazers. Not interested in anythin' closer'n the moon."**

**"Are there many of them in here?" asked Hermione. "Oh, a fair few... Keep themselves to themselves mostly, but they're good enough about turnin' up if ever I want a word. They're deep, mind, centaurs... they know things... jus' don' let on much." "D'you think that was a centaur we heard earlier?" said Harry. "Did that sound like hooves to you? Nah, if yeh ask me, that was what's bin killin' the unicorns - never heard anythin' like it before." They walked on through the dense, dark trees. Harry kept looking nervously over his shoulder. He had the nasty feeling they were being watched. He was very glad they had Hagrid and his crossbow with them. They had just passed a bend in the path when Hermione grabbed Hagrid's arm. "Hagrid! Look! Red sparks, the others are in trouble!" **

"Oh! Were you all right dear?" Molly asked Neville with a worried look on her face "yeah, I was fine Mrs Weasley; it was just ferret face being an idiot"

**"You two wait here!" Hagrid shouted. "Stay on the path, I'll come back for yeh!" **

"You left them alone?" Lily asked incredulously

**They heard him crashing away through the undergrowth and stood looking at each other, very scared, until they couldn't hear anything but the rustling of leaves around them. "You don't think they've been hurt, do you?" whispered Hermione. "I don't care if Malfoy has, but if something's got Neville... it's our fault he's here in the first place."**

"Thanks Harry" Neville said quietly "it's true mate, if it wasn't for us you wouldn't have been there"

**The minutes dragged by. Their ears seemed sharper than usual. Harry's seemed to be picking up every sigh of the wind, every cracking twig. What was going on? Where were the others? At last, a great crunching noise announced Hagrid's return. Malfoy, Neville, and Fang were with him. Hagrid was fuming. Malfoy, it seemed, had sneaked up behind Neville and grabbed him as a joke.**

"Real funny joke Malfoy" James said sarcastically "you can hardly talk Potter" snapped Lily "I'd never do something that stupid in the forest" James replied "I'm not that thick you know" "could have fooled me" was the icy reply

**Neville had panicked and sent up the sparks. "We'll be lucky ter catch anythin' now, with the racket you two were makin'. Right, we're changin' groups - Neville, you stay with me an' Hermione, Harry, and you go with Fang an' this idiot. I'm sorry," Hagrid added in a whisper to Harry, "but he'll have a harder time frightenin' you, an' we've gotta get this done." So Harry set off into the heart of the forest with Malfoy and Fang. They walked for nearly half an hour, deeper and deeper into the forest, until the path became almost impossible to follow because the trees were so thick. Harry thought the blood seemed to be getting thicker. There were splashes on the roots of a tree, as though the poor creature had been thrashing around in pain close by. Harry could see a clearing ahead, through the tangled branches of an ancient oak. "Look -" he murmured, holding out his arm to stop Malfoy.**

**Something bright white was gleaming on the ground. They inched closer. It was the unicorn all right, and it was dead. Harry had never seen anything so beautiful and sad. Its long, slender legs were stuck out at odd angles where it had fallen and its mane was spread pearly-white on the dark leaves. **

"Poor thing" murmured lavender quietly

**Harry had taken one step toward it when a slithering sound made him freeze where he stood. A bush on the edge of the clearing quivered... **

**Then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast. Harry, Malfoy, and Fang stood transfixed. The cloaked figure reached the unicorn, lowered its head over the wound in the animal's side, and began to drink its blood. **

"You're joking?!" James exclaimed, then almost to himself "who would want that kind of life? Somebody desperate…"

"Ahem. If you don't mind Potter, I'd like to carry on reading"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry" James said "feel free Professor"

**"AAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

**Malfoy let out a terrible scream and bolted - so did Fang. The hooded figure raised its head and looked right at Harry - unicorn blood was dribbling down its front. It got to its feet and came swiftly toward Harry - he couldn't move for fear. Then a pain like he'd never felt before pierced his head; it was as though his scar were on fire.**

"What?" asked several people in confusion "it generally means that either Voldemort is close, or since his return, he's feeling a particularly strong emotion" Harry explained with a shrug

"He is not back!" hissed Umbridge viciously

**Half blinded, he staggered backward. He heard hooves behind him, galloping, and something jumped clean over Harry, charging at the figure. The pain in Harry's head was so bad he fell to his knees. It took a minute or two to pass. When he looked up, the figure had gone. A centaur was standing over him, not Ronan or Bane; this one looked younger; he had white-blond hair and a palomino body. "Are you all right?" said the centaur, pulling Harry to his feet. "Yes - thank you - what was that?"**

**The centaur didn't answer. He had astonishingly blue eyes, like pale sapphires. He looked carefully at Harry, his eyes lingering on the scar that stood out, livid, on Harry's forehead.**

**"You are the Potter boy," he said. "You had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time - especially for you. Can you ride? It will be quicker this way. **

"You're joking!" exclaimed Terry Boot "centaurs never let humans ride them, they consider it beneath them"

"I found that out pretty shortly" Harry said

**"My name is Firenze," he added, as he lowered himself on to his front legs so that Harry could clamber onto his back. There was suddenly a sound of more galloping from the other side of the clearing. Ronan and Bane came bursting through the trees, their flanks heaving and sweaty. "Firenze!" Bane thundered. "What are you doing? You have a human on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?" "Do you realize who this is?" said Firenze. "This is the Potter boy. The quicker he leaves this forest, the better." "What have you been telling him?" growled Bane. "Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?" Ronan pawed the ground nervously. "I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best," he said in his gloomy voice. Bane kicked his back legs in anger. "For the best! What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans in our forest!" Firenze suddenly reared on to his hind legs in anger, so that Harry had to grab his shoulders to stay on. "Do you not see that unicorn?" Firenze bellowed at Bane. "Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must." And Firenze whisked around; with Harry clutching on as best he could, they plunged off into the trees, leaving Ronan and Bane behind them. Harry didn't have a clue what was going on. "Why's Bane so angry?" he asked. "What was that thing you saved me from, anyway?" Firenze slowed to a walk, warned Harry to keep his head bowed in case of low-hanging branches, but did not answer Harry's question. They made their way through the trees in silence for so long that Harry thought Firenze didn't want to talk to him anymore. They were passing through a particularly dense patch of trees, however, when Firenze suddenly stopped. "Harry Potter, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?"**

"Hmm" Lily mused quietly

**"No," said Harry, startled by the odd question. "We've only used the horn and tail hair in Potions."**

**"That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn," said Firenze. "Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenceless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."**

"Who would want a life like that? If you're going to be cursed then surely death is better?" "Potter, if you actually engaged the brain that must be in your head somewhere, then you might just be able to work that out" Lily replied with a grim look on her face. James narrowed his eyes thoughtfully for a moment before opening them wide and turning to Harry "what's Voldemort doing on Hogwarts grounds?"

"You'll find out" was the only reply he got, much to the disappointment of the rest

**Harry stared at the back of Firenze's head, which was dappled silver in the moonlight. "But who'd be that desperate?" he wondered aloud. "If you're going to be cursed forever, deaths better, isn't it?"**

James grinned at Harry again

**"It is," Firenze agreed, "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else - something that will bring you back to full strength and power - something that will mean you can never die. Mr Potter, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"**

**"The Philosopher's Stone! Of course - the Elixir of Life! But I don't understand who -"**

"Merlin Potter, how thick can you be?" asked Malfoy incredulously

"Malfoy, bearing in mind I has only heard about Moldyshorts a few months earlier, is it really a surprise he wasn't the first thing I thought of?"

**"Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?" It was as though an iron fist had clenched suddenly around Harry's heart. Over the rustling of the trees, he seemed to hear once more what Hagrid had told him on the night they had met: "Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die."**

"He didn't" Harry muttered grimly

**"Do you mean," Harry croaked, "that was Vol-" **

**"Harry! Harry, are you all right?" Hermione was running toward them down the path, Hagrid puffing along behind her. "I'm fine," said Harry, hardly knowing what he was saying. "The unicorn's dead, Hagrid, it's in that clearing back there." "This is where I leave you," Firenze murmured as Hagrid hurried off to examine the unicorn. "You are safe now." Harry slid off his back. "Good luck, Harry Potter," said Firenze. "The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times."**

"Unfortunately not" Hermione spoke up for the first time in a while

**He turned and cantered back into the depths of the forest, leaving Harry shivering behind him. Ron had fallen asleep in the dark common room, waiting for them to return. He shouted something about Quidditch fouls when Harry roughly shook him awake. In a matter of seconds, though, he was wide-eyed as Harry began to tell him and Hermione what had happened in the forest. Harry couldn't sit down. He paced up and down in front of the fire. He was still shaking. "Snape wants the stone for Voldemort... and Voldemort's waiting in the forest... and all this time we thought Snape just wanted to get rich..." "Stop saying the name!" said Ron in a terrified whisper, as if he thought Voldemort could hear them. Harry wasn't listening.**

"He never is when he gets like this" Ron sighed ruefully. "Yes, then he comes up with crazy half-baked schemes that somehow just work" Hermione said with a smile

"It takes a special skill Mione" Harry defended with a grin "sometimes you just have to trust, otherwise where would we be now? Voldemort would have returned in first year maybe, Ginny could be dead, and snuffles and I would both be soulless husks" "we get the idea Harry, now maybe you should stop talking before Lily faints or explodes" Harry turned to the girl in question "umm…. Just joking? Ok, maybe not, but can we please get on with this reading malarkey, you'll all see soon enough what happened."

Professor Sprout shook herself out of her stunned disbelief to carry on

**"Firenze saved me, but he shouldn't have done so... Bane was furious... he was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen... They must show that Voldemort's coming back... Bane thinks Firenze should have let Voldemort kill me... I suppose that's written in the stars as well." "Will you stop saying the name!" Ron hissed.**

"Why should he?" James said "fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself"

**"So all I've got to wait for now is Snape to steal the Stone," Harry went on feverishly, "then Voldemort will be able to come and finish me off... Well, I suppose Bane'll be happy." Hermione looked very frightened, but she had a word of comfort. "Harry, everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of with Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who won't touch you. Anyway, who says the centaurs are right? It sounds like fortune-telling to me, and Professor McGonagall says that's a very imprecise branch of magic." **

Professor McGonagall had to hide a small smile at that

**The sky had turned light before they stopped talking. They went to bed exhausted, their throats sore. But the night's surprises weren't over. When Harry pulled back his sheets, he found his invisibility cloak folded neatly underneath them. There was a note pinned to it: **

_**Just in case. **_

"Well, at least you got it back"

A|N thanks for all your continued support which i hope will transfer to CoS when i post it. the last two chapters of this one will hopefully be up in the next fortnight or so, seeing as it's currently Easter holidays


	19. Through The Trapdoor

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own, and never expect to own the Harry Potter world, and characters, they are the property of JKR.**

**thank you for your continued support as this story draws to a close. One more book chapter and I will write an in-between chapter that may appear on this one or the sequel, not sure yet as it isn't written.**

**THROUGH THE TRAPDOOR**

**In years to come, Harry would never quite remember how he had managed to get through his exams when he half expected Voldemort to come bursting through the door at any moment. Yet the days crept by, and there could be no doubt that Fluffy was still alive and well behind the locked door. It was sweltering hot, especially in the large classroom where they did their written papers. They had been given special, new quills for the exams, which had been bewitched with an Anti-Cheating spell.**

"Anyone would think they didn't trust us" James said with a hurt look on his face

**They had practical exams as well. Professor Flitwick called them one by one into his class to see if they could make a pineapple tap-dance across a desk. Professor McGonagall watched them turn a mouse into a snuffbox – points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, but taken away if it had whiskers.**

"Forget whiskers, mine still had a tail and fur" muttered Ron quietly

**Snape made them all nervous, breathing down their necks while they tried to remember how to make a Forgetfulness potion.**

"Oh, the irony"

**Harry did the best he could, trying to ignore the stabbing pains in his forehead, which had been bothering him ever since his trip into the forest. Neville thought Harry had a bad case of exam nerves because Harry couldn't sleep, but the truth was that Harry kept being woken by his old nightmare, except that it was now worse than ever because there was a hooded figure dripping blood in it. **

"Your dreams really are quite disturbing aren't they mate?" Dean said

**Maybe it was because they hadn't seen what Harry had seen in the forest or because they didn't have scars burning on their foreheads, but Ron and Hermione didn't seem as worried about the Stone as Harry. The idea of Voldemort certainly scared them, but he didn't keep visiting them in dreams, and they were so busy with their studying they didn't have much time to fret about what Snape or anyone else might be up to. Their very last exam was History of Magic. One hour of answering questions about batty old wizards who'd invented self-stirring cauldrons and they'd be free, free for a whole wonderful week until their exam results came out. **

"Best week of the year that is!" cheered James happily

**When the ghost of Professor Binns told them to put down their quills and roll up their parchment, Harry couldn't help cheering with the rest. "That was far easier than I thought it would be," said Hermione as they joined the crowds flocking out onto the sunny grounds. "I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager."**

"Seriously?" Terry Boot asked "that wasn't even on the course specification"

**Hermione always liked to go through their exam papers afterward, but Ron said this made him feel ill, so they wandered down to the lake and flopped under a tree. **

"It's really scary how much they remind me of us Remus. That's exactly like you and Sirius" James said. "I know, I've thought it before" Remus replied

**The Weasley twins and Lee Jordan were tickling the tentacles of a giant squid, which was basking in the warm shallows. "No more studying," Ron sighed happily, stretching out on the grass. "You could look more cheerful, Harry, we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet." Harry was rubbing his forehead. "I wish I knew what this means!" he burst out angrily. "My scar keeps hurting - it's happened before, but never as often as this." "Go to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione suggested. "I'm not ill," said Harry. "I think it's a warning... it means danger's coming..." Ron couldn't get worked up, it was too hot.**

"That's not what it sounded like; it was too hot to be able to get worked up. Not that I didn't care because of the nice weather" Ron protested

"**Harry, relax, Hermione's right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once, he's not going to try it again in a hurry. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down." **

"No offense Neville" Ron said hurriedly "none take Ron, it's a well-known fact that I am rubbish at flying, let alone actually playing Quidditch!" Neville replied with a grin

**Harry nodded, but he couldn't shake off a lurking feeling that there was something he'd forgotten to do, something important. When he tried to explain this, Hermione said, "That's just the exams. I woke up last night and was halfway through my Transfiguration notes before I remembered we'd done that one." **

"Definitely like you Remus"

**Harry was quite sure the unsettled feeling didn't have anything to do with work, though. He watched an owl flutter toward the school across the bright blue sky, a note clamped in its mouth. Hagrid was the only one who ever sent him letters. Hagrid would never betray Dumbledore. Hagrid would never tell anyone how to get past Fluffy... never... but – Harry suddenly jumped to his feet. "Where're you going?" said Ron sleepily. "I've just thought of something," said Harry. He had turned white. "We've got to go and see Hagrid, now." "Why?" panted Hermione, hurrying to keep up. "Don't you think it's a bit odd," said Harry, scrambling up the grassy slope, "that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?" "What are you talking about?" said Ron, but Harry, sprinting across the grounds toward the forest, didn't answer.**

"He never does when he goes off like that. It's best to just follow and ask questions later" Ron remarked

**Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house; his trousers and sleeves were rolled up, and he was shelling peas into a large bowl. "Hullo," he said, smiling. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?" "Yes, please," said Ron, but Harry cut him off. "No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?" "Dunno," said Hagrid casually, "he wouldn' take his cloak off." He saw the three of them look stunned and raised his eyebrows.**

"It's not that uncommon in the Hog's head you know" James informed them with a shrug

"How do you know what goes on in the hog's head?" Lily asked with a disapproving look on her face "wait, don't answer that, I can guess"

**"It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head - that's the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up." Harry sank down next to the bowl of peas. "What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?" "Mighta come up," said Hagrid, frowning as he tried to remember. "Yeah... he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here... He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I took after... so I told him... an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon... an' then... I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks...**

"That's not good" remarked Remus with a frown

**Let's see... yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted... but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home... So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy..." "And did he - did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice calm. "Well - yeah - how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep -"**

"Oh dear"

**Hagrid suddenly looked horrified. "I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he blurted out. "Forget I said it! Hey - where're yeh goin'?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't speak to each other at all until they came to a halt in the entrance hall, which seemed very cold and gloomy after the grounds. "We've got to go to Dumbledore," said Harry. "Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak - it must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office?" **

"You're joking!" exclaimed James in horror "my son not knowing where Dumbledore's office is?" "Unlike you James, some of us don't make it our weekly ambition to visit the headmaster" Remus told him gently "Harry doesn't go looking for trouble, unfortunately however-" "-trouble finds me" Harry finished gloomily

**They looked around, as if hoping to see a sign pointing them in the right direction. They had never been told where Dumbledore lived, nor did they know anyone who had been sent to see him.**

"Excuse us!" the twins chorused "did we just fade into the background? We've been to see the headmaster at least three times a month since second year"

**"We'll just have to -" Harry began, but a voice suddenly rang across the hall. "What are you three doing inside?" It was Professor McGonagall, carrying a large pile of books. "We want to see Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione, rather bravely, Harry and Ron thought. **

"I am a Gryffindor for a reason you know" she said huffily

**"See Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall repeated, as though this was a very fishy thing to want to do.**

"It kind of is, most people get sent rather than ask to go" James said

**"Why?" Harry swallowed - now what? "It's sort of secret,"**

The twins winced "wrong thing to say"

**he said, but he wished at once he hadn't, because Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared. "Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," she said coldly. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once." **

**"He's gone?" said Harry frantically. "Now?" "Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time - "But this is important." "Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Potter?"**

"Yes" Harry said with a snort

"Of course not" denounced Fudge, surprising many people with his break from silence "the boy just has an overinflated sense of self-importance"

"Big words" Lily muttered "do you think he knows what they all mean?" James laughed "you do have a sense of humour that isn't solely dedicated to my expense"

**"Look," said Harry, throwing caution to the winds, "Professor - it's about the Philosopher's stone -" Whatever Professor McGonagall had expected, it wasn't that. The books she was carrying tumbled out of her arms, but she didn't pick them up.**

"That's impressive!" Fred said "startling Minnie like that"

"Joining your brother in detention then Mr Weasley?" "Of course Professor, I couldn't allow him to suffer alone"

**"How do you know -?" she spluttered. "Professor, I think - I know - that Sn- that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore." She eyed him with a mixture of shock and suspicion. "Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow," she said finally. I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."**

"So well protected three first years got to it!" Ron said sarcastically

**"But Professor -" "Potter, I know what I'm talking about," she said shortly. She bent down and gathered up the fallen books. I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine." But they didn't. **

"Of course not. That would be too simple!" Ginny said, shaking her head

**"It's tonight," said Harry, once he was sure Professor McGonagall was out of earshot. "Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up." **

"Indeed" said the headmaster

**"But what can we -" Hermione gasped. Harry and Ron wheeled round. Snape was standing there. "Good afternoon," he said smoothly. They stared at him. "You shouldn't be inside on a day like this," he said, with an odd, twisted smile. "We were -" Harry began, without any idea what he was going to say. "You want to be more careful," said Snape. "Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something. And Gryffindor really can't afford to lose any more points, can it?" **

"We could have lost another eight" Neville said, grinning at the confused looks

**Harry flushed. They turned to go outside, but Snape called them back. "Be warned, Potter - any more night-time wanderings and I will personally make sure you are expelled.**

"You haven't yet sir" called Harry

**Good day to you." He strode off in the direction of the staffroom. Out on the stone steps, Harry turned to the others. "Right, here's what we've got to do," he whispered urgently. "One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape - wait outside the staff room and follow him if he leaves it. Hermione, you'd better do that." "Why me?"**

"It's pretty obvious, you could pretend to be waiting for a Professor, you know 'oh, I'm so worried Professor, I think I got question 3 a wrong" James said with a smirk. Harry and Ron exchanged a look and laughed

"What? What did I say" "wait for it…"

"**It's obvious," said Ron. "You can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick, you know." He put on a high voice, "'Oh Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried, I think I got question fourteen b wrong...'" **

"Oh" James started laughing as well

**"Oh, shut up," said Hermione, but she agreed to go and watch out for Snape. "And we'd better stay outside the third-floor corridor," Harry told Ron. "Come on."**

**But that part of the plan didn't work. No sooner had they reached the door separating Fluffy from the rest of the school than Professor McGonagall turned up again and this time, she lost her temper. "I suppose you think you're harder to get past than a pack of enchantments!" she stormed. "Enough of this nonsense! If I hear you've come anywhere near here again, I'll take another fifty points from Gryffindor! Yes, Weasley, from my own house!" **

"No she wouldn't" Remus said quietly "five or ten maybe, but not fifty"

**Harry and Ron went back to the common room, Harry had just said, "At least Hermione's on Snape's tail," when the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and Hermione came in. "I'm sorry, Harry!" she wailed. "Snape came out and asked me what I was doing, so I said I was waiting for Flitwick, and Snape went to get him, and I've only just got away, I don't know where Snape went." "Well, that's it then, isn't it?" Harry said. The other two stared at him. He was pale and his eyes were glittering. **

"Not the glitter!" cried Fred and George dramatically "that's almost as bad as the glitter in Ollie's eye when he's talking about Quidditch." The ex-captain blushed slightly "alright, I was ever so slightly obsessed with winning that year. It was my last chance to hold the Quidditch Cup" "forget that year Oliver, you were just Quidditch obsessed. End of." Angelina said with a smirk

**"I'm going out of here tonight and I'm going to try and get to the Stone first." "You're mad!" said Ron. "You can't!" said Hermione. "After what McGonagall and Snape have said? You'll be expelled!" "SO WHAT" Harry shouted. "Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! Losing points doesn't matter anymore, can't you see? D'you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor wins the house cup? If I get caught before I can get to the Stone, well, I'll have to go back to the Dursleys and wait for Voldemort to find me there, it's only dying a bit later than I would have, because I'm never going over to the Dark Side! I'm going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you two say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my parents, remember?" **

"That's a pretty inspiring speech there Harry" Tonks said, looking impressed

"Really? I wasn't trying for it, but now you mention it, some of my best speeches have come when I've been annoyed at someone and talking about Moldyshorts"

**He glared at them. "You're right Harry," said Hermione in a small voice. "I'll use the invisibility cloak," said Harry. "It's just lucky I got it back." "But will it cover all three of us?" said Ron. "All - all three of us?" **

"Well, it's not like they were going to let you have an adventure on your own now were they?" Remus said "it's just as well they did come, I'd have been screwed if I was alone"

**"Oh, come off it, you don't think we'd let you go alone?" "Of course not," said Hermione briskly. "How do you think you'd get to the Stone without us? I'd better go and took through my books, there might be something useful..." **

Really?" James said in disbelief "of course, that's what Hermione does. When in doubt, consult a book" Ron said with a smirk

**"But if we get caught, you two will be expelled, too." "Not if I can help it," said Hermione grimly. "Flitwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and twelve per cent on his exam. **

"You're joking?!" exclaimed a couple of Ravenclaws. "Hermione, how is it you are not in our House?" demanded Terry Boot "the Hat thought about it but decided my courage outweighed my intelligence" "that's why house rivalry is stupid" Harry said "so many people have the traits of multiple Houses"

**They're not throwing me out after that." After dinner the three of them sat nervously apart in the common room. Nobody bothered them; none of the Gryffindors had anything to say to Harry any more, after all. This was the first night he hadn't been upset by it. Hermione was skimming through all her notes, hoping to come across one of the enchantments they were about to try to break. Harry and Ron didn't talk much. Both of them were thinking about what they were about to do. Slowly, the room emptied as people drifted off to bed. "Better get the cloak," Ron muttered, as Lee Jordan finally left, stretching and yawning. Harry ran upstairs to their dark dormitory. He pulled out the cloak and then his eyes fell on the flute Hagrid had given him for Christmas. He pocketed it to use on Fluffy - he didn't feel much like singing.**

"Just as well if you sound anything like Jamesie here" Remus said, nudging James in theribs "hey! I'm not that bad." "Sure, if you compare yourself to a strangling cat" at that several people laughed

**He ran back down to the common room. "We'd better put the cloak on here, and make sure it covers all three of us - if Filch spots one of our feet wandering along on its own -" **

"He'll just think he's too tired, it's happened to me and Siri before"

**"What are you doing?" said a voice from the corner of the room. Neville appeared from behind an armchair, clutching Trevor the toad, who looked as though he'd been making another bid for freedom.**

**"Nothing, Neville, nothing," said Harry, hurriedly putting the cloak behind his back. Neville stared at their guilty faces. "You're going out again," he said. **

"Yeah, we're really sorry about this bit Neville" Harry said guiltily "that's ok; I didn't know the whole story at that point"

**"No, no, no," said Hermione. "No, we're not. Why don't you go to bed, Neville?" Harry looked at the grandfather clock by the door. They couldn't afford to waste any more time, Snape might even now be playing Fluffy to sleep. "You can't go out," said Neville, "you'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble." "You don't understand," said Harry, "this is important." But Neville was clearly steeling himself to do something desperate. I won't let you do it," he said, hurrying to stand in front of the portrait hole. "I'll - I'll fight you!"**

"Pathetic" sneered Malfoy "as if he could actually do anything"

**"Neville, "Ron exploded, "get away from that hole and don't be an idiot -"**

"I didn't mean it like that" Ron said with a grimace

**"Don't you call me an idiot!" said Neville. "I don't think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people!" "Yes, but not to us," said Ron in exasperation. "Neville, you don't know what you're doing." **

"No, I didn't" "you were proving to us why you had been sorted into Gryffindor Neville" Harry said, causing the other boy to redden slightly

**He took a step forward and Neville dropped Trevor the toad, who leapt out of sight. "Go on then, try and hit me!" said Neville, raising his fists. "I'm ready!" Harry turned to Hermione. "Do something," he said desperately.**

"When in doubt, turn to the smart one" James said with a rueful grin "isn't that right Remmy?"

**Hermione stepped forward. "Neville," she said, "I'm really, really sorry about this." She raised her wand.**

"You cursed him?!" Lily said in disbelief "jinxed, it was just a Body-Bind" Hermione said with a regretful look on her face

**"Petrificus Totalus!" she cried, pointing it at Neville. Neville's arms snapped to his sides. His legs sprang together. His whole body rigid, he swayed where he stood and then fell flat on his face, stiff as a board. Hermione ran to turn him over. Neville's jaws were jammed together so he couldn't speak. Only his eyes were moving, looking at them in horror. "What've you done to him?" Harry whispered. "It's the full Body-Bind," said Hermione miserably. "Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry." "We had to, Neville, no time to explain," said Harry. "You'll understand later, Neville," said Ron as they stepped over him and pulled on the invisibility cloak. **

"I do, don't worry about it guys" Neville reassured the Trio

**But leaving Neville lying motionless on the floor didn't feel like a very good omen. In their nervous state, every statue's shadow looked like Filch, every distant breath of wind sounded like Peeves swooping down on them. At the foot of the first set of stairs, they spotted Mrs Norris skulking near the top. "Oh, let's kick her, just this once," Ron whispered in Harry's ear, but Harry shook his head. As they climbed carefully around her, Mrs Norris turned her lamp-like eyes on them, but didn't do anything. They didn't meet anyone else until they reached the staircase up to the third floor. Peeves was bobbing halfway up, loosening the carpet so that people would trip.**

"Uh, oh this could be a problem"

**"Who's there?" he said suddenly as they climbed toward him. He narrowed his wicked black eyes. "Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?" He rose up in the air and floated there, squinting at them. "Should call Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen." Harry had a sudden idea.**

"This should be good. On-the-spot Potter plans usually are" Remus said

**"Peeves," he said, in a hoarse whisper, "the Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible."**

Jaws dropped around the hall "Remmy" whined James "why did we never think of that?"

**Peeves almost fell out of the air in shock. He caught himself in time and hovered about a foot off the stairs. "So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr Baron, Sir," he said greasily. "My mistake, my mistake - I didn't see you - of course I didn't, you're invisible - forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir." **

**"I have business here, Peeves," croaked Harry. "Stay away from this place tonight."**

"That son, is pure genius" James said, a stunned look still on his face as he clapped Harry on the back

**"I will, sir, I most certainly will," said Peeves, rising up in the air again. "Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you." And he scooted off "Brilliant, Harry!" whispered Ron. A few seconds later, they were there, outside the third-floor corridor - and the door was already ajar. "Well, there you are," Harry said quietly, "Snape's already got past Fluffy." Seeing the open door somehow seemed to impress upon all three of them what was facing them. Underneath the cloak, Harry turned to the other two. "If you want to go back, I won't blame you," he said. "You can take the cloak, I won't need it now." **

"He still doesn't get it"

**"Don't be stupid," said Ron. "We're coming," said Hermione. Harry pushed the door open. As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction, even though it couldn't see them. "What's that at its feet?" Hermione whispered. "Looks like a harp," said Ron. "Snape must have left it there." **

"Snape never struck me as a harp person" Remus said"

**"It must wake up the moment you stop playing," said Harry. "Well, here goes..." He put Hagrid's flute to his lips and blew. It wasn't really a tune, but from the first note the beast's eyes began to droop. Harry hardly drew breath. Slowly, the dog's growls ceased - it tottered on its paws and fell to its knees, then it slumped to the ground, fast asleep. "Keep playing," Ron warned Harry as they slipped out of the cloak and crept toward the trapdoor. They could feel the dog's hot, smelly breath as they approached the giant heads. "I think we'll be able to pull the door open," said Ron, peering over the dog's back. "Want to go first, Hermione?" **

"Gryffindor courage at its best" "hey, I was being chivalrous, that's also a Gryffindor quality" Ron protested to snorts of laughter

**"No, I don't!" "All right." Ron gritted his teeth and stepped carefully over the dog's legs. He bent and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and open. "What can you see?" Hermione said anxiously. "Nothing - just black - there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop." Harry, who was still playing the flute, waved at Ron to get his attention and pointed at himself. **

"Of course"

**"You want to go first? Are you sure?" said Ron. "I don't know how deep this thing goes. Give the flute to Hermione so she can keep him asleep." Harry handed the flute over. In the few seconds' silence, the dog growled and twitched, but the moment Hermione began to play, it fell back into its deep sleep. Harry climbed over it and looked down through the trapdoor. There was no sign of the bottom. He lowered himself through the hole until he was hanging on by his fingertips. Then he looked up at Ron and said, "If anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, right?"**

"You should have done that first!" Lily cried

"**Right," said Ron. "See you in a minute, I hope... And Harry let go. Cold, damp air rushed past him as he fell down, down, down and - FLUMP.**

"Flump?"

Professor Sprout had gone pale, remembering what she had contributed to the defences

**With a funny, muffled sort of thump he landed on something soft. He sat up and felt around, his eyes not used to the gloom. It felt as though he was sitting on some sort of plant. "It's okay!" he called up to the light the size of a postage stamp, which was the open trapdoor, "it's a soft landing, you can jump!" Ron followed right away. He landed, sprawled next to Harry. "What's this stuff?" were his first words. "Dunno, some sort of plant thing. I suppose it's here to break the fall.**

"Why would they want to break the fall? Surely that defies the point of a defence?"

**Come on, Hermione!" The distant music stopped. There was a loud bark from the dog, but Hermione had already jumped. She landed on Harry's other side. "We must be miles under the school" she said. "Lucky this plant thing's here, really," said Ron. "Lucky!" shrieked Hermione. "Look at you both!" She leapt up and struggled toward a damp wall. She had to struggle because the moment she had landed, the plant had started to twist snakelike tendrils around her ankles. **

"Devil's Snare" whispered Neville in horror

**As for Harry and Ron, their legs had already been bound tightly in long creepers without their noticing. Hermione had managed to free herself before the plant got a firm grip on her. Now she watched in horror as the two boys fought to pull the plant off them, but the more they strained against it, the tighter and faster the plant wound around them. "Stop moving!" Hermione ordered them. "I know what this is - it's Devil's Snare!" **

**"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," snarled Ron, leaning back, trying to stop the plant from curling around his neck. "Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!"**

"Fire! Or sunlight!" Neville said urgently

**said Hermione. "Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!" Harry gasped, wrestling with it as it curled around his chest. "Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare... what did Professor Sprout say? – It likes the dark and the damp **

**"So light a fire!" Harry choked.**

**"Yes - of course - but there's no wood!" Hermione cried, wringing her hands. **

A moment of complete silence reigned across the hall

"Can you repeat that Professor?" queried Seamus

**"Yes - of course - but there's no wood!" Hermione cried, wringing her hands. **

The repeat released a storm of laughter; it took a good few minutes before it was quiet enough to continue

**"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?" "Oh, right!" said Hermione, and she whipped out her wand, waved it, muttered something, and sent a jet of the same bluebell flames she had used on Snape at the plant. In a matter of seconds, the two boys felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Wriggling and flailing, it unravelled itself from their bodies, and they were able to pull free. "Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione," said Harry as he joined her by the wall, wiping sweat off his face. "Yeah," said Ron, "and lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis - 'there's no wood,' honestly."**

"To be fair, I'd been in the Wizarding World less than a year, I wasn't accustomed to using magic for everything!" Hermione said, her cheeks flaming in embarrassment

**"This way," said Harry, pointing down a stone passageway, which was the only way forward. All they could hear apart from their footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. The passageway sloped downward, and Harry was reminded of Gringotts. With an unpleasant jolt of the heart, he remembered the dragons said to be guarding vaults in the wizards' bank. If they met a dragon, a fully-grown dragon - Norbert had been bad enough... **

"We didn't meet a dragon" Harry said hurriedly, seeing how pale Lily and Molly had gone

**"Can you hear something?" Ron whispered. Harry listened. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead. "Do you think it's a ghost?" "I don't know... sounds like wings to me." "There's light ahead - I can see something moving." They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door. "Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" said Ron. "Probably," said Harry. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once... well, there's no other choice... I'll run." He took a deep breath, covered his face with his arms, and sprinted across the room. He expected to feel sharp beaks and claws tearing at him any second, but nothing happened. He reached the door untouched. He pulled the handle, but it was locked. The other two followed him. They tugged and heaved at the door, but it wouldn't budge, not even when Hermione tried her Alohomora charm. "Now what?" said Ron. "These birds... they can't be here just for decoration," said Hermione. They watched the birds soaring overhead, glittering - glittering? "They're not birds!" Harry said suddenly. "They're keys! Winged keys - look carefully. So that must mean..." he looked around the chamber while the other two squinted up at the flock of keys. "... yes - look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!"**

"That challenge could almost have been made for you Harry!" James said happily

**"But there are hundreds of them!" Ron examined the lock on the door. "We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one - probably silver, like the handle." They each seized a broomstick and kicked off into the air, soaring into the midst of the cloud of keys. They grabbed and snatched, but the bewitched keys darted and dived so quickly it was almost impossible to catch one. Not for nothing, though, was Harry the youngest Seeker in a century. He had a knack for spotting things other people didn't. After a minute's weaving about through the whirl of rainbow feathers, he noticed a large silver key that had a bent wing, as if it had already been caught and stuffed roughly into the keyhole. "That one!" he called to the others. "That big one - there - no, there - with bright blue wings - the feathers are all crumpled on one side." Ron went speeding in the direction that Harry was pointing, crashed into the ceiling, and nearly fell off his broom. "We've got to close in on it!" Harry called, not taking his eyes off the key with the damaged wing. "Ron, you come at it from above - Hermione, stay below and stop it from going down and I'll try and catch it. Right, NOW!" Ron dived, Hermione rocketed upward, the key dodged them both, and Harry streaked after it; it sped toward the wall, Harry leaned forward and with a nasty, crunching noise, pinned it against the stone with one hand. Ron and Hermione's cheers echoed around the high chamber. They landed quickly, and Harry ran to the door, the key struggling in his hand. He rammed it into the lock and turned - it worked. The moment the lock had clicked open, the key took flight again, looking very battered now that it had been caught twice. "Ready?" Harry asked the other two, his hand on the door handle. They nodded. He pulled the door open. The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight. They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. Harry, Ron and Hermione shivered slightly - the towering white chessmen had no faces. "Now what do we do?" Harry whispered. **

**"It's obvious, isn't it?" said Ron. "We've got to play our way across the room." **

"you're safe" chorused the Weasley children except Percy, garnering a few confused looks "Ron is an absolute genius when it comes to chess, he's been able to beat all of us since he was nine" Bill explained causing Ron's ears to go bright pink "I couldn't beat Dad regularly until I was twelve though"

**Behind the white pieces they could see another door. "How?" said Hermione nervously. "I think," said Ron, "we're going to have to be chessmen." He walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Ron. "Do we - er - have to join you to get across?" The black knight nodded. Ron turned to the other two. "This needs thinking about" he said. "I suppose we've got to take the place of three of the black pieces..." Harry and Hermione stayed quiet, watching Ron think. Finally he said, "Now, don't be offended or anything, but neither of you are that good at chess -" "We're not offended," said Harry quickly. "Just tell us what to do." "Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, you next to him instead of that castle." "What about you?" **

"Knight" Charlie said "it's his favourite piece"

**"I'm going to be a knight," said Ron. The chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words a knight, a bishop, and a castle turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board, leaving three empty squares that Harry, Ron, and Hermione took. "White always plays first in chess," said Ron, peering across the board. "Yes... look..." A white pawn had moved forward two squares. Ron started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them. Harry's knees were trembling. What if they lost? **

"You won't. Whose pieces were they?" asked Bill "McGonagall's" Harry replied

**"Harry - move diagonally four squares to the right." Their first real shock came when their other knight was taken. The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, facedown. "Had to let that happen," said Ron, looking shaken. "Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on." Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall. Twice, Ron only just noticed in time that Harry and Hermione were in danger. He himself darted around the board, taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones. "We're nearly there," he muttered suddenly. "Let me think let me think..." The white queen turned her blank face toward him. "Yes..." said Ron softly, "It's the only way... I've got to be taken."**

"Oh, Ronnie" Molly said, pulling Ron into a hug "mum, geroff"

**"NO!" Harry and Hermione shouted. "That's chess!" snapped Ron. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me - that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!" "But -" "Do you want to stop Snape or not?" "Ron -" "Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!" There was no alternative. "Ready?" Ron called, his face pale but determined. "Here I go - now, don't hang around once you've won." He stepped forward, and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard across the head with her stone arm, and he crashed to the floor - Hermione screamed but stayed on her square - the white queen dragged Ron to one side. He looked as if he'd been knocked out. Shaking, Harry moved three spaces to the left. The white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. They had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. With one last desperate look back at Ron, Harry and Hermione charged through the door and up the next passageway. "What if he's -?" "He'll be all right," said Harry, trying to convince himself. "What do you reckon's next?" "We've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's." **

"Neither of which were actually spells" Harry said with a shrug

**They had reached another door. "All right?" Harry whispered. "Go on." Harry pushed it open. A disgusting smell filled their nostrils, making both of them pull their robes up over their noses. Eyes watering, they saw, flat on the floor in front of them, a troll even larger than the one they had tackled, out cold with a bloody lump on its head.**

"At least you didn't have to fight it. That was Quirrell's I presume?" Lily said

"Yeah"

"**I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," Harry whispered as they stepped carefully over one of its massive legs. "Come on, I can't breathe." He pulled open the next door, both of them hardly daring to look at what came next - but there was nothing very frightening in here, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line. "Snape's," said Harry. "What do we have to do?" They stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. They were trapped. "Look!" Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Harry looked over her shoulder to read it:**

_**Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,**_

_**Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,**_

_**One among us seven will let you move ahead,**_

_**Another will transport the drinker back instead,**_

_**Two among our number hold only nettle wine,**_

_**Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line.**_

_**Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,**_

_**To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:**_

_**First, however slyly the poison tries to hide**_

_**You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;**_

_**Second, different are those who stand at either end,**_

_**But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;**_

_**Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,**_

_**Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;**_

_**Fourth, the second left and the second on the right**_

_**Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight. **_

"Brilliant" Lily said with a smile

**Hermione let out a great sigh and Harry, amazed, saw that she was smiling, the very last thing he felt like doing. "Brilliant," said Hermione. "This isn't magic - it's logic - a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever." **

"I would have been" Harry admitted "I'm rubbish at stuff like that. It was just as well I had the 'Brightest Witch of Her Age' with me"

**"But so will we, won't we?"**

"Course not; you've got Hermione with you"

**"Of course not," said Hermione. "Everything" we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple." "But how do we know which to drink?" "Give me a minute." Hermione read the paper several times. Then she walked up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them. At last, she clapped her hands. **

"How long did it take you?" "About five minutes I think" Lily looked impressed "I could probably do it but only if I had the bottles in front of me and I don't think I could do it that fast!"

**"Got it," she said. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire - toward the Stone." Harry looked at the tiny bottle. "There's only enough there for one of us," he said. "That's hardly one swallow."**

"Of course, you end up alone" Ginny said quietly

**They looked at each other. "Which one will get you back through the purple flames?" Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line. "You drink that," said Harry. "No, listen, get back and get Ron. Grab brooms from the flying- key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy - go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but I'm no match for him, really." "But Harry - what if You-Know-Who's with him?" "Well - I was lucky once, wasn't I?" said Harry, pointing at his scar. "I might get lucky again."**

Lily grabbed Harry's arm again, reassuring herself that he was still there

**Hermione's lip trembled, and she suddenly dashed at Harry and threw her arms around him. "Hermione!" "Harry - you're a great wizard, you know." "I'm not as good as you," said Harry, very embarrassed, as she let go of him. "Me!" said Hermione. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things - friendship and bravery and - oh Harry - be careful!"**

"You really care about him don't you" Lily said quietly "he's the brother I never had" Hermione replied with a soft smile

**"You drink first," said Harry. "You are sure which is which, aren't you?" "Positive," said Hermione. She took a long drink from the round bottle at the end, and shuddered. "It's not poison?" said Harry anxiously. "No - but it's like ice." **

"Makes sense, counteracting fire with ice"

**"Quick, go, before it wears off." "Good luck - take care." "GO!" Hermione turned and walked straight through the purple fire. Harry took a deep breath and picked up the smallest bottle. He turned to face the black flames. "Here I come," he said, and he drained the little bottle in one gulp. It was indeed as though ice was flooding his body. He put the bottle down and walked forward; he braced himself, saw the black flames licking his body, but couldn't feel them - for a moment he could see nothing but dark fire - then he was on the other side, in the last chamber. ****There was already someone there - **

**but it wasn't Snape.**

**It wasn't even Voldemort. **

"Who was it?" demanded several voices

"End of the chapter!" called Professor Sprout cheerfully

A|N See you all again soon with the final book chapter will almost certainly slow down for the next couple of months as I have A-Levels coming up- EIGHT exams :S in May and June and thus lots of revision and work to do but be assured I will not give up and I then have the entire month of August to write to my hearts content. If you think of anyone you might like to add for the next book, send me a review or PM and I will consider it, probably no more time-travelers although that isn't certain. Even if you don't have a suggestion I love to hear your opinion on my writing


	20. The Man With Two Faces

**DISCLAIMER: for the last time i do not own any of this, i write purely for my own satisfaction and make no profit from this enterprise**

**THE MAN WITH TWO FACES**

"Who wants to read the last chapter?" called professor Sprout. To her surprise, several people replied but the book shot out of her hands before she could pass it to anyone

"I might as well finish it off." Harry said, tucking his wand away.

**It was Quirrell.**

"WHAT?!"

**"You!" gasped Harry. Quirrell smiled. His face wasn't twitching at all. "Me," he said calmly. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter." "But I thought - Snape -" "Severus?" Quirrell laughed, and it wasn't his usual quivering treble either, but cold and sharp. **

"You mean to say that annoying incomprehensible stutter was faked?" shouted Tonks "that was my NEWT year and I could barely understand a word he said!"

**"Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat.**

At that, about three quarters of the hall was sniggering and even some of the Slytherins were repressing smirks "I've always wanted to say that to him" whispered Charlie, glancing at the fuming Potions Professor

**Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?" Harry couldn't take it in. This couldn't be true, it couldn't. "But Snape tried to kill me!" "No, no, no. I tried to kill you. Your friend Miss Granger accidentally knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape at that Quidditch match. She broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I'd have got you off that broom. **

"That was lucky then"

**I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a counter-curse, trying to save you." "Snape was trying to save me?"**

"Thanks Severus" called Lily with a smile. Snape looked almost pained at the facts being revealed to the hall but he returned a stiff nod in reply

"**Of course," said Quirrell coolly. "Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. **

"Waste of effort that was" Snape muttered

**Funny, really... he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he did make himself unpopular... and what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight." Quirrell snapped his fingers. Ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves tightly around Harry. "You're too nosy to live, Potter. Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone." "You let the troll in?" "Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls – **

"Like that's something to be proud of"

**you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there? Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off – and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly. "Now, wait quietly, Potter. I need to examine this interesting mirror. It was only then that Harry realized what was standing behind Quirrell. It was the Mirror of Erised. **

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What's that doing there?"

**"This mirror is the key to finding the Stone," Quirrell murmured, tapping his way around the frame. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this... but he's in London... I'll be far away by the time he gets back..." All Harry could think of doing was to keep Quirrell talking and stop him from concentrating on the mirror. **

"Good idea. Wouldn't want him looking too closely" "I needn't have bothered, he would never have got it anyway" Harry said with a shrug

**"I saw you and Snape in the forest –" he blurted out. "Yes," said Quirrell idly, walking around the mirror to look at the back. "He was on to me by that time, trying to find out how far I'd got. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me - as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side..." Quirrell came back out from behind the mirror and stared hungrily into it. "I see the Stone... I'm presenting it to my master... but where is it?" Harry struggled against the ropes binding him, but they didn't give. He had to keep Quirrell from giving his whole attention to the mirror. "But Snape always seemed to hate me so much."**

"Rest assured that I do Potter" sneered Snape

**"Oh, he does," said Quirrell casually, "heavens, yes. He was at Hogwarts with your father, didn't you know? They loathed each other. But he never wanted you dead."**

"Really?" James asked in amazement "no thanks to you though" Snape told him, smirking at the boy's confusion

**"But I heard you a few days ago, sobbing - I thought Snape was threatening you..." For the first time, a spasm of fear flitted across Quirrell's face. "Sometimes," he said, "I find it hard to follow my master's instructions - he is a great wizard and I am weak -" "You mean he was there in the classroom with you?" Harry gasped. "He is with me wherever I go," said Quirrell quietly. "I met him when I travelled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it... **

"That's a load of B.S." James said

**Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me." Quirrell shivered suddenly. "He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me... decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me..." Quirrell's voice trailed away. Harry was remembering his trip to Diagon Alley - how could he have been so stupid? He'd seen Quirrell there that very day, shaken hands with him in the Leaky Cauldron. Quirrell cursed under his breath. "I don't understand... is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?" Harry's mind was racing. What I want more than anything else in the world at the moment, he thought, is to find the Stone before Quirrell does. So if I look in the mirror, I should see myself finding it - which means I'll see where it's hidden!**

"Good logic Potter"

**But how can I look without Quirrell realizing what I'm up to? He tried to edge to the left, to get in front of the glass without Quirrell noticing, but the ropes around his ankles were too tight: he tripped and fell over. Quirrell ignored him. He was still talking to himself. "What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!" And to Harry's horror, a voice answered, and the voice seemed to come from Quirrell himself **

"What? How could that happen unless…." Lily trailed off, a thoughtful but horrified look on her face

"**Use the boy... Use the boy..." Quirrell rounded on Harry. "Yes - Potter - come here." He clapped his hands once, and the ropes binding Harry fell off. Harry got slowly to his feet. "Come here," Quirrell repeated. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see." Harry walked toward him. I must lie, he thought desperately. I must look and lie about what I see, that's all. **

"Problem with that though, is that you can't really lie to save your life, Harry" Ron said with a grimace "neither could I. I left the story telling to Remus, me and Sirius just claimed the credit and owned up to our pranks and stuff" James told them with a grin "or we split our sentences with nonsense to the lie didn't make any sense anyway"

**Quirrell moved close behind him. Harry breathed in the funny smell that seemed to come from Quirrell's turban. He closed his eyes, stepped in front of the mirror, and opened them again. He saw his reflection, pale and scared-looking at first. But a moment later, the reflection smiled at him. It put its hand into its pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. It winked and put the Stone back in its pocket - and as it did so, Harry felt something heavy drop into his real pocket. Somehow - incredibly - he'd gotten the Stone.**

"Ok, now I'm confused" Remus said with a frown

**"Well?" said Quirrell impatiently. "What do you see?" Harry screwed up his courage. "I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," he invented. "I - I've won the house cup for Gryffindor."**

"Not bad Harry, not bad. I guess you can lie in order to save your life"

**Quirrell cursed again. "Get out of the way," he said. As Harry moved aside, he felt the Philosopher's Stone against his leg. Dare he make a break for it? But he hadn't walked five paces before a high voice spoke, though Quirrell wasn't moving his lips. "He lies... He lies..." "Potter, come back here!" Quirrell shouted. "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?" The high voice spoke again. "Let me speak to him... face-to-face..." "Master, you are not strong enough!" "I have strength enough... for this..." Harry felt as if Devil's Snare was rooting him to the spot. He couldn't move a muscle. Petrified, he watched as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. What was going on? The turban fell away. Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot. Harry would have screamed, but he couldn't make a sound. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face Harry had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.**

Fred and George turned to each other with massive grins "we hit Moldyshorts in the face with snowballs!" they cheered together, hi-fiving each other. It was as if a spell had been broken over the audience and the nervous, terrified tension snapped.

**"Harry Potter..." it whispered. Harry tried to take a step backward but his legs wouldn't move. "See what I have become?" the face said. "Mere shadow and vapour ... I have form only when I can share another's body... but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds... Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks... you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest...**

"That's pretty gross"

**and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own... Now... why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?" So he knew. The feeling suddenly surged back into Harry's legs. He stumbled backward. "Don't be a fool," snarled the face. "Better save your own life and join me... or you'll meet the same end as your parents... They died begging me for mercy..." **

"Liar!" shouted James and Lily "Gryffindors to the end" James added, slipping an arm round Lily's shoulders and grinning in triumph when she let it rest there

**"LIAR!" Harry shouted suddenly.**

"See? Even Harry isn't stupid enough to believe that" "thanks… I think"

**Quirrell was walking backward at him, so that Voldemort could still see him. The evil face was now smiling. "How touching..." it hissed. "I always value bravery... Yes, boy, your parents were brave... I killed your father first; and he put up a courageous fight... but your mother needn't have died... she was trying to protect you... **

"I know" Harry spoke quietly, turning to Lily "he gave you the option to stand aside and live. You refused which is why I'm here now" tears streaked down Lily's face as she hugged Harry fiercely, still not shaking off James' comforting arm.

**Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain." "NEVER!" Harry sprang toward the flame door, but Voldemort screamed "SEIZE HIM!" and the next second, Harry felt Quirrell's hand close on his wrist. At once, a needle-sharp pain seared across Harry's scar; his head felt as though it was about to split in two; he yelled, struggling with all his might, and to his surprise, Quirrell let go of him. The pain in his head lessened - he looked around wildly to see where Quirrell had gone, and saw him hunched in pain, looking at his fingers - they were blistering before his eyes.**

"What on earth-"

**"Seize him! SEIZE HIM!" shrieked Voldemort again, and Quirrell lunged, knocking Harry clean off his feet' landing on top of him, both hands around Harry's neck - Harry's scar was almost blinding him with pain, yet he could see Quirrell howling in agony. "Master, I cannot hold him - my hands - my hands!" And Quirrell, though pinning Harry to the ground with his knees, let go of his neck and stared, bewildered, at his own palms - Harry could see they looked burned, raw, red, and shiny. "Then kill him, fool, and be done!" screeched Voldemort. Quirrell raised his hand to perform a deadly curse, but Harry, by instinct, reached up and grabbed Quirrell's face - "AAAARGH!" Quirrell rolled off him, his face blistering, too, and then Harry knew: Quirrell couldn't touch his bare skin, not without suffering terrible pain - his only chance was to keep hold of Quirrell, keep him in enough pain to stop him from doing a curse. Harry jumped to his feet, caught Quirrell by the arm, and hung on as tight as he could. Quirrell screamed and tried to throw Harry off – the pain in Harry's head was building - he couldn't see - he could only hear Quirrell's terrible shrieks and Voldemort's yells of, "KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" and other voices, maybe in Harry's own head, crying, "Harry! Harry!" He felt Quirrell's arm wrenched from his grasp, knew all was lost, and fell into blackness, down ... down... down... **

"Oh no!" "I was fine mum, eventually. The voices weren't actually in my head that was the headmaster and Mione"

**Something gold was glinting just above him. The Snitch!**

"What the hell?"

**He tried to catch it, but his arms were too heavy. He blinked. It wasn't the Snitch at all. It was a pair of glasses. How strange. **

"Very."

**He blinked again. The smiling face of Albus Dumbledore swam into view above him. **

"Ah, makes more sense now"

**"Good afternoon, Harry," said Dumbledore. Harry stared at him. Then he remembered: "Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell! He's got the Stone! Sir, quick -" "Calm yourself, dear boy, you are a little behind the times," said Dumbledore. "Quirrell does not have the Stone." "Then who does? Sir, I -" "Harry, please relax, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out.**

"I'd pay to see that one" McGonagall murmured

"She wouldn't though, Madam Pomfrey loves me" Harry said with a grin

**Harry swallowed and looked around him. He realized he must be in the hospital wing. He was lying in a bed with white linen sheets, and next to him was a table piled high with what looked like half the candy shop. "Tokens from your friends and admirers," said Dumbledore, beaming. "What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows.**

"We really didn't" Katie Bell said "no details, but some of the rumours were hilarious"

**I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a toilet seat.**

"I always wondered what happened to the one you promised to send me" mused Ginny

"We told you it went to a good cause" the twins said

**No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madam Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it."**

"It was clean!" protested George "we made sure of that"

**"How long have I been in here?" "Three days. Mr Ronald Weasley and Miss Granger will be most relieved you have come round, they have been extremely worried." "But sir, the Stone" "I see you are not to be distracted. Very well, the Stone. Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it from you. I arrived in time to prevent that, although you were doing very well on your own, I must say. "You got there? You got Hermione's owl?" "We must have crossed in mid-air. No sooner had I reached London than it became clear to me that the place I should be was the one I had just left. I arrived just in time to pull Quirrell off you." "It was you." "I feared I might be too late." "You nearly were, I couldn't have kept him off the Stone much longer -"**

"No sense of self-preservation"

**"Not the Stone, boy, you - the effort involved nearly killed you. For one terrible moment there, I was afraid it had. As for the Stone, it has been destroyed." "Destroyed?" said Harry blankly. "But your friend - Nicolas Flamel -" "Oh, you know about Nicolas?" said Dumbledore, sounding quite delighted. "You did do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat, and agreed it's all for the best." "But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?" "They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die." Dumbledore smiled at the look of amazement on Harry's face. "To one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, very long day. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. **

"Something Tom Riddle has never understood" murmured Dumbledore quietly

**You know, the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all - the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them."**

"Yeah, we do" Harry said

**Harry lay there, lost for words. Dumbledore hummed a little and smiled at the ceiling. "Sir?" said Harry. "I've been thinking... sir - even if the Stone's gone, Vol-, I mean, You-Know- Who -" "Call him Voldemort, Harry. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself." **

"**That's where you got that phrase from" said Neville **

**"Yes, sir. Well, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?" "No, Harry, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share... not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. **

"True that" Harry muttered "saw that fact last summer"

**Nevertheless, Harry, while you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time - and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power." **

"Too late" Harry called "although he isn't as strong as before. Not yet anyway"

"He is not back!" hissed Fudge

**Harry nodded, but stopped quickly, because it made his head hurt. Then he said, "Sir, there are some other things I'd like to know, if you can tell me... things I want to know the truth about..." "The truth." Dumbledore sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie."**

**"Well... Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me. But why would he want to kill me in the first place?" Dumbledore sighed very deeply this time. "Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day... put it from your mind for now, Harry. When you are older... I know you hate to hear this... when you are ready, you will know." **

"I think I was ready then sir" Harry said sadly "it would have been better to know before he returned. So I could prepare"

**And Harry knew it would be no good to argue. "But why couldn't Quirrell touch me?" "Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign... to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. It is in your very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good." **

"Unfortunately that blood protection is now void because he took my blood to aid his return 'blood of an enemy, forcibly taken' I believe was the phrase being used." Harry said grimly

**Dumbledore now became very interested in a bird out on the windowsill, which gave Harry time to dry his eyes on the sheet. When he had found his voice again, Harry said, "And the invisibility cloak - do you know who sent it to me?" "Ah - your father happened to leave it in my possession, and I thought you might like it." **

"Still trying to work out why I would give my Cloak to someone if I was in hiding from Voldemort" James said, ignoring the shudders

**Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Useful things... your father used it mainly for sneaking off to the kitchens to steal food when he was here."**

"That's what you think Professor" James said with a smirk

"No, but I didn't particularly want to encourage an impressionable young man to break the rules now did I?" Dumbledore replies with a twinkle

**"And there's something else..." "Fire away." "Quirrell said Snape -" "Professor Snape, Harry." "Yes, him –**

"Yes him," Ron repeated with a snort

**Quirrell said he hates me because he hated my father. Is that true?" "Well, they did rather detest each other. Not unlike yourself and Mr Malfoy. And then, your father did something Snape could never forgive." "What?" "He saved his life." "What?"**

"What?" James cried "really?" he turned to Remus, desperation clear across his face. "Yes. It involved Sirius being a humungous prat and my furry little problem. You refused to speak to Sirius for about two months after the incident"

Snape frowned; he hadn't noticed the split in the marauders at the time but nowremembered a break in the pranks and ambushes. _"Perhaps blaming it all on Potter was slightly misguided"_

**"Yes..." said Dumbledore dreamily. "Funny, the way people's minds work, isn't it? Professor Snape couldn't bear being in your father's debt... I do believe he worked so hard to protect you this year because he felt that would make him and your father even. Then he could go back to hating your father's memory in peace..." **

"Not exactly, Albus" Snape muttered "it more involved a promise, to protect Lily's child at all costs"

**Harry tried to understand this but it made his head pound, so he stopped. "And sir, there's one more thing..." "Just the one?" "How did I get the Stone out of the mirror?" "Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something.**

"Modest"

**You see, only one who wanted to find the Stone - find it, but not use it - would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life. My brain surprises even me sometimes... Now, enough questions. I suggest you make a start on these sweets. Ah! Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit-flavoured one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them –**

"Not surprised"

**but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?"**

"Bertie Bott's are never safe"

**he smiled and popped the golden-brown bean into his mouth. Then he choked and said, "Alas! Ear wax!" Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, was a nice woman, but very strict. **

"You're telling me" muttered Harry and Remus

**"Just five minutes," Harry pleaded. "Absolutely not." "You let Professor Dumbledore in..." "Well, of course, that was the headmaster, quite different. You need rest." "I am resting, look, lying down and everything. Oh, go on, Madam Pomfrey..." **

"It's not going to work" sang James "the number of times we've tried that to get in to see Remmy…" "Shows what you know dad"

**"Oh, very well," she said. "But five minutes only." **

"Miracle worker"

**And she let Ron and Hermione in. "Harry!" Hermione looked ready to fling her arms around him again, but Harry was glad she held herself in as his head was still very sore. "Oh, Harry, we were sure you were going to - Dumbledore was so worried -" "The whole school's talking about it," said Ron. "What really happened?" It was one of those rare occasions when the true story is even more strange and exciting than the wild rumours. **

"I wouldn't be so sure about that… there were some pretty funny rumours"

**Harry told them everything: Quirrell; the mirror; the Stone; and Voldemort. Ron and Hermione were a very good audience; they gasped in all the right places, and when Harry told them what was under Quirrell's turban, Hermione screamed out loud. "So the Stone's gone?" said Ron finally. "Flamel's just going to die?" "That's what I said, but Dumbledore thinks that - what was it? - 'to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. "I always said he was off his rocker," said Ron, looking quite impressed at how crazy his hero was.**

"Sorry sir" called Ron, his ears bright pink again "quite alright Mr Weasley"

**"So what happened to you two?" said Harry. "Well, I got back all right," said Hermione. "I brought Ron round - that took a while - and we were dashing up to the owlery to contact Dumbledore when we met him in the entrance hall - he already knew – he just said, 'Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?' and hurtled off to the third floor." "D'you think he meant you to do it?" said Ron. "Sending you your father's cloak and everything?" **

"I bloody well hope not" Lily hissed. Dumbledore shrank slightly from the fierce glares he was receiving from McGonagall, Lily and Molly "it was not intentional" he assured them "although, not entirely unforeseeable, give Harry's parents"

**"Well," Hermione exploded, "if he did - I mean to say that's terrible - you could have been killed." "No, it isn't," said Harry thoughtfully. "He's a funny man, Dumbledore. I think he sort of wanted to give me a chance. I think he knows more or less everything that goes on here, you know. **

"Contrary to popular opinion, I am not omniscient"

**I reckon he had a pretty good idea we were going to try, and instead of stopping us, he just taught us enough to help. I don't think it was an accident he let me find out how the mirror worked. It's almost like he thought I had the right to face Voldemort if I could..." "Yeah, Dumbledore's off his rocker, all right," said Ron proudly. "Listen, you've got to be up for the end-of-year feast tomorrow. The points are all in and Slytherin won, of course - you missed the last Quidditch match, we were steamrollered by Ravenclaw without you –**

Oliver winced, as though the memory of that defeat still pained him

**but the food'll be good." **

"Is food all you think of?"

**At that moment, Madam Pomfrey bustled over. "You've had nearly fifteen minutes, now OUT" she said firmly. **

"Ok, you seriously are a miracle worker Harry"

**After a good night's sleep, Harry felt nearly back to normal. "I want to go to the feast," he told Madam Pomfrey as she straightened his many candy boxes. I can, can't I?" "Professor Dumbledore says you are to be allowed to go," she said stiffly, as though in her opinion Professor Dumbledore didn't realize how risky feasts could be.**

"very." chorused James and Remus "especially if we're around. Fireworks, explosive candles; into glitter mind you, randomly placed bangers under plates, colour-changing and transformative potions in the food, feasts can be very risky indeed" James explained. The twins were now gazing in slack-jawed amazement at the two

"Shame about the three months we spent in detention with Filch at the start of the next year, but I think it was worth it Remmy"

**"And you have another visitor." "Oh, good," said Harry. "Who is it?" Hagrid sidled through the door as he spoke. As usual when he was indoors, Hagrid looked too big to be allowed. He sat down next to Harry, took one look at him, and burst into tears. "It's - all - my - ruddy - fault!" he sobbed, his face in his hands. I told the evil git how ter get past Fluffy! I told him! It was the only thing he didn't know, an' I told him! Yeh could've died! All fer a dragon egg! I'll never drink again! I should be chucked out an' made ter live as a Muggle!"**

"Bit of a problem with the Statute of Secrecy I think"

**"Hagrid!" said Harry, shocked to see Hagrid shaking with grief and remorse, great tears leaking down into his beard. "Hagrid, he'd have found out somehow, this is Voldemort we're talking about, he'd have found out even if you hadn't told him." "Yeh could've died!" sobbed Hagrid. "An' don' say the name!" "VOLDEMORT!" Harry bellowed, and Hagrid was so shocked, he stopped crying. **

"That's one way of doing it"

**"I've met him and I'm calling him by his name. Please cheer up, Hagrid, we saved the Stone, it's gone, he can't use it. Have a Chocolate Frog, I've got loads..." Hagrid wiped his nose on the back of his hand and said, "That reminds me. I've got yeh a present." "It's not a stoat sandwich, is it?" said Harry anxiously, and at last Hagrid gave a weak chuckle. "Nah. Dumbledore gave me the day off yesterday ter fix it. 'Course, he shoulda sacked me instead - anyway, got yeh this..." It seemed to be a handsome, leather-covered book. Harry opened it curiously. It was full of wizard photographs. Smiling and waving at him from every page were his mother and father. **

"First time I really knew what you guys looked like" Harry said sadly, allowing the two teens to pull him into a joint hug

**"Sent owls off ter all yer parents' old school friends, askin' fer photos... knew yeh didn' have any... d'yeh like it?"**

**Harry couldn't speak, but Hagrid understood. Harry made his way down to the end-of-year feast alone that night. He had been held up by Madam Pomfrey's fussing about, insisting on giving him one last check-up, so the Great Hall was already full. It was decked out in the Slytherin colours of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row.**

James and the twins booed loudly

**A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table. When Harry walked in there was a sudden hush, and then everybody started talking loudly at once. He slipped into a seat between Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table and tried to ignore the fact that people were standing up to look at him. Fortunately, Dumbledore arrived moments later. The babble died away. "Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts... **

"As if they needed encouragement Albus" McGonagall hissed

**"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy- two." **

"That Quidditch match and the hundred and fifty really knocked you for six didn't it"

**A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Harry could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table. It was a sickening sight. "Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account." **

"Oh, he's not" James whispered, a grin spreading across his face

**The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little. "Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes... "First - to Mr Ronald Weasley..." Ron went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with bad sunburn.**

"Thanks Harry, you really know how to flatter a guy"

"**...for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"**

"Shame he turned out to be a prat" Charlie said quietly

**At last there was silence again. "Second - to Miss Hermione Granger... for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." Hermione buried her face in her arms; Harry strongly suspected she had burst into tears.**

"No, I was just a little red with embarrassment" Hermione protested

**Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves - they were a hundred points up. "Third - to Mr Harry Potter..." said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet "for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points." The din was deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points - exactly the same as Slytherin. **

"That was not many of us by the way, we relied on a few and the Ravens who were shouting it to us

**They had tied for the house cup – if only Dumbledore had given Harry just one more point. Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent. "There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr Neville Longbottom." Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up to yell and cheer as Neville, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of people hugging him. He had never won as much as a point for Gryffindor before. **

"That's a lie" Harry said in surprise "he gets them all the time in Herbology"

**Harry, still cheering, nudged Ron in the ribs and pointed at Malfoy, who couldn't have looked more stunned and horrified if he'd just had the Body-Bind Curse put on him. "Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "we need a little change of decoration." He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place. Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, with a horrible, forced smile. **

James grinned

**He caught Harry's eye and Harry knew at once that Snape's feelings toward him hadn't changed one jot. This didn't worry Harry. It seemed as though life would be back to normal next year, or as normal as it ever was at Hogwarts. **

"Oh, how innocent I was"

**It was the best evening of Harry's life, better than winning at Quidditch, or Christmas, or knocking out mountain trolls... he would never, ever forget tonight. Harry had almost forgotten that the exam results were still to come, but come they did. To their great surprise, both he and Ron passed with good marks; Hermione, of course, had the best grades of the first years. Even Neville scraped through, his good Herbology mark making up for his abysmal Potions one. They had hoped that Goyle, who was almost as stupid as he was mean, might be thrown out, but he had passed, too. It was a shame, but as Ron said, you couldn't have everything in life. And suddenly, their wardrobes were empty, their trunks were packed, Neville's toad was found lurking in a corner of the toilets; notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays **

**("I always hope they'll forget to give us these," said Fred Weasley sadly);**

"That wouldn't change the law however Mr Weasley" said Madam Bones, speaking for the first time in a while

**Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake; they were boarding the Hogwarts Express; talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier; eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans as they sped past Muggle towns; pulling off their wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats; pulling into platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station. It took quite a while for them all to get off the platform. A wizened old guard was up by the ticket barrier, letting them go through the gate in twos and threes so they didn't attract attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once and alarming the Muggles. **

"That would be funny"

**"You must come and stay this summer," said Ron, "both of you - I'll send you an owl." "Thanks," said Harry, "I'll need something to look forward to." People jostled them as they moved forward toward the gateway back to the Muggle world. Some of them called: "Bye, Harry!"**

**"See you, Potter!"**

**"Still famous," said Ron, grinning at him. "Not where I'm going, I promise you," said Harry.**

**He, Ron, and Hermione passed through the gateway together. "There he is, Mum, there he is, look!" It was Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, but she wasn't pointing at Ron. **

Ginny buried her face in her hands

**"Harry Potter!" she squealed. "Look, Mum! I can see" "Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point." Mrs Weasley smiled down at them. "Busy year?" she said. "Very," said Harry. "Thanks for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs Weasley." "Oh, it was nothing, dear."**

**"Ready, are you?" It was Uncle Vernon, still purple-faced, still moustached, still looking furious at the nerve of Harry, carrying an owl in a cage in a station full of ordinary people. Behind him stood Aunt Petunia and Dudley, looking terrified at the very sight of Harry. **

"That didn't last"

**"You must be Harry's family!" said Mrs Weasley. "In a manner of speaking," said Uncle Vernon. "Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day." He walked away. Harry hung back for a last word with Ron and Hermione. "See you over the summer, then." "Hope you have - er - a good holiday," said Hermione, looking uncertainly after Uncle Vernon, shocked that anyone could be so unpleasant. "Oh, I will," said Harry, and they were surprised at the grin that was spreading over his face. "They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer..."**

James hi-fived his son

"Well, that's the end of my first depressing year at Hogwarts people. I can't tell you the next one gets any better, but at least no body died in second year"

"time for bed I think, we can continue with the second book after breakfast tomorrow." Dumbledore stood up "James, Lily would you like to sleep in Gryffindor Tower?" "yes please Professor" "very well. As to the rest of our wonderful guests, I can offer rooms for the night…"

The students quickly dispersed to their common rooms and dorms for the night. When the fifth year Gryffindors entered their respective rooms, there was an extra bed in both dorms for the time-travellers.

They all drifted off to sleep pretty quickly, anticipating the dawning of a new day and a new book of Harry Potter's life.

A|N It's over... ten months of my life this took but I wouldn't give it up for anything, except money maybe. I hope you have all enjoyed this one as much as I have and I will be starting the sequel soon. I will post a note as a new chapter on this one when the first chapter of CoS goes up so you needn't fear you will miss it. I love all you amazing people who have put me on Author or Story favourite or follower. and especially my amazing reviewers :D

stats for this story at moment of update;

reviews:205

followers:382

favourites:282

communities:5

views:74693

added A|N thanks to the 'guest who pointed out a mistake at the beginning, i have now rectified that


	21. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey loyal readers!

I said I would post a note to tell those who have only added story alert that the first chapter of CoS is up so here you go :D  
hopefully I can get back into the flow of writing because I have lots of time over the next three months or so. Anyway, I'll stop babbling and let you head on over to my profile and check out the first chapter of Hogwarts reads Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets


End file.
